Parenting 101
by chalantness
Summary: FINISHED. There's no class to teach you about parenting. Sometimes it requires loving and nurturing and protecting; and sometimes, as these parents are about to find out, it requires just stepping aside to let your child grow. -pairings and info inside-
1. Story 01: Of Sweets & Salads

**A/N: I read a series of drabbles that were based off Disney quotes for my favorite HP couple (Draco/Hermione) and thought, "Hey! That's a cool Idea! I should give it a try!" And, well, then **_**this**_** happened. They're just stories (some are individual, but of them are going to be connected as the story progresses) of my favorite Naruto couples as parents with Disney quotes incorporated in them. The "parental" couples as I will refer to them are the couples of the original Naruto characters by Masashi Kishimoto, but there will also be couples amongst my their kids and whatnot.**

**Parental Couples: SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema, KibaIno, GaaMatsu, ItaHana, KakaKure**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Naruto characters used in this fiction, just the couples' kids.**

* * *

**Parenting 101**

**Story 01: Of Salads & Sweets**

_Let's just say that their kids didn't quite inherit the same aversion to sweets as their father._

Sasuke wondered if they were way in over their heads when they decided to have kids. Although he and Itachi were brothers once more (metaphorically speaking, that is; they never stopped being brothers in the first place) and they were both home in Konoha where they belonged, Sasuke still wanted to carry out his wish of restoring the Uchiha clan.

With Sakura, they had two kids—their lovely daughter, Kiku, and their charming son, Daisuke. Kiku had purple hair, onyx eyes, and a mixture of Sakura and her paternal grandmother, Mikoto's, beautiful faces. Although, she was reserved and was more for action than talk like her father. She inherited her mother's smarts and inhuman strength, and her father's athletic capabilities. Daisuke, on the other hand, look exactly like Sasuke, except with jet black hair instead of dark blue. He definitely had Sakura's charismatic, outspoken personality. However, when it came to abilities, he was a prodigy just like his father had been.

Now, Kiku was always more mature than kids her age, let alone her younger brother by three years, Daisuke, so they could always count on her to help when they had their hands full. Even so, she _was_ only a 7-year-old trying to keep up with a spunky 4-year-old, so things were bound to get out of hand every once in awhile.

It was your typical day in Konoha. The sun was up, the village was buzzing, and people were carried out their relatively similar, day-to-day activities.

While Sasuke was gone for an all-day mission, and with no one able to baby-sit, Sakura brought Kiku and Daisuke to the hospital.

They usually just followed her wherever she went and kept to the side.

At lunch time, Sakura brought them with her to the employee lounge where they were serving salad and various vegetables and sauce. Once Sakura fixed them up their lunches and got them juice pouches from the cooler, she sat them down at the table and walked over to Ino to talk.

Daisuke gave a disgusted look at the green, leafy things on his plate.

"You know, Onee-chan," Daisuke said to the girl beside him, "_Eating greens is a big treat. It makes long ears and big feet. But it sure is awful stuff to eat._"

Kiku rolled her eyes, looking very much like her father when doing so.

"It doesn't matter," she reminded. "You still have to eat it."

"But I don't want to."

"It's good for you."

"Of course it is. Why else would they serve it at the hospital?"

Kiku sighed. "Just eat."

He made a theatrically disgusted face.

"If you don't eat it, then you won't get dessert," she reminded, smiling when Daisuke's eyes went wide. The two had also inherited their mother's sweet tooth. "And I saw Aka-san pack chichi dango in her bag this morning."

And Kiku couldn't fight back her trilling giggle as her brother started inhaling his food seconds after.

* * *

**A/N**

**Quote: **"_Eating greens is a big treat. It makes long ears and big feet. But it sure is awful stuff to eat._"—from Bambi.

**For those of you who don't know what **_**chichi dango**_** is: dango is a Japanese dumpling often served on a skewer, and a chichi dango is a slightly-sweet type of dango usually eaten as dessert. I got this off of Wikipedia, so if it's wrong, don't blame me.**

**Sorry if they don't seem their age. Kiku and Daisuke are supposed to be slightly more mature and smarter for their age, anyway.**

**Anyway, I also forgot to warn people that some of the original characters in Naruto (in other words, **_**not**_** my own, made-up characters) will be OOC, though it's not apparent in this particular drabble. In case there are any questions as more characters get introduced, don't hesitate to ask.**

**This collection of drabble/one-shots will be focused around both the parents and the kids, so you'll get the "best of both worlds" with it.**

_Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Criticism? Flames? Don't hesitate to make your opinions known in a review or PM, whatever suits you._

_Ciao! Au Reveoir! Zai Jian! Hasta Lavista! Ja Ne! Goodbye (till next time, at least!)_


	2. Story 02: You Are Not Alone

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Naruto characters used in this fiction, just the couples' kids.**

**Ages: Same ages as the previous chapter (Cho is 7, Ryuu is 4)**

* * *

**Parenting 101**

**Story 02: You Are Not Alone**

_Neji and Tenten discover how much their children really need each other._

Neji and Tenten found themselves having a lot of nights like this. Cho, their daughter who was the same age as Kiku, and Ryuu, their son who was the same age as Daisuke, were sound asleep in their bedrooms upstairs. Or, at least that's what they assumed as it was relatively silent in the living room where the two sat in each others arms, reading two different documents.

Cho had black hair and pearl-colored eyes like her father, though she kept her hair partially tied into two twin buns like Tenten. She had Tenten's energetic, headstrong personality as well as her gymnastic abilities, uncannily accurate aim, and love of weaponry. However, she was also proper, well-mannered, and reverent like Neji had been raised to be. Ryuu, on the other hand, had brunette hair like his mother though he kept it long like his father. He also had the Hyuuga's pearly eyes. Ryuu was more reserved and humble like Neji, and adapted his father's morals and fighting style. But he had undeniable courage and optimism like his mother.

The two siblings were also more matured for their age, quite like Kiku, because they were always raised to be a few steps ahead of the game.

But just because she was raised like this, it didn't prevent Cho from having her fun and getting herself into various situations that required Ryuu's assistance. She was constantly on the go, always seeing the opportunities and adventure in life instead of the negatives.

However, Cho was also a responsible and loving older sister to Ryuu, and Tenten and Neji discovered this (rather accidentally) that night.

Neji looked up from his papers.

There was some sort of sound coming from upstairs.

When he looked down at Tenten, she, too, furrowed her eyebrows and was looking around.

She got up and he followed her quietly up the stairs to Ryuu's open bedroom door. Across the hall, Cho's bedroom door was wide open as well, bed empty. They peered into Ryuu's bedroom, and found Cho sitting on the edge of the bed, back to the door, with Ryuu's head in her lap.

As the sound became clearer, Tenten recognized the sound as Cho's singing. To be specific, it was the lullaby Tenten always sang to them before bed.

When the song came to a quiet conclusion, Ryuu sat up.

"Better?" Cho asked.

He nodded.

"Neh, Ryuu-kun?" she asked. "Why didn't you just call Aka-san if you couldn't get to sleep?"

He shrugged. "I'm used to being with you. It's strange not having you there to protect me, even if we're home."

"In case you haven't noticed, Ryuu-kun," she pointed out, "You've never really needed my help."

"You're my Onee-san. I've **always** needed your help."

Cho laughed.

Then she pointed out the window to the Hokage Monument, where six legendary faces were carved into the mountain.

"You're perfectly safe here in Konoha, Otoutou, and you're not alone. You're surrounded by people who love you." she reminded. "You see that face right there? Uncle Naruto-sama's face? He keeps all of us safe day and night." Then she pointed to the large photo that hung on the wall, and in several other places throughout the house. It was one of all of them—friends and family—celebrating at Konoha's annual festival. "And Aka-san and Oto-san do, too. And whole family keeps us safe, and our friends. We keep each other safe because we love each other."

"So, I'm never alone?" Ryuu asked.

"_Yes. So whenever you feel alone just remember that those _faces_ will be there to guide you, and so will I._"

And Cho pulled her little brother into a tight hug.

* * *

**A/N**

**Quote:** "_Yes. So whenever you feel alone just remember that those (_faces_) will be there to guide you, and so will I._"—from The Lion King.

**Instead of the word "faces" in this quote, it was actually "kings" but I changed it to fit the moment. :D**

**For those of you who don't know what **_**otoutou**_** means, it means "little brother" or "younger brother."**

**And, even though I only posted this a few hours ago, thanks to the four who already reviewed: **InoIceQueen**, **Princess of blah blah blah**,** xnomxnomxrawwrz**, and** AnimeGal1425**. Also thanks to those who favorited and subscribed to it (because, even though you didn't review, you should still be thanked!) The following are:** LizzyAndChloeRawkz**, **Ayase Reincarnated**, and** lovie345**.**

**Oh, and I thought I'd put a little fun-fact in case you guys were wondering why I named the children those particular names. Kiku's name means "chrysanthemum" and I can't say much more other than the fact that the flower plays a key role later on. Daisuke means "great help" and I thought it was a good name for Sasuke's son since Sasuke wasn't necessarily thought highly of by Fugaku and Sasuke wouldn't want to treat his son the same way he was treated. Cho means "butterfly" and Ryuu means "dragon" which are (obviously) both creatures that are able to fly. I went along with Neji's whole 'caged bird' thing and decided that Neji and Tenten might've given them those names to remind them of their freedom.**

**I'll continue to add some fun-facts as the story progresses!**

_Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Criticism? Flames? Don't hesitate to make your opinions known in a review or PM, whatever suits you._

_Ciao! Au Reveoir! Zai Jian! Hasta Lavista! Ja Ne! Goodbye (till next time, at least!)_


	3. Story 03: Like Wolf, Like Master

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Naruto characters used in this fiction, just the couples' kids.**

**Ages: Kiku is about 9 here, and Daisuke and Misaki are about 6**

* * *

**Parenting 101**

**Story 03: Like Wolf, Like Master**

_Stubbornness is never the best option, but when you're the daughter of Ino and Kiba, it's clearly unavoidable._

Sakura had the day off and offered to babysit Misaki, Ino and Kiba's daughter.

She was the same age as Daisuke and was probably twice the spunk. She was an equal mix of her parents' outlandish, outspoken personalities. She had Kiba's hair color, light brown, but the rest of her mother's features such as her light blue eyes and fair skin. She was a perfect blend of the Yamanaka and Inuzuka clans, having red fang-like tattoos on her cheeks heightened senses, as well as having the mind-reading jutsus from the Yamanaka clan.

Her canine companion was a young, female wolf with snow white fur and green eyes named Shiroko.

Misaki and Shiroko were inseparable and, while Sakura usually felt hesitant around wild animals like wolves, she was perfectly fine with the Inuzuka dogs.

"Let's see if she can get this!" Daisuke exclaimed as he tossed the Frisbee high into the air.

It curved as it descended from the sky, and when it was about ten or fifteen yards up from the ground, Shiroko leaped high into the air and caught it in her mouth, landing back on her paws and running back up to Misaki, who hugged her and took the Frisbee from her mouth.

"Darn it," Daisuke muttered.

Sakura was in the kitchen, where she was preparing their afternoon snack while she watched them from the window.

After Misaki said Shiroko could catch anything, Daisuke challenged her words and they had spent the past ten minutes tossing the Frisbee, watching as Shiroko caught it every time. Kiku had even tried it a couple times, though she already knew that Shiroko was capable of catching it.

Daisuke gave it a high toss just as a strong breeze passed by, blowing it wildly around and into the high branches of a nearby tree.

"Hah! See her catch that!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"You _idiot!_" Misaki snapped. "How do you plan on getting that back down, exactly?"

He blinked and remained silent.

"Exactly," Misaki said, sighing. "Wait here, I'll climb up and get it."

"Mimi-chan, I think I should got and get it," Kiku insisted.

"Don't worry," Misaki reassured, already at the trunk of the tree, "I'll get it."

Daisuke and Kiku exchanged worried glances as they ran to stand at the trunk, watching as Misaki climbed higher and higher via the branches.

Shiroko barked, obviously concerned for her master as well and annoyed with the fact she had to wait on the ground.

"I got it!" Misaki exclaimed as she yanked the Frisbee off the branch above her.

Then she looked down, and noticed how high up she was. (Well, the tree wasn't too tall, but when you're small everything seems larger than it really is!)

"Ahh!" she yelped as she clung onto the branches for her dear life. The Frisbee fell from her hand, and back down to the foot of the tree.

Daisuke laughed.

"I just remembered," he yelled up at her, "You're afraid of heights!" He laughed again. "You need a little help?"

"_I'm a damsel. I'm in distress. I can handle it. Have a nice day._" She tried to lower herself onto the branches beneath her, but another breeze passed by and she held onto the branches tightly. "Alright, fine!" she grumbled back. "Help me."

And Daisuke stood, laughing the whole time as Kiku expertly climbed the tree to help.

That is, until Shiroko promptly bit his leg to shut him up.

Let's just say that Misaki and Shiroko were more alike than people thought.

* * *

**A/N**

**Quote:** "_I'm a damsel. I'm in distress. I can handle it. Have a nice day._"—from Hercules.

**This was very fun to write. I could totally imagine little kids doing this in real life! It reminds me of my younger cousins :D**

**Fun-facts: Misaki and Shiroko's names were based off of several things. Misaki means "flower," obviously to symbolize Ino. But her nickname is 'Mimi-chan,' and 'Mimi' is Japanese for "ear." I thought it would be clever because Kiba, Tsume, and Hana all stand for parts of a dog (fang, claw, nose) so her name is also a mixture of her mother and father. Also, Shiroko's name is based off of the way Masashi Kishimoto named the canines of the Inuzuka clans. They are all named after colors with an added male suffix. Shiro means "white," like the color of Shiroko's fur, and "ko" is a Japanese female suffix.**

_Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Criticism? Flames? Don't hesitate to make your opinions known in a review or PM, whatever suits you._

_Ciao! Au Reveoir! Zai Jian! Hasta Lavista! Ja Ne! Goodbye (till next time, at least!)_


	4. Story 04: Thats Just Too Bad

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Naruto characters used in this fiction, just the couples' kids.**

**Ages: Same ages from the previous chapter.**

* * *

**Parenting 101**

**Story 04: That's Just Too Bad**

_A typical family outing with the Naras leaves Shikarou dripping wet and wondering why he wasn't an only child._

Shikamaru and Temari thought that it was a good idea to take the kids—Tomoko, Takara, and Shikarou—to the lake to swim and relax. They invited the Uchihas as well, whom they haven't hung out with in awhile.

Tomoko and Takara were the twins, and the same age as Kiku and Cho. Tomoko had jet black hair like her father but teal eyes like her mother. She usually kept her hair shoulder-length in a one-sided ponytail. Takara, on the other hand, had two spiky and low sandy blonde pigtails similar to her mother's hairstyle, but black eyes like her father. Tomoko was somewhat bossy and controlling, though she is really a protective older sister. Takara was her opposite—mischievous, daring, and eccentric. They were like their mother's multiple personalities split into two.

Shikarou, on the other hand, was exactly like his father in more ways than one. He had jet black hair and black eyes, though he had his mother's face. He kept his hair shoulder-length and down, looking exactly like Shikamaru looked when he untied his hair. Shikarou was the same as Shikamaru when it came to personality, too, quite like Shikamaru had been the same as _his_ father.

The four adults were engaged in their conversations on the large blankets they had spread out while the kids were in the water, splashing and enjoying themselves.

Well, all but one.

Shikarou was stretched out with his hands behind his head, lying down on the opposite edge of the blankets to where the adults sat. This particular spot was well-shaded by the trees overhead, allowing him to see the few clouds rolling by without having the sun in his face.

He could hear Daisuke's laughter die down as his best friend dried himself off with his towel and sat himself beside him.

"You gonna lie here all day?" Daisuke asked.

Shikarou shrugged. "For as long as I can get away for."

Daisuke laughed. "Too bad Ryuu and Cho-nee-san couldn't come along. Then you could've had someone to join you."

"Yeah, too bad," he drawled. "Ryuu was never one for swimming, huh?" He added with a slightly-amused, slightly-lazy chuckle.

"Not at all," Daisuke agreed.

"Oi!" Takara yelled from the lake. "Hey, Shikarou! _Will you get your head out of the clouds and back in the water where it belongs?!_"

"How come she only scolds me yet you're sitting right next to me?" Shikarou grumbled as he and Daisuke stood up and headed to where their sisters were.

Daisuke laughed again. "She lives to torture you," he joked.

Though to Shikarou, those words were truer than he thought.

Especially when he was nailed by a miniature wave of water the moment he was close enough.

'Too bad,' he thought to himself as he stared up at the clouds again, waist-deep and dripping wet in the freezing cold lake water. 'Too bad…'

* * *

**A/N**

**Quote:** "_Will you get your head out of the clouds and back into the water where it belongs?_"—from The Little Mermaid.

**Shorter than the previous chapters, but I wrote exactly what I wanted to write and how I wanted to write it so I'm pleased with it.**

**More fun-facts centered around the naming! Okay, the twins' names, Tomoko and Takara, weren't really significant in meaning. In fact, I wanted their names to remain in the T for the girls and S for the boys since the personalities and traits greatly reflect their parents. But, just so you know, Tomoko means "wise child," which could be related to her parents' high IQs, and Takara means "treasure," which… I don't know what that could be related to, exactly. Oh well. And I wanted to keep the whole 'Shika' thing going so I just kept 'Shika' (which we all know means "deer," right?) and changed the male suffix to 'rou.'**

_Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Criticism? Flames? Don't hesitate to make your opinions known in a review or PM, whatever suits you._

_Ciao! Au Reveoir! Zai Jian! Hasta Lavista! Ja Ne! Goodbye (till next time, at least!)_


	5. Story 05: Story Telling

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Naruto characters used in this fiction, just the couples' kids.**

**Age: Kiku and Cho are 10, and the younger five are 7**

* * *

**Parenting 101**

**Story 05: Story Telling**

_There's a new prankster in town and this time, his name is __not__ Uzumaki Naruto!_

Daisuke was hanging out with his friends while Kiku and Cho were busy with their specialized training. The five of them were over at the training fields and were currently on their lunch break, sitting around in a circle. There was Ryuu, Shikarou, Misaki, and Kitsune, the daughter of the Sixth Hokage, Naruto, and Hyuuga clan heiress, Hinata.

When it came to looks, Kitsune was a spitting image of her father and grandfather, though more feminine for obvious reasons—she had the same long, golden blonde hair, which she tied into long ponytails. And even though her eyes were pearly white like her mother's, they had a light blue tint to them like her father's light blue eyes. However, despite her looks, she had her mother's shy and soft-spoken yet charming personality. Because of her parents' statuses, she was often nicknamed the "princess" of Konoha, though she acted like a noble and dutiful princess instead of stereotypical stuck-up and spoiled ones.

It was hard _not_ to like Kitsune, whether or not it was as a friend or as a crush. She always unknowingly won over everyone.

Today, Daisuke was telling a story of another one of his crazy antics to them.

"I can't believe you let that cat completely trash Ichiraku's place," Shikarou admitted. It seemed devious, even for Daisuke.

"And how did you manage stay out of trouble, exactly?" Ryuu asked.

Daisuke's grin widened. "I didn't _exactly_ stay out of trouble," he told proudly, like he had mastered a new shuriken-throwing technique instead. "Like I was saying, after the cat darted from the Ichiraku's I had to tail it. Luckily the crowd didn't make it obvious or else they would've found out for sure!"

"And you're _proud_ of what you did?" Misaki questioned.

"Well, up until the part where I get caught," he answered.

"How did this happen?" Misaki asked.

"I was just getting to that part, now stop interrupting! Anyway, back to the story. So I'm chasing the cat down the street and it runs a couple more blocks into this apartment complex. I'm running up all the stairs after it, yelling at it to stop. But it doesn't listen. Instead, when we reach the top floor, it manages to get into one of the apartments. Apparently the owner of the apartment had accidentally left it a little open when he went inside."

"Oh brother," Shikarou laughed. "I'd hate to hear how this ends."

"Actually the ending is kind of funny," Daisuke reassured.

"Funny to all of us or to just you?" Ryuu asked.

"All of us. So I have to sneak into the apartment before the cat could do any more damage and it turns out the Ichiraku chef lives there!"

The group exclaimed, "What?" in unison.

Daisuke nodded. "Yup! He had run home to get something for the shop, or to get the cat—I'm still not sure."

"So what happened?" Misaki asked eagerly.

"At first I was thinking, 'Uh-oh,' because the chef didn't notice me right away. Just the cat. When I entered the room, the cat ran to my side and the chef finally looked at me. He sort of stared and I guess realized in his head that the cat was mine, or at least had something to do with me, and he started yelling at me before tossing us both out the window."

As promised, they all laughed.

All but one.

Kitsune looked as worried as if the entire thing were actually happening before her eyes.

"Oh no, you got tossed out a **window **of a three-story apartment complex?" she gasped, purely horrified.

"Yeah, but don't worry," he reassured. "_It's not the first time I was tossed out of a window, and it won't be the last. What can I say? I'm a rebel._"

"No, you're just completely dense!" Misaki corrected.

"What did your parents say when they found out?" Shikarou asked.

"Nothing."

"They're not mad?" Kitsune asked.

"No, they probably just don't know yet," Misaki said.

Daisuke grinned. "Exactly."

* * *

**A/N**

**Quote:** "_It's not the first time I was tossed out of a window, and it won't be the last. What can I say? I'm a rebel._"—from Emperor's New Groove.

**Hahah! I enjoyed writing this. I decided that there should be one character that was prank-loving and mischievous like Naruto had been, so I decided it might as well be Daisuke!**

**And just to clarify, they're all pretty much good friends. No one really hates each other or anything.**

**Fun-facts! Okay, so Kitsune's name is easy. Kitsune is the Japanese word for "fox," obviously derived from the fox demon inside Naruto. But there's also some more story to Kitsune's name and the infamous fox demon, but if I were to tell you more than that then I'd spoil it! You'll just have to continue reading to find out!**

_Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Criticism? Flames? Don't hesitate to make your opinions known in a review or PM, whatever suits you._

_Ciao! Au Reveoir! Zai Jian! Hasta Lavista! Ja Ne! Goodbye (till next time, at least!)_


	6. Story 06: Homecoming

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Naruto characters used in this fiction, just the couples' kids.**

**Ages: Same as the previous chapter (Tomoko and Takara are 10, Shikarou and Yua are 7)**

* * *

**Parenting 101**

**Story 06: Homecoming**

_To them, Suna was meant more than just a second home. It was their second home and second family._

Shikamaru and Temari tried to stay at least a week in Suna every two months so they can still be connected with the family they had there, so Shikarou, Takara, and Tomoko were already used to having "two homes." They enjoyed Suna almost as much as Konoha, and they enjoyed seeing their cousin, Yua.

Yua was the "princess" of Suna the same way Kitsune was the "princess" of Konoha; Yua's dad, their uncle, was the kazekage. Yua had short, above-the-shoulder-length crimson hair like her father but had black eyes like her mother. However, she had Matsuri's optimistic, cheerful, refreshing personality. However, the same way the remaining life of the fox demon was a part of Kitsune's body, granting Kitsune a strange "split personality," Yua also held the fragments of life that kept the Shukaku alive.

"Welcome home," Yua exclaimed as soon as the Naras were within hearing range of Suna's main (and only) entrance.

"Yua!" they exclaimed as they all pulled her into tight embraces.

It was always a relief for the three to see their cousin, and even Shikarou, who usually resented against doing anything, could spend the whole week doing whatever it is Yua had to do. If she had to run errands, they would be right there beside her, making it a cousin-activity.

That day, however, Yua didn't have any errands.

She was just… wandering.

"You're going to get us lost," Shikarou reminded.

But Yua rolled her eyes and ducked into the shadows of sliver in one of the large Suna mountains.

"Oh come on," she insisted impatiently, gesturing for them to follow.

Even Takara, who was usually up for getting lost and getting in trouble, looked hesitantly at her cousin as Yua crept deeper and deeper into the shadows.

Suddenly, Yua emerged from the shadows and grabbed Shikarou and Takara's wrist, dragging them back through the sliver, knowing Tomoko would follow, which she did. Yua led them through the narrow, dark, underground passageway, half-dragging Shikarou with her while Takara and Tomoko followed behind them.

"Where are we going?" Shikarou asked after they had been walking for what seemed like a few minutes.

"It's a secret," she said.

"We should go back," Tomoko insisted.

Then the sound of her sticking out her tongue could be heard. "Nope! Trust me, you're gonna love it."

A few minutes later (or, at least it _felt_ like a few minutes later), light could be seen on the other end of another sliver. Yua slipped through the sliver and out of view, and the other threw followed her immediately, hoping not to lose her.

They all winced at the sudden, unexpected bright light.

When they finally adjusted, they all gaped in awe.

They were standing on a cliff and overlooked the entire village, the kazekage's tower at the epicenter of the mass of clay, beige-colored buildings and dirt roads. To any other person, especially someone coming from a place like Konoha, the village looked like a cramped village in the middle of a barren wasteland of sand and wind. However, to people like them, Suna was a beautiful, misunderstood place. There was so much potential in Suna, for both the village and its people.

Yua sat herself at the age, dangling her feet like people usually did while sitting at the edge of a pool or lake.

"Whoa," Shikarou said, truly amazed by the view as he sat himself beside Yua.

"It's amazing, Yua!" Takara exclaimed, sitting down on Yua's other side.

"Beautiful," Tomoko agreed. "But why didn't you tell us where we were going instead of leading us into the dark?"

Shikarou nodded. "Yeah, I just about had a heart attack."

Yua laughed. "And you guys call yourself shinobi," she teased, sticking out her tongue and winking. "You wanna know the _real _reason why?" They waited eagerly. "You guys always seem to wait until you're here with me to have fun. "Because," she drawled, "_Life's not a spectator sport. If watchin' is all you're gonna do, then you're gonna watch your life go by without ya._"

She looked at her cousin's faces—Shikarou surprised, Takara perplexed, and Tomoko contemplative—and went back to enjoying the view.

After a moment, Tomoko spoke again.

"I always knew I loved coming here."

* * *

**A/N**

**Quote: **"_Life's not a spectator sport. If watchin' is all you're gonna do, then you're gonna watch your life go by without ya._"—from The Hunchback of Notre Dame

**I needed to introduce Gaara and Matsuri's child, but I also wanted to show that they love both homes and both "families" they have. Did I do a good job?**

**Don't worry, just two more characters then the actual **_**story**_** part of this story will get going.**

**But for now, I hope you're enjoying everything!**

**Hahah, anyway, more fun-facts! Shorter this time, though, because it's just Yua's name. Yua's name means "binding affection," I thought it was a suitable (and cute) name since Gaara has the love kanji on his forehead and he also wanted people to look up at him and create 'affectionate bonds.' At least, in my opinion it's what he wanted.**

_Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Criticism? Flames? Don't hesitate to make your opinions known in a review or PM, whatever suits you._

_Ciao! Au Reveoir! Zai Jian! Hasta Lavista! Ja Ne! Goodbye (till next time, at least!)_


	7. Story 07: Count Me In

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Naruto characters used in this fiction, just the couples' kids.**

**Ages: Same as the previous chapter (Kiku, Cho, Rei, and Katai are all 11)**

* * *

**Parenting 101**

**Story 07: Count Me In**

_Sometimes, especially in the world of the ninjas, it's helpful to consider all of your options._

Kiku and Cho were training, as usual, with Katai, Itachi and Hana's son and therefore Kiku's cousin, and Rei, Kakashi and Kurenai's daughter. The usual group of six was cut down by two since Takara and Tomoko were visiting Suna.

Katai had an uncanny resemblance of both men in his mother's life: his father and his uncle, Itachi and Kiba. While he had Itachi's face and onyx-colored eyes, he had Kiba's wild brunette hair. Though, despite his appearance, he is reserved and level-headed like Itachi. Also, being from the Inuzuka clan, he has the red fang-like tattoos on his cheek and his canine companion, a brown-colored wolf with charcoal gray eyes named Chairomaru.

Rei had wavy hair and her eyes were vibrant red like her mother, though her hair color was silverfish like Kakashi's almost snow white. She had Kakashi's face (though, since many people haven't seen his entire face, it was hard to determine) but Kurenai's independent and compassionate personality.

Cho laughed, clearly enjoying herself as she tossed the handful of kunai in her hands and hit the center of each target across the field from her.

"Chairomaru, catch this!" Cho exclaimed to the medium-sized brown wolf pup as she loaded a beribboned arrow onto her bow.

She drew back as Chairomaru charged ahead of her, and she waited until he was a few dozen yards away until she shot the arrow high into the air. It made a perfect semi-oval, arching high into the air and circling back down in what seemed to be almost the exact angles as its ascension, only flipped.

"Man," Katai said in an amazed tone of voice.

"I know," Rei agreed as they watched Chairomaru leap into the air and catch the arrow with his teeth.

"She's perfected it," Kiku pointed out. "That was a nearly perfect arch."

"You like?" Cho asked once she rejoined her friends with Chairomaru at her side. "I've been working on it for a couple days."

"It's scary-accurate," Rei remarked, but then she grinned widely. "I love it!"

Cho laughed. "Not quite 'scary-accurate,' but getting there," she half-agreed, taking the arrow from Chairomaru and wiping it clean with the used rag she usually brought along. "I'm hoping that, once I've perfected it, I'll be able to increase my range. That way, if ever we have to invade enemy territory, I'll be able to sent ones with explosive tags attached to it."

"Always one step ahead, huh?" Kiku asked. "We've just become genin last year."

"Yeah, but the chuunin exams are coming up soon, and I'm thinking we should all pass," she said.

"That's more of a goal than a plan," Katai reminded.

"Well we have all this time to practice," Cho said. "I say if we at least nail everything down and perfect our unique abilities, it's almost guaranteed."

"We may have all the time to practice," Rei countered, "but what about the space? We can't occupy the training grounds all the time and it's not like we spar in our backyards."

Katai laughed, causing the three girls to stare at him strangely.

"I don't know about you guys," he said, "but for me, _the __**world**__ is my backyard!_ Or, at least Konoha is."

"Are you suggesting that we run around Konoha practicing?" Rei half-joked.

He matched her tone. "That's exactly what I'm suggesting."

"You know, that's not a bad idea," Cho said. "Just think about how greater the challenge is with all of Konoha being the field!"

"Are you serious?" Rei asked. She looked to Kiku, who seemed to be pondering the idea. They all knew that, if ever they needed to decide something, Kiku would make the decision that worked to everyone's advantages.

"Please," Katai said, more in a joking matter since "pretty-please-with-sugar-on-top" never worked with Kiku.

"Well, maybe we could give it a shot," she sighed. Then she smiled. "Okay, I'm in."

"Count me in!" Cho exclaimed.

Rei sighed in defeat. "If we get in trouble I am _so_ blaming you!" she said, glaring at Katai.

"Is that a yes?"

Another sigh.

"Yeah. Alright. I'm in."

* * *

**A/N**

**Quote:** "_The __**world**__ is my backyard!_"—from The Aristocrats.

**This was originally written just to introduce the Rei and Katai, though it also served a purpose of showing the close friendships.**

**Also, it's kind of funny how Daisuke, Ryuu, Shikarou, Misaki, Naomi, and occasionally Yua are all close friends and are the same age, and Kiku, Cho, Katai, Rei, Takara, and Tomoko are all close friends and the same age. Then again, that's how it works. (Whoa, I just noticed Katai is surrounded by girls! Hahah)**

**I also noticed that there are more girls than guys—don't worry! Everyone's paired up (as in coupled up) so there will eventually be an even girl-to-guy ratio.**

**Well, here are more fun-facts! Katai's name and Chairomaru's name was determined the same way I determined Misaki and Shiroko's names—Katai is the Japanese word for "leg," and obvious creature, let alone dog, limb, and Chairomaru is 'Chairo,' the Japanese word for "brown," and the Japanese male suffix 'maru' combined. As for Rei, well, Rei means "orchid," which was a significant flower in a KakaKure love story thing I had planned but never went through with. So, that's where her name came from.**

**From here on out, the actual story will begin!**

**Don't worry about the skipped childhood years, because they will be mentioned in later chapters!**

_Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Criticism? Flames? Don't hesitate to make your opinions known in a review or PM, whatever suits you._

_Ciao! Au Reveoir! Zai Jian! Hasta Lavista! Ja Ne! Goodbye (till next time, at least!)_


	8. Story 08: Springtime Fever

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Naruto characters used in this fiction, just the couples' kids.**

**Ages:**

**Kiku, Cho, Katai, Rei, Takara, and Tomoko—16**

**Daisuke, Ryuu, Shikarou, Misaki, Kitsune, and Yua—13**

* * *

**Parenting 101**

**Story 08: Springtime Fever**

_The switch in seasons leaves our favorite teens completely at the mercy of spring love!_

"God, I am _so_—" Daisuke began to yawn as he trudged down the stairs. Even though he usually woke early, it didn't mean he was a morning person. Usually he'd have to be outside in the freezing cold in the midst of training to fully awaken. That's why, unless his eyes were deceiving him and he was delirious and still asleep, he could've sworn Kiku, Sakura, and Sasuke _weren't_ already outside training. In fact, they were all inside having breakfast. And there was an "extra" face at the table.

"Kitsune?" Daisuke asked, blinking to see if he'd wake up from his strange dream.

But even after blinking and rubbing his eyes, she was still there.

"Good morning, Daisuke-kun," she greeted in her soft, trilling voice from her spot beside Kiku at the table. Sasuke sat at one end of the table, looking highly amused at everything, while Sakura was setting the table and serving breakfast.

"Y-Yeah, 'morning," he greeted almost hesitantly as he sat down. "Don't take this the wrong way but… what're you doing here?"

"She's our guest, Daisuke," Sakura explained. "Naruto and Hinata have travelled over to Suna on urgent business to take care of some things with Gaara and Matsuri and they're going to be gone for a couple days while Tsunade-sama and the elders are in charge so I offered to help take care of Kitsune while they're gone."

"Thank you so much, again," Kitsune said to Sakura and Sasuke.

"You're welcome here any time," Sasuke reassured as he picked up the cup of tea in front of him and took a sip.

Daisuke's look was blank at first, but then he grinned. "Al right! We haven't hung out like this since we were kids, huh?"

Kitsune colored slightly and nodded, smiling as Daisuke beamed back at her. Sakura arched an eyebrow at the blush on Kitsune's cheeks, and then looked to Sasuke, who also seemed aware of it. Kiku, however, had already made her own "observations" of sorts and was aware of Kitsune's feelings towards her younger brother. She just chuckled and reached for her chopsticks.

* * *

After breakfast, the family split up. Sakura went to the hospital, Sasuke had an important meeting, Kiku had plans with Cho, and Daisuke and Kitsune were headed to the Yamanaka Flower Shop where they, Misaki, Ryuu, and Shikarou agreed they would meet before heading over to the training grounds. Shikarou and Ryuu looked surprised when the two walked through the door together, though it was Misaki who must've looked at them like they were ghosts. She had been coming from the back room and heard the bell chime as they walked through the door. Her eyes widened, she paled, and she froze dead on the spot.

Of course, Daisuke was too preoccupied to notice this, and Kitsune was still flustered at the mere fact she would be spending the next few days with him.

"You guys meet up before you headed here or something?" Shikarou asked as the two walked over to where they hung out by the cash register.

"No, Kitsune's spending the next few days at my house with the family while hers is down in Suna," he replied, grinning brightly at the aforementioned blonde. The smile on Kitsune's face was subtle, but her cheeks were rosy and her eyes were sparkling and wide with pure ecstasy, she might as well have been screaming out her joy to the heavens.

Kitsune nodded at Daisuke's words, unable to bring herself to say much.

"Really?" Misaki finally asked, her voice a few octaves higher than usual. Once again, Daisuke and Kitsune didn't seem to notice this, but Shikarou and Ryuu threw questioning glances at their friend, who kept her eyes away from theirs. "Th-That's, um, awesome."

"I know! We haven't hung out like this in years! Remember when we used to make mud pies in the backyard by the pond and the three of us would fall in?"

Kitsune giggled.

"Anyway, Ryuu, Shikarou; I heard that…" He began to say, walking over to the two boys.

Kitsune walked over to Misaki, oblivious to her friend's strange behavior. "You… must be… happy…" Misaki managed to get out, praying that Kitsune was too giddy and giggly to notice it. Which she didn't. She shrugged merrily, looking at all the flowers like they were the most fascinating things in the world.

Saying that Misaki and Kitsune were best friends would be an understatement. Of course, they were all very close, but them two being the only girls the same age of their little pack, they shared everything. They were like un-biological sisters. They knew everything about each other, spoken and unspoken. So, of course, Misaki was the first one to pick up on Kitsune's affection towards Daisuke ever since they were little. She just never imagined they ever had a different friendship outside their circle of friends.

She gulped, biting down the bottom of her lip.

"Well, come on!" Daisuke suddenly said loudly as he grabbed Kitsune's elbow and half-dragged her out of the store. "We're wasting valuable training time, you guys!"

And he was gone.

"Don't pull her like that, Daisuke, you're gonna give her whiplash," Shikarou reminded, darting out after them.

Ryuu was halfway across the shop when he turned back and stared at Misaki, who was glassy-eyed as she stared at the door.

"You handled that well," he said, turning his body so he faced her.

She looked him in the eyes, blinking in surprise. Though they considered each other good friends, they were the most distant of their little group, and perhaps it was because they were too different. She was wild, loud, and outspoken, totally feminine, and he was proper, quiet, and reserved, totally masculine. And, although they all knew Ryuu cared deeply about each and every one of them and preferred to prove it through actions instead of words, she was also surprised he was offering to talk to her about this.

"You…" she replied, and then choked the last word in a whisper, "knew?"

He nodded. She groaned.

"Great," she mumbled.

"No one else has noticed," he reassured. "Well, at least not Shikarou or Daisuke or Kitsune."

She nodded, but still wasn't relieved. "How long?"

Ryuu shrugged. "A couple years, maybe."

She winced at the thought of someone having known her secret for that long, especially Ryuu, who was the closest person in the entire world to Daisuke. Then Ryuu outstretched his hand: an offer, and a silent reassurance everything would be alright. And Misaki looked at it, and then smiled gratefully up at him before walking out the store.

* * *

"Ahhhh, so that's how it is," Takara sighed, watching.

The six of them were at a café, and it was one of those rare times where they were hanging out and **not** sparring or in the midst of their training. Though the five were clearly unaware of them, they watched as the five headed towards the training grounds. Daisuke came first, with a beaming Kitsune in tow, shortly followed by Shikarou, then a few moments later, Ryuu and Misaki, who looked odd but not totally out of place walking at a strolling pace, talking about something.

"So, let me get this straight," Rei spoke up. "Kitsune likes Daisuke and so does Misaki… but Daisuke isn't aware of either of their feelings?"

Kiku and Cho nodded.

"He's an extraordinary child, but the boy's so dense sometimes it scares me," Tomoko commented with a chuckle.

"Wait, so does Ryuu like Misaki then?" Rei asked skeptically as she watched the two disappear in the crowds.

"No, I don't think so," Kiku answered.

"Though he steals plenty of glances at Yua when she's down here," Cho added with a smirk.

"YUA?!" Tomoko and Takara exploded in unison.

"I would've never guessed," Takara admitted.

"No kidding," Tomoko agreed.

Cho shrugged. "Hey, it's just a theory." But her impossibly wide smile contradicted her words.

"Wait, so who does Shikarou like?" Rei asked.

"Nobody," Cho replied. "Not yet, at least."

Katai sighed. Ninety-nine-point-nine percent of the time, he enjoyed having the five as his company. They were all the best of friends, they were awesome sparring partners, and they were the best people to talk with when you had a problem. (And, let's be honest, they looked like goddesses, so having them around didn't exactly hurt his rep.)

But sometimes, despite the fact one of them had parents who were apprentices of two of the three Legendary Sannin, the fact one of them mastered their byakugan when she was barely over the age of six, the fact one of them could scheme her way out of any situation imaginable, the fact one of them carried a giant fan and made you wanna run for your mommy and daddy with just the right amount of stare; despite all that, they could be total **girls**—gossiping, caring about looks, and whatnot. Even if it's all absentminded and accidental. It was in their nature.

"Why isn't it ever as simple as saying, 'Hey, I really like you, you think we could go out sometime'?" Katai complained, interrupting them. "Why do girls always have to rely and little signals and private messages and complicated plans?"

The five females surrounding him exchanged looks that suggested they were totally expecting him to ask that.

"Spring fever," they chorused.

"What?"

Rei laughed. "Girls' minds are very complex," she said, causing him to roll his eyes. "But around springtime is when they become frenzied. Then it doesn't really matter how desperate their ideas or thoughts seem—they seem to lose all common sense and become a tad bit obsessive."

"Huh?"

"Oh, come on, Katai, like you've never been desperate for your crushes! Springtime is the season of love! _Nearly everyone gets twitter pattered in the springtime. You begin to get weak in the knees. You're heads in a whirl and you feel light as a feather, and before you know it, you're walking on air. And then you know what?_" She beamed, gesturing theatrically to her words. "_You're knocked for a loop, and you completely lose your heard!_"

He blinked, looked at each of their faces, and then sighed.

"Forget I asked."

* * *

**A/N**

**Quote:** "_Nearly everyone gets twitter pattered in the springtime. You begin to get weak in the knees. You're heads in a whirl and you feel light as a feather, and before you know it, you're walking on air. And then you know what? You're knocked for a loop, and you completely lose your head!_"—from Bambi.

**Whoa. This one was a long one! But you know what? From now on they're going to have to be longer. :D**

**Anyway, so there will definitely be more romance and drama and angst, but I'll still keep humor and I'll even try to add in action! Hopefully I can add in a bit of everything to satisfy as many people as possible.**

**And don't worry—I will also be sure to provide couple moments for the "parents" as well, even if they are just flashbacks or something.**

**I've also decided that, as long as you're review gives me something to reply to, I'll be picking and choosing reviews to reply to in the area below!**

**- R E P L I E S -**

**InoIceQueen**** (review for chapters 1 & 7)—**Well, I'm glad that you like it. I'm a big fan of Disney and Naruto, too, (obviously) so I hope you (and everyone else reading this) enjoys reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. And I'm fast to update because: 1, it's still summer vacation for me so I have a lot of time on my hands, and 2, I really enjoy writing fanfiction. You're right, as well—the main story revolves around them being teenagers; actually, they will pretty much remain 16 and 13 like in this chapter for a LONG while! Glad you like it and I'm glad you're excited for everything – it makes my day. Oh, and I agree with you – hopefully Kiba and Itachi fans with love Katai, too! (Sorry for switching topics here; you've given me quite a lot to reply to!)

**Princess of blah blah blah**** & ****AnimeGal1425**** (review for chapters 1 & 3)—**Don't worry, I plan on updating as quickly as possible!

**Xnomxnomxrawwrzx**** (review for chapters 1, 3, & 5)**—Like I said, hopefully I can keep everyone interested by updating as often as possible! And thank you for the compliment on the names – I'm glad someone gets a kick out of small details like that.

**Hopefully, for those reading who haven't reviewed yet, this will encourage you to review or at least PM me. I'd like to know how everyone feels about the fanfic and I enjoy being able to reply to your individual comments and questions and keep you guys a part of this fanfic. After all, I AM writing this for the readers, not just for myself.**

_Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Criticism? Flames? Don't hesitate to make your opinions known in a review or PM, whatever suits you._

_Ciao! Au Reveoir! Zai Jian! Hasta Lavista! Ja Ne! Goodbye (till next time, at least!)_


	9. Story 09: Questions Without Answers

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Naruto characters used in this fiction, just the couples' kids.**

**Ages: Same ages as previous chapter**

* * *

**Parenting 101**

**Story 09: Questions Without Answers**

_He was her knight in shining armor—or, at least he was supposed to be._

It was just a simple mission. Or, at least, that's what everyone had originally intended it to be. The objective had been simple: retrieve documents and find any information and/or leads on the fox demon and the Shukaku and how. But there was **nothing** simple about two chuunin and two genin running for their lives and being attacked when they were just a short while away from home.

It wasn't the mere fact they were being attacked that bothered Kiku. Whatever was in the scrolls, or whatever had to do with Kitsune and Yua, these people were after it.

And **that** was what bothered her.

With much persuasion, Cho and Kiku convinced Daisuke and Ryuu to go ahead of them and bring the scrolls back to Konoha. From their position, and according to Cho and Ryuu's byakugan, they were only a few minutes away if they were fast enough. However, Kiku also convinced Cho to tail after Daisuke and Ryuu in case they were being followed.

Someway, somehow, Kiku would take care of the pursuers. But, that was easier said than done, and Kiku was aware of that fact.

And all those series of events had caused Kiku to be alone on a one-on-three battle several unknown kilometers from Konoha in the middle of a dense forest area at night. The odds, as usual, tended to be stacked against her. She was winded from the travels, her chakra depleted from the group's previous escape from the unknown attackers. She couldn't possibly run back towards Konoha because that could mean bringing the danger right at home.

She was covered in cuts and bruises from her attempt to defend herself against the three attackers. However, she had zero energy left in her to hold her own and, with her back against a tree and the three men spread out to surround her, she could only hope that Cho, Daisuke, and Ryuu made it safely home.

Maybe, just maybe, some miracle would happen.

Maybe they could reach help in time and they would locate her before anything else could happen.

But she doubted something like that would be possible.

"Any last words, girl?" the deep, booming voice of the man directly in front of her threatened. Though she couldn't see his face, she could hear the smirk in his tone.

She shut her eyes tightly as the men closed in on her. But she didn't shut her eyes because she was afraid. She was wincing in pain at a gash in her thigh.

She was expecting a blow of some sort—some sort of kick or punch or blade cutting her. She was expecting a sharp pain. The **last** thing she was expecting was to feel her whole world spinning and feel the sensation of being lifted into the air by strong arms as her body was pressed against a muscular but lean upper torso.

Her vision swirled a bit, but the next thing she saw was a face.

A teenaged boy's face, to be specific. One with spiky black hair—or at least it looked black in the night—that was messed up in all the right places. And the eyes… his eyes were vibrant red.

The boy stared down at Kiku, flashing a confident grin.

"Who are you?" one of the men demanded, taking the words right out of Kiku's mouth.

Kiku whipped her head around, noticing that the scene was flipped. They had travelled to the opposite side of the small clearing, and she knew this because the men formed an arch around a tree that was bloodstained at the trunk. It only took her a split second to realize it had been **her** blood on that tree.

Her savior set her gently down on the ground then walked to stand slightly in front of her, assuming a defensive position.

"No one you need to know," he finally replied. His tone was so laid back and light. He even sounded amused.

"Tell us now!" one of her attackers.

"Uh, I don't think so." Clearly he was enjoying himself. "Now, let's see," he drawled. She could tell he was smiling. No, scratch that. He was smirking. "Three men attacking a lonely girl in the middle of the forest at night…" He sounded like he was fake-pondering. "Guess that means you're gonna have to die."

Then the three men actually laughed.

"Yeah, right," one said.

"Like a little boy like you could pose a threat to us," another agreed.

Then Kiku gasped and gaped, eyes wide. But it wasn't at what she saw next, but it was at what she **didn't** see. She could've sworn that they were just standing there, and in the next blink of her eye, they crumpled to the ground one by one. She looked up to find the boy back at her side in another second, lifting her bridal style back into his arms.

"You okay?" he asked. He truly sounded concerned.

But she ignored his question. "You killed them in seconds," she stated. "How did you—"

He shrugged. "It was nothing."

"It was something," she argued. "But why do you care whether or not I die? What would it matter to you?"

His expression changed, from amused to serious. "Actually, you're life matters **a lot** to me, Kiku."

She blinked. She surely wasn't expecting to hear that. And then she narrowed her eyes. "Have I met you before?"

He shrugged again, his expression softening just a little so he could smile. Kiku's heart skipped a beat. "Yeah, you could say that," he replied. "Or rather, we've never been formally introduced. Technically speaking, though; yes, we have met before. I remember you perfectly, but I'm not surprised you don't remember me."

She arched an eyebrow at him. "Okay. Who are you, then?"

"The name's Raiden."

"Are you from Konoha?"

"Nope."

"Then how have we met before?"

He laughed. "I just saved your life. What's with the interrogation?"

She narrowed her eyes again at his avoidance to the question, but chose not to press the matter further. "Okay, what do you want from me?"

"_Well, usually the brave hero gives the fair lady a kiss._"

And suddenly, soft yet fierce lips were on hers, her heart beating a mile a minute, blood rushing to her cheeks. She didn't know how long the kiss lasted. Seconds, maybe? A minute? Se was too disoriented to really tell. He pulled back and smiled one reluctant smile.

"You're gonna have to forgive me for this," he whispered.

"Forgive you for—"

But a blow to her got knocked the wind out of her, and everything began to black out…

* * *

Her head felt like **hell**. The panging was beyond belief. Her limbs were sore from the bruises, and she could feel every single cut on her flesh underneath the bandaging. The throbbing, however, came from the gash in her leg. No matter how disoriented she was in her semi-consciousness, she could feel every pain from that injury perfectly. She was in a bed, and light was shining. Her eyes flickered open, stinging slightly from the strength of the sunrays.

Then arms were around her.

"Oh, thank goodness!" she heard Cho nearly cry.

Kiku blinked in confusion. But you couldn't quite blame her—she was knocked out cold in a boy's arms at night but waking up to sunny hospital room.

Cho pulled back, glassy-eyed with a relieved smile plastered on her face.

"You scared us half to death!" Daisuke exclaimed from behind Cho, and Cho moved so Daisuke and Ryuu became visible.

"What he means is that we're glad you're okay," Ryuu translated with a smile on his face as well.

Before Kiku could utter a word, or even open her mouth to speak, the door opened and her mother, father, and Ino walked in. Sakura was glassy-eyed as well, but relief flooded over all of their features almost as instantly as it had Cho and Cho, Daisuke, and Ryuu moved aside the same moment Sakura flitted across the room and pulled Kiku into a hug.

"Never scare me like that ever again, Kiku!" Sakura scolded, though the overjoyed tone in her voice and the laugh that followed her words proved there was no harshness behind them.

"Sakura, calm down," Sasuke said as he placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. Then he looked over at Kiku and smiled. "I knew you'd be alright, Kiku."

"Then why were you so pissed off when we found her lying unconscious?" Ino challenged.

Sasuke glared at the blonde but said nothing.

Ino laughed then turned to Kiku. "Well, we're all just relieved you're safe and sound, kiddo."

"Come on, why don't we let her and Cho talk?" Sakura suggested as she got up and motioned for the others to follow her out the door.

Once they were gone, Cho pulled up a seat and sat at Kiku's bedside.

"How did you guys find me?" Kiku finally asked.

"Well, when the three of us made it to the front gate they alerted our parents and we all went back out to search for you," she explained. "When we found you, you were unconscious on the ground with three dead bodies around you."

"No one else?"

"No. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Oh," Cho added, and then turned around to reach for something. "The others didn't this but **this** was nearby when we found you."

She handed Kiku a single red chrysanthemum and a white card. Kiku eyed the flower and card warily, taking them both. She inspected the flower for about three seconds before placing it in her lap. The flower could've been a coincidence, but it was unlikely to find a card in the middle of the forest unless someone intended on having it there.

She unfolded the card and found a short message writing inside.

'_Looking forward to seeing you again._

_-R_

_P.S. Never seen your hair long before. You look good._'

Kiku blinked, reading the message over and over again like there was something she was missing.

It was Cho's words that brought her from her thoughts.

"You have a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

**A/N**

**Quote: **"_Well, usually the brave hero gives the fair lady a kiss._"—from Robin Hood.

**Hahah :D Cliff-hanger. Sorry, but it was kind of necessary!**

**Glad everyone's enjoying the story.**

**Fun-fact: Kiku, as I said before, means "chrysanthemum." I guess now you guys realize why I named Kiku that! But there's something even more significant about that particular color of chrysanthemums. Different types of flowers in different colors have different meanings, as some of you may know. That's all I can tell you now! If you're morbidly curious, you can even look up the meaning. Just don't spoil it for everyone if you find out.**

**- R E P L I E S -**

**Starwolf Magic**** (review for chapter 8)—**Thanks so much! I hope you will love it more as the story progresses :D

**InoIceQueen**** (review for chapter 8)**—Trust me there will definitely more love in the air! I'm a hopeless romantic when it comes to fiction, so you can expect a lot of romance. But like I said, I hope to try and keep a balance with everything. Anyway, rambling is great with me! I ramble a lot, too. Plus, more topics give me more to reply to!

**Rao hyuga 18**** (review for chapter 8)**—I'm glad you find everything interesting, especially the surprising quotes. But if there any specific quotes you'd like to see used here, just PM me and I'll definitely try to add it in!

**Thanks for the awesome reviews and thanks to everyone who reads, favorited, and/or subscribed to this story :D**

_Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Criticism? Flames? Don't hesitate to make your opinions known in a review or PM, whatever suits you._

_Ciao! Au Reveoir! Zai Jian! Hasta Lavista! Ja Ne! Goodbye (till next time, at least!)_


	10. Story 10: Change

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Naruto characters used in this fiction, just the couples' kids.**

**Ages: Same ages as previous chapter (I forgot to mention that all the 16-year-olds are chuunin and all the 13-year-olds are genin)**

* * *

**Parenting 101**

**Story 10: Change**

_Daisuke and Ryuu find change more difficult to accept than they had thought._

A week after Kiku, Cho, Daisuke, and Ryuu had returned home from their mission, Naruto and Hinata had returned home and things had started to turn back to normal. Things had fallen into a routine life again, and they went a few days without any extremely out of the ordinary incidents happening.

That is, until Daisuke woke up again to find his family gathered in the kitchen. Kitsune was there once more, only Naruto and Hinata joined them as well.

"What's going on now?" Daisuke asked.

"The Suna Exchange Program."

"The Suna what now?"

Kitsune giggled. "The Suna Exchange Program," she repeated. "That's the important business Aka-san and Oto-san personally went to Suna for."

"Gaara and I have been discussing it for awhile, actually," Naruto explained to everyone. "Everyone knows that the future of the village is determined by the village's youths, and we want both Konoha and Suna to prosper. This year's generation of genin from both villages is an exceptionally talented bunch. We figured that everyone would benefit if we take the two groups and bring them together."

"It's not just an opportunity to strengthen our genin," Hinata added. "If the youth of Konoha and Suna learn to work together, the alliance will be stronger than ever before."

There was silence for a moment as the Uchihas pondered this new information.

Sakura was the first to speak. "When is this taking place exactly?"

"They will be arriving in two weeks and will be staying for two weeks as well," Hinata answered. "Then afterward, **our** genin and chuunin will go to Suna for two weeks."

"Two weeks, huh?" Daisuke asked, beaming at Kitsune. "Guess that means we'll all have to train ten times harder before they get here!"

"It's not a competition, Daisuke," Sasuke reminded.

"I know," he said. Though, his smile was still impossibly wide, and his confidence or determination didn't falter for a second.

"Well, if that's all," Kiku said as she stepped towards the hallway and bowed respectfully, "I'd like to excuse myself."

"Where are you going, Kiku?" Sakura asked.

She was a few more steps into the hallway already. "Oh, just hanging out with Cho, Rei, Takara, Tomoko, and Katai, like usual."

Daisuke followed her. "Wait, but I thought you said we could train before lunch?"

Kiku's hand was already on the knob, the door opened. "Sorry, Daisuke, but we'll be busy all day and they would be disappointed if a ruined everything." Daisuke opened his mouth to protest, but she was already out the door, calling out "See ya!" over her shoulder before shutting the door.

Daisuke stared at the door for a few more seconds before spinning around to find his audience in the hall watching him.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't take it too personally, Daisuke," Sakura reminded.

"What makes you think I took it personally?" he questioned, shrugging. But the disappointment on his face betrayed his words.

It was silent for a moment.

"Neh, Daisuke-kun," Kitsune finally said. "Wanna go train now?"

He smiled at this. He was still disappointed, and the smile was small, but it was a smile nonetheless. "Sure."

* * *

Cho was halfway across the living room, where her father and mother were reading in each other's arms like usual and Ryuu was just walking in from the kitchen. "I'll be heading out now!" she called over her shoulder. "I'll be back by dinner!" she added. But her fingertips barely grazed the doorknob when Ryuu interrupted her attempt to dash out of the house.

"Are the four of us still going to train after lunch?" he asked.

"Ah, well, actually, Ryuu," Cho half-stuttered out, "Kiku and I are going to be pretty occupied all day. But I'm pretty sure Daisuke and everyone else can train with you."

Cho turned back, about to wrench the door open, only to be interrupted by Ryuu again. "What are you going to be doing all day?"

"Um, you know," she hurriedly replied, opening the door. "Just girl stuff. Well, Katai and Chairomaru will be there, but you know what I mean."

"But I thought two you promised us we could train?"

"I know, I'm sorry," Cho apologized, aware of her parents' now watching them—watching **her**—suspiciously from the couch.

"Oh," Ryuu said after he took a moment to look at Cho's expression, which was somewhere crossed between reluctant and panicked. "Okay," he finally continued as Cho slowly opened the door, her back to them. "Maybe another time."

"Yeah, maybe," she answered. Then she slipped out, shutting the door softly behind her.

Tenten and Neji exchanged worried looks as Ryuu still stood there, staring at the door.

"Ryuu," Tenten had begun to say.

But Ryuu cut her off as if she had never spoken. "I know."

"She'll be back, Ryuu," Neji reminded.

He nodded. "I think I'm going to go find Daisuke. Maybe spar a little and eat lunch."

"Take your time," Tenten reassured.

But Ryuu was already halfway out the door. "Right."

* * *

They were only half-focused for the entire hour they had been sparring for. They rotated partners since there was an odd number to pair up; Misaki was currently sparring against Daisuke, Kitsune was currently sparring against Ryuu, and Shikarou just sat on the grass beside Shiroko, half-watching.

Misaki saw Daisuke's unfocused eyes stare somewhere past her shoulder. An opening is what she thought.

She lunged forward playfully. He made no move to counter her or dodge her, so she easily knocked them both down to the ground. "Gotcha!" she exclaimed, mimicking his infamous line whenever he defeated people in a sparring match. Shikarou and Shiroko looked up and saw Misaki sitting on Daisuke's chest, pinning him down. His eyes narrowed up at her, but they were still unfocused. Still distracted. And he made no effort to push her off, either.

"Daisuke?" Misaki asked, now a little worried. "Hey," she began to shake his shoulder lightly, "what's the matter with you?"

A few yards away from them, Ryuu seemed distracted to Kitsune as well.

While he seemed distracted, Kitsune hit him half-heartedly and he stumbled backwards. Kitsune's eyes widened and she threw her hands over her gaping mouth. "I-I'm so sorry!" she apologized immediately. Her sudden screaming brought Ryuu back to reality.

He rubbed the shoulder she had hit. "No, no," he reassured. "That felt more directed than the others. Good job, Kitsune."

Kitsune nodded, but wasn't distracted. "Neh, Ryuu-kun, is something wrong?"

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

"Well," she trailed off, hesitant to answer. "You seem distracted. Daisuke-kun did, too, when we were sparring.

"Yeah, what's up with you guys?" Misaki half-demanded. She looked between Daisuke and Ryuu.

The two looked at each other and before anyone could speak, Ryuu's eyes darted towards the path connected to the main roads on the other side of the field just as Kiku, Cho, Rei, Takara, Tomoko, Katai, and Chairomaru strolled by. They didn't seem to notice the six of them occupying the field.

Shikarou looked from the group of their sempai to Daisuke and Ryuu and it finally hit him.

"Is this because Kiku-nee-san and Cho-nee-san bailed on you two?"

Neither of them answered.

"Geez is that all?" Misaki asked.

Daisuke narrowed his eyes again. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, come on," she sighed. "You can't really expect two sixteen-year-olds like Kiku and Cho would spend **all** of their free time with their younger brothers, would they?"

"Mimi-chan…" Kitsune cautioned, warning her with the tone of her voice not to continue.

"But they have never backed down from a training session with us," Daisuke reminded. "Besides, they promised."

Misaki arched an eyebrow. "Really? Is that **really** what's bothering you two? Because the Daisuke and Ryuu I know have a better relationship with Kiku and Cho than that." No one said a word, so she continued. "The Daisuke and Ryuu I know wouldn't be bothered by something that stupid."

Daisuke was glaring now. "Shut up."

She looked over at Ryuu, who stared in no particular direction, not fully meeting her gaze.

Kitsune looked worriedly between her crush and her cousin, and then looked to Shikarou for help, reassurance, or something. He seemed unnaturally stiff. Usually he wouldn't bother being involved in petty arguments, though everyone seemed to feel the weight of this argument, even if it just consisted of Misaki lecturing and Daisuke glaring. The only one who didn't seem affected with Shiroko, who yawned lazily and rested her back down.

"Daisuke, Ryuu…"

"Don't say it," Daisuke threatened through gritted teeth.

"_Sooner or later, people have to grow up_."

Daisuke glared down at the grass, his hand clenched tightly into fists at his sides.

"I know," he muttered back.

"Do you?"

* * *

**A/N**

**I'm going to play a game with you. Instead of telling you where the quote it from, I want you to guess! Tell me in a review or PM what you think the quote is from. Here's an obvious pointer: all the quotes from a Disney movie are completely italicized, excluding a word I may have swapped. I will reveal the quotes in the chapter that follows!**

**And whoever guesses it right will…. Actually, there are no prizes. This is completely for fun. But I'm open to suggestions.**

**I want to see how well you guys do!**

**So have fun.**

**On a sadder not, however… :( This chapter was kind of sad to write, but the distancing between Daisuke and Ryuu and their sisters is kind of unavoidable.**

**- R E P L I E S -**

**Rao hyuga 18**** (review for chapter 9)**—Well, I can't necessarily answer your question because it will spoil everything! But you'll just have to hold on tight and keep reading!

**Gaarasracoon**** (review for chapters 2 & 9)**—Glad you like the story. Don't worry, I'm only using quotes (and maybe lyrics) from the movies like Cinderella, Peter Pan, Finding Nemo, etc., etc. So you don't have to worry about Hannah Montana and Jonas Brothers and stuff.

**InoIceQueen**** (review for chapter 9)**—That's true: I'm surely a true and hopeless romantic! Hahah everyone's such good guessers, but not quite. Don't worry, everything will be revealed in do time as long as you continue to read :D

**MYinnerNINJA**** (review for chapter 9)—**Thanks! And welcome to the series. Hope you'll love it!

**Princess of blah blah blah**** (review for chapter 9)—**Hahah :D everyone is so curious about Raiden. Guess that means I'm doing my job right?

**Thanks for the awesome reviews and thanks to everyone who reads, favorited, and/or subscribed to this story :D**

_Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Criticism? Flames? Don't hesitate to make your opinions known in a review or PM, whatever suits you._

_Ciao! Au Reveoir! Zai Jian! Hasta Lavista! Ja Ne! Goodbye (till next time, at least!)_


	11. Story 11: Relatively Normal

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Naruto characters used in this fiction, just the couples' kids.**

**Ages: Same ages as previous chapter**

* * *

**Parenting 101**

**Story 11: Relatively Normal**

_The sound of yelling tells everyone it's just another normal day in Konoha._

The infamous five were hanging out again—Uchiha, Hyuga, Nara, Uzumaki, and Inuzuka. They were all gathered in the Yamanaka Flower Shop helping Misaki with her job since she wasn't allowed to leave the shop until her shift was officially over. The flower shop had become their most famous meeting places, the other being Ichiraku Ramen. Shikarou manned the cash register while Misaki was putting together bouquet and flower arrangement orders to be picked up tomorrow, Kitsune to dust and tidy things up and Daisuke and Ryuu watered the flowers. Shiroko sat at her master's feet, watching lazily as Kitsune, Daisuke, and Ryuu moved up and down the aisles and about the store.

"Daisuke, hand me one of those vases behind you," Misaki called across the store.

"Why can't you just get up and go get it yourself?" he asked stubbornly.

"Why can't you just pick it up and give it to me?" she countered.

And thus the usual bickering began. Daisuke and Misaki, though best friends like the rest of them, clashed like this regularly. They would have at least one argument a day if things were relatively normal. It was often over petty things such as this argument right here and the village had been used to the arguing since they were able to speak.

"Daisuke-kun, you should just give it to her," Kitsune reasoned.

"Thank you," Misaki said, smiling smugly at Daisuke.

"You're taking her side?"

"Yes, she is, because unlike you, she's my best girl friend."

"Hah. I knew you weren't straight."

Misaki promptly threw the nearest object—a book on the table she was sitting at—at him and hit him square in the face.

"Why, you little—"

And the arguing continued.

"Whose turn is it?" Shikarou asked as Kitsune and Ryuu joined him by the cash register while their friends continued to exchange insults at each other.

Ryuu never kept his eyes off them as he replied, "I believe it's your turn."

Shikarou mumbled something to himself and, with a sigh, headed over to where the two were on the verge of attacking each other. Ever since their arguing had become a routine thing, the three often rotated on who would play the peacemaker and put themselves in the crossfire to settle them down.

"Hey, Shiroko," he whispered, and the snow white wolf looked up at him.

Shikarou nodded towards a bucket of water in the corner and Shiroko got up and carried it over with the handle in her teeth.

"Thanks," he told her, petting her before taking the bucket.

Shiroko growled lowly in response and walked back to her spot underneath the table.

In one easy toss, the water flew through the air, drenching Misaki and Daisuke from their heads to about their waists.

Ryuu smirked while his cousin giggled softly beside him.

"Shikarou you idiot!" Misaki shrieked.

"What the hell?" Daisuke yelled.

Misaki growled almost as menacingly as Shiroko did when they encountered a threat. "Shikarou, _I'm gonna hit you so hard it'll make your ancestors dizzy!_"

Ah, sweet music to everyone's ears.

* * *

**Quote from Chapter 10:** "_Sooner or later, people have to grow up._"—from Peter Pan.

**Hahah! That quote was kind of easy, huh?**

**This chapter is shorter than because I mainly wrote it as comic relief to take a brief break from the seriousness of the previous two chapters.**

**Sorry for not uploading yesterday but there was some error with fanfiction! :(  
**

_Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Criticism? Flames? Don't hesitate to make your opinions known in a review or PM, whatever suits you._

_Ciao! Au Reveoir! Zai Jian! Hasta Lavista! Ja Ne! Goodbye (till next time, at least!)_


	12. Story 12: Miracles

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Naruto characters used in this fiction, just the couples' kids.**

**Ages: Same ages as previous chapter**

* * *

**Parenting 101**

**Story 12: Miracles**

_While on patrol, Kiku experiences a weird case of déjà vu._

Everyone—well, at least anyone who's ever graduated the academy—would know the different distress signals. They were trained to recognize them as soon as they were spotted in the air. So when there was a loud explosion and a red-colored flair soared through the early morning sky, they all went into a sort of state of panic.

Kiku, Cho, Rei, Takara, Tomoko, Katai and Chairomaru reported to the main gates, their designated location to assemble at during a time like this.

"What's going on?" Rei half-demanded as one of their instructors, Shino-sensei, arrived shortly after they did.

His reply was instant and monotone, as usual. "There were several attempts to break into Konoha between approximately 2200 hours and 2300 hours. At 300 hours this morning three unidentified personnel were successful at entering through a location northeast of the center of the village. The three men headed directly for the Hokage Tower, one attempting to infiltrate the hokage's office directly and the other two went after…" He paused here, emotion flickering on his face for the first time since his arrival. "…after Kitsune."

"Kitsune?" Cho exclaimed.

"She, the hokage, and his wife are all heavily guarded by ANBU personnel and several tonkubetsu jonin," he reassured.

"What's our job?" Tomoko asked.

"You guys will split up and search the perimeter. Anyone and anything suspicious found must be brought back. I must return with the other instructors to guard the villagers."

"And hostages?" Takara asked.

"Brought back alive; only kill if the situation demands in. They will be interrogated afterwards." He pulled out six communication ear pieces and handed one to each. "Use these to keep in touch with each other and me. Keep yourselves safe and hidden as much as possible. If need be, you can alter the signals to call for others."

And with that, he slipped on a white and dark blue mask, nodded to them, and was gone.

"What do you think they want with Kitsune?" Katai asked as they put the comms units in their ears and strapped them in securely.

"What everybody else wants with her and Yua, remember?" Cho reminded.

His eyes narrowed. "Her demon?"

"Exactly."

"Do you think she knows?" Rei asked.

"I doubt it," Tomoko answered.

"Naruto-sama and Gaara-sama have kept the demons' existence within their bodies a heavily-guarded secret all their lives," Kiku reminded.

"But you'd think Kitsune-chan and Yua-chan should know by now," Takara reasoned. "Especially if this becomes a frequent thing—people coming after them." She sighed. "Won't they become suspicious and curious that they're going to have to be protected even more from now on?"

"Yeah, well, they've been suspicious, I'm sure," Cho said.

"So, why keep it a secret?" Katai asked.

"They're waiting until they can find away to destroy the demons and free them without hurting neither Kitsune nor Yua," Cho answered. "That's why there have been frequent missions to retrieve information on things related to that."

"How long do you think that'll happen?" Rei asked.

Cho shrugged. "_Even miracles take a little time._"

"Codenames, everybody," Kiku said, bringing them back to their objective. "Try to keep yourselves as hidden and unknown as possible."

They all nodded and, with no signal, instantly dispersed.

* * *

"Tsuki (Moon), can you hear me?" Cho asked over the comms units.

"Is something wrong, Shoujo (Maiden)?" Kiku asked.

"At least 100 meters south of your position," she replied in barely above a whisper. "You're… not alone."

Kiku's head snapped up in alarm, an uncontrollable reaction. If they were 100 meters away, she wouldn't be able to see any traces of them in her immediate area. She stood in the middle of a small clearing enveloped by the large, towering trees of the dense forest. It gave her a weird sense of déjà vu.

As she looked around, something on one of the trees caught her attention.

"Are you in trouble, Tsuki? Do you need back-up?" Rei asked.

"I'm fine, Houshu (Gem)," Kiku reassured, trying to pay attention to the conversation as well as the tree.

On the tree, about two feet from the bottom, were strange, rusty, dark-brown markings. But they didn't look like markings that had been purposefully drawn. It looked similarly to paint splotches. They were just randomly smeared onto the bark of the tree. You could see where the substance didn't dry, because the abstract markings streaked downward like paint sliding down a wall when you don't spread it in time.

She ran her index finger against the marking and brought it up to sniff it.

It smelt rusty, and somewhat familiar.

It smelt like… like…

Then Kiku's eyes widened slightly.

It smelt like blood. Dry blood.

"Tsuki…" Cho's voice was even more panicked, more alert.

"How far are they?" she asked, her eyes never leaving the blood-stained tree.

"50 meters," she whispered back.

"Tell me where you are, Tsuki, we'll come get you," Katai suddenly spoke.

"No, continue searching your designated area, Shikon (Fang)," Kiku reassured. "I'll take care of it."

"But, Tsuki—"

"Our objective is to patrol and bring back whatever or whoever we find, and that won't be possible if any of you leave your posts," she reminded sternly in the tone of voice everyone knew not to argue with. "Whoever it is, I'll deal with them."

"Tsuki—!"

"Did'ja miss me?"

Kiku gasped and instantly spun around on her heels.

Then she suddenly realized why this place was giving her déjà vu.

"Tsuki, what's wrong?" Takara cried through the comms. She didn't respond. "Tsuki! Sagan (Sandstone) we should help her!"

"Chirashi (Leaflets), trust her," Tomoko snapped back, and suddenly the voices of her comrades, as well as Chairomaru's distressed barking, filled her right ear.

But she only heard distant noises, caught in some sort of trance. Her mind raced. This clearing looked so familiar to her because a little over a week ago she stood here, her back against the tree similarly to how she stood now, cornered by three men expecting death. The blood was **her** blood that had come from the cuts on her back and the gash on her leg.

And, just like last time, she found herself staring into vibrant red eyes.

Only this time the circumstances were different.

She had a feeling this time he wasn't going to be her savior.

"Tsuki? Tsuki, can you see them? Tsuki!" the voices of her closest friends called through her comms piece. Kiku kept her eyes locked with the vibrant red ones framed out by black hair as she turned off the comms piece.

"Raiden…"

* * *

**Quote from Chapter 11:** "_I'm gonna hit you so hard, it'll make your ancestors dizzy!_"—from Mulan.

**I am so, so SORRY I didn't upload a single thing this past week!! I was just so busy and the documents with the stories were at my dad's house :( But I am also starting school again as of tomorrow so uploads may be delayed as well.**

**So as a special treat and a sort of apology gift, I'll upload two chapters instead! I know it's not much, but it's something right?**

**But anyway…**

**Heheh, he's back! What do you think will happen?? Stay tuned!**

**Anyway, sorry about the cheesy codenames but I thought they'd be a fun element to put into the story (even though, technically this chapter isn't supposed to be too happy). So here are all the codenames for the kids; I guess you can count this as a fun-fact:**

**Kiku—Tsuki (Moon); Cho—Shoujo (Maiden); Rei—Houshu (Gem); Katai—Shikon (Fang); Tomoko—Sagon (Sandstone); Takara—Chirashi (Leaflets); Daisuke—Okibi (Blazing fire); Ryuu—Kishi (Knight); Shikarou—Kagemusha (Shadow warrior); Kitsune—Hime (Princess); Misaki—Yuri (Lily); Yua—Okami (Mistress)**

_Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Criticism? Flames? Don't hesitate to make your opinions known in a review or PM, whatever suits you._

_Ciao! Au Reveoir! Zai Jian! Hasta Lavista! Ja Ne! Goodbye (till next time, at least!)_


	13. Story 13: See You Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Naruto characters used in this fiction, just the couples' kids.**

**Ages: Same ages as previous chapter**

* * *

**Parenting 101**

**Story 13: See You Again**

_Not exactly the fairytale couple, but they try._

"Hey," he said casually as he leaned against the tree directly across the small clearing from her.

She didn't move and didn't say a word. She simply stood there, eying him from where she was with the low buzzing sound of her dead comms unit in her right hear being the only sound. She had absolutely no idea how to react to seeing him again because she was fairly sure she wasn't expecting to ever see or hear of him again. Her savior, as she had referred to him in her thoughts once before, stood only a few meters away from her.

What do you say to a guy who saved you, kissed you, and then knocked you unconscious and left you in the middle of the forest?

"Cat got your tongue?" he joked.

Kiku's eyebrows narrowed ever so slightly, though any hate or anger didn't touch her features.

"You think this is funny?" she questioned.

"Not at all," he replied, "but I was hoping if I said something it'd get you to talk." Then he smiled an I'm-up-to-no-good smile. "I was right."

"Oh," Kiku began, not quite sure what part of her decided to start rambling. Usually she had such control over her words and actions even under strange circumstances like this. She didn't know what emotion to feel, so anger seemed safe enough. "And what were you hoping I say, Raiden, to a guy who knocks me out cold and leaves me in the middle of the forest?"

"I saved you," he reminded.

"You knocked me unconscious and left me there!" she snapped back.

"Kiku," he started, now walking slowly towards her. Surprisingly, Kiku stood still as he advanced. "I didn't just leave you there."

"Oh, I'm sorry, you left me there with a card and a flower. My bad."

Inwardly, Kiku winced. Angry or not, she never acted sarcastic. In the back of her mind, she wondered what anyone would think if they saw her behave like this.

He didn't seem affected by her dry, angry sarcasm one bit. In fact, he seemed amused. "No," he corrected, tone still as even as before. He was halfway across the field, about six or seven meters away from her now. "I didn't leave until I sensed help. I stayed with you up until some Konoha people finally decided to show up and rescue you. When they were only a few meters away, I left the flower and card."

Okay. That was unexpected.

Kiku remained quiet as he kept walking slowly towards her towards her. In the morning light, his features were more defined. He had broad shoulders, and was muscular but lean. His hair wasn't black like she had thought—it was a dark brown color, messed up in all the right places like before. His eyes were a deep, sort of wine red color.

And, as he finally stopped about three feet away from her, she noticed he was a little more than half a head taller than her.

"So," he said, still smiling like nothing was wrong with the situation. "You gonna turn me in?"

Kiku blinked.

"That is your mission objective, right? You were to 'patrol and bring back whatever or whoever' you find?"

"How did you—?"

He pointed to himself. "Ninja." Then his smile was slightly smug. "And plus, you just said it over your comms piece."

That reminded her. She switched back on her comms piece and winced slightly as the sound of her friends' frantic and worried screaming flooded into her ear again. She couldn't quite follow the conversation they were having, but she picked up something about "coming to get you" and looked around.

"They're close," he whispered.

Kiku only used half of her inhuman strength to kick him in his chest. It wasn't hard enough to actually hurt him, but just hard enough to force him back across the other side of the clearing. "What the—" he had begun to say, but she was at his side, a hand over his mouth.

"Do you want to live or what?" Kiku hissed back.

He didn't reply.

"What direction?"

He looked up and looked around, then nodded behind her, east of where they had just been standing.

She spun around and stood in the center of the clearing and, with quickly-made hand signals, exclaimed, "_Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!_" She breathed as flames erupted, and the ground and trees she aimed towards quickly caught on fire and the flames spread eastward where Raiden had said they were coming from.

"What're you—" Raiden began to say, but she grabbed his hand and half-dragged him in the opposite direction.

* * *

They ran for about two minutes before Kiku skidded to a stop at a place she had known existed since she was little. It was at the base of a mountain range several kilometers from Konoha. There was nothing special about it that anyone knew of—it was just some mountains. But there was actually a large lake and more forest area on the other side, but the way the mountains were shaped made it impossible to hike over. The only way to the other side was underneath.

"Guess this means I owe you a 'thank you'," Raiden said after a few minutes of silence.

They had slipped into the underground area Kiku led them two and, with Kiku's strength, lifted boulders to temporarily block the exit. However, this also meant they'd be stuck there. Kiku had destroyed her comms unit so she had an explanation why she had suddenly cut off from the conversation earlier. The area was dark, hidden underneath the mountains. Just enough sunlight entered so it was like it was the middle of the night underneath the moonlight. The lake that was there connected to a larger body of water outside, giving it a strange underwater cavern kind of feel to it.

"No," she replied. "You saved my life, so I spared yours this time."

"Uh-huh," he said in a tone that implied he didn't buy her words. "What's the real reason why you took me here?"

She hadn't entirely figured out the reason herself, either. She was sort of just acting on whatever impulse came to her, the complete opposite of how she usually worked. Usually, every one of her moves was well-thought-out. But right now, only half of the things she did made sense to her.

"Where and when have I met you before?" she asked.

He chuckled, though it wasn't as humorous as before. "I'm afraid I can't just tell you that."

"It's a simple question and it should have a simple answer, shouldn't it?"

"You and I both know that's not the case. Or perhaps you don't know this, but there are repercussions if I tell you everything. It's complicated. But then again, that's life." He looked over at where she sat with her arms wrapped around her knees, hugging them to her chest. "You should know that."

And she did. She just didn't know how to respond.

"Now, back to my question," he said, flashing his I'm-up-to-no-good smile like before. "Why did you keep me alive?"

She flinched. She didn't quite know how to respond to that, either.

"If you die, it would be a problem," she finally said. She risked a glance at him. He appeared to be staring at the water, blank and expressionless. Well, you couldn't say expressionless. He looked like he was in deep thought. "Obviously, you know quite a few things I don't. And I can't get the answers if you are taken to Konoha, or killed."

She looked at him again. Still nothing.

She was expecting him to say something witty and sarcastic, to poke fun at her, laugh, smirk—to do something!

"Good," he finally said.

She threw him a questioning look, and then he smiled.

"This means I'll get to see you again."

And before she could respond he leaned forward, closing the small distance between where they were sitting, placed his hand on the back of her neck, and pulled her forward until their lips met. Like before, Kiku's eyes widened in surprise and the blood rushed to her cheeks. But what was the more surprising factor to the both of them was when she didn't pull back. In fact, she closed her eyes and kissed him back, and she didn't know why. She wasn't thinking rationally anymore—she was still acting on whatever impulse drove her.

He pulled back, their faces still inches apart, but Kiku kept her eyes closed.

That is, until she felt something fall into her lap.

A small, white box to be exact.

"Just a little something to remember me by," he said, winking as he got up.

She watched him as he walked over to the edge of the lake. Her mind contemplated letting him go or demanding more from him, but before she could say or do anything, he dove into the water.

When he resurfaced, he turned to look at her and added, "Oh, and _do not be fooled by its commonplace appearance. Like so many other things, it's not what's outside, but __**inside**__ that counts._"

Then he winked at her and was gone.

Kiku shook her head, wondering what she had gotten herself into as she looked down at the box on her lap and decided to open it. Inside was a small ring that consisted of a small, purplish, cherry-blossom-shaped gemstone that rested on a platinum band. It glowed and shimmered even in the low lighting. She held it in her palm, staring at it for a few moments, then noticed something red. Lying on the ground beside her, exactly where Raiden had been sitting only a few minutes ago was a single red chrysanthemum.

She slid the ring onto her left middle finger and leaned over to hold the chrysanthemum.

And she couldn't help but smile to herself.

* * *

**Quote from Chapter 12:** "_Even miracles take a little time._"—from Cinderella.

**I hope I didn't butcher the quote :/**

**Anyway, I just absolutely love RaiKiku! (I mean, I love all my characters and couples because I created them and all, but those two are my favorite!)**

**This was an easy chapter to write because it was sort of light—romantic and a bit serious but just the right about of funny for it to be RaiKiku.**

_Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Criticism? Flames? Don't hesitate to make your opinions known in a review or PM, whatever suits you._

_Ciao! Au Reveoir! Zai Jian! Hasta Lavista! Ja Ne! Goodbye (till next time, at least!)_


	14. Story 14: Songbird of Konoha

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Naruto characters used in this fiction, just the couples' kids.**

**Ages: Same ages as previous chapter**

* * *

**Parenting 101**

**Story 14: Songbird of Konoha**

_Let's just say Kiku will not be the only one doing crazy things for love from now on._

Cho stared down at her best friend once Kiku had finished telling her story. She knew that it had to be something serious or else Kiku wouldn't have asked her to come to the top of the cliff that overlooked Konoha to speak with her. But as her friend sat with her arms hugging her knees tightly to her chest, her imagination fell very short of what had actually come out of her mouth.

"And you trust him?" Trusting a stranger whom anyone would have reasons to be suspicious of is not Kiku's thing.

She shrugged. "I told you, I need him to be alive if I want the answers I'm looking for."

"But what if he has a connection to the people who are after Kitsune? Or maybe he is doing something worse. Obviously he knows a lot more than we could ever imagine, or at least he makes it seem that way. Are you really okay with this?"

Kiku sighed. Cho frowned.

She just couldn't believe Kiku—someone who has always been on top of her game, organized, and professional with everything and made the things she did seem effortless and easy—could wind up getting herself into a situation like this. Guys drooled over her when she passed by, and those who didn't were always impressed by her extraordinary skills. But never once had she looked at another guy, who was outside their family or circle of friends, of course, like they were worth it. Of course she respected those who were dedicated and who had talent, but there was only one time Cho could recall when Kiku had some sort of crush on someone, and that was when they were seven.

"Cho."

"…Yes?"

"You don't have to keep this a secret if it bothers you," she reassured.

Cho turned her head towards Kiku, who was smiling a small but genuine smile at her, reluctance and sorrow in her eyes.

"If you feel like turning the both of us in, I won't ever look at you any other way. You're my best friend on the entire planet, and we've been like sisters since we were born, and that will never change. I don't want to make you uncomfortable if keeping this a secret hurts you. I know you'll do what you think is right and I can't ever think of you badly."

Cho sighed as she wrapped her arms around Kiku. "You're impossible to hate," she muttered.

"You don't have to if you—" Kiku protested.

"Save it, I could never do something like that to my best friend."

Kiku smiled and hugged her back tightly.

* * *

Cho walked the streets of Konoha rather absentmindedly, a lot on her mind to contemplate. But it was mainly the revelation Kiku brought to her that made her so troubled. She had given Kiku her word, and she knew she could never really betray her like this, so she wouldn't be saying anything about it to anyone else unless Kiku somehow wanted her to. But her friend was jeopardizing a lot of things by getting involved with a guy like Raiden. She knew Kiku saw what she was getting herself into, so it scared her more than she was choosing to get involved and—

Her thoughts were abruptly stopped when she bumped into something, or more likely some**one**, and stumbled backwards, only to have strong hands steady her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she automatically said and she looked up.

She blinked as if the boy standing before her, still holding her upright, was just a figment of her imagination. Standing at least a head taller than her was a boy who had messy, but strangely still good-looking, deep green chin-length hair with mysterious charcoal gray eyes. But it wasn't so quite his look that threw her off-guard; it was the fact she didn't recognize him that stunned her at first. She thought she knew at least all the teens in the village because, compared to Konoha's total population, there weren't that many.

"No, it was my fault, Cho," he reassured, slipping his hands casually back into his pockets.

She couldn't help but stare. "How do you know me?"

"I've seen you around the village quite frequently, especially lately," he explained. The tone of his voice sounded bored, but the intense look in his eyes suggested he wasn't. "Besides, everybody knows of the Hyuga family's successors. My name's Osamu."

"Osamu… but I've never seen you before," she explained. "Forgive me for sounding rude, but I thought I recognized everyone in Konoha."

He shrugged. "I just moved here a couple weeks ago from Suna," he said.

Well that was odd. She knew relations with Suna were tighter than ever, but she never knew someone would move between the two villages.

"Yeah, my parents died just two months ago and Gaara-sama and Naruto-sama suggested that I come live here," he added. "Well, it's only temporarily. I could always choose to move back."

"Oh," she said softly. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head and shrugged again. Then he must've sensed the suspicion in her face because he said, "If you don't believe me, we could go to my apartment."

She flinched, and hoped he hadn't noticed it. "No, I believe you," she said, trying to sound like she meant it.

"Oh, that's unfortunate."

"Huh?"

"I was hoping you'd come over and have tea if I said that." He grinned.

This was where the panicking began. Although she her training told her to be suspicious of him, and her natural self was very curious, she was unsure of whether or not she should go. But he was standing right there, offering her something, and she technically hadn't been doing much a few moments ago.

Besides, her Hyuga mannerism kicked in. "Sure, that'd be nice," she said.

His grinned turned into a smile. "Excellent."

* * *

The apartment was nice as far as apartments were. Cho could tell he hadn't quite settled in yet because, other than large pieces of furniture like a few couches and tables, everything unloaded in the kitchen and in his closet, and the single mattress on the floor in the room, everything else was still in boxes. He had given her a brief tour of the apartment while they had waited for the water to boil, and now they were sitting in his kitchen at the table while he poured the tea.

"It's delicious," she told him after her first sip. "I've never tasted tea this naturally sweet before."

"Yeah, well, living in Suna has had its advantages," he admitted.

"I see…" She trailed off.

There was a pause. "Is there something you'd like to ask?"

"Yes, but you don't have to answer it," she reassured. "It's fairly personal and… and I'm just curious, is all." She looked at him, his look patient and waiting, then looked back down at her reflection in her tea. "Why did you agree to move to Konoha? It must've been difficult to move to Konoha, and it's like starting all over again."

He shrugged. "Maybe. But it was an opportunity and I felt like taking it would be something I'd be grateful for later on."

Cho inclined her head once, but otherwise said nothing. She had always been cautious and a few steps ahead of the game, so she could never imagine doing the same thing.

Being at a disadvantage was not something she enjoyed feeling, no matter how rarely she felt it.

"So, anyway, I hear you're quite the singer," he said.

She blinked at the sudden shift in topic and said, "Oh, well, I don't know about all that. I sing, but mainly it was because my mother sang to my brother and I when we were younger. She has an amazing voice, and beautiful songs. I could never sing like her."

"You don't have to," he reminded. "Besides, that's not what I hear around here. According to everyone, you're the Songbird of Konoha."

She blushed slightly, remembering the nickname.

It was true. They had given her that nickname because she loved to sing for everyone.

"Well, things have been a little hectic for the past few years," she reasoned. "I haven't sung much lately."

"Hmm. That's too bad. I was looking forward to hearing you sing."

She blushed.

* * *

A gentle breeze blew over Konoha, rustling Naruto's hair as he stood on the top of the Hokage Tower and looked over the village. It was so peaceful, and the way Konoha looked against the black, starry sky underneath the eerie glow of the moonlight was immaculate. He closed his eyes and heard a soft, angelic voice singing her lullaby to Konoha. He didn't have to open his eyes to know who it was—there was only one person on the entire planet that could touch the entire village with her song.

Hinata moved quietly to his side, smiling as she laced her fingers with his and rested her head on his shoulder. Then, like it had been years ago, the sound of more voices perfectly harmonized with hers could be heard as they sang along, the temptation too great to resist.

"_Listen to them. Children of the night. What music they make,_" Hinata whispered.

Naruto nodded but remained silent, knowing that if he spoke what was really on his mind it would only cause his wife to worry.

But things would no longer be peaceful in Konoha. It wasn't just a feeling, it was a fact.

* * *

**Quote from Chapter 13:** "_Do not be fooled by its commonplace appearance. Like so many other things, it's not what's outside, but __**inside**__ that counts._"—from Aladdin

**Sorry for that awful cliff-hanger :( I should really work on them.**

**Anyway, Cho and Kiku are supposed to be close, practically even closer than sisters, but I didn't think I was portraying it so I had to add it in this chapter. Plus, Cho FINALLY gets so limelight of her own when it comes to romance!**

**Everyone's catching the lovebug!**

_Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Criticism? Flames? Don't hesitate to make your opinions known in a review or PM, whatever suits you._

_Ciao! Au Reveoir! Zai Jian! Hasta Lavista! Ja Ne! Goodbye (till next time, at least!)_


	15. Story 15: Naien

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Naruto characters used in this fiction, just the couples' kids.**

**Ages: Same ages as previous chapter**

* * *

**Parenting 101**

**Story 15: Naien**

_Did you know Kitsune was supposed to be a twin?_

Kitsune let out an exasperated sigh once she finally reached her bedroom, closing the door behind her. For the past few days, she has been scrambling around to get in her training and lessons as well as aid her father and mother with the necessary planning for the Konoha-Suna Exchange Program. She sank onto her mattress, sore from head to toe, and completely drained of her energy. She stretched out and lied down, trying to take a quick breather before going to bed.

'Unbelievable!'

She gasped, straightening up and looking at the lengthy mirror directly across from her that was propped up against the wall. She was staring back at her own reflection. Well, sort of. It was the same face and same hair, only spikier at the tips and a bit wilder. Her reflection's eyes were narrower as well, a birth mark under her left eye, and her eyes were tinted crimson instead of blue.

This was what her younger twin sister would've looked like—that is, if she her body survived during the delivery.

"What's the matter, Naien-chan?" Kitsune hesitantly asked.

'Don't play dumb with me, Kitsune, you know what I'm talking about!' she snapped back. 'It's been days and you still haven't claimed Daisuke.'

"That's wrong," Kitsune protested. "Daisuke-kun's not something you can just claim. He's a human being with feelings and he has control over his life and who he wants in it and in what ways." Kitsune stood up, her hands laced together over her chest like they usually were when she was emotional and insecure. "Daisuke-kun is a wonderful person and you shouldn't treat him like that, even if you're just talking about him."

'This is exactly what I'm talking about,' Naien scolded. 'You're much too weak to fight for what you truly want so instead of conquering it you just suck it up and deal with the heartbreak.'

Kitsune shook her head. "But it's just not right. I'm not the only person who has feelings for him."

'So? Those girls mean nothing to him. You have the advantage because you're his childhood friend! But unless you do something with your advantage, then that's all you'll ever be—childhood friends. Is that what you want?'

"Of course not. I love him, but…" Her voice trailed off. "Misaki-chan…"

Naien laughed a cold, harsh laugh. 'You think Misaki cares about what you want?'

"Yes, I do, because Misaki-chan and I have been the best of friends since we were young."

'Well if she did then why would she go ahead and like Daisuke?' Naien questioned. 'And on top of that, she hasn't even told you after all these years.'

For once, Kitsune was silent.

'Why is it you can't ever fight for what you want? You always settle for second-best or even lower! If it weren't for the fact Mom and Dad and your family and friends are a successful group of people, I don't know how you'd be able to take care of yourself. You have the potential but it goes to waist time and time again because you refuse to fight. You have the power, the knowledge, and everything on your side, yet you make it so difficult to get what you want!'

"I could never be selfish!" Kitsune almost yelled back, her voice shaking.

'It's not being selfish, Kitsune, it's being able to want something for yourself,' Naien corrected bitterly, though there was a touch of reluctance in her tone.

Kitsune was trembling now, both tears and emotions welling up inside her and daring to spill out.

"Well that doesn't matter, now, because no matter what you say it doesn't change what's right. I would rather die than take something away from Misaki-chan."

'_To die would be an awfully big adventure_.'

There was a moment of silence as Naien's words faded away into nothingness. The room was dark, everything a bluish, blackish, or purplish color, and the only light was the eerie glow of the full moon outside, which was partially hidden by stray clouds. Kitsune hesitantly moved her arm and pressed her palm and fingers flat against the cool glass. And, as she was expecting, her reflection did not mimic her actions.

'Fine,' Naien said after what felt like an eternity. 'If you refuse to listen to me, I guess I'll just go back until you need me to fight for you.'

"Wait, Naien-chan—!"

But when Kitsune blinked, her reflection was hers exactly—one arm extended forward, her hand against the glass, and bluish-white glassy eyes staring back at her. Kitsune's fell to her knees, her arms wrapped tightly around herself, tears spilling down her cheeks. She sobbed silently, only letting out whimpers and mewls in the silence."

* * *

**Quote from Chapter 14: **"_Listen to them. Children of the night. What music they make._"—from The Hunchback of Notre Dame

**This was darker than the other fics, but it kind of needed to be because of the theme.**

**Of you guys are confused (which is totally understandable) don't worry. Everything will be explained fully in a couple more chapters.**

**By the way, another little fun fact: Naien literally means "inner flame," which they were originally going to name her because of Hinata's "inner flame," or courage, though in Kitsune and Naien's case the phrase "inner flame" takes on a totally different meaning.**

_Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Criticism? Flames? Don't hesitate to make your opinions known in a review or PM, whatever suits you._

_Ciao! Au Reveoir! Zai Jian! Hasta Lavista! Ja Ne! Goodbye (till next time, at least!)_


	16. Story 16: Struggles

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Naruto characters used in this fiction, just the couples' kids.**

**Ages: Same ages as previous chapter**

* * *

**Parenting 101**

**Story 16: Struggles**

_The gap between Kiku and Daisuke furthers._

It was rare, especially more recently, for everyone to be gathered for one large, united training session. This was so, because it was rare that everyone was free at the same time. Plus, with the way things had been going, it was unusual for the groups to mingle. So that's why the training ground was a little more crowded than usual as they were all gathered—genin, chuunin, and jonin alike—that particular afternoon.

And, let's just say that not everyone was particularly happy with these arrangements.

It took all of his friends and nearly receiving a blow to the head Misaki to tear Daisuke's piercing glares away from where Kiku was training, carrying on normally with Cho, Katai and Chairomaru, Takara, Tomoko, and Rei. Although they were pretty sure the adults were, so far, unaware of the bad blood between the two siblings, no one knew how it had started.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Misaki scolded.

"Nothing," Daisuke mumbled back, glaring at the floor since the four forbade him from glaring over in Kiku's direction.

Shikarou sighed, shaking his head. "I usually don't like to get involved—with anything—but what's going on between you and Kiku?"

"It helps to vent things out, Daisuke-kun," Kitsune reminded.

Daisuke looked to Ryuu, who only kept quiet because he was in a similar situation with Cho, though he was more subtle about it than Daisuke was.

Misaki opened her mouth to speak, but it wasn't her that asked the question. "Is something wrong?" They all jumped slightly in surprise, and turned to see Sakura standing there. She was smiling that motherly you-can't-hide-anything-from-me smile down on them that made them suddenly very quiet.

"Well," Misaki began.

"No," Daisuke interrupted coldly.

Misaki turned to protest, but met Daisuke's cold onyx eyes warning her not to cross the line and she was rendered speechless.

"It's about Kiku, isn't it?" Sakura asked a moment later.

"How did—?"

"Give me some credit, Daisuke," she said. "I'm a kunoichi and a mother. You don't think I'd notice there was something up with you and your sister?"

"Nothing's wrong with me," he argued, "but it's…" He couldn't bring himself to say 'onee-chan,' so instead he just glared back towards Kiku. "She thinks she's better than me, and **that's** why she refuses to be anywhere near me when we're out of the house!"

"Did she say all that to you?"

"No, but it's obvious, isn't it? And Cho probably thinks the same thing about Ryuu, right?" Daisuke looked over at a wide-eyed Ryuu.

"I don't think they're the kind of people who think that way, Daisuke," Sakura reminded.

"How do you know?"

"Daisuke, quit being so childish right now. I understand they have changed, but not all too much. They're different from you guys, now—not just Kiku and Cho, but everyone else as well. You're all in different stages of your growth and development. They've given you your space, so you need to give them theirs."

He scowled. "_Them? Us? **Look** at them! They **are** us! What difference do you see?_" Kitsune, Shikarou, Ryuu, and Misaki and Shiroko could only watch silently from the sidelines as Sakura waited for Daisuke to calm down. "And besides, it's not just that. Kiku's hiding something, and **you** know it, too."

Sakura sighed. "I know, Daisuke. But until we know what it is, we're just going to have to let her be. She's done nothing wrong."

"Not yet," he mumbled.

* * *

**Quote from Chapter 15:** "_To die would be an awfully big adventure._"—from Peter Pan

**I know it****'s short, so sorry :(  
**

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in about 2 weeks. But other than my technical difficulties, I've also been having writer's block. But I think it's almost cured, so I'll try updating faster!**

**As for the romance, sorry that it's only been centered around the three pairings. I promise that things will keep at a slower pace for just a few more chapters before more actions comes.**

_Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Criticism? Flames? Don't hesitate to make your opinions known in a review or PM, whatever suits you._

_Ciao! Au Reveoir! Zai Jian! Hasta Lavista! Ja Ne! Goodbye (till next time, at least!)_


	17. Story 17: Just a Dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Naruto characters used in this fiction, just the couples' kids.**

**Ages: I shall keep the ages posted up here for reference. (Thanks to ****MYinnerNINJA**** for the request; I would've never thought of that :D)**

**Kiku, Raiden, Cho, Osamu, Katai, Rei, Takara, Tomoko—all 16; chuunin**

**Daisuke, Misaki, Kitsune, Shikarou, Ryuu, Yua—all 13; genin**

* * *

**Parenting 101**

**Story 17: Just a Dream  
**

_His loyal (and not-so loyal) subjects are completely at their Master's mercy._

Raiden was stretched out as he lay down on one of the high branches of a tall forest tree, soaking in the rays of the blazing sun overhead that reached him through the gaps in the leaves. It was so warm and, while he had been under worse condition countless times before, he took the advantage of being able to just lay down and do nothing for the moment in the intense heat.

Besides, the heat and the sun and the season of summer were all nostalgic for him, bringing back a memory so long ago. But that particular memory was his favorite.

He let out a sigh, his highly-trained ears picking up the faintest noise of swift movement through the forest and, sure enough, a familiar feminine voice called from the base of the tree, "I don't think Master will be very pleased if he finds you avoiding your duties again." If he were hearing her voice for the first time, he would've guessed a child was talking to him instead of a 16-year-old like himself. But that wasn't the only "younger sister" characteristic about her.

"Frankly," he replied, still not opening his eyes, "I don't give a damn about what **he** wants."

The frown was obvious in her tone. "Aniki!" the voice snapped. "We all have our duties to fulfill, or do you want to be punished by Master again?"

"I'm off for now. It's Osamu's turn."

"Actually, I just got back, which is why we were looking for you," a deeper voice replied.

Raiden looked down and spotted the green-haired, gray-eyed person the voice had come from. He heaved another heavy sigh, but swung his legs over the branch and hopped off, landing swiftly to his feet as if the branch were only a meter or two above ground, instead of several dozens.

Standing beside Osamu was a somewhat childish yet strikingly beautiful and matured girl. Her hair was a loud magenta color that was cut short, barely passing chin-length, and pointed out in all directions like a sleek yet wild mane. Bangs covered her forehead, and her hair framed out her flawless caramel complexion. But the highlight of her entire look was her slit-like golden pupils and pronounced fangs that made her seem even wilder than her hair, her clothes, and the white tiger that was always at her side.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Manako," Raiden muttered as she beamed brightly at him.

She frowned and petted the white tiger beside her. "Someone's a little cranky, huh, Aoko?"

Raiden rolled his eyes and turned to Osamu. "So? How did it go?"

Osamu shrugged.

"That bad?"

"No. I got accomplished exactly what was asked of me," he corrected.

"So why the shrug?"

Manako answered for him. "You must be rubbing off on him, Aniki. He jeopardized everything for a **girl**."

"Really? That's awesome."

"Aniki!"

"I didn't do anything wrong."

"Then who was she?"

"No one," Osamu answered sternly, ignoring Manako as she rolled her eyes. "Just some girl I found out about in the village. Apparently she's kind of a big deal there, and I thought I'd check it out. She made the initial contact, though, because she ran into me. I wasn't really planning on doing anything else once I had found out enough about her."

"So that's why you were gone for a week? You had us all worried!" Manako scolded.

"Manako, I didn't mean to," Osamu insisted. "I was just…"

"Blindly falling for a girl you only just met?" she cut in, glaring. "Do **you** want to be punished, too? You saw how Master chewed Raiden out when he got involved with that girl. And he still is!"

"'That girl,' has a name, you know," Raiden reminded.

"Fine. You saw how Master chewed Raiden out when he got involved with **Kiku**. Happy?"

Raiden smirked. He knew how Manako had a tendency to overreact, and her hate towards seeing any of them being punished caused her to be slightly paranoid.

"Speaking of Kiku," Osamu interrupted, grabbing their—well, Raiden's—attention. Manako sighed and rolled her eyes, preoccupying herself with petting Aoko since she obviously knew what was coming. "It turns out that this girl who I ran into in the village is Kiku's best friend: Hyuuga Cho."

Raiden raised his eyebrows.

"So, are you going to go after her?"

"No."

"And why not?"

"Because he's more sensible than you!" Manako snapped.

Once again, she was ignored.

"Just because you are able to endue it, I don't think I can handle taking that kind of punishment from Master for someone who's seems like a daydream to me."

Raiden glared. It wasn't at Osamu or Manako or anyone in general. He was fed-up with Master-this and Master-that. He was fed-up with the kind of life they had all been force to lead since they were barely out of diapers. But Master held all the answers to the questions he didn't know, and that was the only reason why he stayed. And he was pretty sure the others only stayed because Raiden kept them safe. So he would do what he was asked to a certain extent, but he constantly rebelled against Master.

"Don't let **him** control your life any more than he already is," he nearly growled through gritted teeth. Osamu and Manako winced slightly, the color drained from their faces. They knew how Raiden got when he was angered enough.

Osamu shrugged, but chose his words carefully to not anger Raiden. "Mmm… I don't know. _Dreams are for rookies. A guy can only take so much disappointment._"

Raiden shook his head. He was calmer now. "I'm not talking about dreams. I'm talking about making them a reality. Kiku was just a distant dream to me—one of the few brighter memories of my past—and I never dreamt that after all these years we would be reunited. Ever."

"Alright, but that's different. You and Kiku **have** that little history together. We don't."

"Then make some."

Manako shook her head, especially disappointed when she saw contemplation flicker across Osamu's face. "You guys are so… ugh. Maybe **I** should visit Konoha, too. I wonder if I'd magically fall in love with some random guy I know nothing about and then want to jeopardize everything we've worked for just because of it." She chuckled at her own sarcasm.

Osamu and Raiden rolled their eyes, but smiled.

"Maybe you'll get your chance?" Raiden said. He was looking up.

"Huh?"

Osamu and Manako followed his gaze and saw a large, red hawk flying in a large circle overhead.

* * *

**Quote from Chapter 16:** "_Them? Us? __**Look**__ at them! They __**are**__ us! What difference do you see?_"—from Lion King 2: Simba's Pride

**Hahah. Very good. Everyone got that one quickly. Guess everyone loves Disney way more than I thought!**

**But can you guess this chapter's quote??**

**Anyway, moving along…**

**Sorry (I know it always seems like I'm making excuses) but long story short—I've been kinda busy lately and unable to upload anything!**

**For those of you who don't know what _aniki_ means: it is how some boys, or tomboyish girls, say ****"older brother"**** instead of ****using "onii-san." Though, for Manako, she switches between addressing them as _aniki_ and their regular names.  
**

**I decided to write this chapter because I felt like you guys might be interested to know what goes on with Raiden when Kiku's NOT around. Hmmm :D I hope everyone got a kick out of it. Not only was this here to make you extremely curious, but I am introducing yet another new character!**

**(Yeah, there are actually three more "new" characters yet to be revealed but there's a reason why it's taking so long, so patience my oh-so wonderful readers!)**

**As you might have guessed, Manako and Aoko are feline versions of the Inuzuka clan—**_**feline**_**-like characteristics and **_**feline**_** companion.**

**But I used the same methods of naming them, so here's your fun-fact: "Manako" means "eye" in Japanese, which, to me, is one of the most interesting physical features of almost all felines. Aoko is named for the color of **_**her**_** eyes, since white tiger's eyes are blue, and "ao" means "blue" in Japan, and I threw the same feminine suffix of "-ko" that Shiroko has.**

_Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Criticism? Flames? Don't hesitate to make your opinions known in a review or PM, whatever suits you._

_Ciao! Au Reveoir! Zai Jian! Hasta Lavista! Ja Ne! Goodbye (till next time, at least!)_


	18. Story 18: Beauties and their Beasts

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Naruto characters used in this fiction, just the couples' kids.**

**Ages:**

**Kiku, Raiden, Cho, Osamu, Katai, Manako, Rei, Takara, Tomoko—all 16; chuunin**

**Daisuke, Misaki, Kitsune, Shikarou, Ryuu, Yua—all 13; genin**

* * *

**Parenting 101**

**Story 18: Beauties and their Beasts**

_Kitsune and Yua have a feeling things are about to get a lot more complicated around here._

It was an exciting day, and one of the most-anticipated days of the entire summer. All of the villagers crowded around the Hokage Tower to celebrate the arrival of the Suna genin and chuunin who would be joining them for the next two weeks, along with the kazekage's wife, Matsuri, and his daughter, Yua. Their guests stood atop the Hokage Tower with Naruto, Hinata, and Kitsune, as well as the genin, chuunin, jonin, and tokubetsu jonin of Konoha.

Naruto cleared his throat, instantly grabbing everyone's attention. He stepped forward with Hinata and Kitsune at right-hand side.

"First, I would like to warmly welcome all Sunagakure personnel to Konoha," he announced. "We have waited for this day for a long time. There have been a lot of talk about combining the knowledge of Konoha with the knowledge of Suna and now, many months later, this is the starting point of a new generation of shinobi and a step towards an even stronger alliance."

Instinctively, everyone clapped. He smiled and motioned for Matsuri and Yua to step in line with them as well.

Yua took her place next to Kitsune, and the two beamed at each other.

"It has been a long time since any two villages have come together," Matsuri continued. "Konoha and Suna were not always this close. When most of us adults now were merely genin, Konoha and Suna had once been enemies. But the ties that were made after that grew stronger than ever. Friendships were formed, and some bonds were so strong"—she smiled at Shikamaru and Temari—"they turned into bonds of love. And, with a dedicated hokage and kazekage, and with many who are willing"—Matsuri placed her arm on Yua's shoulder, as Hinata placed hers on Kitsune's—"we will be able to create a better, stronger future and hopefully, we will create a future where we are truly one."

There was more clapping, bright smiles gracing every single person's faces, and a refreshing breeze passed by.

"The goal for the next two weeks, and hopefully for the rest of your lives, is not just to become stronger," Naruto concluded, "but to create friendships that will last forever."

Naruto smiled, slipping his hand in Hinata's. She looked up at him and he nodded for her to go on.

"Now, let us celebrate for the journey it took to get us to this point, and for the journey we will be able to take alongside each other to our futures!"

Everyone exclaimed, doing more than just clapping this time, but there was screaming, whistling, and hollering. The villagers below reacted no differently. The air nearly shook with the vibration of everyone's excitement. Yua and Kitsune exchanged a tight hug, and friends and couples and families mimicked their actions.

It was truly a time of celebration.

* * *

By that night, everyone was settled in. All Suna personnel were helped into their quarters where they would spend the next two weeks in, and they were given all the clothes and materials they would need. They had also been treated for and given a tour of Konoha so they would know their way around for days to come. Matsuri, who would be staying in Gaara's place to ensure the safety and comfort for the Suna genin and chuunin, and Yua would be staying in special quarters: in the Hokage Tower with Naruto, Hinata, and Kitsune.

When Yua placed her bags down in Kitsune's room (where she would be staying with Kitsune for the next 2 weeks while her mother stayed in the guest room), she threw herself onto the comfy bed and let out an exasperated sigh. "Ugh, I'm going to be **sore** tomorrow!" she groaned as she plopped onto the mattress. "That travel was exhausting with everybody there."

Kitsune smiled and sat herself on the edge of the bed. "You should take a long rest," Kitsune advised.

Yua shook her head. "We have to be awake early tomorrow, remember? We're going to attend the meeting with our parents."

"You girls won't be attending the meeting," Matsuri said as she walked into the room with Naruto and Hinata behind her.

"We've already dragged you into enough boring meetings for this whole project," Naruto explained when Yua and Kitsune threw questioning glances at them, "so we figured you girls deserved at least one day off. But you should take advantage of it while you can because after tomorrow—"

"We go right back to work?" the guessed in unison.

"Sorry," Hinata apologized.

"Hey, you aren't the princess of anything without having to do a lot of work, right?" Yua winked.

They laughed. "Get some rest, okay girls? Good night."

"Good night," they chorused again, and the adults closed the door behind them.

They quickly changed into their pajamas and Kitsune helped Yua unpack into the dresser they moved in there so she would finish quicker. Once Yua's bed, which was also moved from the guest bedroom like the dresser, was made they lied down under the covers of their beds but left the light on and talked quietly to not disturb their parents.

"We haven't had a 'sleepover' like this since we were, like, seven, huh?" Yua asked with a chuckle as she stared up at the ceiling.

"Yeah," Kitsune replied. "I remember it so clearly. It was the summer before…" Her voice trailed off and she bit her lower lip.

"Most people can't forget it," Yua reminded, and then she narrowed her eyes as a thought occurred to her, still staring at the ceiling. "Kitsune, do your parents… Did they ever find out?"

"That Naien-chan is still alive?" Kitsune asked in a hushed tone, because she knew that, with highly-trained-enough ears, her parents would be able to recall bits and pieces of their conversation in their half-slumber if she was loud enough. "No. Ever since that summer they just think it's the fox demon. And, well, it kind of is." Kitsune sighed and turned on her side to face Yua, who was still staring at the ceiling with narrowed eyes from her bed. "She's been kind of quiet, except for just recently."

Yua blinked. "Just recently? How recently?"

"A few days ago."

Yua looked down at her. "**It's** been pretty quiet up until a few days ago, too."

"You know," Kitsune said, "I remember reading something in some of the files Oto-san and Aka-san have collected that they start to act up when they sense we're in danger."

"Your parents still think you don't know, huh?" Yua asked.

Kitsune shook her head.

"Yeah, mine don't either," she added. Then she sighed. "Danger, huh? Somehow now I'm not surprised…"

"Why is that?"

"Well, let's say we really are in danger," she began, "then how crazy is it that you and are in the same place at around the exact same time we sense we're about to be in danger, surrounded by highly trained personnel and genin and chuunin who will be training their hardest right about now?"

Kitsune frowned. "You think they planned for this the whole time?"

Yua shrugged. "It's a possibility. Obviously there's something they don't want us to know, and if they haven't told us about those demons after 13 years, well…"

The silence that followed was not awkward, but strangely tense and serious. "Neh, Yua-chan," Kitsune said as she shifted so now she was looking up at the ceiling. Yua looked over at her and raised her eyebrows. "Lately, they've been trying to find out different ways to get rid of them. Do you think that'll actually be possible?"

"I'm sure it might, and if they do find a cure they'll probably jump right on it."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah. Why are you asking?"

"It's just…" She sighed. "What will happen to them?"

"Well, most likely they'll die," Yua said, flinching somewhat at her own words.

"So Naien-chan will…"

"Yeah, she'll get lost, too," Yua answered, sparing Kitsune the pain from actually saying those words. Yua frowned as she watched Kitsune's face scrunch up into an agonized one. Despite the trouble the fox demon caused for both her and her would-be sister, Kitsune still felt like Neian was living and breathing. "You know, Kitsune, _if I didn't know any better, I'd say you have __**feelings**__ for this monster._"

Kitsune sighed. "I know that Naien isn't exactly **Naien**—that her soul was corrupted by the fox demon, but she's still my sister in there somewhere."

"Yeah, I believe you," Yua reassured. "After all, your fox demon has a personality and intelligence and emotions, whereas my Shukaku is more similar to a wild animal."

"I wouldn't be able to live myself if I let something happen," Kitsune reminded.

"Yeah, I know you wouldn't," Yua said. "But two 'souls' sharing one body—it isn't such a good idea. Look at what trouble its caused you."

"I know," Kitsune repeated with a pained sigh as she closed her eyes. "I know."

"Hey…"

Kitsune opened her eyes and looked at Yua.

Yua smiled reassuringly at her. "Whatever happens, it's going to be okay. That's why we have each other, right?"

And Kitsune couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

**Quote from Chapter 17:** "_Dreams are for rookies. A guy can only take so much disappointment._"—from Hercules

**Yua will play a bigger role from now on, now that she will be in Konoha while everything is going on.**

**I can't spoil too much but… There will be A LOT more going on after this chapter! A LOT.**

**Oh, and you guys are great with the guessing—or maybe I'm just too easy. Hmmm…. I'll try to pick a variety of quotes.**

_Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Criticism? Flames? Don't hesitate to make your opinions known in a review or PM, whatever suits you._

_Ciao! Au Reveoir! Zai Jian! Hasta Lavista! Ja Ne! Goodbye (till next time, at least!)_


	19. Story 19: Requests

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Naruto characters used in this fiction, just the couples' kids.**

**Ages:**

**Kiku, Raiden, Cho, Osamu, Katai, Manako, Rei, Takara, Tomoko—all 16; chuunin**

**Daisuke, Misaki, Kitsune, Shikarou, Ryuu, Yua—all 13; genin**

* * *

**Parenting 101**

**Story 19: Requests**

_In the midst of their training, Cho is visited by an unlikely person._

Kiku and Cho were out in the training grounds, aiding their group of Suna genin while the Konoha genin were being trained by Suna chuunin. It was only day two of the Konoha-Suna Exchange Program and everyone was already showing amazing skills and progress, catching on rather easily and excited to learn new techniques and spar.

"Okay, everyone, let's break for a snack and some water and we'll pick up again in 15 minutes," Kiku declared once she noticed her students were nearly gasping for air.

"Thank you, Kiku-sensei and Cho-sensei!" they exclaimed in unison and they bowed and ran for the tree where their stuff was resting under.

Cho walked over to Kiku and handed her a water bottle, which she gladly accepted. "They have amazing potential. Each and every one of them."

Kiku nodded in agreement as she uncapped the bottle and took a few gulps of water. "A surprisingly experienced bunch for just a handful of genin, then again it is always bad to underestimate somebody's abilities, especially when they're younger," Kiku thought aloud. She sighed. "I'm pretty sure Daisuke thinks that I want nothing to do with him right about now, after all that's happened these past few weeks."

"You shouldn't be too hard on yourself," Cho reminded with a frown.

"Yes, well, it's not like I'm the only one who made a sacrifice."

"I know. I miss Ryuu, too," Cho agreed. "But remember? We agreed to keep them at a distance so they remain safe."

"I wonder how this is going to go…"

Cho arched an eyebrow. "What?"

Kiku's eyes flickered to the side, and Cho followed the gaze to find a familiar green-haired, gray-eyed boy standing at the edge of the fields with both hands in his pockets, staring back at them. Cho blushed a little, especially when Osamu had begun to walk directly towards them. "The coast is clear, you know," Kiku whispered to Cho. "I'm pretty sure none of our kids have an idea of who he is, and no one we know is nearby. But be mindful—you have a few minutes until the jonin will be making their rounds."

And with that, Kiku walked over to where the genin were eating their snacks and drinking their water, happily talking amongst themselves.

"I'm surprised I haven't seen you around," Cho admitted once Osamu was standing with her.

Osamu arched an eyebrow at her.

"I mean, these are who you grew up knowing, right?" she continued. "I thought I'd see more of you now that Suna is here."

He shrugged. "I guess so, but I doubt they remember me," he answered. "I wasn't a very social person in Suna."

"Oh," was all she could say.

He was giving off his usual bored-like demeanor, but that intense look in his eyes confused her like the way it did when they had (literally) first ran into each other. She had more than just a gut feeling he wasn't quite giving her the whole story, even if they had only gotten together for tea three or four times after their initial encounter. (Secretly, of course, because letting anyone else but Kiku in on the secret meant answering to her parents about who he was, and she wasn't even sure she knew about him much herself.)

Then he smiled down at her. "I've heard a couple of good tunes at night."

Cho blushed. "Oh, that…" she said. "Yeah, well, they're just old songs my mother taught me, so—"

"They're good," he reassured with a chuckle.

"Thanks."

"Maybe next time you could let me see you sing."

"Oh, I don't know about that," she said with a smile.

He chuckled for a second, but then the atmosphere immediately tensed.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" she asked, looking at him seriously. His eyebrows rose, but he looked as if he was expecting something like this. "You didn't really come from Suna, did you?" Her look was almost pleading; whether she was pleading for him to tell the truth or for him to say that he was from Suna and everything would be okay, she wasn't sure.

"No," he replied. "Or rather, I wasn't born there. I lived there before I came here. But I'm not sure where I originally came from."

"And your parents?"

"Dead, like I told you. But they died when I was young."

"I see…" Cho said. And then, barely above a whisper, she added, "Well, you do realize I probably won't be able to see you."

"And why is that?" he whispered back, matching her tone.

"I don't know whether or no my parents would really approve of someone they don't know," she admitted.

"But it's not your parents who I'm asking to come meet me later on tonight, in this very spot," he corrected.

"Yeah, but—" And then his words truly sunk in. "You're asking me to what?"

"I just told you," he said with another chuckle. "Or do I need to beg for your forgiveness before you can say 'yes'?"

She arched an eyebrow.

"You would beg for my forgiveness?"

"_Better to beg forgiveness than ask permission_," he said, a certain glint in his eyes.

"Alright," she said.

"Oh, and," he added, looking over her shoulder at Kiku, "bring your friend."

Cho turned around and looked at Kiku was well, who was now staring back at them. "Kiku? But why?"

"You'll see," he said in a reassuring tone to relax her, but nothing about Osamu could reassure or relax her, and she turned back to watch him turn around and leave. As she opened her mouth to say something, he interrupted, calling over his shoulder, "I'll see you tonight."

"What was that about?" Kiku asked, reappearing at Cho's side as they both watched Osamu's figure shrink until he was gone.

Cho shrugged, but clearly she was troubled. "Hey, Kiku, are you doing anything tonight…?"

* * *

**Quote from Chapter 18: **"_If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have __**feelings**__ for this monster._"—from Beauty and the Beast

**Hahah. I kind of hinted the movie it was from in the title, but I also used it as the title because it fit Yua and Kitsune.**

**Anyway, from here on out (at least for these upcoming new chapters) these one-shots will be "connected" in plot. Everything will be related to each other, similarly to how Chapter 12 and Chapter 13 were interlaced, picking up where the other left off.**

**Okay, well, just thought I'd warn you.**

**Enjoy!**

_Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Criticism? Flames? Don't hesitate to make your opinions known in a review or PM, whatever suits you._

_Ciao! Au Reveoir! Zai Jian! Hasta Lavista! Ja Ne! Goodbye (till next time, at least!)_


	20. Story 20: Conflict

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Naruto characters used in this fiction, just the couples' kids.**

**Ages:**

**Kiku, Raiden, Cho, Osamu, Katai, Manako, Rei, Takara, Tomoko—all 16; chuunin**

**Daisuke, Misaki, Kitsune, Shikarou, Ryuu, Yua—all 13; genin**

* * *

**Parenting 101**

**Story 20: Conflict**

_Kiku is confused now more than ever._

It was around noon, and Cho and Kiku were about to dismiss their Suna students, who were currently preoccupied with the technique they were trying to learn, when a feminine voice softly interrupted from behind, "Can I step in for a moment?" Kiku and Cho turned around and were surprised to find Kiku's mother, Sakura, standing there beaming back at them. "That is, if it's alright with you guys. I just need to borrow Kiku for a few minutes."

Kiku looked to Cho and Cho looked just as stumped as Kiku. What could Sakura possibly want with her this very moment?

"Of course," Cho reassured. She bowed respectfully, gave Kiku a quick 'you're-telling-me-about-this-later' look, and turned to direct the students. "Okay, let's break for lunch…"

But when Kiku turned her eyes from Cho, Sakura was already walking back across the field, and Kiku sprinted to keep up. They walked silently for a few minutes, but Kiku began to get even more suspicious when Sakura led them down a familiar path on the outskirts of the main parts of Konoha.

"Have I ever told you the story of how your father and I fell in love?" Sakura asked after a few more silent moments of walking.

"Yes, of course," Kiku replied. "What's this about?"

Sakura chuckled, slightly amused. "You're just like your father. Very keen on getting to the bottom of things. Well, not that it's a bad thing…"

"Aka-san, if something's wrong you can tell me," Kiku reminded.

They came to a stop. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I don't mean to beat around the bush like this." Then she shook her head as if she were trying to shake her nervousness away, and turned to face Kiku. "I know that we've told you and Daisuke the story of how we fell in love, but because you were so young we changed things. Or rather, we kept out parts we felt you weren't old enough to fully understand."

Kiku waited anxiously, troubled by the emotions flickering on her mother's face: fear, regret, confusion, betrayed, hurt, nervousness, anxiety, more fear, more confusion.

"Have you ever heard of a man named Orochimaru?"

Kiku blinked. "Yes," she replied hesitantly. "I only know what they taught us. He was a talented person since birth, and a gifted ninja. One of the first Legendary Sannin. But when he was denied the position of hokage, he sought revenge and power and became corrupted and left. He tried several times to destroy Konoha, but was overthrown in the end."

"Is that all you know of him?"

"Yes. Why, should I know more?"

Sakura nodded, and then bit her lower lip. "Did you learn how he was defeated?"

"By Oto-san, and you, and Uncle Naruto. Oto-san sought him down alone, but you guys came after him. Is that true?"

"Somewhat, yeah," Sakura answered. "But that's not quite it. You need to know more to fully understand." She drew in an unsteady breath in an attempt to calm herself. "Your Uncle Itachi… he was framed for the Uchiha Massacre. You know that right?" Kiku nodded and waited. "Well, back then when we were genin, your father didn't know that. He sought out revenge and power as well. When Orochimaru made his first attempt to overthrow Konoha, he came after your father. He was planning on using him, and your farther was tempted by the power he offered."

Kiku flinched. She had never been told anything near this before. How much had they kept?

"In the end, Orochimaru lost and fled. It wasn't too much longer until your father followed." Kiku's eyes widened. "It took several years for me and your Uncle Naruto to find them again, and when we did it wasn't the reunion I'd love to remember. But in the end, something changed Sasuke-kun, and he fought with all of us until Orochimaru was defeated. When Sasuke-kun came back to the village, I was very confused. I didn't know whether or not I should feel happy that he was finally home, or if I should feel angry at him for the betrayal."

Sakura was glassy-eyed, but managed to keep her overwhelming emotions at bay. Kiku's eyebrows furrowed. She had rarely seen her mother cry or get like this.

"Right now, you won't be able to understand the feeling," Sakura continued, "and if I could help it, I wouldn't allow anyone to hurt you like that." She shook her head.

"Then why did you forgive him?" Kiku couldn't help but ask. "If it hurt so much, then why?"

"I was in love. Truly, deeply, madly in love with him," she reminded with a semi-chuckle, though Kiku was too distracted to find the hidden meaning behind it. "I was torn between my love for him and the hurt he caused me—two very passionate emotions that clashed more than you could ever imagine. Simply being around your father, or hearing his name, would send me on the verge of tears. But it went both ways, as well."

"What do you mean?"

"It pained your father to see me so torn up. If he couldn't have me or win my forgiveness, he was willing to do whatever it takes for me not to be hurting. He told me that if never seeing him again would make the tears stop, he would end his life then and there. As long as it would bring a smile back to my face, he would do whatever it took."

Kiku gasped, but for an entirely different reason. In her mind, Raiden's face was all she could see.

"Why are you telling me this now?" she asked, trying hard not to sound demanding, as she often did when she was worried. She just needed to know.

"I don't know," Sakura said. "I'm not exactly sure—call it 'mother's intuition' or something—but I had a feeling that soon, you'll be faced with a similar conflict within yourself." She took Kiku's hand in hers and ran her fingers through her daughter's hair. "If and when that time comes, promise me something."

Kiku waited.

"Promise me that you'll tell someone. It doesn't have to be me, but promise me you'll talk with someone about this."

She nodded, still very silent.

"I'm sorry it took so long for me to tell you this. But _the past can hurt. You can either run from it or learn from it._ I've chosen to learn from it, and I hope you can learn from it, too." Then she smiled the dazzlingly bright smile Kiku had known since birth. "I've never seen you quite the way you are recently. Not for a long time. Tell me, is it a boy?"

"What do you mean, 'not for a long time'?"

Sakura chuckled. "When you were maybe seven, you came back home from the festival rather late. Your cheeks were flushed and her eyes were wide and sparkling like never before. To be honest, you acted completely head-over-heels in love. Similarly to how you're acting more recently."

Kiku desperately hoped she didn't look as panicked as she felt. She never really took the time to ponder what her parents would think if they found out about everything. Then Raiden's words seemed to be louder and clearer in her mind.

**F L A S H B A C K**

"_Where and when have I met you before?" she asked._

_He chuckled, though it wasn't as humorous as before. "I'm afraid I can't just tell you that."_

"_It's a simple question and it should have a simple answer, shouldn't it?"_

"_You and I both know that's not the case. Or perhaps you don't know this, but there are repercussions if I tell you everything. It's complicated. But then again, that's life." He looked over at where she sat with her arms wrapped around her knees, hugging them to her chest. "You should know that."_

**E N D - O F - F L A S H B A C K**

"Aka-san…"

"Hm?"

"Can… Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"You have to **swear** you'll never tell anyone, at least until I tell you." Kiku looked her mother in the eyes. "Promise?"

Sakura nodded, and Kiku knew she could trust her.

"Well, remember that mission a few weeks ago?"

* * *

**A/N**

**Quote from Chapter 19:** "_Better to beg forgiveness than ask permission._"—from The Hunchback of Notre Dame

**Ooooooooh. You're going to have to get used to these cliff-hangers. :D**

**Anyway... not much else to say about this chapter.**

_Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Criticism? Flames? Don't hesitate to make your opinions known in a review or PM, whatever suits you._

_Ciao! Au Reveoir! Zai Jian! Hasta Lavista! Ja Ne! Goodbye (till next time, at least!)_


	21. Story 21: Tension

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Naruto characters used in this fiction, just the couples' kids.**

**Ages:**

**Kiku, Raiden, Cho, Osamu, Katai, Manako, Rei, Takara, Tomoko—all 16; chuunin**

**Daisuke, Misaki, Kitsune, Shikarou, Ryuu, Yua—all 13; genin**

* * *

**Parenting 101**

**Story 21: Tension**

_A few conversations raises tension in the atmosphere._

"What about it?" Sakura asked. Her forehead creased as she frowned in confusion.

Kiku bit her tongue, looking away. She didn't know what she was getting herself into. She and Cho had debated telling of their little secrets but they decided that letting anyone else outside the two of them, let alone their parents, know would only make things worse. So she even surprised herself a little when she blurted it out. Maybe she was, subconsciously somehow, really desperate to know what she would think. She had never once hid anything from her parents, or lied to them, and the whole thing made her feel guilty.

"Um, never mind," she said, hoping Sakura would forget about it.

"Is something wrong, Kiku?"

"No… No, just forget about it. I'm just thinking out loud, is all," she reassured, mentally crossing her fingers that it would work.

And it did. Or, at least Sakura knew better than to press on. So she nodded, smiled, and said, "Well, I've got to get back to the hospital so I'll catch you later, okay?" Kiku nodded, and watched her mother walk off until she was completely out of sight before making her own way back towards Cho and their students.

She could tell Sakura was now suspicious. But Sakura was either giving her space, or being sly and cunning (or a strange combination of the two) by letting it go.

When she reached Cho and their students, they were now just sitting underneath the tree, waiting until they were a bit more settled (since everyone knows a good shinobi only fights right after meals if the situation demands it) before going back to their training. Cho was talking with one of the girls, but looked up when Kiku got close enough and walked over to her. "What did your mom want?" she asked.

"Just to talk about her and Oto-san," Kiku said.

"Oh."

"And she knows."

"Oh," she said again, only this time her eyes widened. "Wait, wait, wait. She **knows**… about—"

"No," Kiku reassured. "But she knows something's going on—that I'm hiding something from her. And, knowing my mom, it won't take her too long to figure it out."

"So what're you going to do?"

Kiku shrugged. "I'm thinking. It would help if Tomoko was in on it. I'm not good at the sly stuff—not when it comes to my own parents."

"I know," Cho agreed. She waited before adding, "So what about tonight?"

"Tonight's still on," she answered. "At the very least, we're just going to have to be more careful about everything." Kiku let her gaze travel, automatically scanning the training grounds. Though it was just them and their group of Suna students, she had a strange feeling something or someone was out there.

As her eyes past one of the shrubs, she noticed something out of place amongst the greenery. It was bright red, instantly catching her attention, and something gold glistened next to it.

Cho followed her gaze, and her eyebrows rose slightly as she saw what was there.

"Interesting."

* * *

"Where's Kitsune?" Matsuri asked when she walked over to their agreed meeting spot and the blonde-haired princess was nowhere to be seen.

Shikarou shrugged. "Last time I saw her, she was with Yua," he answered.

She frowned. "Yua?"

"What's the matter?" Daisuke asked, a huge smirk forming on his face. "Jealous?"

Misaki rolled her eyes. "As if!" But, even as she said it, in the back of her mind, the thought of Kitsune and Yua becoming closer and closer sort of made her paranoid. Whenever Yua had visited Konoha in the past, which wasn't too often, the two were inseparable. At first, Misaki had worried, but she told herself it was just nothing and Kitsune would always be just **her** best friend.

But now, with Yua staying for two full weeks in a row, and the possibility of Kitsune staying in Suna the next exchange time, she wasn't so sure of that.

"Anyway, Yua or not, Kitsune promised she would meet us for lunch," Misaki muttered.

"Cut her some slack, Misaki, both Yua and Kitsune have other responsibilities," Daisuke reminded.

Ryuu nodded in agreement. "And you should lighten up on Yua, too. She's never done anything wrong."

"You're just saying that because you have a massive crush on her," Misaki shot back.

"As much as I'd like to tease Ryuu about his strange crush on my cousin, too," Shikarou interrupted, "I kind of have to agree. Lighten up on her."

"You never give her much of a chance," Daisuke pointed out, no hint of a joke or anything in his face. He studied her intently, and she shifted uncomfortably at the way the three of them looked at her. As outgoing as Misaki may be, this wasn't the kind of spotlight she enjoyed.

"I have," she said defensively.

"So you** are** just jealous?"

"I am **NOT**!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs. Ryuu, Daisuke, and Shikarou winced at her high-pitched shrieked, and some even turned to watch them. But Misaki didn't notice. She just stormed off, frustrated and irritated with flushed cheeks and a scowl on her face, muttering to herself. Their eyes were sort of wide with surprise at her sudden outburst as they watched her figure shrink and then completely disappear beyond the horizon.

"She is so jealous," Daisuke said after a few minutes of silence.

Shikarou sighed.

"Don't make this any worse."

* * *

Due to a couple of somewhat unanticipated problems, the morning meeting had dragged on until a little past lunch. But, because Yua and Kitsune have been dealing with things like this almost as professionally as their parents since they were kids, neither complained and they both continued to be insightful and optimistic. When the meeting was finally adjourned, Kitsune and Yua stood up, bowed respectfully to their company, and exchanged parting words with Naruto, Hinata, and Yua, promising to be on time for dinner later on.

When Kitsune and Yua were about to exit the Hokage Tower, they found Shikarou and Ryuu standing there waiting for them. They looked completely bored, to put it moderately, but they both perked up when they saw the two girls walk out into the sunlight.

"Man, you guys are late," Shikarou said in his usually dull tone. He had never been patient to begin with.

Yua shrugged. "Priority meetings," she said in a casual tone to match his. "What can you do?"

"Well, why don't we go get you some lunch?" Ryuu offered.

"Didn't you guys eat already? It's past one…" Yua pointed out.

"Yeah," Ryuu admitted, "but you guys haven't eaten since breakfast, right? You should eat lunch now."

"Speaking of lunch," Kitsune said, looking around. "Where's Mimi-chan?"

Ryuu and Shiakrou immediately looked at each other in a way that caused Kitsune and Yua to furrow their eyebrows in confusion. "Misaki is being Misaki," Shikarou finally said after a long pause. He tried his best at trying to sound as bored and uninterested as usual, though there was a certain edge to his tone. "She stormed off earlier when we first met for lunch, muttering to herself. You know she never tells us things like that."

Kitsune looked worried. "Is she alright?"

"Daisuke went looking for her after lunch," Ryuu reassured.

"Oh," Kitsune said. She blinked. "Oh, okay. Well, as long as she's alright."

Yua's eyes cut to Kitsune.

"Kitsune—"

"It's nothing, Yua…"

"This has something to do with that thing we talked about earlier, huh?"

Kitsune shrugged. "Depends on what—**oh**, that thing. Oh, no, it was the other thing."

"'Other thing'?"

"The one conversation from before that conversation…"

"Oh. Yeah. Don't worry about it, it should be fine."

Kitsune shrugged again, still not convinced. Yua sighed. All the while, Ryuu and Shikarou stared at them, their faces blank with incomprehension. Kitsune and Yua giggled at them before grabbing their arms and tugging them forward.

"Come on, let's go eat," Yua laughed.

"Yua, they're so—"

"I **know**!" Yua exclaimed, and both girls laughed with the boys in tow, Kitsune tugging Shikarou and Yua tugging Ryuu.

After Kitsune and Yua had begun another conversation, they finally spoke.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Shikarou asked.

Ryuu sighed. "Yup."

"_Girls talk too much._"

* * *

**A/N**

**Quote from Chapter 20: **"_The past can hurt. You can either run from it or learn from it._"—from The Lion King

**This chapter was sort of a quick break from the seriousness of the other chapters. I might throw more light-hearted chapters in like this more often when I feel we should take just a short break from the more dramatic moments—this IS a Disney-inspired series, after all! :D**

**And by the way: the previews I showed you at the bottom of Chapter 20 will all happen but not back-to-back and not in that same order.**

**I will also be showcasing more couple moments (children AND parental couples) and more of the kids' unmentioned childhoods.**

**Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers and readers!**

_Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Criticism? Flames? Don't hesitate to make your opinions known in a review or PM, whatever suits you._

_Ciao! Au Reveoir! Zai Jian! Hasta Lavista! Ja Ne! Goodbye (till next time, at least!)_


	22. Story 22: Leap

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Naruto characters used in this fiction, just the couples' kids.**

**Ages:**

**Kiku, Raiden, Cho, Osamu, Katai, Manako, Rei, Takara, Tomoko—all 16; chuunin**

**Daisuke, Misaki, Kitsune, Shikarou, Ryuu, Yua—all 13; genin**

* * *

**Parenting 101**

**Story 22: Leap  
**

_Most of the time, life requires calculations. But to the things that matter most, all it takes is a hand in yours and a leap of faith._

Kiku had one hand on the doorknob, about to yank it open, when her mother's voice, soft yet composed, surprised her from behind. "Going out?" Sakura asked her. Her hands were crossed loosely over her chest and she looked at Kiku with an expression that was both blank and filled with emotion.

"Just meeting with Cho," Kiku replied calmly, tone even, face composed.

Sakura glanced out the window. It was almost pitch black—nearly midnight. But Kiku knew the fact that it was really late wasn't what was bothering her mother. They had been alone at night before when they were kids and, to their highly trained senses, they could see fairly well during the night. So Sakura couldn't hold that excuse over her head.

Most likely, whatever was outside waiting for her was what was really troubling Sakura.

But, what Sakura said after that caught Kiku off guard. "I didn't know you held onto one of those. It's been years, hasn't it?"

"Huh?" Kiku asked. She was sure she had no idea what Sakura was talking about.

Sakura nodded to the object in Kiku's hand: a golden coin a little smaller than the size of her palm that had the Konoha leaf symbol engraved on both sides. It looked a little worn down, but it was also somewhat clean and polished. In truth, Kiku had no idea what it was from or what it might be other than a golden coin. She had found it on the grass beside a red chrysanthemum, automatically making her assume it was from Raiden. But it had the Konoha leaf symbol engraved on it and it threw her off. She was planning to bring it to show Cho, wondering if she knew more.

"I found it on the ground earlier and wanted to bring it to show Cho. I was thinking maybe she knew where it was from." Then she paused, remembering Sakura's words, and then added, "Have you ever seen something like this before?"

"Yes, it's from the Konoha Festival a couple years ago," Sakura answered. A nostalgic expression crossed her features. "You were probably eight or nine."

That rang a dim bell in Kiku's mind as she quickly weaved through her dull childhood memories. Then she faintly remembered bright lights, loud yet festive noises, and colorful fireworks exploding against the clear black night. What surprised her even more was that two faces came to mind: one of a young boy with dark, dark brown hair and vibrant red eyes, and the second one of a slightly younger girl with large, beady golden eyes and pink hair.

"See you later," Kiku muttered and was out the door before Sakura could even blink.

* * *

Once she was far away enough from the house, she walked at a regular pace to not cause suspicion. Plus, her mind was racing, and she needed a few minutes to herself to collect her thoughts and register everything before meeting with Cho.

The young boy's face that came to mind instantly reminded her of Raiden: dark brown hair, red eyes.

But, it **couldn't** be him… could it?

And that girl…

Kiku shook her head, trying to make sense of it all. She reached Cho shortly after, only Cho wasn't alone. It took her a few more seconds to make sure it was really him because the night distorted everything. Osamu stood at her side, slightly standing behind her. Of course Kiku was expecting him to be here but she had anticipated he would arrive last.

"Kiku," he greeted politely. Cho had (secretly, of course) introduced them a week after the two first met.

"Osamu," Kiku greeted back, half-nodding.

"Thanks for coming," he added.

Kiku nodded again. "But, why did I need to be here?"

She immediately looked to Cho, who shrugged.

"You are Cho's best friend," he pointed out, his arm draping around Cho's shoulder when he said her name. You could almost see Cho's blush clearly through the dark night. "And, well, I didn't think it was really fair for us to meet like this if I didn't properly thank you."

He smiled now, and both Cho and Kiku looked at him strangely, completely lost.

Then, before anyone could react, Kiku felt something coming at her, and then she was tackled to the ground. Her first instinct was to throw whoever it was off, but Kiku looked up. Whatever thoughts she had of defending herself disappeared. She stopped struggling, and she was stared up with wide eyes.

Golden eyes, pink hair…

Seeing the actual face made that dim memory from seven years ago vivid and clear, as if it just happened yesterday.

"You…" was all Kiku got out.

The girl's eyes sparkled and immediately more memories flooded Kiku's head. She couldn't help but noticing there was something wild about this girl. The hair, the eyes, the fangs, the skin color—it was all familiar to her. She only remembered seeing them once before that moment, but it was if she had been looking at this girl for years and years. When tears formed in her golden eyes, Kiku remembered everything.

"You remember me?" she squeaked excitedly.

"I, uh—"

"Manako," a deeper voice Kiku would recognize anywhere scolded, "I thought I told you not to do that to her."

Kiku looked past the girl's face and saw Raiden walking towards them. He got to his knees beside her and helped her stand up, supporting her with his arms. The pinkette—Manako, was it?—climbed off Kiku but stood on her other side instead, her face still smiling and looking like she was going to cry.

Kiku, on the other hand, only noticed this for a split second. Her eyes were fixated on Raiden.

Although it very much surprised her to see him there, Kiku had gotten used to the fact Raiden seemed perfectly capable of appearing and disappearing whenever he wanted to. She had begun to stop questioning things like that. What was really troubling her was how that girl seemed familiar, and how they all seemed to be tied together.

"Wait," Cho said, looking at Raiden then at Osamu. "You **know** Raiden?"

"Yes," he said with a troubled voice. "But, in order for us to tell you the whole story, you'll need to come with us."

Cho and Kiku's eyes met, so many emotions running wildly just behind the surface—panic, confusion, hesitation, disbelief.

"We're not going to hurt you or anything, if that's what you're wondering," Manako reassured.

"But…" Cho's voice was strained and unsure.

Raiden took Kiku's hands in his, diverting her attention from Cho. She looked at him as he smiled back reassuringly, now puzzled more than ever. The teenaged girl in her that was curious and infatuated and had gotten her in the middle of this was screaming for her to just go along with it. You've gotten this involved, why not take the plunge? But the highly trained kunoichi in her of her that clung to the things she knew growing up was still suspicious.

"I don't know," Kiku said quietly. Her eyes drifted downward to her feet.

The intensity of Raiden's gaze made her uneasy. It was not at all in the bad way but it didn't help her mind focus either.

He lifted her chin lightly back up with his finger so their eyes met again. "No one's going to hurt you," he reassured. "No one will touch you, either of you." Kiku quickly glanced at Cho, who was looking at Osamu with the same complicated emotions in her eyes as Kiku had as he held her in his arms.

Suddenly, Manako's face went from happy to serious.

"Raiden, Osamu," she said in a hushed voice, the alertness in her tone undeniable.

"We won't be alone for very long," Raiden explained to Kiku, his voice still calm and soothing. "I'm not going to pressure you more than you already are, but unless you want to get caught, we can't stay here any longer."

"I… I don't know!" she whispered. "I just—my family, my friends, Konoha. I don't know if…"

She was too afraid of his reaction to continue her sentence. She wanted to trust him, but even if she wanted to doesn't mean everything was alright.

"Don't listen to any other voice but yourself. Don't let anyone else's opinions or thoughts come between what you want most. You have to _let your heart guide you. It whispers, so listen closely._"

Kiku bit her lower lip, trying to make up her mind. She looked to Cho. She was troubled, too, but she noticed the way her friend looked at Osamu. She looked at Manako, who smiled back despite trying to stay focused on their surroundings.

Then she said, "I want **you**," she said clearly. Her eyes were locked on his and he stared back with intensity to match hers. "The rest… the rest I'll deal with somehow." She didn't know how true the words were until she had already said them.

"Me too," Cho agreed as she looked at Osamu.

"Then let's go quickly," Manako said. "We'll be caught soon."

Manako spun on her heels and sped towards the forest, disappearing into the trees and shrubs. Osamu looked at Cho, who nodded back at him, before he scooped her up into his arms and darted after Manako. Kiku looked to Raiden, and Raiden's smile was dazzling and bright. It made everything that happened feel strangely right. The sneaking around, the way they hid things, what they were doing right now—it didn't seem to matter.

So Kiku grabbed his hand, finally one-hundred-percent sure of her decision.

Raiden looked down, taking notice of the all-too-familiar ring that was on the ring finger of Kiku's right hand, and Kiku's responding smile was just as beautiful and dazzling. She giggled a faint, giddy giggle, a strange pleasant sensation rushing through her quickly like the blood in her veins.

Then two darted forward, charging headfirst into the shadowed trees, and into whatever they were leading themselves to next.

Surprisingly, Kiku never looked back.

* * *

**Quote from Chapter 21:** "_Girls talk too much._"—from Peter Pan

**Aw! I just can't get enough of RaiKiku and OsaCho! (And I'M the one writing about them!)**

**Here's where it starts to get complicated, so stay tuned!**

**Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers and readers! Thanks for being so patient with me with my late updating and many cliff-hangers and my changing moods and whatnot! Most of the time, I give my friends and family a headache when they try to keep up with me, so I guess you can all imagine why.**

**But thanks so much for those who love my characters and this story and who read and review, too!**

**You guys are the best!**

_Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Criticism? Flames? Don't hesitate to make your opinions known in a review or PM, whatever suits you._

_Ciao! Au Reveoir! Zai Jian! Hasta Lavista! Ja Ne! Goodbye (till next time, at least!)_


	23. Story 23: Crystalline, part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Naruto characters used in this fiction, just the couples' kids.

**Ages:**

**Kiku, Raiden, Cho, Osamu, Katai, Manako, Rei, Takara, Tomoko—all 16; chuunin**

**Daisuke, Misaki, Kitsune, Shikarou, Ryuu, Yua—all 13; genin**

* * *

**Parenting 101**

**Story 23: Crystalline, part 1**

_Memories lost within the folds of time are brought back up to the surface._

When Kiku and Raiden caught up with the other three, they were in a small clearing at the base of a tall mountain Kiku recognized as part of the mountain range a few miles from Konoha's main gate—the Crescent Range, named after the way the mountains curved into a crescent-shape. At first, Kiku was just stunned. Had they traveled that far in a matter of minutes? She knew her calculations must've been inaccurate because she couldn't see every detail she could in broad daylight, but still…

"Why're we here?" Cho asked as she looked up and down the tall mountain.

"We figured you might like the view," Osamu said.

"View?"

Manako, who was now joined with a young-looking white tiger, flashed a wide grin. Something about the white tiger seemed vaguely familiar. Once again, the same strange feeling of nostalgia overcome Kiku as she stared at the tiger as it had when she had seen Manako, as if they had known each other for ages.

Kiku blinked, immediately brought out of her thoughts as Manako winked and ducked underneath something, disappearing from view with the tiger on her heels. Kiku and Cho exchanged glances. Osamu stepped forward and crouched down under the same spot, but he turned back towards them and extended a hand towards Cho. She took it, and then the two disappeared as well. Raiden placed his hand on the small of Kiku's back and guided her forward.

It was then that Kiku saw it—a narrow sliver-of-an-opening in the base of the mountain; big enough that people could easily slide through, but small enough to go unnoticed if you weren't actively trying to look for it.

She wasn't quite sure what had come over her. Her mind acted as if there were two separate parts of her, always in conflict, dominating for control. She didn't even know she had begun to turn on her heels until Raiden caught her, mid-turn, with his hands on her waist.

"_Where are you going?_" he whispered.

She shuddered delicately at the warmth of his breath against her ear. She could tell he was smirking by now. Her mind didn't have proper control over herself anymore, so she replied honestly, "_I'm not sure where…_"

"_If you don't know where you're going, then does it matter which way you go?_"

Kiku blinked. "No…"

He smiled reassuringly, and Kiku was suddenly calmer.

"Go in. Don't worry; I promised that I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

She nodded, looked back at him one last time, before slipping forward and through the sliver.

* * *

What they saw on the other side of the sliver made Kiku halt, her jaw slightly agape, her eyes wide. She was certainly not expecting **this**.

The space on the inside of the cave was large and towering, as if the mountain was completely hallow; carved out from the bottom. But what filled the seemingly hallow space inside was what stunned her more than anything. Large, oversized, mountainous yet still beautiful crystal shards shot out in vertical and diagonal lines from the floor in a strange, maze-like pattern. Crystal lines the walls in a rough, jagged, yet sparkling—like beautiful, 3D wallpaper. It was as if they were walking through a forest of crystals—beautiful, teal, luminescent crystals. The place was so breathtaking, if it weren't for the unrealistic size of the crystals, you would've thought they had been purposely placed the way they were instead of it being natural.

"Impossible," Kiku said, though it only came out in a whisper.

"How did you guys find this place?" Cho asked as she looked around with wide eyes,

"It was several years ago, and a complete accident," Manako explained. "It came in handy after all. I wonder how we remembered after all these years, but I guess a place like this isn't easily forgotten, isn't it?"

Manako smiled at Kiku and winked.

Instantly, her fascination with the place had disappeared, and she was reminded of the situation. She was pretty sure that her newfound yet potent feelings towards Raiden wouldn't have disappeared despite the odds, but she needed to know. There were so many unanswered questions, and they needed some sort of explanation.

"Why did you bring us here?" Kiku asked Raiden as she looked intently in his eyes.

As usual, she couldn't identify a single emotion in his eyes, though they were there. She could tell. "You know why."

"Well, we're here," she said evenly, trying desperately to hold onto her sanity. "Talk."

This time, however, it was Manako who replied. "I guess we should start from the very beginning," she said. There was happiness in her voice but also remorse, as if the subject they were talking about was a bittersweet subject for her. She reached into her pocket and retrieved a slim, red satin ribbon.

Kiku blinked, eying the ribbon questioningly, feeling lost.

"The first and only time we met before tonight, you gave me this," Manako said quietly.

"That's… impossible," Kiku said. She **had** a red ribbon like that when she was younger, but the memories were so blurry. She couldn't remember ever losing it, but she never remembered seeing it against ever since she was seven or eight.

"You don't remember, do you?" Manako asked.

"It couldn't have been me," Kiku said. She looked over at Cho, who was staring at the ribbon with wide eyes. "I mean, there are a lot of red ribbons out there. Mine had my initial and the Uchiha symbol at the end." Kiku reached over and grabbed the end of the ribbon in her hand. It was soft and silky, but her thumb felt a rougher texture on the other side. She froze. Then she slowly flipped the material over. On the other side was the Uchiha symbol in white, with a large K in black over the fan.

She blinked. The moment she saw that familiar design, everything became crystal clear.

Looking at Manako, she said slowly, "You're… that girl from the festival years ago." The pinkette beamed.

Kiku looked up at Raiden, who stared back at her with a similar, yet more intense, bittersweet emotion that Manako had.

"That day was the very first time we met," he explained.

**F L A S H B A C K**

_Young, 9-year-old Kiku stood in the middle of the crowded street in her festival kimono. It was the Hokage Festival, a festival made to honor the six hokages that ever lead Konoha to the village it was today. She, needing a little break from the music and games and other festivities, walked onto a familiar and emptier path. With everyone in such close proximity with each other, she didn't even notice how cool and refreshing the night really was until she was by herself._

_Then Kiku heard faint sniffling. She followed the voice until she saw a girl sitting underneath one of the trees on the other side of the nearby training field._

_She walked up to the crying little girl, whose hair was bubblegum pink. The girl looked up at Kiku, her golden orbs large and filled with tears. She also noticed she had pronounced fang-like teeth that were similar to Misaki's teeth. She looked so much like a cat with the golden eyes and fangs._

_Kiku smiled reassuringly to the girl._

"_What's wrong?" Kiku asked._

_The girl blinked, more tears rolling down as she did so, and looked down at her knee. It had a rather large scab and was bleeding._

"_You scraped your knee?" Kiku asked as she kneeled down to get a better look. When her analysis was done, she smiled reassuringly. "It doesn't look too bad. Here, let me help you." She carefully ripped off her hadajuban's collar into a long, semi-thick band, and then ripped off a small section of it and wet it with some water she had in her small handbag._

"_This may sting just a little, but it's just water," Kiku reassured as she dabbed lightly at the cut._

"_Who're you?" the girl asked quietly after a few minutes._

"_My name's Kiku," she introduced as she finished cleaning the cut and proceeded to wrapping the remaining cloth around her knee. "Uchiha Kiku. How about you?"_

"_I-I'm… Manako," the girl replied._

"_That's a pretty name," she said as she tied the cloth tightly in place, making Manako flinch slightly. "Real pretty."_

_Kiku looked up and beamed. "All done," she declared._

_Thank you," Manako said quietly, and then sighed. "I'm a mess," she groaned as she tried to fix her disheveled hair._

"_Here, try this." Kiku carefully untied the ribbon from her hair. She motioned Manako to move forward, which she did, and began combing her fingers through her pink hair. She tied it into her hair and knotted it in a bow so that the ribbon looked like red cat ears on her head._

"_There," Kiku said._

_The girl beamed back. "Thank you," she exclaimed as she threw her arms around Kiku to hug her._

"_You're welcome," Kiku said as she pulled back, slightly surprised at how energetic the girl really was._

_Just then, Kiku jumped to her feet as a small, white tiger cub walked towards them. But her reaction to fight and defend quickly went away when Manako laughed and petted the white tiger. "Aoko, there you are!" she exclaimed._

"_Jeez, Manako, don't run off like that," a boy's voice interrupted. And then a young boy who looked roughly around Kiku's age walked into view from the shadows. He, too, was wearing a festive kimono. His hair was black and spiked forward, and his eyes were a crimson red._

_He looked over at Kiku and raised his eyebrows. "Aniki, Kiku helped me!" Manako said excitedly, already on her feet._

"_Oh?" he asked. He turned back to Kiku. "Thank you," he said._

"_N-No problem," she said quietly._

_Raiden smiled, and was about to turn to walk away when Kiku interrupted. "Are you guys new to Konoha?" she asked. "I've never seen you around here before."_

_Manako and Raiden exchanged glances._

"_Something like that," Manako answered, talking a bit too quickly. "I mean, our family travels around a lot. Well, Aniki and I aren't actually blood related—we look nothing alike, after all! But our guardians are sort of like foster parents to us and we don't stay in one place very long and we might have visited Konoha when we were younger and not remember and…"_

_Kiku tuned out by then, finding herself staring at Raiden. It wasn't just the fact that he was pretty good-looking for a kid, but he reminded her of someone. She tilted her head slightly to the side, studying Raiden as he stared at Manako who was still rambling on at a mile a minute._

_And they might've let her ramble on like this a little longer if a third voice, young and boy-like, interrupted Manako's stream of words._

"_Raiden! Manako! It's time to go!" the voice called._

"_Manako, let's go," Raiden said._

"_Wait. Where're you guys going?" Kiku asked._

"_Um, we have to leave now," Manako explained with a nervous laugh._

"_Will I ever see you guys again?"_

"_Maybe," Raiden said. "It's hard to say…"_

_Kiku frowned, but then reached into her pocket. She retrieved a golden coin, something she and Cho both had one for making ten bull's-eyes in a row at one of the booths. She took Raiden's hand and opened it, dropping the coin into his palm. He blinked and looked at her._

"_You can give that back to me when we see each other again," she said, and then she beamed._

"_It's a promise!" Manako exclaimed._

_Raiden looked at Kiku._

"_A promise."_

**E N D – O F – F L A S H B A C K**

Kiku reached into her pocket and pulled out the aged, slightly worn-out golden coin she had all but forgotten until that moment. Nothing but intense silence pulsed like a living, breathing entity around them. No one dare spoke a word or moved a muscle.

And then, quietly, Kiku spoke. "I **do** remember you," she said quietly to Manako, who looked like she was on the verge of tears.

Manako threw her arms around Kiku, who hugged her back tightly.

"Then I don't understand something," Cho interrupted. "When you and Raiden saw each other again when he saved you, why didn't you recognize him at first. When you saw Manako just earlier in the field, you vaguely started to remember. Why not with Raiden?"

"Perhaps Kiku had a bigger impression of Manako," Raiden suggested as she stood beside Kiku and placed his hand on her hip.

Kiku nodded in agreement to his theory. "It was **you** who I mainly interacted with back then," she said to Manako.

"Is this what you wanted us to know?" Cho asked.

Osamu's face fell. "No, there is more," he said.

"More that I don't remember?" Kiku asked, one eyebrow raised.

"No," Raiden corrected. "Well, it has to do with the three of us. Let's just say there's more to the picture, and you may not like it."

* * *

**Quote from Chapter 22: **"_Let your heart guide you. It whispers, so listen closely_."—from The Land Before Time

**Yeah, that was probably a hard quote. When people brought it up, I realized it DID sound like something the grandma willow from Pocahontas would say. And besides, The Land Before Time wasn't a very famous series, but I loved it when I was growing up.**

**Anyway, back to the matter at hand…**

**Whoa. O.O I think this is the longest chapter I've written so far.**

**And it will be broken up into "parts" because I wrote this as one long, continuous chapter and divided it into 4 parts where I thought it would work well. The first two parts of the 'Crystalline' Chapter (as I will refer to it from now on) will be more talk than anything because there is a lot going on and the last two parts will involve more angst-y, climactic scenes.**

**Thanks to all my wonderful readers and reviewers!**

_Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Criticism? Flames? Don't hesitate to make your opinions known in a review or PM, whatever suits you._

_Ciao! Au Reveoir! Zai Jian! Hasta Lavista! Ja Ne! Goodbye (till next time, at least!)_


	24. Story 24: Crystalline, part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Naruto characters used in this fiction, just the couples' kids.**

**Ages:**

**Kiku, Raiden, Cho, Osamu, Katai, Manako, Rei, Takara, Tomoko—all 16; chuunin**

**Daisuke, Misaki, Kitsune, Shikarou, Ryuu, Yua—all 13; genin**

* * *

**Parenting 101**

**Story 24: Crystalline, part 2**

_The face of their Master is revealed._

"More?" Cho repeated. "What do you mean?"

"Well, maybe you'd like to know how this came to be," Raiden went on. "How we"—he said, looking from Manako to Osamu's face then back to Kiku's—"all came together." Then he chuckled rather darkly, not so much giving off the bittersweet feelings that were emanating from the aforementioned two, who exchanged worried glances at Raiden's sudden switch in demeanor. "It's not a very pretty story. But then again, life never really is."

"What happened?" Kiku asked worriedly, taking his hands in hers.

Raiden shook his head, ridding himself of whatever thoughts had occurred to him, and re-centered himself. Though, he seemed like he was restraining himself underneath his composed façade, so Osamu spoke up instead.

"Do you two remember hearing anything about the Black Knights?" he asked.

Cho nodded. "I remember hearing something about them a few months ago. They committed crimes in the Lightning Country—raids and theft, mainly. They were considered to be very lethal, though they only killed a couple of people wherever they went, or were linked to the cause of the deaths."

"What are you trying to say?" Kiku asked. She looked up at Raiden, half-alarmed. "You're not—"

"Don't be ridiculous, we weren't part of that," he reassured.

"I told you they would jump to that conclusion," Kiku heard Manako whisper to Osamu.

Osamu shook his head, ignoring Manako. "**We** weren't in the Lighting Country at the time, but Master"—Raiden's hand twitched—"was."

"Master?" Kiku asked.

"He isn't very well-known because he has never been seen by the public before," Manako explained. "But you can say he's the 'leader' of the Black Knights. He assembled everyone together, and they follow him out of loyalty, or out of fear. Either way, Master has been building up his followers for several years, and now their numbers are increased and they are spread out all over, ready to act the moment they hear from him. We're not sure what it may be or what his larger intentions are, but he seems to be looking for something."

"What's your part in all this?" Kiku asked, looking from Manako to Osamu and then at Raiden. Her eyes narrowed the slightest bit. "You're not the enemy, are you?"

"No," Raiden replied nonchalantly.

"Our part isn't so simple," Osamu explained. "Even after all these years, we're not exactly sure what Master plans to do with us."

"You can say Master is a… collector." The way Manako said the word 'collector' made Kiku and Cho flinch. It was a dark tone that Manako's bright appearance and personality seemed incapable of reaching, although you could consider this her "inner feline." "He is, at the very least, a very superficial person. He values pieces he can show off and boast about, including his living pieces."

"**Living** pieces?" Kiku repeated, eyes wide once more.

"People, mainly the younger generation," Osamu explained. "All the better to control and manipulate, most likely."

"He covets things others possess that can exactly be obtained through theft the most of all," Manako explained. "Talents, gifts, secrets—things people can only gain through personal experience. That's why he has us, and several more. We're well hidden and spread out—he won't gamble with our lives as long as he still needs us."

"Why do you guys stay with him, then?" Cho asked, sounding distressed. There was no doubt that this new information was taking its toll on the two, despite how well they were maintaining their reactions so far. "If you guys have things he doesn't, you could've escaped a long time ago."

They were quiet.

Instantly, Cho regretted asking. Her curiosity had overpowered her. "I'm sorry. I know it doesn't really concern me and—"

"Don't worry about it," Osamu reassured. "We have thought about leaving, and if the others like us came together we would be able to escape. It's just that…"

"Master holds too much over our heads as it is," Manako explained quietly. "He knows our strengths and weaknesses, and he's seen us grow since he took us as children. In that sense, he has the upper hand. He knows the things that it'll take to make us behave."

"Wait, wait, wait," Cho interrupted, shaking her head. "He **took** you guys? As children?"

"All of us," Manako answered sadly. "That is one of the reasons why we stay—he has brought us to the point where we'd only suffer if we left him." Manako's eyes watered, though she kept them at bay as she spoke. "He… Well, I was very young at the time—no older than five or six I believe, I can't quite remember. People of our clan, who are companions to the great felines, were spread out all over. Little by little he hunted us down until it was just my small family left. He cornered us when we tried to run. He killed my parents right before my eyes and I waited for him to finish me off, too. I was weak and fragile and so young, so I was powerless."

A tear rolled down her cheek, and she tried to smile as she wiped it away.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to… Um, anyway—right before I thought I was going to die, he spared me. He offered me a place with him. I'd be able to learn my clan's secrets and restore them if I came with him. I'd be able to grow as strong as I possibly could. The thought disgusted me—joining the very person who ended my parents' lives. But I thought about the bigger picture. I wouldn't be able to survive out there on my own. Most likely I would be blamed for my parents' deaths, too. They were very liked in the town, but Master killed them discreetly so I would've been framed. He knew that, and he knew that **I** knew it as well."

She chuckled darkly again, shaking her head. More tears fell down her cheeks.

"Left with no other alternative, I had to join him. As he promised, though, I was provided for; given the best and only that. I was powerful now, and I had Aoko with me. But inside, I thought of my parents constantly, and how I was betraying them this way. Whenever I thought of running, he'd remind me how he could easily blame their death for me. So I kept quiet and I obeyed him. But I had missed my chance. As the years passed, his followers grew. Now, even if the past is all but forgotten to the world and I am strong enough, if I, or any of us, try to leave he will tell them to hunt us down and finish us off."

Manako's words faintly echoed around them until they faded away, and once again they were enveloped in intense silence.

That is, until a single pair of hands began clapping. The sound echoed around them, startling them.

"Very good," a deep man's voice echoed with a chuckle. Instantly, Manako, Osamu, and Raiden stiffened. "It was a very enjoyable story, Manako—very riveting." Footsteps echoed, coming from all around them as they bounced off the crystals, and a man emerged.

He was wearing a silk black robe. He was fair-skinned, fairly young-looking—most likely in his 30s or early 40s—with coal-black eyes and long, silvery gray hair tied back into a ponytail. He had a smile that an angel of death would wear as he watched his opponents slowly die a torturous death before him—beautiful and evil.

Osamu and Raiden glared and stepped around Kiku and Cho, standing between them and the man. They were still standing close to Kiku and Cho so that they were still touching, able to still keep track of their whereabouts and keep their eyes on the man. They were stiff, already coiled into a semi-crouch, ready to spring and attack at any wrong movement. Manako crouched, too, though her stance was more wild and feline-like, like an elegant tiger pouncing right before it leaped to kill its prey. She bore her fangs, her golden eyes turned to slits. Beside her, Aoko looked ready to rip the man's head off as she growled lowly.

The man chuckled in amusement. "Such an enthusiastic welcoming," he said.

"Don't touch them," Raiden threatened through gritted teeth as he glared murderously at the man.

"Fine," the man said. "Then there is only one other option: either they are silenced **permanently**, or they join us."

Manako hissed. "No! Absolutely not!" she yelled. "We won't stand by and let you take away their lives like you did to us!"

"Take away?" the man asked in a mockingly surprised tone that only made the three more furious. "You said it yourself: I gave you everything you wanted. I only gave you the best. I only wanted what was best for you, like any other parent."

Aoko roared, and the disgust in her animal voice as pronounced as any human threat.

"Parents don't breed their children to become weapons!" Manako shrieked. "_All my life you have told me that the world is a dark, cruel place. But now I see that the only thing dark and cruel about it is you._"

He shrugged. "Be it as it may, the conditions don't change." He looked at Cho, and then smirked. "But I wouldn't be necessarily angry if they joined us. A Hyuuga daughter would greatly increase our army and—" He turned to look at Kiku, and was taken off-guard for a split second. "You. You have your mother's face—you must be an Uchiha then. To have two daughters of such powerful clans…"

"They won't join you," Osamu yelled. "We won't let you have them."

He shrugged again. "You know the rules, then. Now, which one of you is going to take care of it?"

A menacing sound ripped from Manako's throat—it was a shriek and a hiss and a growl all at once. She was literally shaking with rage, her cheeks flushed with visible fury. She and Aoko lunged forward in perfect sync, springing off her legs.

"Manako, **no**!" Kiku screamed.

It was in that small second that Kiku saw it. It was something she was sure no one else saw, or had time to react to. As Manako's fury grew, the man had pulled a small silver object into his hand from underneath his cloak. At the angle Kiku was at, she was the only one to notice it, knowing Raiden would be too blinded by rage. She wasn't sure what it was, but when the sound barely erupted from Manako—the sound a ferocious, aggravated tigress ready to strike—that his hand moved the slightest and she got a better view. It was a detonator.

The next few seconds happened as if they were in slow motion.

The man's thumb pressed down on the button. Multiple explosions happened at once, violently shaking the mountain. Huge pieces of the crystals over head, as well as large boulders, crumbled off and fell down over them, separating them as they fell—the man safely gone on the other side.

Raiden had pushed Kiku against the largest nearby crystal that stuck up from the ground, and pressed her to the crystal with his body. Kiku's eyes weren't closed. They were wide as she stared up at Raiden. His eyes were shut tight, his teeth clenched. Crystal and rock of various sizes and shapes showered below them like an apocalyptic rain. All the while, the ground was shaking, and Raiden tried to keep them in one place while shielding Kiku from any pieces that came their way.

The rumbling slowly lessened and settled to a stop.

Things stopped falling around them.

It stayed perfectly quiet for a few moments.

"You okay?" Raiden whispered down at Kiku.

She nodded silently. "But… you're back…" She frowned, already seeing the drops of blood on the floor by his feet.

He shook his head. "Never mind that," he insisted as he stepped aside. Kiku blinked, finally prying her eyes off of Raiden to survey the damage.

They were closed in by crystal fragments and a couple of boulders. They were all together, too, except for the fact that the man had gotten away. Osamu was on his knees, trying to help Cho up as she had one arm around his shoulder and the other hand on her head, looking like someone who suddenly got nauseous. Manako and Aoko stood close to the man had been standing moments ago, except there were large crystals in their way.

"Damn it!" Manako hissed. "He got away."

"Are you okay, Cho?" Osamu asked. "You didn't get hurt, did you?"

"No, no, I'm alright," she replied weakly as she staggered to her feet, supported by Osamu's hold on her. She shook her head, trying to shake everything off, though it didn't make much of a difference. She blinked rapidly a couple of times and then looked in Raiden and Kiku's direction.

She gasped quietly. "Oh… Raiden… your back…"

Kiku flinched. "Come on, you need help right now," she worriedly insisted, one hand on his arm as she guided him to sit down on the floor.

"Kiku, I just said—"

"Enough," she cut him off. "I'm not going to just stand here and let you hurt just because you wanted to save me. Shirt," she ordered, not at all harsh. Worry was the most dominate emotion on her face, so Raiden sighed exasperatedly but didn't argue.

He sat cross-legged on the floor and took off his shirt as Kiku knelt down behind him, already drawing her chakra to the palm of her hand.

"God!" Manako exclaimed, sighing afterwards. "It looks like it's sealed pretty tightly."

"No way out?" Osamu asked.

"Not that I can see." Manako frowned. "We may be stuck here for awhile."

"Let me check," Cho offered. She slipped out of Osamu's hold, hesitated for a moment, and then activated her Byakugan. After a split second she gasped, the color draining from her face as she turned a sickly white, and stumbled backwards as Osamu caught her.

"Cho!"

"Chakra… in the crystals…" she explained in her weak, hoarse voice.

"Don't activate your Byakugan anymore, then," Osamu insisted as he knelt down and sat her in his lap. "Not until we're away from these crystals."

Cho nodded.

Manako shook her head and scowled. "He **knew** this all along, that damned bastard," she muttered, more to herself than anything else. But no one needed to ask who she was talking about. Master had slipped away and trapped them in there, plotting from the beginning. "I swear, when we get out of here I'm going to…"

She rambled on.

* * *

**A/N**

**Quote from Chapter 23: **"_Where are you going?_" – "_I'm not sure where_…" – "_If you don't know where you're going, then does it matter which way you go?_"—from Alice in Wonderland

**Part 2!**

**This one went by quickly when it came to typing it. I think it's because it was mainly dialogue and whatnot.**

**Yeah, I got the 'Black Knights' name from **_**Code Geass**_**. My bad. I just didn't have a good enough name for the group that sort of fit them and didn't sound all cheesy and whatnot. But the 'Black Knights' here aren't all TOO different from the ones in **_**Code Geass**_**, but you'll find out in due time.**

**By the way: first half of part three—more dialogue; second half—more action.**

**The fourth chapter will mainly be action instead of talk.**

**You'll find that out in due time, too!**

**Thanks to all my wonderful readers and reviewers!**

_Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Criticism? Flames? Don't hesitate to make your opinions known in a review or PM, whatever suits you._

_Ciao! Au Reveoir! Zai Jian! Hasta Lavista! Ja Ne! Goodbye (till next time, at least!)_


	25. Story 25: Crystalline, part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Naruto characters used in this fiction, just the couples' kids.**

**Ages:**

**Kiku, Raiden, Cho, Osamu, Katai, Manako, Rei, Takara, Tomoko—all 16; chuunin**

**Daisuke, Misaki, Kitsune, Shikarou, Ryuu, Yua—all 13; genin**

* * *

**Parenting 101**

**Story 25: Crystalline, part 3**

_Things happen for a reason. Sometimes, it is for the better. Most of the time, it's just life's form of torture._

Time became an irrelevant thing when you were trapped. Because they were inside the mountain, they had no way of tracking the hours based on the shadows or the height of the sun and moon. And they were too tired and too worn out to bother to keep track. A few minutes could've passed by, and it would've felt like hours, and vice versa. It all depended on what was going on, who was paying attention, how tuned in you were to reality at that moment.

They had all settled into a circle around each other, knowing they may be there for awhile. Cho, who was still dizzy and nauseous, was the first to go. Only a few minutes after they settled down, she fell asleep instantly, looking like someone who was looking a little sick. Osamu gently laid her down right beside him and removed the shirt he was wearing, draping it over her shoulders. Manako fell asleep next, resting her head on Aoko, who was lying down next to her, looking like a large, furry pillow. Aoko wasn't asleep, though she seemed to be drifting in and out every now and then. Kiku's energy hade gave in due to the healing, and when her eyes began to flicker, Raiden convinced her that enough was enough. She didn't fall asleep, but she rested her head on Raiden's shoulder, deep in thought, only eventually catching the quiet discussion Raiden and Osamu were having before settling into sleep.

When she woke up sometime later, she felt a little bit more energized, though she was still exhausted. She remembered it had been nearly midnight when they first left and, after all the action they had, there was no doubt why she felt tired.

Everyone was now sound asleep, including Aoko and Osamu, who she remembered were still awake before she had crashed.

She looked up through her slightly-heavy eyelids and saw Raiden with a far-away look on his face, probably in deep thought. She was still sitting on his lap, his arms wrapped around her. She smiled at him, her voice soft as she said, "Not sleepy yet, huh?"

"It's hard to sleep when there's still so much to think about," he explained.

Kiku nodded, perfectly understanding.

"You never found out, did you?" Raiden asked after a few moments of silence.

"Found out what?"

"How I ended up like this, with the rest of them," he answered.

"Oh," she said quietly. "You know, you don't have to, Raiden. I've had a lot of information tonight to keep me distracted."

He shook his head. "I want to tell you," he insisted.

Kiku waited.

"It's sort of similar to Manako's story," he said. "I was really young. I don't have many memories of my life before **he** came along. Sometimes it comes back to me, like moments of déjà vu and whatnot, but other than that this life is all I could remember knowing. He kidnapped me from my village during a raid—that's what one of his more important associates had told me one time I had asked. I was always put where Manako and Osamu were, and we were pretty much the only family or friends we had, aside from whoever Master had put into hiding with us."

"Raiden, you don't…"

"No, I think you've earned the right to know now," he said. "Especially after what happened today."

Kiku nodded. "Okay."

Raiden continued. "He held my parents—well, my mother—over my head the same way he held Manako's parents' deaths over her head. Unlike Manako, however, he never killed my parents. They're still alive, out there somewhere. And he knows. The deal I made with him is different. I follow him because, until I can find out the information myself, he's the only key I have to finding them again once this is all over—whatever he is planning to do with us."

All was quiet, but in her head, Kiku was wrapping her brain around everything, trying to sift through her memories for the right things she needed.

"Raiden," she said after a few moments. Her voice was quiet, tone even. But Raiden could tell something bothered her.

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember what your mother looked like?"

"I'm not too sure…"

"Do you ever remember being in Konoha… or near Konoha… before the festival?"

"Where are you going with this?"

She twisted around so that she was kneeling, facing him, rather than sitting in his lap. "Because," she answered, "When you reminded me of the time I first met you and Manako, I vaguely remember thinking you reminded me of someone. And… well, I don't want to jump to conclusions or anything—but do you remember your mother's face?"

"I have an old photograph," he said quietly. "Something **he** kept for me."

"Do you have it with you?"

"Always." He shifted his weight, reaching into his vest pocket, and pulled out a small photograph no bigger than his hand. It was worn out, faded, a little crinkled and torn at the edges, but other than that the picture itself was still in decent condition considering how old it must've been, and for it not being in some sort of frame after all these years. It was a woman sitting on a bench, holding her young child, who looked no bigger than a toddler. She instantly guessed this was Raiden—though chubbier and more childlike, his same general features, and eye and hair color, were all there.

Her eyes shifted to the woman, and immediately her eyes widened. Her heart stopped. She **recognized** the woman in the photo. Though, obviously, the features were younger than the woman she knew in the present, there was no denying who it was.

Kiku's jaw dropped.

"What?" Raiden asked. He was tense. "Do you…?"

He didn't finish, and Kiku understood why. After years of disappointment, he already knew not to start hoping.

Hoping had only brought him to the life he now lived today.

Kiku opened her mouth to speak, but the sound that followed wasn't her voice. Somewhere behind her, Aoko let out a bloodcurdling noise similar to Manako's infuriated snarl—a roar, hiss, and shrill shriek all at once.

Kiku whipped her head around to see Manako gasp and jump to her feet, her hands over her ears. She had been lying down right next to Aoko, who was now on all four legs and growling menacingly at one of the crystal walls. Cho and Osamu gasped as they awoke as well, immediately on their feet, and soon they were all standing, staring at Aoko.

"Aoko, what's the matter?" Manako asked. She followed Aoko's where deadly gaze was staring at and blinked. "What's out there?"

"Let me see," Cho offered.

"No," Osamu said sharply, grabbing her wrist to stop her as she was about to step forward. "You'll only be in pain."

"It was because I was already tired," she reminded soothingly. "I know it'll take more energy, and my head will begin to feel fuzzy, but I'm more energized after resting. If I concentrate, I can try and see past the crystals."

Osamu looked reluctant but let go, knowing Cho was not going to be swayed.

She stepped forward, directly standing in front of the large crystals. Her Byakugan activated, and for a minute, she was as still as a statue. Everyone held their breaths. What felt like only minutes later, Cho spoke. Her voice was sounded exasperated as she strained to see.

"There are people on the other side. Six bodies… and one… animal?" Then she winced, her Byakugan deactivating. "Sorry. That's my limit."

Kiku walked forward, pressing her palm flat against the crystal.

"Kiku… what're you doing?" Manako asked hesitantly.

But Cho knew exactly what Kiku was thinking, and her pearly-white eyes widened. "Kiku," she said, surprised. "Can you… I mean, it **is** pure crystal, after all…"

Kiku nodded. "It's worth a shot," she said. "The chakra just makes things a bit more difficult. It'll take more than one hit, but I think I can."

She stepped back a few paces in the semi-large space the crystals had left them, until her back was against the opposite wall. Her hand curled into a fist. Osamu, Raiden, and Manako's eyes widened. Even Aoko turned to stare at her. But Cho wasn't surprised at all—instead of shock that covered everyone else's faces, hers was concerned.

She could feel the chakra rushing where she controlled it—to the center of her fist. She felt the power pulsing through her, her chakra flowing to where she directed it, obedient to her powerful and effortless control. Then she sprinted forward, pushing off against the wall, charging rapidly back towards the crystal. When she got closer and closer, she readied her fist, tightening it even more, until finally she pulled it back and swung her fist into the wall, releasing the immense amount of chakra that she accumulated in her fist no more than a few milliseconds before her fist contacted the crystal.

At first, there was nothing but silence. But then, the crystal shattered and snapped, creating cracks of various sizes and depths all over.

But, as Kiku had predicted, the crystal in the chakra had interrupted her own chakra flow, so despite the power packed into that one hit, it wasn't enough.

"Kiku," Raiden said, absently calling her name, his anxiety increasing as she stepped back again for another hit.

She shook her head. "Don't worry."

She drew her chakra to her fist again. Though it took more energy, now that she had begun to strain herself, she predicted that in this hit, or at least one more, the wall would shatter. She flexed, making sure she had enough chakra accumulated.

Too distracted, she didn't even noticed—no one really noticed—that Cho re-activated her Byakugan and was trying to see past the wall once more.

Kiku charged forward again, but this time, right before she was about to swing her fist forward, Cho cried out, "Kiku! Wait!"

But it was too late. By the time her mind registered Cho's cry, Kiku's fist had already made contact with the crystal, her chakra already dispersed. The ground rumbled this time, though, and Kiku stepped back a couple paces in surprise. Immediately her mind raced, calculating in the few seconds that went by that, although dim, she had felt a second force when her fist punched the crystal. Something had felt… off.

And then the crystals shattered into pieces, collapsing and rumbling the mountain even more.

Kiku couldn't even react in time as a crystal piece hurdled her way.

She felt a blow to her gut.

A blend voices called out her name.

And then she distinctly remembered a sickly smell overwhelming her, making her head feel heavy and dizzy, the pain in her stomach growing worse and worse, and seeing her mother's face, stern and ready for a fight, before she blacked out.

* * *

Tears weld up in Sakura's eyes as reality hit her. Kiku, Cho, as well as three perfect strangers, and a white tiger lay unconscious on the ground, completely knocked out by the powerful sleeping gas that had unaffected them due to their gas masks. Large crystal fragments lay scattered all over the floor. But that didn't matter to Sakura, for her emerald eyes were fixed on her daughter, who lay still on the ground, motionless.

"Kiku!" Sakura shrieked as she ripped off her mask and darted forward towards her daughter.

She was trembling as she fell to her knees and grabbed her daughter's hand, holding it in herds, shaking her head as if she were in some horrible nightmare. She felt her pulse in her hands, saw the faintest movement of her shoulders to signal she was breathing, but this did not reassure her.

"Oh, Kiku!" Sakura cried, squeezing her daughter's hand even tighter. She was practically pleading right now. "What were you thinking? What were you thinking?"

Behind her, Tenten's own cry could be heard as she knelt by Cho, lifting her daughter into her arms and onto her lap.

"Cho, what the hell happened?" she demanded, as if Cho could somehow hear her. Her face was angry, flushed with anger, eyes narrowed, body shaking. But tears rolled down her cheek, and there was agony in her voice as she mindlessly rambled on, as she often did when she was extremely emotional. "You… You always had to go and learn things the hard way? You're so much like your father, that way… always having to prove yourself to the world. You always had to prove you were brave, didn't you?"

She shook her head, tears flying everywhere. "Oh, Cho. I thought I told you that _being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble_? And yet, you do this! Oh, Cho. What the hell were you thinking?"

Sasuke, furious and confused, kicked a nearby crystal shard and sent it colliding into the wall before it shattered into a million pieces.

"Damn it!" he cursed through gritted teeth.

"We should kill them for taking our daughters like this," Neji agreed, equally enraged.

"Sasuke-kun, Neji-nii-san, you know that's not the right solution to this," Hinata reasoned.

Neji was about to lose it, but as he whipped around to face Hinata, she gently placed a hand on his shoulder, staring back at him with determined yet comforting eyes as she tried to calm her cousin.

"They need to be alive if we plan on finding out more," she reminded. "Let's not be irrational. Someone will be punished for this."

This didn't calm him, but his dangerously flaring rage calmed down a bit more. He nodded.

"Hinata," Kiba said, as he and Akamaru were examining one of the bodies.

"Kiba-kun?"

"Go back and bring reinforcements," he ordered, his eyes never leaving the black-haired boy he hovered over. He looked confused, as if the answers were right in front of him, and he weren't quite seeing it. "We'll need more help bringing these bodies back. And go quickly—before the sleeping gas's effects ware off."

* * *

**A/N**

**Quote from Chapter 24:** "_All my life you have told me that the world is a dark, cruel place. But now I see that the only thing dark and cruel about it is you_."—from The Hunchback of Notre Dame

**Part 3!**

**I'm just waiting for the dramatic mood music to suddenly start playing every time I re-read these chapters.**

**Yeah, so we've pretty much lost the light-hearted, uplifting Disney quotes for the next few chapters. Like I've said before, right around now would be where everything in the story heightens. Not that there won't be any more happy, joyful, purely fluff moments anymore—things in the story will just have to settle down and be resolved before that can happen. And trust me, after the Crystalline Chapters are done, there is still A LOT more to come!**

**Thanks to all my wonderful readers and reviewers!**

_Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Criticism? Flames? Don't hesitate to make your opinions known in a review or PM, whatever suits you._

_Ciao! Au Reveoir! Zai Jian! Hasta Lavista! Ja Ne! Goodbye (till next time, at least!)_


	26. Story 26: Crystalline, part 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Naruto characters used in this fiction, just the couples' kids.**

**Ages:**

**Kiku, Raiden, Cho, Osamu, Katai, Manako, Rei, Takara, Tomoko—all 16; chuunin**

**Daisuke, Misaki, Kitsune, Shikarou, Ryuu, Yua—all 13; genin**

* * *

**Parenting 101**

**Story 26: Crystalline, part 4**

_And, just like that, the future and its endless possibilities stretched out in front of them; a vast, crystalline ocean just waiting to be delved into._

They were in a whole other world of trouble. That much was obvious. Despite the fact their parents, who've repeatedly stated this since they were dragged back to the village and gained consciousness again, love them and were concerned with them, the truth remains—the condition they had been in had saved them from the worst of their fury. Not that any of that mattered to Cho and Kiku, who were sitting in the headquarters of the Konoha ANBU on a bench outside one of their interrogation rooms after being debriefed.

They had accepted that there would be extreme consequences for their actions if and when they were found out.

What concerned them even more than their parents' wraths was the fact that Raiden, Osamu, Manako, and Aoko were being held in Konoha, and unless the ANBU were satisfied with that they had gotten out of this (which was most likely a 'no'), those four would most likely be executed.

Kiku and Cho sat very still, almost as still as statues, as they heard the muffled conversation between Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, and Ino from the other room.

"I'm not sure," Ino admitted, sounding troubled. "Without my usual methods, it was harder to separate the truths from the lies, if there were any."

Sasuke's voice was angered. "Are you saying you'd rather have used your 'usual methods' on our daughters?"

"No, of course not!" She was defensive, while trying not to aggravate Sasuke even more. Everyone knew how Sasuke could get if you let his temper flare too high without Sakura being around. "I'm just simply pointing out that it was more difficult. It may take me a little longer to give a full analysis."

Silence.

"I'm… I'm sorry," he apologized, truly sounding like he meant it. "I'm just—" A sigh.

"Don't worry," Naruto comforted. "No one is blaming you or anyone else for acting the way they are. We're all still trying to recover from our shock."

More silence—most likely the four of them agreeing.

"So, are you saying our daughters lied?" This was Neji now.

"I'm saying it's a potential possibility," Ino answered, her voice now professional and calculating. "They were—to say the least—very strange during the interview. Perhaps it's just my own personal beliefs; just my own subconscious wanting to believe it wasn't true. They didn't show any signs of lying, but I had this sort of, I don't know… gut feeling, perhaps? Something just felt wrong about it… about **them**."

The conversation continued.

But the two daughters were not paying attention.

"What will we do?" Cho whispered in an agonized voice.

"I don't know, but they need to escape," Kiku said. "They'll need a diversion."

"Kiku, we're in the **heart** of ANBU headquarters," Cho reminded. "It will be nearly impossible for us to get to them."

"It doesn't have to be."

They blinked, because that voice didn't belong to either of them. And that's when they noticed the two villages' heiresses standing before them, looking as immaculate as ever even under the eerie glow of the dimly-lit hallway.

"What do you mean?" Cho asked them.

"I know Manako," Yua explained. "There was a time where they lived in Suna, and we became close, despite everything. I don't think I could bear to see her, or any of them, hurt. But I don't think the elders will agree to keep them alive, so we'll have to hurry."

"I don't want you two getting involved in this," Kiku said sternly. "You don't need to be brought down to the trouble we deserve."

"Kiku-nee-chan," Kitsune said, stepping forward to place her hand on Kiku's. "It's okay to ask for help once in awhile."

"Besides," Yua cut in, "the innocent should not be punished."

Kiku and Cho smiled.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"So, how do we get them out?" Kiku asked.

Yua smiled. "Actually, here's what we're going to do…"

* * *

"Is it such a safe idea to let them see each other?" Tenten asked Neji as the two of the, Cho, and two masked ANBU personnel were escorting the family to one of the containment rooms. Although it surprised everyone, the elders had agreed to Kitsune and Yua's suggestion of having Kiku and Cho talk with those who were captured. It was obvious there had been something had gone on, and this may get them information they couldn't get themselves.

Cho kept quiet, and kept her fingers crossed, as they were walking, hoping that everything went according to plan—she would get Osamu out, Kiku would get Raiden out, and Manako and Aoko would be set free by Yua and Kitsune. Though their plan seemed possible, everyone knew things don't always go as planned.

"Here we are," a deep, booming voice came from the first ANBU shinobi as they came to a sudden halt.

"We will wait out here," the second one, obviously a female by her tone and slimmer figure, reassured. "You will be in no danger."

Neji and Tenten didn't seem convinced. Cho tried her best to remain blank in her expression.

"Thank you," Tenten said, walking in as they held the door open.

The inside was not much different from the rest of the ANBU headquarters—dark and dimly lit by various torches hanging on the walls. The room was rather large with nothing but a metal table and chair that seemed a part of the floor. If Cho was correct, this particular room, unlike the other containment rooms, didn't have something above it. Unlike rest of the underground ANBU headquarters, this particular wing was a clear space. Overhead, there were no buildings or structures. Just a clear space.

'No wonder Yua had picked it,' Cho told herself as she walked in.

The second Cho was fully inside, Osamu looked up, and their eyes locked.

She could tell, or at least try to guess, what he was thinking. He was confused—not only of why he was there, but now of why **she** was there, too. He was regretful for getting them all into this mess; for agreeing to meet them last night knowing the risk. He was angry at himself for not preventing this. And he was scared of what might happen… to either of them.

Cho tried to reassure him with her look. She was desperately hoping he was just as good as reading emotions as she was. He needed to somehow be in on the plan they had all come up with to bust them out; to know what was about to happen even though they hadn't talked about it; to know there was hope.

And she felt her own hope rising when she saw his face, and realized he knew what was going on.

Or, at least he had a feeling something had been secretly planned—they had concocting some sort of scheme. Now that he thought something she had something up her sleeve, it would make it that much easier for him to catch on to her little display.

Still, she crossed her fingers.

She composed her face, trying to look now irritated and angry. She could've sworn she saw Osamu's mouth twitch. He wanted to smile.

This was it.

"Aka-san! Oto-san!" she snapped, taking her parents off-guard. "Why did you bring me here with **him**?" she demanded. She thought she was pretty convincing. She was pretty sure she looked angry. But she could tell the emotion wasn't there. Hmm…

"Cho, what are you talking about?" Tenten asked, confused.

"You knew we would be here," Neji reminded.

"Yes, I knew we had something to do here," she went on, "and I knew I had agreed. But I didn't agree to** that**!" She shot a look at Osamu.

Now, it was his turn.

"Cho, I didn't **do** anything!" he argued back. His voice was pleading, with just the right amount of innocence. Cho wanted to laugh. So, he was playing the innocent role, huh? But she could've guessed why. Osamu's pleas made her parents scowl in disgust and glare at him.

"Sure! Tricking me and kidnapping me out of my own home is 'nothing'," she shot back.

She felt her act falter for the slightest of seconds, but it could've been enough to tip the best off. She wasn't entirely sure what her parents knew and didn't know about body language when it came to stuff like this, so she went into a little panic. She could tell Osamu noticed it, too. His expression faltered just a bit, too, trying to guess what was wrong. Why had she stopped?

It just felt… wrong. It felt wrong to be yelling at Osamu. Though she obviously didn't mean it, and **he **knew she didn't mean it, it contradicted her.

She was perfectly incapable of such lies towards Osamu.

Quickly, she thought of a solution. Though she had greatly been pushing these thoughts to the back of her mind, she knew she'd have to go down that path. She needed to be convincing, and those thoughts would be enough to drive her emotions towards the right reactions.

Reluctantly, she filled her head with thoughts that made her shudder—the thought of Osamu being gone, the look on Ryuu's face when he thought she didn't love her anymore, the agony of her mother's cries in the crystal cavern during her semi-consciousness, the anger and hurt and betrayal on her father's face when she had woken up in the hospital a few hours ago, the tears Kiku cried silently in her bedroom when they thought they were going to loose them, the way Daisuke's face looked when he and Kiku argued…

That did the trick.

She could feel the emotion building inside her. She felt the tears coming on.

Osamu looked at her in a way only she could understand. He was wondering whether or not she could go on.

He must've read her emotions, or maybe he just knew her well enough, because he went on.

"I didn't do anything," he repeated more softly, once again sounding innocent, pleading, regretful. Neji and Tenten's looks deepened, though they were obviously confused when they noticed Cho's expression. Osamu took a step towards her, but she wielded the blade out from her pouch and had the point to his chest. She drew on thoughts that made her livid with anger.

"Liar," she hissed. Tears welled up in her eyes, threatening to fall down.

"I'm not a liar," he insisted.

"No, you just didn't tell the truth."

The tears that now rolled down her cheek were real. She knew it. More thoughts dawned on her. She thought of what would happen after this moment. What if they were caught? What would they do to them? Then she thought of what would happen if their plan **was** a success. Would she ever see Osamu again? Raiden and Manako and Aoko? What would happen to them?

His face was appropriate—confused, because he really couldn't tell what she was thinking by now, and sorrowful, because it pained him to see her like this.

"Fine," he said after a moment. Cho was shaking. "Then I guess there's no reason to stay here anymore…"

"Wait," Neji said, "what're you—"

But Cho wasn't surprised. Not when he reached into his pocket and retrieved a small black ball the size of his palm. Not when he threw the ball up and it exploded overhead. Not when her parents shouts were muffled by the explosion, and the ANBU personnel that were standing on-guard outside burst into the room. She knew what he was capable of—that not everything was always as it seemed.

The smoke and dust lowered down, covering them, isolating them from the rest of the world.

"I'm…" he had begun to say.

But Cho cut him off, pressing her lips to his. The kiss was quick but passionate.

"Don't apologize," she whispered when they parted. "Just promise."

He chuckled, his tone a whole new type of bittersweet than before. "I promise. I won't make you wait too long."

Cho nodded, staring deeply into his eyes, her hold tight. Then she let him go.

She stepped back, tears still falling down her cheeks. She mustered a smile, because even though he hadn't said it aloud, she knew he didn't want to be this last moment before they were separated for while to be one of her just crying.

And then he was gone.

And reality hit her.

She was overwhelmed by the smoke and dust that swirled around her. Her hand clamped over her mouth, and she began to cough. She fell to the floor, because this was what every ninja is taught to do when smoke or harmful chemicals cloud the way, and because this was what most people do when they've lost someone or something. More tears formed in her eyes. But she had a good excuse. There was just too much dust in her eyes.

* * *

As soon as Kiku heard the explosion, and the disciplined ANBU that were standing just outside Raiden's cell were distracted, she unleashed her genjutsu. Under normal circumstances she would've thought twice about this. The ANBU were not to be underestimated. But she had learned and perfected this particular technique from the genjutsu mistress herself, and (with permission, of course) had tested it on various elite adults she knew until it was almost flawless.

Once the men were blinded, she slipped past them. She found Raiden's cell right where Kitsune had told her it would be.

He looked up at her in confusion, and then looked down at her gloves hands with wide eyes.

"Kiku, what're you—"

"Shhh," she shushed him. "We don't have much time."

"That explosion?"

She managed to grin. "Cho and Osamu. Manako and Aoko are being helped, too."

Chakra swirled around her, accumulating in her hands as she gripped the metal bars that separated the cell from the outside. With the combination of her already inhuman strength and her chakra control, the metal bent rather easily in her hands. Not so much like snapping a toothpick, but like snapping one side of a picture frame. She ripped off the bars until there was a hole nearly anyone could fit through.

Once Raiden was out, the two of them slipped back past the ANBU guards, still blinded, still vulnerable, and disappeared down another path.

It was evening, about to become night. Everything was becoming darker, the shadows were growing longer, the temperature was getting colder. In the back of her mind, Kiku was reminded of everything. Maybe it was just her nerves or the feel of Raiden's hand in hers as they ran, or maybe it was just the strange sensation of the night. She had first met Raiden at the festival during the night. And then years later when he came to her rescue. And then afterwards when she came to his rescue (sort of). And then last night, when she snuck out of her house, and then Konoha, to meet him

They came to a stop, and ironically they were standing in the same exact field that they had rendezvoused at less than 24 hours ago.

Raiden turned around to face her, their hands still in each other's.

Kiku wouldn't look him in the eyes. Instead, her head hung as she stared at the grass below.

He lifted her chin lightly up with his fingers, but she still avoided eye contact. He frowned jokingly, trying to make his tone as light and relaxing as possible. Trying to ease her tension. "What?" he asked in a mockingly surprised tone. "No goodbye?"

"Really?" Kiku asked sadly, still averting her eyes. "This is goodbye."

Raiden shrugged. "For now," he admitted. There was no point denying **that** fact. "But not forever."

"And, 'for now' ends?" she anxiously half-demanded.

"Kiku, you know just as well as I do that I can't guarantee anything about the future," he reminded. Then he smiled. "Not the trivial stuff, anyway. When? Where? How? That stuff is just details. But I **can** guarantee you that I'll think of you, always. And I'll never stop loving you."

Kiku sighed, finally looking him in the eyes. A small smile formed on her face, as well as tears in her eyes.

But she wouldn't cry. Not this time, anyway.

"Me too," she said quietly. "I… I love you so much. Whatever the future may change, that will always stay the same. And _no matter what happens, I'll always be with you. Forever_."

He nodded, and then stared at her deeply, before placing his hands on her cheeks and bringing their lips together.

The kiss was deep, with a passion that may very well have set the whole village on fire. In an instant, everything left Kiku's mind—her doubts, her fears, her troubles. Everything. As often as she felt around Raiden, nothing else seemed to matter. And the feelings were mutual. Being around Kiku made him forget about everything bad that ever happened to him. All seemed right with the world. He loved how she always smelt like cherry blossoms and freshly cut flowers, and the way her eyes sparkled and her cheeks flushed whenever she was happy, and how peaceful she looked when they were together.

They finally parted, panting slightly for lack of oxygen, staring deeply into each other's eyes.

"Hurry back," she whispered to him.

He chuckled lightly, delicately, still holding her. "Always."

With a brief kiss planted on her lips, Raiden stepped back and did what he always did—disappear. Kiku still stood there, a breeze passing by as she stared after him. She looked down, and couldn't help but smile. Her cheeks were hot as she blushed, and she reached down to grab the red chrysanthemum that lay where he just stood.

"I take it **he's** the man in your life?"

Kiku turned around. Her beautiful, immaculate mother stood there looking very much like a goddess. She was practically illuminated in the night—her fair skin was glowing, her emerald eyes were sparkling, her pink hair was shining. "Aka-san…" Kiku muttered.

* * *

**A/N**

**Quote from Chapter 25:** "_Being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble_."—from The Lion King

**The end! (Of the 4-part chapter, anyway!)**

**Whew. FINALLY! It's been KILLING me from keeping these chapters from you, but I had to wait for the right time. **

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed my 4-part "saga." Consider it my pre-Halloween gift to you (yes, I am calling it a 'Halloween' gift because Halloween is just awesome and I love to celebrate all the holidays with a little something—not just Christmas and birthdays)! I wonder how I'm going to top this…**

**But then again, I have A LOT more up my sleeves!**

**Thanks to all my wonderful readers!**

**I'm posting this before Halloween because, come Halloween weekend, I am busy with a capital B-U-S-Y!**

**So……. HAPPY HALLOWEEN! (Again.)**

_Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Criticism? Flames? Don't hesitate to make your opinions known in a review or PM, whatever suits you._

_Ciao! Au Reveoir! Zai Jian! Hasta Lavista! Ja Ne! Goodbye (till next time, at least!)_


	27. Story 27: Mixed Emotions

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Naruto characters used in this fiction, just the couples' kids.**

**Ages:**

**Kiku, Raiden, Cho, Osamu, Katai, Manako, Rei, Takara, Tomoko—all 16; chuunin**

**Daisuke, Misaki, Kitsune, Shikarou, Ryuu, Yua—all 13; genin**

* * *

**Parenting 101**

**Story 27: Mixed Emotions**

_Somewhere underneath all that happiness, there are tears._

"It looks like they got away," Naruto declared, shaking his head. Hinata stood behind Naruto's desk at her husband's side with one hand on his shoulder and the other on Kitsune's, a troubled expression touching her features. To Naruto's other side, Matsuri stood with her arms draped around Yua's shoulders, who was standing in front of her mother just as quietly as Kitsune was. Neji and Sasuke were looking—to put it bluntly—extremely pissed off. Tenten didn't look as angry, but rather she looked somewhat exasperated as she hovered very closely to Cho, who looked in deep thought.

Sakura, however, was neither angry nor troubled. She was just confused. Her eyes were focused on Kiku, who was standing a few feet away from her, a far-away look on her face as she stared in no particular direction out the large window of Naruto's office.

"We'll just have to be more cautious," Naruto continued with narrowed eyes. "And we'll have to keep quiet about this."

Matsuri nodded her head in agreement. "We don't want anyone to become panicked, or else chaos will ensue."

"Alright," Sasuke and Neji reluctantly agreed. No matter how enraged they were, they were at a slight disadvantage, having already lost sight of their targets.

Neither their wives nor their daughters seemed capable of uttering a word.

"Well, we should try to salvage the rest of the night and get some sleep," Hinata reminded softly, squeezing Kitsune's shoulder a little tighter. She tried to smile. "Despite everything that's happened, there is still much do to. We'll need to be rested and as normal as possible for anyone to believe nothing is wrong."

"Don't worry," Naruto added, directing his attention towards Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, and Tenten. "Kiku and Cho will be safe."

Cho's eyes flickered to meet her uncle's and, looking into them, she knew that Naruto knew—or at least had a hunch—that she and Kiku were never really in danger. He looked back at her almost pleadingly, as if he were wishing she would crack right then and there and confess everything and make it all better. She averted her eyes, shifting them over to Kiku, who still stared absently out the window.

She thought she saw Kiku's lips move.

_Raiden._

* * *

Ryuu hesitated in the doorway, still debating whether or not he should knock. He didn't care what Daisuke said ("They're traitors, so don't bother with them anymore. They don't deserve it."), he didn't share the same feelings as Daisuke towards Cho. He wasn't even sure if Daisuke hated Kiku, he was merely upset with everything and taking it out on her. But regardless, he couldn't just stand back and watch everything unfold without taking action. He knew something was wrong. He knew it the moment Cho had walked through the door, their mom and dad right behind her, and their eyes had met. He knew it the moment he saw that look on her face that something was terribly wrong.

Heaving a sigh, his decision made, he brought his knuckled up to the door.

"Come in," Cho called from the other side before Ryuu's hand had even touched the door. Cho and her insane senses.

She was lying on her back on her bed, her legs crossed over each other and her hands tucked behind her head, staring at the ceiling. She hadn't bothered to change and go to sleep—he figured she wouldn't. She simply kicked off her shoes and lay down as is.

Her eyes flickered onto him, and Ryuu instantly froze. But she simply said in a quiet voice, "Hey."

"H-Hey," he replied somewhat awkwardly. It had been (or at least it felt like it had been) a **long** time since he and Cho just sat down and talked.

She sat up, shifting to sit on the edge of the pillow with her back against the headboard. She patted the spot beside her, inviting him to sit down. And he did. He suddenly remembered how long it's been since he'd even been in her room. Even longer, it seemed. He rarely ever went in here and, even when they were older, she would always go to his because that's how it was with them.

"Hey, Onee-san?" he spoke up after a moment of pure silence.

"Hm?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

A small smile formed on her face. "That _was_ a question."

He opened his mouth to speak, but was stopped by her eyes. 'Those eyes,' he thought to himself.

It was the second time he looked into her eyes tonight and again he noticed it. Her eyes were empty, lacking any emotion. Even as she was sitting there, smiling at him, joking with him like they had so many times before, the smile was not carried onto her eyes. There wasn't the usual sparkle—he could've been staring into a perfect stranger's eyes. They were unfamiliar to him.

"A different question," he said.

Cho, who had been preoccupied with the hem of her skirt and hadn't noticed (or pretended to not notice) his stares, suddenly stopped as his words before smoothing her hands over the material.

"Okay," she said with the slightest hesitation in her tone, still not looking up.

Ryuu opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't bring himself to ask. He couldn't dare himself to ask what had happened before the three of them got home—what the important thing was that had changed her to her happy, bright self just a few days ago to the empty person she was now—but he didn't think he could handle to watch Cho's face contort, having to recall anything that had happen. He wouldn't be able to bear knowing he had made her relive everything.

So he changed the question. It seemed less cringe-worthy, but it was still a touchy subject for any of them.

"Are Kiku and Daisuke okay?" he asked.

Her eyes flew up at him. She looked honestly surprised at the question. "What makes you ask that?" she asked in a hushed tone, like she had just gotten her breath knocked out of her.

"It's just that," he began, "they're so _different_ around each other from before. I've backed off for awhile now, but I had to ask sooner or later. And Daisuke said…" He trailed off.

"Daisuke said," she egged on.

A sigh. "Daisuke said that—well, he just suspects something's up with her."

"Like what?" Cho asked rather frantically. "What did he suspect?"

"I don't know," Ryuu shrugged. He felt his sleep coming on soon. "He wouldn't elaborate—he never does nowadays. He just thinks something's changed her."

"Changed her? As in?"

Ryuu's eyelids suddenly felt very heavy. He wondered why he felt so tired, but then he realized it had been a long day followed by a long night—avoiding sleep would be useless any minute now. But even so, he couldn't help but feel a little annoyed. What was with all the questioning? It only made it obvious something **had** happened.

Cho was shaking her head now, her expression from worried to exasperated.

"Gosh, Ryuu, go to sleep now," she said in her older-sister-tone of voice. "You look like you're about to pass out."

Ryuu shook his head and yawned. "I'm okay," he reassured.

"No, you're not. Come here."

She reached over, pulling him so that he, too, was stretched out across the bed, his head in her lap. Ryuu suddenly felt very comfortable.

"What?" he asked sleepily after a few moments. "No song? I distinctly remembered singing as part of the memories."

She chuckled, and he could guess she was rolling her eyes. "Jeez…" she laughed quietly, placing her hand over his head and running it through his hair like she did when they were so much younger. He was relaxing now, eyelids flickering as began to slowly let sleep get the better of him. But he was still slightly aware of what was going on.

"You would've liked him," Cho was whispering. Or at least it sounded like she was whispering.

"Liked who?" he asked.

But she didn't hear him and just continued her quiet rambling. "He's an amazing person, and you would've liked him. It's a shame he's gone," she choked out the last word.

"Who's gone?" he asked.

He must've been whispering, because she didn't hear him. She continued stroking his hair and talking quietly. "He was brave, very loyal, trusting. He was everything a Hyuuga is expected to be and so much more. And I may never see him again."

And Ryuu was sure he must've been dreaming, or hallucinating, or his sleep was just making everything seem completely wrong. He thought she felt her quivering, but she couldn't have been. He thought he heard her voice cracking, but it couldn't have been. He could've sworn he saw her eyes watering, but that must've been part of the delusion as well. Something shiny rolled down her cheek and, a second later, something wet splashed his face.

It must've been an insane delusion, he declared to himself. It must've been the sleep. It must've been.

Cho didn't cry.

But here she was, quivering where she sat with watery eyes and a cracking voice, and he just couldn't believe it.

"Oh Ryuu," she whispered and cried, taking her free hand and wiping furiously at her cheeks. "I miss him so much already."

It must've been the sleep, he repeated to himself. Cho didn't cry.

But then he admitted defeat, and couldn't help but feel a little sick with himself. Here he was, lying in his sister's lap and enjoying the nostalgic feelings as he let sleep overcome him while he witnessed Cho, the one who has always protected him and cared for him and loved him and never hated or yelled at him, crying and crying and crying for the first time.

The last thing he heard before his sleep finally took over was something she whispered. He thought this was part of the delusion, too.

"Osamu…"

* * *

"And the happiness continues," Ryuu muttered to himself as he was walking alongside Cho, their early morning routine when the village was still in the midst of starting their day. Cho either didn't notice was pretending to not notice (it was most likely the latter, since nothing got past Cho) the way people's heads turned their way as they walked. Everyone knew something had been up with the siblings since they were usually inseparable, yet here they were, walking around and soaking up the early morning sunshine like they used to.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing…"

Cho looked back ahead and smiled. "Hey, it's Kiku and Daisuke."

Of course he knew they were there—seeing **them**, Daisuke and Kiku, walking peacefully alongside each other, too, smiling as if nothing bad had ever happened between them, was what caused him to mutter to himself. Obviously, this was one large dream that was continuing from last night, or something was definitely going on and it was only a matter of time for things to be revealed.

"Morning," Kiku greeted them as the two pairs of siblings met in the center of the road, ignoring the stares and whispers circulating around them.

As Cho and Kiku were talking, Ryuu eyed Daisuke, and seemed to understand. Daisuke was happy as well, but confused and suspicious at the same time. Happy because he and Kiku had obviously made peace or just put everything behind them, but confused to why it suddenly happened and suspicious as to what was really going on.

"Hey," Cho said, nudging at Ryuu's shoulder. His head snapped up.

"Were you two even listening?" Kiku questioned and, in the same breath, said, "Never mind. Let's just get to the training grounds."

Daisuke stretched his hands up in the air. "Alright!" he exclaimed. "_I've never felt so alive!_"

"_Good, because I'm going to kill you!_" Kiku said.

"No you're not!"

"If you can't master that new move by the end of today, I most definitely can."

And the four jumped onto the rooftops, making their way to the training grounds, laughing all the same.

* * *

**A/N**

**Quote from Chapter 26:** "_No matter what happens, I'll always be with you. Forever._"—from Pocahontas

**Yeah, this chapter was re-written. The old version of this chapter was crappy and after being able to step back and think a little I think I was able to make a better replacement. I'm still going to post the replies I had originally written in the old version of this chapter so if you've already read them, there's nothing new.**

**Oh, and for those who read the old version of Chapter 27, this was the quote:**

"_It's kinda fun to do the impossible._"—from Walt Disney :)

**Anyway…**

**I wrote this to complete the cliff-hanger ending from part 4 of the "Crystalline" chapter.**

**Well, there's not much more to say. Thanks for all my wonderful readers and reviewers!**

_Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Criticism? Flames? Don't hesitate to make your opinions known in a review or PM, whatever suits you._

_Ciao! Au Reveoir! Zai Jian! Hasta Lavista! Ja Ne! Goodbye (till next time, at least!)_

**- R E P L I E S –**

**stella270**** (question for chapter 20)**—I'm such an idiot! Don't blame yourself for my mistake! It actually DID say Shiroko when I meant to put Shikarou. I know this sounds stupid coming from the creator of these characters, but Shiroko and Shikarou's names are closely related in how they sound that when I write about Shikarou I often put Shiroko. Usually I am able to spot this during editing and fix it before I upload and post, but I guess my eyes overlooked this. Thank you for pointing that out, and if you look now it has been fixed!

**Princess of blah blah blah**** (comment on chapter 22)**—It was actually brought to my attention before the chapter was posted that this series was not Disney, but only until I read your review did I actually realize this. I had already planned the chapter with the quote so when it was posted I knew that if I tried to re-write it with an actual Disney quote it wouldn't fit properly. Thanks so much for bringing that up! I promise that I'll triple-check before using a quote.

**PrettyAnimeKitty** **(review for chapter 6)**—Yeah, I know it's hard for me to kind a story that includes all my favorites couples—SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema, KibaIno, and GaaMatsu—so I'm glad you find this fanfic enjoyable. I hope to incorporate more moments between the actual couples in the story, even if it is just through flashbacks or something.

**xXkickass-kunoichiXx**** (review for chapter 26)**—Don't worry, I'm probably just as forgetful as you, if not worse :D But I'm really glad you reviewed and are enjoying this story! And I'm glad you love the OsaCho kiss. I thought it was very them, and fit their relationship—they're just as in love as, but not as intimate as, Kiku and Raiden.

**Slyefoxfury**** (review for chapter 26)**—Yeah, I actually have that in common with you. I can be very impatient so I tend to only read fanfics that are already finished, most of them only being one-shots. Sorry that this happened to you, but I guess it did happen for a good reason—you're reading this! I'll try to update ASAP. I know I can love/hate suspense and waiting just as equally so I'll try my best to not keep leaving everyone in suspense for too long!

**Like I said above, I didn't edit these responses aside from anything related to my Christmas fanfic so there's nothing new(:**


	28. Story 28: As Your Twin

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Naruto characters used in this fiction, just the couples' kids.**

**Ages:**

**Kiku, Raiden, Cho, Osamu, Katai, Manako, Rei, Takara, Tomoko—all 16; chuunin**

**Daisuke, Misaki, Kitsune, Shikarou, Ryuu, Yua—all 13; genin**

* * *

**Parenting 101**

**Story 28: As Your Twin**

_As twins, Takara and Tomoko are simply two halves of a whole._

"Jeez, you'd think that if Shikarou were as smart as people claim he is we wouldn't have to keep running back and forth trying to remind him of everything!" Takara complained. She and Tomoko were walking through the semi-crowded streets of Konoha towards the training grounds where Shikarou and the others were currently working with their Sunagakure chuunin instructor. They were (yet again) sent by their mother and father to fetch Shikarou for important business they needed to tend to. Takara often complained the way over while Tomoko nodded here and there and spoke up when needed. The two twins were so close that Takara often did enough talking for the both of them.

"Well, this **is** Shikarou we're talking about," Tomoko reminded. "I think that if he were learning anything from us having to remind him, we wouldn't be doing this anymore."

Takara sighed. "Yeah, I know, it just pisses me off."

"Everything about Shikarou pisses you off."

"Exactly!"

Tomoko rolled her eyes and chuckled. "I can't imagine what business would be so urgent to pull him out of the program," she wondered aloud. "I mean, it's obvious that this program serves a great importance to everyone, so why are they going to pull him away while he's in the middle of it?"

Takara shrugged. "I'm not too concerned about that, Shikarou will complain either way," she reminded. "Just as long as whoever his instructor is doesn't give us grief, I think we'll be good."

Tomoko nodded in agreement, staring at the ground.

Takara spoke up again, and this time Tomoko could hear her smiling as she spoke. "But I don't think that we'll have that problem," she said in a tone that suggested something Tomoko would soon regret figuring out.

Her teal eyes looked up. They were standing at the edge of the training grounds where Kitsune, Yua, Ryuu, Shikarou, Daisuke, and Misaki and Shiroko were in the midst of their training. But that's when she noticed the older teenaged person who accompanied them, monitoring them with his arms folded across his chest. Her heart sank. Broad shoulders, messy medium brown hair; it couldn't be…

Takara giggled beside her, and Tomoko glared at her younger twin sister.

"Takara!" she snapped.

"Oh please, as if you didn't already know you were bound to run into him," Takara reminded, rolling her eyes.

"Well, to be honest, I had forgotten that little detail," Tomoko shot back.

"Uh-huh," Takara sang, unconvinced.

Tomoko had always been the more mature, more responsible one of the two of them. Takara still very much acted like a child in most ways, and since they were fraternal twins and did not look identical, people who did not already know them would assume they were barely even sisters, or at least that there was some age difference between the two. Usually Tomoko was the calm, cool, and collected one, but there was one major weakness for her that none of them, not her family or friends or twin sister, could really understand: guys.

Adults she was (obviously) okay with. She didn't have a phobia of all guys, just those who started to flirt with her.

If they were on the field, sparring, Tomoko is as confident and headstrong as ever.

The moment a guy tries to flirt with her, she begins to shrink into herself and stays very quiet, letting Takara handle everything.

The flirting thing was practically unavoidable considering how they looked and what beautiful goddess they called their mom. When it came to **that** department, Takara was the more comfortable of the two. She could flirt, she could tease, and she could just play and laugh and be herself. Tomoko, on the other hand, was a different story entirely.

People had always wondered why someone as beautiful and strong as Tomoko could be reduced to a silent wreck whenever a guy decided to "make a move" on her.

When they were younger, this didn't use to be a problem.

It was actually an entire situation entirely.

If a boy tried to "flirt" with her when they were younger, she would probably send him crying home with a cut or bruise or something broken. It wasn't until they got older, hitting their tween years, that it all started to change. No one understood.

No one aside from Takara.

Takara knew exactly what had caused this.

It was all because of that brown-haired boy standing there with his arms folded across his chest.

"Come on," Takara insisted, taking Tomoko's elbow and leading her forward. She was surprised when Tomoko didn't try to struggle, but she figured she was probably beginning to freak out. And, sure enough, when Takara turned her head to check, Tomoko's lips were pressed together in a hard line, her eyes locked forward. "You've really got to get over this…"

"Get over what?" Tomoko asked.

Takara rolled her eyes again. "Breathe, sis, breathe!"

"Takara, I—"

"You're not getting out of this!" Takara cut her off. "Seriously, sis, let it go."

"But he—"

"Stole your first kiss, I know, and look what it's done to you!"

Tomoko opened her mouth, about to protest once more, but they were more than halfway across the field. He turned his head, meeting Tomoko's teal eyes with his own sandy brown ones. Tomoko was rendered silent again, and Takara just tugged her forward until they were only steps away.

"Hey Takeshi," Takara greeted.

"Hey Takara," he smiled, turning his gaze onto Tomoko. "Hey Tomoko."

"Y-Yeah… hey…"

"Our mother said that they need Shikarou, so we're going to have to borrow him," Takara intervened, saving Tomoko (as always) from his gaze.

"What does she want now?" Shikarou asked.

"She says you're late."

"Late for—oh shit!"

"Yeah, exactly," Takara said, rolling her eyes. Then she smiled back at Takeshi. "Sorry for interrupting."

"No problem," he reassured, although his gaze was turned back on Tomoko. Her mouth was slightly opened, as if she weren't sure if she wanted to say something or not. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, although this was nothing new. Everything about Tomoko puzzled him.

"Let's go," she muttered quickly, turning around and beginning to walk back the way they came, Shikarou following close behind.

Takara sighed, shrugged at Takeshi with a somewhat apologetic look, and sped to catch up with them.

Once they were halfway across the field, Takeshi called out, "Hey, Tomoko!"

They stopped, and Tomoko mentally cursed. Damn it! Just when she thought she was almost out of the situation…

Takara nudged her, shooting her a look that made her (reluctantly, of course) turn around. "…Yes?"

"You know that there's the banquet thing tonight, right? Are you going?"

Damn it, he was asking her this **now**? Yelling it across the field where Takara, Shikarou, and everyone else around them must've been watching, or at least eavesdropping, on them!? She looked to Takara, who shot her another look as if to say, 'Just say yes, it won't kill you!' Tomoko sighed. She was stuck between Takara and a hard place.

"Yes?" It came out like more of a question.

He smiled. "Alright, we can talk there. See ya."

"Y-Yeah… see ya…"

Then she sped on her heels and almost bolted back the other way, dragging Takara with her while Shikarou hurried to keep up.

"_He likes you_," Takara whispered in a giggle, ignoring her sister's piercing deathly glare.

Tomoko rolled her eyes. "_It would seem so,_" she admitted with a sigh that almost sounded like one of defeat.

"_And you like him!_" Takara sang in a hushed tone.

Tomoko blushed furiously. "_Well, I… _Of course I don't! That jerk sto—"

"Yeah, yeah, he stole your first kiss," Takara cut her off, giggly and giddy which only made Tomoko blush more furiously. She beamed at Tomoko with an all-knowing look, causing the elder sister to scowl at the ground, the blush increasing.

* * *

**Quote from Chapter 27:** "_I've never felt so alive!"_ – "_Good, because I'm going to kill you!_"—from Tarzan

**With Raiden and Osamu "out of the picture" for awhile now, the focus is turning onto the other characters now!**

**I always liked my character designs for Tomoko and Takara and I'm glad that I finally got to write a chapter centered around them. All of the seemingly "secondary" characters, as well as more complicated love stories within them, are yet to come! And, like I may have mentioned before, I will also try to include as many "parental couple" moments in the upcoming chapters as I can put in and incorporate, even if it's just through flashbacks or dialogue.**

**Fun fact (wow, haven't had one of these for awhile): Takeshi's name means "warrior" which really has more to do with his personality, which you will understand in due time…**

_Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Criticism? Flames? Don't hesitate to make your opinions known in a review or PM, whatever suits you._

_Ciao! Au Reveoir! Zai Jian! Hasta Lavista! Ja Ne! Goodbye (till next time, at least!)_


	29. Story 29: Blooming

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Naruto characters used in this fiction, just the couples' kids.**

**Ages:**

**Kiku, Raiden, Cho, Osamu, Katai, Manako, Rei, Takara, Tomoko—all 16; chuunin**

**Daisuke, Misaki, Kitsune, Shikarou, Ryuu, Yua—all 13; genin**

* * *

**Parenting 101**

**Story 29: Blooming**

_Rei has a heart-to-heart conversation with her father._

Rei had never thought of herself as beautiful, despite how many people had told her otherwise her entire life. People said she looked like her mother, but that couldn't be true, because her mother was stunning, and people even said she resembled her father in some ways, but that couldn't be true either, because her father, too, was stunning. She had never been truly comfortable with her appearance: silvery-white hair and vibrant red eyes. When she thought of something that was beautiful she thought of people who had silky hair and a breathtaking face and a graceful figure; the perfect example being Kiku. Someone like herself was, in her opinion, was far from it.

She sighed as she sat underneath the blooming cherry blossom tree, using its shade to block the beating sunlight. It would be about an hour until she was to report to the training grounds for her mentoring, so she was taking advantage of the nice day to just sit down and relax.

Absently, she brought her hand up and fingered the tips of her hair.

"Is something wrong, Rei?"

She looked up to find herself staring up at her father, who smiled and gave a wave and a "yo" like usual. "Oto-san, what're you doing here?" she chuckled, scooting over to allow him to sit down with her, which he did.

"Pretty much the same as you're doing," he answered, "relaxing."

"Well, I wouldn't necessarily call it relaxing…"

"No?" he asked. "Why not?"

"It's nothing," she reassured, waving it away. "Just been doing a little thinking, is all."

"You do realize when you say 'it's nothing' in that tone of voice, you draw more attention to yourself?" he asked rhetorically, causing Rei to look up at him. "I know I'm probably not as great a listener or adviser as your mom would be for you, but I'm all ears if you want it."

Rei smiled a small smile.

"This doesn't happen to be about your looks again, does it?"

"You know me so well."

"Well, give me some credit. I'm both a jounin and your father," he reminded.

She laughed. "I suppose so. But as my father, too, you're supposed to tell me that I look pretty even when I don't."

He shrugged. "Not necessarily."

She playfully hit his arm, and they laughed in unison.

"You know, this isn't just coming from me because I am your father, but I believe you're just as beautiful as your mother, maybe even more. But don't tell her I said that." He smiled from behind his mask, and Rei laughed again and shook her head.

"Do you expect me to believe that?"

"I think you should."

"Well, I don't."

"You're mother wasn't very sure of herself either, or at least her looks, when she was young like you," he said. "She used to think she was bizarre and strange because of how red her eyes were and how untamed her hair had looked. She learned to not care too much about it as she got older, but look at her—she's beautiful. It just took awhile, that's all."

"You think it's the same for me?"

"I think you're beautiful already," he reminded, "and so was you're mom at your age. It's just a matter of time before you become beautiful to yourself. You know how it is—'beauty is in the eye of the beholder.'"

Rei groaned. "Dad, please don't go all clichéd-fortune-cookie on me."

He laughed. "Alright, alright, but it's still true." He looked up. "Would you look at that… _what beautiful blossoms we have this year._" Then his eyebrows rose, and Rei followed his gaze to a darker pink bud amongst all the beautiful, light pink cherry blossoms on the tree branches overhead. It wasn't quite done growing yet, though some petals could be seen as it was slightly opened. "_But look, this one's late,_" he says, pointing. "_I bet when it blooms, it will be the most beautiful of all._"

He looked down at her, smiling, and Rei laughed and mock-hit him again.

"Yeah," Rei agreed, looking back up at the bud. "I bet you it will."

"But you know," Kakashi added, "I kind of like it the way it is now. It has nice color and all, and people wouldn't want to pick it because they want to see how beautiful it will become when it does blossom. Perhaps it should stop growing." He smiled back down at her.

Rei rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to stop growing, you should know that."

"Well, it was worth a shot."

"Don't worry, I'm always going to be **your** girl," she reassured. "Well, me and Aka-san."

"What happened to not being clichéd?"

Rei laughed and wrapped her arms around her father, pulling him into a hug. "I said **you** couldn't be clichéd, but it doesn't mean I can't."

He shook his head. "You're very much like your mother, have I ever told you that?"

"Once or twice," she said with a shrug, smiling widely. "I hope that's a good thing."

"Of course."

"Yeah, yeah," she said with another roll of her eyes, unconvinced.

He chuckled, and then pulled his mask down enough to place a peck on top of her forehead. She smiled up at him, and he put his mask back on and stood up. "Well, I should get going, kiddo. I'll see you and your mother when I get home later, okay?"

"Okay," she answered, and he turned to go. "Oh, and Oto-san?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

He smiled, then turned back, caught a stray cherry blossom being carried off by the wind, and placed it in her hair. "Love you, too, kiddo."

* * *

**A/N**

**Quote from Chapter 28:** "_He likes you._" – "_It would seem so._" – "_And you like him!_" – "_Well, I…_"—from Mulan II

**Yeah, Kakashi's pretty OOC here, but I always pictured him as the sort of laid-back-type of father who pretty much takes things as they come, so I wanted to portray him this way. But I also wanted to write a father-daughter moment and this suited Rei and Kakashi since there hasn't been much focus Rei's character.**

**I hope that everyone enjoyed this chapter!**

**Sorry it's so short, though D:**

**I'll try to make better, longer ones next time!**

**And I'll try to update faster as soon as finals are over this coming Thursday (12/17/09) and winter break starts, so please be patient just a few more days and then I'll begin to write more and get everything updated faster for everyone's reading pleasures.**

**Thank you for being such wonderful readers!**

_Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Criticism? Flames? Don't hesitate to make your opinions known in a review or PM, whatever suits you._

_Ciao! Au Reveoir! Zai Jian! Hasta Lavista! Ja Ne! Goodbye (till next time, at least!)_


	30. Story 30: Little Gift

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Naruto characters used in this fiction, just the couples' kids.**

**Ages:**

**Kiku, Raiden, Cho, Osamu, Katai, Manako, Rei, Takara, Tomoko—all 16; chuunin**

**Daisuke, Misaki, Kitsune, Shikarou, Ryuu, Yua—all 13; genin**

* * *

**Parenting 101**

**Story 30: Little Gift**

_No one knew it yet, but she was just an unexpected little gift._

"Tsuki, is something wrong?" Cho asked over the earpiece, using her codename.

Kiku's eyebrows furrowed as she cast a glance down at the quivering figure beside her that was weeping quietly, her sobs and sniffles the only thing filling the air. Kiku had every reason to be suspicious; after all, it wasn't natural to just find a girl as young as this one appeared to be lying in the middle of the forest bawling her eyes out, a good few miles away from the village or any civilization for that matter. But that didn't change the fact she was a little girl who was crying. She couldn't necessarily treat her as she would any other suspicious person she might've found wandering around.

"I'm… not sure."

"Not sure?" Cho repeated. "What's going on?"

The girl stopped her faint crying and looked up at Kiku. She had pale-gold hair, paler and shinier than Kitsune's rich blonde or even Aunt Ino's corn silk locks, tied into her two half-ponytails on the sides of her head, just barely grazed her shoulder. Her cheeks were flushed, though the rest of her complexion was paler than the norm, and her rose eyes were puffy and slightly red from crying.

Kiku bit her lower lip. She needed to bring this girl back to the village no matter what—she wouldn't last longer out by herself. It was a good thing it was still daylight.

"I'll… I'll tell you when we get there," Kiku reassured.

"We?" she asked in confusion. "Who's 'we'?"

But Kiku switched her earpiece off and was looking at the girl, who stared back up at her.

"Where are we going?" she asked shyly, her voice a little hoarse from crying.

"Back to the village," Kiku answered soothingly, being cautious as to not trigger some emotional state. She had obviously been crying for a reason, and if she wanted to bring her back to the village she needed to do it as discreetly as possible until the inevitable meet. "Can I carry you there?"

The girl hesitated, but then nodded, and the two got to their feet.

"What's your name?" Kiku asked as she hoisted the girl carefully onto her back. The girl slid her arms around her neck and her legs around her waist, and locked herself in place.

Again, she hesitated before answering softly, "Soshina."

"Soshina? So that makes you… 'Hina-chan' right?"

"Hina… chan…?"

* * *

"I couldn't get much out of her during the interrogation," Ino reported with a troubled expression. "She has no memory up until what seems like a few hours before Kiku found her."

"She seems to be perfectly fine," Sakura informed. "I examined her, and she's fairly healthy."

"And Akamaru didn't pick anything out of the ordinary up from her or the area she was in," Kiba added.

Naruto ran his fingers through his hair, heaving out a sigh. Even though he couldn't ask them to do much more for him, this was all so troubling and right in the midst of the exchange program as well. It had came a shock to everyone when they ran their regular biweekly border patrols with the chuunin and Kiku had come back with the little girl perched on her back, the two softly talking until they actually reached the main gate.

Just then, Shizune slipped into the room, clipboard in hand. "Kiku is with her now," she announced. "They're waiting with Sasuke-kun in the room down the hall."

The hokage nodded, trying to take everything in.

"Did she happen to tell you anything?" Hinata asked from Naruto's side.

Shizune shook her head. "Nothing but her name," she answered. "Kiku says that she goes by 'Soshina'."

"Soshina?" Hinata repeated. "Is that all she remembers?" Shizune nodded.

Kiba folded his arms over his chest. "So, what are we going to do with her?" he asked. At his side, Akamaru made a sort of whine of concern. "We know little to nothing about her. She doesn't pose as a threat for the meantime, but with no knowledge of her past and family we can't just let her leave the village."

Naruto nodded in agreement. "Shizune, can you bring them in here?"

Shizune complied, disappearing out the door. Less than a minute later, she reappeared, this time with Kiku, Soshina, and Sasuke filing in behind her. Naruto's eyebrows rose slightly when his eyes fell on Soshina. Her face was otherwise blank and expressionless, and the way she walked so closely beside Kiku was both intriguing and puzzling.

"Thank you for staying with her, Kiku," Naruto said. "I don't think we would've been able to get her to cooperate if you had left her side."

"Of course," Kiku reassured. "I don't think I would've allowed myself to leave her, anyway."

Hinata couldn't help but smile. "She seems rather fond of you," she pointed out.

Kiku blinked rapidly for a few seconds, before blushing just slightly. Naruto watched, then arched his eyebrow, as Soshina tried to further hide herself behind Kiku, who chuckled and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, rubbing her back reassuringly. He had thought that Kiku acted this way because, being the oldest and therefore the "older sister" role of the children, it was in her nature. But as he studied them, he didn't see this as a sisterly gesture, but more of a motherly gesture; it looked similar to the way Hinata would handle Kitsune before their daughter become more social.

"So, Naruto," Sasuke interrupted his thoughts, causing everyone to look at them, "what have you decided to do?"

Naruto thought for a minute, glanced back at Kiku and Soshina who, too, were awaiting his decision, and nodded to himself.

"If it's not too much trouble to ask of you," he said, "I would like to assign Kiku to watch her."

"To… what?" Sakura asked in shock.

"You want me to take care of her?" Kiku asked, also surprised.

He nodded, and then smiled down at Soshina, who was staring back at him with her big, pink eyes. "It's obvious you're the one she's most comfortable with, and since we do not have enough information to do anything about it, it can't be helped," he reminded. "She'll remain here in Konoha and she'll be our responsibility, as well as under our full watch, until I deem it otherwise."

"And having my daughter watch her is your solution?" Sasuke asked, intrigued, one eyebrow raised.

"Well, yes, if that's alright," he reasoned. "Of course, any expenses on the child's behalf will be fully covered by us. And also, as an ANBU captain you will be able to keep a close watch on her and," he turned his head to Sakura, "having a professional medical ninja available to her at all times be better. We're not sure whether or not her condition is as it seems, so I'd rather not take the risk." Then he smiled back at Kiku. "Besides, it's clear it'll just be more of a hassle to separate Soshina from Kiku, and as long as Kiku doesn't mind I think she won't have any problems."

"Hn," Sasuke said, meeting eyes with Kiku. "I have no problem with this. It does seem the most sensible arrangement."

Sakura nodded in agreement. "It's fine with me as well," she said.

Kiku smiled, and then turned to Soshina. "Guess it looks like you'll be staying with me, huh, Hina-chan?"

Soshina looked up. "I get to stay with Aka-san?"

Everyone froze at the word. "Aka-san?" Kiku repeated in confusion.

Kiba blinked rapidly for a few seconds. "Uh, _look, you're really cute, kid, but I can't understand what you're saying,_" Kiba said, looking down at Soshina. "Do you think Kiku is your mother?" Soshina didn't respond, but instead she wrapped her arms tightly around Kiku's waist, who gasped quietly as she did so. "Guess that answers that…"

The room fell into silence, which only lasted a few seconds since Kitsune and Yua entered the room with Daisuke, Shikarou, Ryuu, Misaki, and Shiroko standing in the doorway.

Yua opened her mouth to speak, but then her eyes fell on Soshina.

"Who's the girl?"

Kiba cleared his throat. "Daisuke, do you want to meet your niece?"

More silence.

More staring.

"Wait……… WHAT!?"

* * *

**A/N**

**Quote from Chapter 29:** "_What beautiful blossoms we have this year. But look, this one's late. I bet when it blooms, it will be the most beautiful of all._"—from Mulan

**Ahah. I loved the ending to this.**

**Oh, and sorry, it's kind of short again.**

**Anyway…**

**It's been awhile since I last updated, but that will soon change! My goal is to at least upload the next five chapters over winter break since I have more time to myself and I can type and edit them faster than I have been lately. Oh, and this is just me estimating here, but for now this story will probably be between 50-60 chapters. That's how it seems like.**

**But that's beside the point.**

**Introducing my newest… and, well, cutest… character: Soshina!**

**Her name literally means "little gift" (coughTITLEcough) which refers to the fact that she's like Kiku's un-biological daughter. But it also refers to her importance to this story which—yeah, I know I tend to say this a little too often—you will find out eventually… just as soon as I upload the chapters quickly enough.**

**Only two more new characters after Soshina, and that should be closer to the end of the story.**

**Thank you for being such wonderful readers!**

_Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Criticism? Flames? Don't hesitate to make your opinions known in a review or PM, whatever suits you._

_Ciao! Au Reveoir! Zai Jian! Hasta Lavista! Ja Ne! Goodbye (till next time, at least!)_


	31. Story 31: Secrecy

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Naruto characters used in this fiction, just the couples' kids.**

**Ages:**

**Kiku, Raiden, Cho, Osamu, Katai, Manako, Rei, Takara, Tomoko—all 16; chuunin**

**Daisuke, Misaki, Kitsune, Shikarou, Ryuu, Yua—all 13; genin**

* * *

**Parenting 101**

**Story 31: Secrecy**

_Shikarou finds Kitsune sitting by herself on a bench._

Shikarou usually didn't like it when his plans changed on him—being ahead of the game was, you know, **his** game—but he decided that if his plans got changed because he spotted his blonde-ponytailed childhood best friend sitting all by her lonesome self on the bench on his way to his favorite cloud-watching spot and decided to company her instead, it wasn't necessarily bad. Kitsune looked up as Shikarou approached her, and smiled. "Good morning, Shikarou-kun," she beamed, scooting over to make room for him despite the fact it was a fairly wide bench.

He sat down. "Why're you just sitting here by yourself?"

She shrugged. "I've just been… thinking, is all," she answered.

"Can I ask what about?"

Kitsune looked at him before looking up at the sky, gazing at nothing in particular. "Everything," she sighed, sounding exasperated as she told him. "I just can't believe how… different everything is now. I mean, with the Konoha-Suna Exchange Program **actually** happening—that used to be just an errant thought for my parents. And now with Soshina suddenly appearing and all…"

Shikarou's eyebrows furrowed. They had just received news of Soshina yesterday morning, (the exception being Daisuke, who had learned about Soshina the night she had come to their home), and that ordeal was still settling in with them. "Yeah, it's all happening pretty fast, huh?" he agreed.

"Exactly," she said, looking at him again.

There was something about her look that made Shikarou know that there was more to her thoughts.

So he asked, "Is that really all that's bothering you?"

"A lot of things are bothering me, Shikarou-kun," she admitted, looking back up at the sky. "There's just so much I can barely wrap my mind around it."

"Then why do you spend so much time worrying about it?" Shikarou questioned. "I mean, you don't have to spend your every waking moment thinking about everything."

She shook her head. "Someone like me **has** to be constantly thinking about the future," she reminded. "Just because it's me…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He had expected her to say something about Daisuke and Misaki. Surely, she had noticed the way those two had recently been spending so much time alone than the norm since she occupied herself with Yua nowadays. He had expected her to be stressed about something like that. His expectations had fallen very short of what she actually had said.

"Just because it's someone like me, like Yua… a Jinchuuriki."

It became quiet as her words settled into both of their minds.

Kitsune gasped slightly, slapping her hands over her open mouth and looking over at him in absolute terror. Shikarou, on the other hand, was blank and expressionless for a few moments more. It took just a little longer for her to make any sense to him, and when everything did register, his face turned to one of pure shock.

She was slowly shaking her head.

"You… you know?" he asked, barely above a whisper.

It was silent for a few more moments until she sighed, dropping her hands to her lap. "I… yes."

"…How long?"

"Ever since I last visited Suna," she answered. "Remember? With your family?"

He blinked. "So, for—how long? Six years?—you've known? You've known this entire time?"

She nodded guiltily, looking embarrassed and ashamed.

"And Yua? Does she—"

"She's known just as long as I have," she cut him off. "Maybe even longer. But yes. She knows, too."

So, all this time she's known, and she's kept it a secret? They both have? Shikarou shook his head in disbelief, as if he were just imagining that the past few seconds did not happen. But when he looked back at Kitsune, whose glassy eyes weld up with intense anxiety and slight horror, he knew that everything was actually happening.

"So you remember what happened—"

"That summer?" she cut him off again, and her face solemn as she looked back up at the sky. "Of course I do."

**F L A S H B A C K**

_Kitsune couldn't remember why she was angry, all she could remember now was that she was furious, and her anger was only climbing like a flame reaching its peak. She was going to lose it—she could feel her control slipping. Even as a young 7-year-old, Kitsune had good control over her emotions. But this felt different. This emotion was too intense, too surreal, to feel like it was coming from her. And that was the very first time she heard her voice since they were separated at birth._

'_Kitsune…'_

_The girl gasped._

_In the background somewhere, she could hear her family's and friends' faint cries._

'_Just let the anger take over, Kitsune,' Naien reassured. 'Don't try and fight it.'_

"_But I—!"_

'_You don't have control,' Naien said softly. 'I know that. That's because you're intense emotions are shared between us. You have the space in your mind to keep pushing everything away because I'm here—that's why when you're anger peaks, you begin to lash out. But I can help you tame it, Kitsune.' Her face, almost identical to Kitsune's, appeared in Kitsune's mind. It was comforting and angelic, despite the demonic red eyes. 'I can help you if you let me.'_

_Kitsune could feel her chakra—_their_ chakra—building as it swirled violently around her. She was bound to lose it any second now._

_Suddenly, she darted from the area, not sure exactly where she was going. All she was sure of was that if she was going to let her rage take over, it needed to be far away from the village. She could only recall one time other than that moment where she lost control, and she remembered becoming violent._

"_Kitsune!" her family and friends called after her as she bound into the forest._

'_Kitsune, what're you doing?" Naien yelled._

"_Getting away," she answered back through gritted teeth. "Anywhere but here! I can't lose control near the village!"_

'_But I—!'_

"_No, you can't! You can't get hurt like the last time you took over!"_

'_Kitsune—!'_

"_No, I said—!"_

'_It's not that,' she shouted. 'Open your eyes!'_

_Kitsune wrenched her eyes open and gasped as everything suddenly happened in slow motion. A creature's—she wasn't sure what creature—silhouette with beady golden eyes was growling and lunging at her. In a flash, she was suddenly seeing things from a different perspective, but still through her eyes. Almost as if her body were acting on commands that weren't hers, she wielded a kunai and gashed the giant tiger, knocking it into the shadows._

_She caught her own reflection in a nearby puddle, and the image shocked her._

_Wild hair, narrowed vibrant red eyes… this wasn't her face at all._

'_I—I'm so sorry, Kitsune, but you were about to get hurt,' she heard Naien apologizing in her thoughts, and suddenly, Kitsune was in control again._

_Before Kitsune could even open her mouth to speak, she heard her father's voice calling after her, getting louder and louder as he drew nearer and nearer. She didn't even know she was cry until she turned her head around and tears fell down her cheeks._

_She caught a quick glimpse of her father before she was enveloped into a hug. She was sobbing rather hysterically, burying her head into her father's chest. She wasn't even sure why she was crying, but then again these emotions may very well be Naien's. She quivered as her father squeezed her tighter, and she felt everyone surrounding them, huddling close together._

"There, there, there. It's okay, Daddy's here, Daddy's got you. I promise I will never let anything happen to you, _Kitsune_."

_Her father rubbed her back soothingly, trying to calm her hysteric emotions._

**E N D – O F – F L A S H B A C K**

"It's hard to forget something quite like that, Shikarou-kun," Kitsune reminded.

"You had us all scared to death," he reminded. "You know, we kept it a secret from you two to—"

"To protect us," Kitsune cut him off. "Yeah, I understand that. Yua and I weren't angry when we had figured it out and discovered everyone was hiding it from us. But we kept quiet and just went along with everything because, obviously, if no one told us now, then there was a reason why we weren't supposed to know."

"So what are you going to do?"

Kitsune shrugged. "What I've always been doing," she said. "Playing along."

"Well, your secret's safe with me," he reassured, putting on a smile to comfort her. It worked.

She smiled back, and leaned over to wrap her arms around him. He hugged her back, but just when he thought she was going to pull away, she rested her head against his shoulder and mumbled, "If it weren't for you, Shikarou-kun, I don't think I could handle all this change."

He paused. "Me? Don't you mean all of your friends and family?"

She shook her head, still resting it against his shoulder. "I owe it to **you**. You're the one that keeps me sane."

And she remained in his arms. And he let her.

* * *

**A/N**

**Quote from Chapter 30: **"_Look, you're really cute, kid, but I can't understand what you're saying._"—from Finding Nemo

**I think that Disney/Pixar movies qualify to be quotes in here, don't you?(:**

**I'll probably be using more Pixar quotes, so that's just a heads-up for those who are guessing in the reviews. But tell me if you don****'t want me to use the Pixar quotes because then ****I'll just stick with the Disney classics.**

**Hahah. I remember receiving a playful review from **coldwinterstar** about me being "evil" with the whole Daisuke/Kitsune/Misaki love-triangle. Well, that was only 3/4 of the whole story. As you may have guessed in this chapter, in actuality, this is a love SQUARE… or, you know, rectangle. So expect more DaiMisaShikaKitsu drama in the upcoming chapters. (I guess I really am evil, aren't I?)**

**And in case anyone's wondering—because I know I've been very vague with the days and whatnot—they're about a week into the exchange program…**

**I hope that may clear the air or whatever.**

**Thank you for being such wonderful readers!**

_Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Criticism? Flames? Don't hesitate to make your opinions known in a review or PM, whatever suits you._

_Ciao! Au Reveoir! Zai Jian! Hasta Lavista! Ja Ne! Goodbye (till next time, at least!)_


	32. Story 32: These Conversations

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Naruto characters used in this fiction, just the couples' kids.**

**Ages:**

**Kiku, Raiden, Cho, Osamu, Katai, Manako, Rei, Takara, Tomoko—all 16; chuunin**

**Daisuke, Misaki, Kitsune, Shikarou, Ryuu, Yua—all 13; genin**

* * *

**Parenting 101**

**Story 32: These Conversations**

_A few conversations are shared on a relatively normal day in Konoha._

"Don't ask," Shikarou muttered to Ryuu as he walked to stand beside him in line as they waited for their Suna instructor, Takeshi. To say that their friends weren't suspicious when he and Kitsune walked together to the training field would've been terribly wrong. Misaki had arched an eyebrow at the two of them. Yua had giggled, causing Kitsune to blush slightly, and Ryuu had smirked, causing Shikarou to scowl. But the look Daisuke bore on his face was one of confusion—as if the answer was right in front of him and he wasn't quite seeing it.

However, the attention had been diverted off of them just for a fraction of a second when Tomoko walked into the field with Takeshi.

Shikarou's lips twitched upward, threatening to smirk at his sister and her newfound "relationship," (though she would probably be her usual stubborn Tomoko-self by denying everything) until she sent a warning glare towards him and he fought back the smirk. "Alright, why don't you guys just pair up for some quick, warm-up sparring and we can get to work after."

"Are you going to tell me?" Yua asked as she and Kitsune walked over to their usual section of the field.

"Nothing happened," Kitsune muttered, her increasing blush defying her own words.

"Mm-hmm," Yua chuckled, unconvinced.

Kitsune sighed, creating distance between them as she took the gentle-fists fighting stance. "Seriously, Yua-chan, he's my best friend, too," she reminded. "We were just hanging out."

Yua placed a hand on her hip. "Like you honestly expect that 'nothing happened' between you and my cousin," she said, then lunged forward in a half-hearted attack, which Kitsune dodged easily. "Really, Kitsune?" she asked, dropping her voice to a low whisper in case people were eavesdropping, "like you think I **didn't** see the way you two look at each other."

The blonde blushed furiously, pulling back. "Yua-chan! It's nothing like that!"

"Sure, Kitsune, whatever you say," Yua sighed, stepping into another hit which Kitsune swiftly countered, catching her fist.

"It's true! Besides, you know that I like—!"

"I know that you **liked** Daisuke," she whispered again. "Emphasis on the past tense. If you still liked him, then why doesn't **that**"—she turned Kitsune's head—"bother you?"

Kitsune's gaze was directed to the opposite end of the field, where Daisuke and Misaki and Shiroko were sparring. Shiroko seemed to look terribly out of place as she sat towards the side while Misaki and Daisuke were wrestling each other to the ground, laughing and carrying on a conversation in the midst of it.

"How do you know it doesn't bother me?" Kitsune asked quietly as the two straightened out of their positions.

Yua gave Kitsune a look that said, 'Really? You're going to try that one on me?'

"Well, I've always known that Misaki likes Daisuke-kun as well," Kitsune reminded. "I'm used to it."

"Exactly, and maybe that's why you moved on," Yua reasoned.

"I didn't move—!"

Yua's look stopped Kitsune's protest.

"Well, actually," Kitsune said after a brief pause, "I have a theory…"

"Theory? About what?"

"Remember when I told you about Naien-chan and our emotions…?"

"Yeah, but…" Yua trailed off. And then it clicked in her mind. Her eyes went wide, her mouth slightly agape. "Wait. Are you saying…?"

* * *

Sakura shook her head, stopping Naruto's sentence short. "That would be too dangerous," she reminded the hokage, and the others—which consisted of Hinata, Yua, and Shizune—nodded in agreement. Naruto let out a frustrated sigh and ran his hands through his hair, and Hinata placed her hands on his shoulders reassuringly. Sakura was sympathetic as she spoke. "Look, Naruto, I know that you just want to rid Kitsune and Yua of these demons, especially now that time is running out," she began, "but if you want to do this as painlessly for them as possible then haste actions should not be taken."

Naruto nodded. "I know, I know," he sighed. "I'm just… desperate to free them. Like you said, our time is beginning to run out."

"We're not one hundred percent sure, though," Shizune added.

"No," Matsuri reminded, "we've gotten enough evidence about those who are after Kitsune and Yua, and they'll be making their move fairly soon."

Shizune shook her head. "No, not that," she corrected. "For Sakura-chan and I… well," she looked to her fellow pink-haired medical kunoichi, who nodded at her. Obviously they had discussed this before. "Even if what we're working with is what can free them, there's no guaranteeing Sakura-san's and my medical expertise will be enough to perform the ritual."

"Individually, maybe," Hinata suggested, "but combined—"

"It's still too weak," Sakura interrupted. "Even if Shizune-san and I collaborate, between the two of us there's not enough power or experience to complete it."

"Besides," Shizune added, "we would need another host for when they **are** extracted."

"With all due respect, Naruto," Sakura began, "but I feel that discussing these arrangements now is unnecessary for the time being. With everyone, especially them, in such immediate danger we should focus on keeping them safe and alive. Once this is all over then we'll be able to put more concentration towards this."

Matsuri nodded in agreement. "We should be focusing our energy towards protecting our villages. They are just as much our obligation as well."

"Maybe I'm speaking out of line here," Hinata interrupted softly.

"What is it, Hinata?" Naruto asked as he looked anxiously at his wife, who seemed to be inwardly conflicted.

Her eyebrows furrowed. "The ritual… what's preventing you two from being able to do it?"

Shizune and Sakura looked at each other. "We'd need time to prep and to triple-check everything," Shizune answered. "We'd also need a host, but that's tricky as well. The host has to be able to sustain the demons—in other words, they have to be alive—but in order to rid of the demons they'd also have to be killed." She flinched at her own words. "And also, even if you put Sakura and I together, there is still a lack of enough power and experience."

"We wouldn't be able to extract both Kitsune and Yua within the same day, possibly even within the same month," Sakura added. "It's a demanding ritual."

"So, other than a willing host, you need someone else that has power and experience?"

Shizune blinked. "What're you—"

"Yes, that's it!" Sakura suddenly exclaimed, catching them all, (aside from Hinata, who smiled at Sakura's quick revelation to her implication), off-guard. "Of course. Why didn't I think of that before?"

"Sakura-san, what are you thinking of?" Shizune asked.

Her emerald eyes were wide. "Think about it. More power and more **experience**…"

Shizune blinked furiously for a few seconds, and then everything clicked. Now it was **her** eyes that were wide with excitement.

"Of course!"

Naruto and Matsuri seemed to catch on as well, because their faces broke out into huge smiles at this revelation. "We'd still have to contact them, first," Matsuri reminded, though the undeniable hope in her voice contradicted her doubtful words. "And this assuming that they'd be able to help and—"

"Hinata, can you fetch me an empty scroll? I have a letter to write."

* * *

"Jeez, Kitsune," Misaki said as she looked to the blonde that sat on the stool between her and Yua, "how can you eat so much but still be so small!?" She looked incredulously as Kitsune finished her fourth bowl of ramen since they'd gotten to Ichiraku Ramen for their lunch and ordered her fifth, while the rest of them were either still finishing their first or just starting their second. "You're going to have to teach me your secret." The girl in question laughed, along with the rest of them.

"I grew up on this stuff!" Kitsune reminded. "Whenever my mother couldn't cook for us my father took me here to eat ramen. Besides, I **need** the energy because I'm so small."

"And it's not like she doesn't burn the calories off," Ryuu reminded from beside Yua. "On top of our regular training, she and I and Onee-san still have Hyuuga family training, and Kitsune's always running around town trying to complete errands. And now with the Suna training she must be burning twice as many calories in a day!"

Daisuke, who was sitting with Shikarou to Misaki's right, laughed. "Plus, you've seen Uncle Naruto eat—the bottomless-pit stomachs must run in the family!"

They all laughed, especially when Kitsune's fifth bowl came and she didn't hesitate to start eating again.

"You should try living a day in Kitsune's shoes, huh?" Ryuu asked.

"The only one who knows what it's like to be like Kitsune is Yua," Shikarou reminded, smiling at his cousin.

"Yeah, but Yua hardly eats compared to Kitsune," Daisuke pointed out.

"I snack a lot on top of regular meals," Yua corrected. "If I were to just eat three meals a day and still take on everything that goes around me then I'd surely pass out within a few days! That's why it's so easy for us to eat everything we want and then some and still be perfectly fit, huh, Kitsune?" Yua nudged Kitsune's shoulder.

"I guess you guys are funny that way," Ryuu asked Yua, "huh?—you little dessert rose."

Misaki rolled her eyes. "Really, Ryuu? A flower? That's the best you can come up with?"

Kitsune giggled at Yua's blushing face, Daisuke smirk at Ryuu's embarrassed face, and Shikarou just cringed at his best friend trying to flirt with his cousin.

And the moment would've been embarrassing for Ryuu if Yua hadn't laughed as well and said, "_He can call me a flower if he wants to. I don't mind._"

* * *

**Quote from Chapter 31: **"_There, there, there. It's okay, Daddy's here, Daddy's got you. I promise I will never let anything happen to you_."—from Finding Nemo

**Obviously he says "Nemo" instead of "Kitsune"…**

**Anyways, about this chapter!**

**Eh, I had so much trouble with this trouble because I kept putting "Yua" instead of "Matsuri" for the scene in Naruto's office and then I wasn't sure if it was good enough. But I wanted that office scene in there because they talk about something important (any guesses on who they're trying to contact?).**

**But also, I wanted a RyuuYua moment because we already know they like each other but they have barely had any moments.**

**Ryuu… what a bad pick-up line you used…**

**Kind of out of character for Ryuu but it was fun to incorporate.**

**This chapter (in my opinion) kind of sucked because not much really happened so I hope the next chapter will be better!**

**Well that's pretty much all that there is to say!**

**Thank you for being such wonderful readers!**

_Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Criticism? Flames? Don't hesitate to make your opinions known in a review or PM, whatever suits you._

_Ciao! Au Reveoir! Zai Jian! Hasta Lavista! Ja Ne! Goodbye (till next time, at least!)_


	33. Story 33: Bittersweet Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Naruto characters used in this fiction, just the couples' kids.**

**Ages:**

**Kiku, Raiden, Cho, Osamu, Katai, Manako, Rei, Takara, Tomoko—all 16; chuunin**

**Daisuke, Misaki, Kitsune, Shikarou, Ryuu, Yua—all 13; genin**

* * *

**Parenting 101**

**Story 33: Bittersweet Truth**

_Sakura finally decides enough is enough and questions Kiku about several things._

Kiku smiled down at Soshina's, pulling her blanket further up to cover her shoulders. She stirred a little, shifting to lie on her side, her hair splayed across the pillow. Just as Kiku moved to get up and leave the room, Soshina's eyes flickered open, and she smiled drowsily up at her. "Oka-san," she said absently as soon as her eyes fell on Kiku's face, as if she'd been calling her that her entire life. "You'll lie down with me later, right?"

"Of course," Kiku reassured, but then she pursed her lips slightly. "Hina-chan, you know that I'm not really…" She trailed off.

Soshina's angelic smile faded a little. "I've never known my real family," she softly confirmed. Her tone was strange—distant and serious—coming from her childish voice. "We only ever had a caretaker and you remind me a lot like her, that's all."

"We?" Kiku repeated, forehead creasing.

"Me and my two brothers," she yawned, eyelids growing heavy once more. "My other siblings have different caretakers. We see them from time to time."

Kiku's eyebrows furrowed. "Soshina, how much of your past do you really remember?"

She closed her eyes, though Kiku could tell she was still awake and attentive. "I remember everything," she admitted. "I don't remember how I ended up in the forest, that's the truth. I can't remember that. But I remember bits and pieces before it. We never had a permanent home—we always traveled. Just me and my family." She said the word with a certain edge to it, like she had received bitter news.

"But you said that there were others," Kiku egged on. Why had Soshina lied by saying she couldn't remember?

Soshina nodded, her eyes still closed. "There are other siblings that we don't see often, like our cousins," she answered. "And a bunch of other people who aren't special. They keep multiplying. But my brothers say that they're just parts of the bigger picture, but not family like we are. So we don't bother with them."

This story… Despite the odds, Kiku couldn't help but feel like she's heard this story before, or something similar to it. It all seemed kind of… kind of familiar: the way Soshina's eyes hardened, the way her body tensed, the way her childish voice could seem harsh and bittersweet.

Kiku recoiled in her thoughts at the word "bittersweet." She'd use that word to describe something before. Something a lot like this.

And that's when it clicked in Kiku's mind, and Manako's words suddenly rang loudly and clearly in her mind. She could remember standing underneath the mountains amongst the crystals not too long ago. She remembered Manako's story of being taken as children and about being "well hidden and spread out." Manako had said there were others like them that were more essential to Master's greater scheme and how Master was a collector of "living pieces": talents and secrets and personal experiences.

She shot an incredulous look down at Soshina, who was sleeping once more.

Was **she** part of the Black Knights, too?

"Soshina," Kiku whispered sharply, shaking the girl's shoulder. "Soshina, are you talking about the Black Knights?"

She was only semi-conscious as she sleepily murmured, "Yes. That's it—that's what they call us."

Kiku froze.

In one instantaneous second, everything had changed. Suddenly, Soshina's words turned her from the innocent, memory-deprived girl sleeping in her bed to the enemy. She probably would've been frozen there in pure shock for who knows how long if something, or rather, some_one_, hadn't interjected.

"So the truth finally comes out."

Kiku's head snapped up and she found herself staring at her mother's face.

She was standing there in the doorway, her arms folded across her chest, with an intense look on her face as she stared at Soshina. The silence was thick and unbearable as their eyes met, and the air suddenly felt weighed down, thick and suffocating with the secrets and emotions held between the two of them—mother and daughter.

"Your father is gone for the night," Sakura said softly. "And Daisuke, he's out camping with the others."

Kiku's eyes hardened as Sakura stepped further into the room, closing the door softly behind her.

Sakura's eyes hardened as well, and just as instantaneously as Soshina went from being a victim to the enemy, Sakura went from being a mother to being a kunoichi.

"No more secrets, Kiku," she said sternly. "I'm not asking you, I'm telling you this: you need to tell me everything." Her eyes shifted between her daughter and Soshina. "I was lenient with you when you helped those captives escape from ANBU headquarters, but obviously I've underestimated just how delicate this situation is."

Kiku thought for a moment. "You want everything?"

"Tell me everything," she confirmed.

"You may not like everything you hear," Kiku admitted, biting her lower lip.

"I don't care. Start from the beginning. Who were those people we found you and Cho that night?"

Kiku took a deep breath to settle herself. "Their names are Raiden, Osamu, Manako, and their tiger is Manako," she answered evenly. "And they're associated with the Black Knights just as much as Soshina is."

* * *

"Will they really be alright camping alone like this?" Hinata asked worriedly. She, Naruto, and Matsuri had been hesitant to let them, especially Kitsune and Yua, go camping, despite the fact they were still in Konoha's walls. They camped out constantly when they were younger, so of course they didn't see the problem with doing it for fun again. But then again, none of the kids were aware of how dangerous it was for everyone nearby having Kitsune and Yua out in the open like that.

"Well, it's not as if they're really alone," Naruto reminded, though his voice sounded troubled as well. "That's why Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Shino, and Kiba have been assigned to patrol Konoha's borders, remember?"

Matsuri's eyebrows furrowed. "What if the Black Knights decide to pay a visit? You read Gaara's letter; they're obviously headed here, and who knows how many hours or days or weeks we have between now and when they come. We need to think of a plan."

Naruto stood from his seat, gazing out the large window. "We have one. Well, part of one. They'll be arriving soon."

Hinata's eyes widened. "They replied? They're going to come out of hiding?"

A smile formed on the hokage's face. "You didn't think they would just stand by and let the Black Knights walk all over us, did you?" he asked, slightly amused. The tension in the atmosphere lessened for a brief moment while Hinata and Yua processed this information, their hopes immediately sparking. "They said in their letter that they've been researching the Black Knights for awhile now. Something about them didn't sit right, and thankfully for us their intuition worked in our favor. Once they arrive, we can start to finalize plans."

"I wonder what the Black Knights want with Kitsune and Yua," Hinata sighed.

"The demons, of course," Matsuri reminded.

Hinata shook her head. "I know that, but why? The Black Knights just seemed like a minimal group of rogue ninjas. They've only ever committed thefts for material things, so it just seems so out of their nature for them to go after power like that. I wonder what the ulterior motive is."

"Perhaps they've kept a low-key as to not have people after them," Naruto informed. "Maybe their small thefts were to do exactly that—to make their presence known, but to throw people off from the real objectives. But if they're after Kitsune and Yua for the power their demons possess, then obviously they're planning something bigger."

"What do you think they want?"

* * *

"Power, I'm assuming," Kiku said. "They aren't very sure of the objective themselves. According to them, the Black Knights revolve around one leader, whom they call 'Master.' They pretty much just do whatever Master tells them to. He likes to, er… collect, though he envies people who have power and talents and secrets—things that cannot be obtained through theft alone. Those three you saw Cho and I with the other night, as well as Soshina, are some of his 'prized pieces.' He's rounding them up for whatever he has planned."

"So you think he's after Kitsune and Yua for their power?" Sakura asked.

Kiku shrugged. "Possibly. Or maybe he's not after just the power, but after them as well. Two talented daughters of two very powerful, well-known leaders who are also jinchuuriki… he covets things like that." Her eyes tensed, but then she just shrugged again. "But, it's just an assumption."

There was a moment of silence as Sakura took in this information.

Then she sighed, sounding exasperated, as she rubbed her temples. Just with that simple action, she went back from being a kunoichi to a concerned mother. "Kiku, what have you gotten yourself into?"

"Nothing I haven't already accepted," Kiku answered.

"What were you thinking?"

"What were **you** thinking when Oto-san came back?" Kiku questioned.

Sakura stopped rubbing her temples, her eyelids flying open to stare intently at her daughter. "I was thinking that I was in love with this man," she replied evenly, crossing her arms over her chest, "and it didn't matter what he had done, but I was going to love him anyway." Her eyes tightened. "I guess this is how you feel about that Raiden boy?"

Kiku nodded immediately, no hesitation or doubt in her eyes as she stared her mother back.

"Well, I guess that's why you've gone and gotten yourself in so deep with this," Sakura sighed again, leaning her back against the door. "You're like your mother that way." And, despite everything, Sakura smiled. "It's amazing. _People do crazy things when they're in love._" She chuckled. "Or maybe it's just us."

Kiku was smiling now as well. "Possibly."

Sakura laughed quietly but then was serious once more. "I don't know how much we should tell your father—or anyone, for that matter."

"Neither do I," Kiku agreed. "If we found Soshina, then it's safe to assume other Black Knight members aren't too far away."

Suddenly, Soshina stiffened and let out a soft gasp, immediately sitting upright in bed. She looked both alarmed and distraught. "Hina-chan…" Kiku said absently, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion as she studied the girl warily. "What's the matter?"

"It's her," she said barely above a whisper.

"Who?" Sakura asked.

"The chakra—I can sense it," she continued to murmur as she slid off the bed and onto her feet, looking out the window.

Sakura did a double-take. "You can sense the chakra?"

Soshina ignored the comment. "It's her," she repeated, and then whispered, "the Kyubi no Yoko."

Kiku and Sakura's heads snapped up as they exchanged incredulous glances, exclaiming in unison,

"Kitsune!"

* * *

**A/N**

**Quote from Chapter 32:** "_He can call me a flower if he wants to. I don't mind._"—from Bambi

**I was having writer's-block with this chapter, but luckily for you guys I REALLY got over it (:**

**And just a little FYI for those who don't know what "Kyubi no Yoko" means, it means "Nine-Tailed Fox Demon."**

**On to Chapter 34!**

**(I shall explain more along the way)**

**Oh, and one more thing. I wrote this due to a request made by ****dA bahd SpelLRu****. I hope this helps :D**

**Parents:**

**Sasuke & Sakura—Kiku and Daisuke; Neji & Tenten—Cho and Ryuu; Naruto & Hinata—Kitsune and **_**Naien**_**; Shikamaru & Temari—Shikarou, Tomoko, and Takara; Kiba & Ino—Misaki (and **_**Shiroko**_**); Itachi & Hana—Katai (and **_**Chairomaru**_**); Kakashi & Kurenai—Rei; Gaara & Matsuri—Yua; Unknown—Raiden, Osamu, Manako (and **_**Aoko**_**), Soshina, Takeshi**

**I'll move it to the top with the ages and disclaimer so hopefully it helps everyone. (Oh, and I put Naien in italics because she is technically alive and I put Chairomaru, Shiroko, and Aoko in italics and parenthesis because they are considered part of the family, though obviously they came from a litter.)**

**Thank you for being such wonderful readers!**

_Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Criticism? Flames? Don't hesitate to make your opinions known in a review or PM, whatever suits you._

_Ciao! Au Reveoir! Zai Jian! Hasta Lavista! Ja Ne! Goodbye (till next time, at least!)_


	34. Story 34: Complications

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Naruto characters used in this fiction, just the couples' kids.**

**Parents:**

**Sasuke & Sakura—Kiku and Daisuke; Neji & Tenten—Cho and Ryuu; Naruto & Hinata—Kitsune and **_**Naien**_**; Shikamaru & Temari—Shikarou, Tomoko, and Takara; Kiba & Ino—Misaki (and **_**Shiroko**_**); Itachi & Hana—Katai (and **_**Chairomaru**_**); Kakashi & Kurenai—Rei; Gaara & Matsuri—Yua; Unknown—Raiden, Osamu, Manako (and **_**Aoko**_**), Soshina, Takeshi**

**Ages:**

**Kiku, Raiden, Cho, Osamu, Katai, Manako, Rei, Takara, Tomoko—all 16; chuunin**

**Daisuke, Misaki, Kitsune, Shikarou, Ryuu, Yua—all 13; genin**

* * *

**Parenting 101**

**Story 34: Complications**

_Sometimes, life comes at you a little too fast._

Walking in on them, seeing them like that… it was all it took.

That kiss started everything.

He hadn't been expecting anything like this. He had just been expecting Misaki to be her usual self: to make him carry everything from her house to the campsite, where the others were waiting, without giving him anything in compensation. It had always been how she was. He hadn't expected that when they turned the corner into a completely empty side-path, she would suddenly turn to stand in front of him and block his path. He thought she was being difficult—that she was teasing him or taunting him.

He hadn't expected her to say, very seriously, "You want a compensation?" after he had jokingly made a comment just seconds before.

He hadn't expected her to suddenly lean in, making him drop the sleeping bags he was carrying, and close the distance between them.

He hadn't expected her to kiss him.

Everything seemed to freeze at that precise moment.

His first reaction: this wasn't happening. Misaki was… well, she was **Misaki**. A childhood friend! A best friend who just so happened to be a girl! No, he told himself. That wasn't true. Sometimes he found himself looking at her the way the village boys who constantly begged her to go out with them would view her.

It made him uncomfortable to think of her that way, so he tried to ignore it.

But here she was—there **they** were—lips pressed together, one hand on the back of his neck, while he stood frozen.

He wasn't sure what to do. Kiss her back? Push her off? Demand what the hell was she thinking and that she was out of her mind? Those seemed like good reactions.

Instead, he just stood there, completely off-guard. Her face was… wet. She was crying. Tears streamed down her eyes, which she had closed tightly.

Why was she crying?

Shouldn't it be **him** feeling confused?

And that's when he saw it. Well, saw **her**. She was standing there, frozen, just a few steps ahead of them on the path. A breeze blew by, rustling her golden blonde hair. Her reddish eyes were wide with almost as equal shock as him. And—wait. Her eyes aren't supposed to be reddish. Kitsune had blue eyes, right?

Daisuke's own eyes widened, and he pushed Misaki off of him, startling her as she tried to balance herself. He was staring straight ahead, past her, and Misaki followed his gaze. She turned around and gasped at the face she saw.

"Kitsune, wait, I can explain!" Misaki exclaimed, but Kitsune was already gone.

* * *

"No, I think that's supposed to go over there and—**ah**!"

Shikarou and Ryuu whipped their heads back in alarm at Yua's sudden shriek and falling on her knees, barely supporting herself with her left hand, while the right hand clutched furiously at her heart. "Yua!" they exclaimed in unison, dropping what they were doing and darting over to her. Her face was twisted in pain, her teeth ground together, and her entire body was quivering. Shiroko trotted up to them, giving out an uneasy whine.

"Yua what's wrong?" Ryuu asked anxiously as he and Shikarou tried to hold her up.

"Shukaku," she managed to gasp out, and then clenched her teeth again to fight off another painful shriek.

Ryuu froze suddenly, though Shikarou, who already knew of Kitsune and Yua's faux obliviousness to the matter, asked her, "What? What's wrong with it?"

"It's reacting," she seethed through her teeth. "To Kyubi no Yoko." Then she threw her head back and let out a cry before throwing her left hand over her mouth to stifle herself. Her scream brought Ryuu abruptly back to reality and he caught her before she tipped over.

But now it was Shikarou who was frozen. Until he suddenly jumped up and exclaimed, "Kitsune!"

"Go find her, don't let it escalate!" she ordered him through her ground teeth.

Shikarou hesitated. "But you—"

"I'll be fine, just go find her before she loses control!" she snapped.

He nodded. "Shiroko, let's go."

Shiroko complied, and then the two were gone.

"Ryuu," she panted, trying to get up on her own, only to completely lose her balance and fall back in his arms. "Go find help."

"You're coming with me, then," he said.

"I can't. I'll shriek and the whole village will be thrown in panic if they know what's happening. Just go."

Ryuu shook his head. "Out of the question. I'm staying with you," he declared. "You're in pain, I can't just leave you! What if **you** lose control?"

"Then you won't be here to get hurt," she reminded, managing a sincere smile up at him even in her pained state.

"I don't care about that," he said, shaking his head again.

Now she shook her head. "You're asking to get hurt, you know that?"

Ryuu shrugged. "Then bring it on."

Yua shook her head again, muttering, "Suicidal idiot," under her breath, though she was smiling as she rested her head on his shoulder. "You'll never learn, huh? I guess for you _it's all fun and games till someone loses an eye._"

Ryuu laughed.

* * *

Misaki whipped her head around, trying to spot her friend. But maybe she was too late? It **did** take her a few seconds to react after Kitsune had run off and, with someone like Kitsune who was good at not being found when she didn't want to be, those few seconds was enough time to get her out of Misaki's range. She darted around and followed her trail. She jumped off the roof of the building she was on, landing into an empty training ground. Maybe it **was** too late. Maybe she—

That's when she spotted her.

Kitsune was standing there, facing the trees with her back to Misaki.

Misaki took a step towards her, and earned a harsh "Don't come closer." Misaki blinked, and her eyebrows furrowed. That voice wasn't Kitsune's. It wasn't just the tone that was different, but the voice was deeper. It was still feminine, but it wasn't Kitsune's higher-pitched voice either. What the…?

"Listen, Kitsune, I—"

But she stopped herself when Kitsune turned her head, looking at Misaki over her shoulder.

It was the eyes that stopped her.

They weren't tinted blue like they were supposed to be.

They were tinted a vibrant red color, almost as crimson as Yua's hair.

Misaki took a step back, almost frightened at the way her friend looked, if that even **was** her. "Kitsune…?"

The girl chuckled darkly in her spine-chilling voice. "Not quite," she corrected.

Misaki's eyes hardened. "What did you do with Kitsune?" she demanded.

But the girl just chuckled again, making Misaki tense. She was supposed to be angry, but she couldn't help but feel a little scared. The girl turned her whole body around to face Misaki and placed a hand on her hip, staring at Misaki with her crimson-tinted eyes. A frightening smile adorned her face—it was both angelic and demonic.

"Oh, I would be more worried about your wellbeing than Kitsune's right about now."

And Misaki screamed.

* * *

Shikarou and Shiroko ran down the path he last saw Kitsune disappear from, only slightly surprised to run into Daisuke, standing by himself, a little dumbfounded, with sleeping bags at his feet. He pushed the questions arising in his head to the back of his mind and asked, "Where's Kitsune?"

Daisuke blinked, surprised by his anxious tone. "She ran off after Misaki…" he trailed off, shaking a memory away. "Misaki did, too. She went after her."

"Which direction?"

Daisuke pointed to his right.

Shikarou nodded and Shiroko bolted, anxious to find her master. Daisuke watched her go, and Shikarou was about to take off as well, until he stopped himself and turned back to Daisuke. "Go get help. Get Uncle Naruto and Aunt Hinata and Aunt Matsuri. Warn them."

"Warn them?" Daisuke repeated, sounding confused as he turned his head back towards his friend. "What happened?"

"It's Kitsune and Yua. It's their de—" He flinched, unable to bring himself to say the word.

But Daisuke's eyes widened in realization. "What the hell!? How!?"

"I don't know," Shikarou admitted. "It must be Kitsune. Something must've set her off, and now Yua's reacting to—what?" He stopped short, a strange expression crossing his face as he looked at Daisuke, whose eyes widened in shock, his mouth agape.

"Misaki's in danger," he blurted out.

"What? Why?"

"Misaki did… well, she kissed me and Kitsune saw and then she darted off and Misaki ran after her," he rushed out at once and it took a second for Shikarou understand. Shikarou opened his mouth to speak, but then a bloodcurdling scream shattered the night, making the both of them jump. "That sounds like Misaki," Daisuke said.

"Go get help!" Shikarou practically shouted again, bolting past Daisuke, following Shiroko's lead.

* * *

Both Yua and Ryuu looked up as they heard that scream. It sounded a lot like Misaki's voice. The scream was—to put it lightly—frightening. It sounded so scared and confused, and Yua could only guess what was happening. It gave Yua chills just hearing it, and she absently shuddered, pressing her head into Ryuu's shoulder as he tightened his arms around her. "It's going to be okay," he comforted, though he wasn't so sure of his own words. "They'll be able to calm her, and then we can sort this all out. It's going to be okay. It's going to be okay."

But Ryuu cut himself off when he noticed Yua wasn't shaking anymore, and he looked down at her.

"Yua?" he asked cautiously. "Are you al—"

He felt a blow to his shoulder as Yua suddenly jumped up, pushing him away and knocking him over in the process, suddenly on her feet. Her hands were thrown over her head as she was backing away from him. "Get out," she ordered in a tone that was barely above a whisper. "Get out now."

Ryuu got to his feet and looked at her. Their eyes met, and hers were fearful and brimming with tears. "Yua—"

"Get out now!" she snapped. "Go away before I completely lose it!"

"Yua, I told you I'm not going!" he reminded.

"But you'll get hurt!" she shrieked.

"No, I'm not. I won't get hurt because you're _not _going to hurt me, because you won't lose control," he said evenly, though there was fierce edge to her tone. "I know it wouldn't be you—it would be the Shukaku. You'd never hurt me, but I can take as many hits as the Shukaku can give me."

Yua was still shaking her head. "Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot," she kept chanting over and over.

And then she stopped chanting, stopped moving, and stood frozen there. Ryuu's eyebrows furrowed. "Yua?" he asked hesitantly, slight fear in his tone. No answer. "Yua, what's the matter?" Still no response, not even a little shift or small noise. "Hey, are you—" He was stopped short by her eyes. She looked up, her bangs no longer shadowing her face. Her eyes, though already dark and black, were hallow and lifeless as they stared back at him.

He took a cautious step forward. "Yua, just—"

And she snapped, lunging at him.

* * *

**Quote from Chapter 33:** "_People do crazy things when they're in love._"—from Hercules

**I just kept writing and writing until I realized the chapter got REALLY long, so I cut it into parts. That's why Chapters 33-36 are all connected. I didn't plan it to be like I did "Crystalline." It just sort of happened. But I hope everyone is excited to see what happens next!**

**And because I didn't give you guys a holiday present…**

**I've posted Chapters 35 and 36 as well so there's no waiting!!**

**Happy Post-Holidays!**

**Thank you for being such wonderful readers!**

_Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Criticism? Flames? Don't hesitate to make your opinions known in a review or PM, whatever suits you._

_Ciao! Au Reveoir! Zai Jian! Hasta Lavista! Ja Ne! Goodbye (till next time, at least!)_


	35. Story 35: Kyubi and Shukaku

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Naruto characters used in this fiction, just the couples' kids.**

**Parents:**

**Sasuke & Sakura—Kiku and Daisuke; Neji & Tenten—Cho and Ryuu; Naruto & Hinata—Kitsune and **_**Naien**_**; Shikamaru & Temari—Shikarou, Tomoko, and Takara; Kiba & Ino—Misaki (and **_**Shiroko**_**); Itachi & Hana—Katai (and **_**Chairomaru**_**); Kakashi & Kurenai—Rei; Gaara & Matsuri—Yua; Unknown—Raiden, Osamu, Manako (and **_**Aoko**_**), Soshina, Takeshi**

**Ages:**

**Kiku, Raiden, Cho, Osamu, Katai, Manako, Rei, Takara, Tomoko—all 16; chuunin**

**Daisuke, Misaki, Kitsune, Shikarou, Ryuu, Yua—all 13; genin**

* * *

**Parenting 101**

**Story 35: Kyubi and Shukaku**

_How do you fight a demon that's also a loved one?_

"Soshina, what're you doing?" Kiku shouted as the girl perched herself on the ledge and leaped out of the window, gracefully landing to her feet two stories below as if she had just skipped over a puddle. Kiku and Sakura didn't stop to question anything; they just jumped out after her and followed as she bound into the trees.

As they followed her, Kiku couldn't help but let her thoughts wander, so many questions floating around in her head. Who **was** Soshina exactly? How was she able to "sense" chakra? What the hell was happening with Kitsune? Was it the Black Knights? Thinking of the Black Knights had brought back once face: Raiden's. She may have been sure of it when her mother had asked her, but did she really know what she was getting herself into when she got involved?

But Kiku couldn't think anymore. Not as a large clearing she recognized as one of the training grounds came into view and she saw what was happening.

Kitsune was standing at one end with Matsuri at the other. But, as they got closer, Kiku saw that Kitsune didn't exactly look like Kitsune, and Matsuri was shaking, backing away slowly, completely frightened.

And then she assessed what was happening. What Soshina had meant about "Kyubi no Yoko."

Kitsune had lost control only a handful of times when she was younger because she had less influence over the Kyubi no Yoko. Though, for both her and Yua, these incidents hadn't occurred often, the one that she had witnessed when Kitsune was only 7 was something one was not likely to forget.

"Oh, I would be more worried about your wellbeing than Kitsune's right about now."

And, as they bound into the training grounds, Kitsune wielded a dagger from her holster and sprang forward, flitting across the distance between her and Misaki. Misaki let out a loud, bloodcurdling scream that only made Kiku pick up her pace, surpassing Soshina as she reached into her obi and flung herself between Misaki and Kitsune.

There was a large clang of metal hitting metal as Kiku dropped to one knee in front of Misaki, suppressing Kitsune's dagger with her own katana.

Kitsune gasped, eyes widening, and jumped backwards, putting a few meters between them.

Sakura and Soshina appeared at Misaki's side as Sakura placed her arms around Misaki's shoulders, her intent gaze never leaving Kitsune.

"Kitsune, stop this!" Kiku yelled. "Remember who you are."

Behind her, Sakura added, "This isn't what you want! Don't let Kyubi no Yoko take over you!"

Kitsune chuckled darkly. "You don't know what I want."

Kiku's eyebrows furrowed, though it was Sakura who said, "It's the Kyubi. Kitsune's already lost control."

Kyubi smiled wickedly.

Sakura turned to Soshina. "And Yua?"

Soshina nodded. "The Shukaku is reacting to the energy emanating from Kyubi no Yoko. It won't be long until it peaks as well."

"We can't just attack her, it's Kitsune's body," Kiku reminded as she studied the demon-possessed girl standing across the field with wary eyes. "Any damaged inflicted on her, Kitsune will have to endure when she regains control. But at the same time…"

"We can't let her do whatever she wants," Sakura finished and nodded in agreement.

Kyubi's smile looked a bit smug.

Kiku's fists curled around the handle of her katana. "Damn it."

Then Kyubi lunged forward once more, and Kiku braced herself. But, in a blur, Kyubi was knocked over as Shiroko darted from the side, growling menacingly. "Shiroko?" Kiku said, bewildered. She looked behind her as Shikarou joined them, standing on Soshina's other side.

"Daisuke went to alert Uncle Naruto," he announced.

Kiku nodded, but Sakura looked worried. "But will it be enough time to…?" she trailed off, watching as Kyubi rose to her feet.

* * *

The last thing Ryuu remembered seeing was Yua's hallow lifeless eyes. And the next thing he knew, his entire world was being turned upside down as she collided into him, knocking them both to the ground. She pinned his shoulders down with her hands, her knees on opposite sides of his hips as she towered over him. The intent to kill was etched all over her face, but it was strange. It didn't feel… human. It seemed more wild and animalistic. And that's when he was sure Shukaku had taken control.

She reached for her kunai, but Ryuu pushed her off and she flung herself a few meters backwards as Ryuu got to his feet.

Then she sprinted forward once more, and Ryuu caught her fist as she tried to punch. He knocked her legs down and flipped her over, pinning her down with her back flat against the ground. She made a sound that sounded like a hostile growl as she struggled in his grasp.

He didn't know how long he'd be able to hold her off without hurting her. He couldn't keep dodging, but he wouldn't be able bear it if he injured her.

She almost kicked his gut in attempt to break free, but he jumped off and away just seconds before, and she hissed as she got up.

He knew talking to her may be useless, but it was worth a try.

"Yua!" he yelled. "Don't forget who you are. Are you and Kitsune just going to let these demons rule your lives?"

Her eyes hardened as she stared at him, motionless for a few moments. Then she sprang forward, hurling herself towards him. He braced himself, and the force she came at him almost knocked the both of them over a second time. However, he stood his ground, grabbing her wrist in the air. "I'm sorry about this, Yua," he muttered quickly before twisting her arm over and behind.

She let out a shriek of pain as her arm was being twisted, and she fell to her knees, Ryuu mimicking her.

"It seems like words won't mean much to you," he muttered, more to himself, though Yua heard it and growled again, glaring.

She made an attempt to move, but he cinched her arm tighter and she shrieked in pain again. "Sorry, sorry," he kept whispering, though he knew that he wasn't hurting Yua—he was hurting the Shukaku. Still, it still looked like Yua, more or less, and it felt wrong.

That second of hesitation was long enough for Yua to suddenly twist herself out of his hold, flinging him backwards. His back collided into the trunk of a tree and he gasped in pain, falling down to one knee, hunched over and panting. She walked over towards him, and he wasn't sure why now of all times he noticed this.

Ryuu felt the power emanating from her as she towered over his limp body.

His collision with the tree sent a sharp pain down his spine, and he wasn't entirely sure if he'd broken anything. He was only aware of the fact that it hurt like hell whenever he tried to move. He looked up, and saw their eyes met. He knew this wasn't her. Yua would never be like this. It was the Shukaku—her hallow, emotionless black eyes were all the proof he needed.

But she was in there, somewhere. Maybe she just needed something to bring her back to reality.

As she was leaning down, he said, "Yua, listen to me! I… I love you!"

She froze, staring at him incredulously, before blinking rapidly for a few seconds. Emotion flickered in her eyes.

"This isn't you, Yua. I know it isn't. Don't let the Shukaku use you as its tool. We're all trying our hardest to set you free—you and Kitsune! So you need to fight, too. We're doing this because we love you. **I** love you, too. More than you know. That's why I said I'd never leave. You can't get rid of me that easily."

She blinked again, comprehension returning to her eyes. "W-What…?"

Ryuu studied her warily, mainly looking into her eyes. But he saw that same sparkle in her black eyes that was hers and only hers, and he knew she'd come back.

"Hey," he said weakly, smiling a small smile at her. "Welcome back."

She nodded slowly, looked at him again, and then threw her hands over her now-gaping mouth.

"Ryuu, I… I'm so sorry," she cried, her eyes filling with tears that slowly slid down her cheeks. "I can't believe I… that I attacked you." And then she shook her head. "This is why I told you to go away. I told you that you'd get hurt, didn't I? Oh, Ryuu, and I can't believe you're idiotic enough to have not listened. I can't believe that you…"

She continued to ramble, but he didn't interrupt. This was just a Yua thing—frantically, and somewhat hysterically, rambling while she cried. It was what her mother did to the kazekage whenever he'd nearly avoided a life-threatening situation. It was what his mother did to his father whenever he'd come back from a mission with a few injuries. He figured it was a girl-thing, but it could've been what people did when they were madly in love.

And he couldn't help but grin stupidly at this revelation.

"…and who knows how long it'll take to heal and—what are you smiling about?" she demanded.

He shrugged. "You."

"Me?"

"You love me too, right?"

She frowned. "You're injured as hell, and you're worried about **that**?"

"I'm not 'injured as hell'," he corrected. "And yes, I am. You do, don't you?"

She rolled her eyes. "Idiot," she muttered. "And here I thought someone as smart as you would've got the picture by now…"

"Is that a 'no'?"

"Of course I do," she informed with a smile, blushing slightly. "Do you even have to ask?"

He smiled.

"But if you insist on sticking around and putting yourself in danger, try to take better care of yourself next time," she sighed. "My feelings won't be hurt if you try to defend yourself—you know I have no control over Shukaku anyway. So don't hold back."

Ryuu winced at the "next time" part, although he knew that until they found a way to cure her and Kitsune, another encounter with the Shukaku was most likely unavoidable. But he pushed that part away, ignoring how banged up he indeed felt, and smiled. "Hey, _faint hearts never won fair lady._"

She rolled her eyes again before placing a kiss on his lips.

"Ryuu, Yua," a third voice interrupted, and they both turned around to find Matsuri, Neji, Tenten, Tomoko, and Takara standing there.

"What're you guys doing here?" Yua asked.

"Checking to see if you were alright," Matsuri said, relief laced in her voice as she pulled her daughter into a hug.

Yua laughed lightly. "I'm fine, Oka-san."

"You alright?" Neji asked as he and Tenten crouched down at Ryuu's sides.

"God, look at you," Tenten muttered in concern, shaking her head.

"I'm fine," he reassured, mimicking Yua's words.

"Well, Kitsune isn't," Tomoko reminded, and for a moment Ryuu forgot that they were there.

Takara's hand dropped from her ear, and Ryuu saw the communication earpiece strapped to a wire around her neck. "That was Cho. It looks pretty bad over there," she reported, her face twisting in concern.

"Let's go," Matsuri declared.

"Oka-san…"

All eyes were on Yua.

"Actually, I have something to tell you on the way…"

* * *

**A/N**

**Quote from Chapter 34:** "_It's all fun and games till someone loses an eye._"—from Tarzan

**Aren't Ryuu and Yua the cutest things ever???**

**But of course their little moment gets interrupted. Oh well.**

**Consider this everyone's Post-Holidays/New Year's presents(:**

**I hope you guys like the 4-chapter post xD I thought it would compensate for my lack of uploading for the past few weeks.**

**On to Chapter 36!**

**Thank you for being such wonderful readers!**

_Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Criticism? Flames? Don't hesitate to make your opinions known in a review or PM, whatever suits you._

_Ciao! Au Reveoir! Zai Jian! Hasta Lavista! Ja Ne! Goodbye (till next time, at least!)_


	36. Story 36: Turning Point

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Naruto characters used in this fiction, just the couples' kids.**

**Parents:**

**Sasuke & Sakura—Kiku and Daisuke; Neji & Tenten—Cho and Ryuu; Naruto & Hinata—Kitsune and **_**Naien**_**; Shikamaru & Temari—Shikarou, Tomoko, and Takara; Kiba & Ino—Misaki (and **_**Shiroko**_**); Itachi & Hana—Katai (and **_**Chairomaru**_**); Kakashi & Kurenai—Rei; Gaara & Matsuri—Yua; Unknown—Raiden, Osamu, Manako (and **_**Aoko**_**), Soshina, Takeshi**

**Ages:**

**Kiku, Raiden, Cho, Osamu, Katai, Manako, Rei, Takara, Tomoko—all 16; chuunin**

**Daisuke, Misaki, Kitsune, Shikarou, Ryuu, Yua—all 13; genin**

* * *

**Parenting 101**

**Story 36: Turning Point**

_It's funny how things always work out in the end—if this is even the end._

"Sakura," a deep voice said, alarm tainting its tone, as Sasuke suddenly appeared at his wife's and daughter's side. And suddenly, the field got a lot more crowded. To Kiku's left, Kiba and Akamaru stood near Shiroko, as well as Ino, Shino, Lee and Chouji. To her right, on the other side of Shikarou, stood Shikamaru and Temari and, spread out beside them, were Naruto, Hinata, and Shizune. On the opposite end of the field, behind where Kitsune's possessed body stood, Itachi, Hana, Kakashi, Kurenai, and Gai had her cornered. And then Kiku finally made sense of it all. They were creating a barrier around her, making sure each side was strong enough to keep her contained.

Kiku felt someone grasp her wrist and she whipped around to see Cho standing beside her. Rei, Katai, and Chairomaru were standing slightly behind her, all wearing comms pieces. "Back up behind us," Sasuke whispered and Kiku turned to look at him and nodded.

"Protect them," Sakura added, gesturing towards where Daisuke, Shikarou, and Misaki were standing. "They're your priority."

The chuunin nodded, backing up behind the adults to huddle around Daisuke, Shikarou, and Misaki. Kiku pulled Soshina back with them as they moved. Shiroko spotted her master retreating and ran behind Kiba and Akamaru. She was at Misaki's side in an instant, whimpering uneasily while Misaki absently petted her with shaking hands.

Cho flicked on her comms unit and whispered into it. "Chirashi," she whispered, using Takara's codename. She listened for a moment and then sighed in relief. "Really? They're alright? Thank goodness." Then she was serious. "Yes, it seems pretty bad here. She's surrounded." More listening. "Yeah but—yes. Be careful. And come around the back way." Then she switched if off. "They're coming," she announced.

They nodded at this. It would be more helpful if Tomoko and Takara were in the picture, and they would be able to keep an eye on Ryuu and Yua as well. Although, Kiku realized, she wasn't sure what kind of state Yua might be in if she was brought near the Kyubi while it was dominant.

Kyubi looked around with a calculating face, studying everyone that surrounded her.

"Kitsune," Misaki said loudly, weaving through everyone that huddled around her.

"Misaki, what the hell are you doing?" Katai hissed as he, Chairomaru, and Shiroko stepped forward with her. She stopped before she was past Sakura and Naruto, and everyone seemed to be holding their breaths as they looked between her and Kyubi with wary eyes. Though Misaki made a motion for them to back off, Katai, Chairomaru, and Shiroko did not retreat from where they were stood beside her.

She ignored everyone who watched and focused her eyes on Kyubi, who stared back at her with the same wariness as everyone else.

"Kitsune, I'm so sorry for what I did," she said.

Beside Kiku, Daisuke flinched.

"I'm sorry about everything," she continued, her voice becoming shaky as she could feel the tears coming on. "I… betrayed you, and I'm sorry for it. You're my best friend in the entire world but I didn't treat you like it. I know it's unforgivable." She paused, shaking her head. "But don't jeopardize everyone else if it's me you're angry with."

There was a moment of silence.

"But I know that this isn't you," she added, her voice suddenly fierce. "This is the Kyubi's doing. But please hear me out anyway."

Kyubi eyed her strangely with an expression none of them could quite decipher.

"What's Misaki talking about?" Rei asked in a hushed tone to no one in particular. Daisuke and Shikarou exchanged glances.

But Kyubi spoke, grabbing everyone's attention. "Kitsune was never mad at you," she said, and Misaki's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. A breeze passed through the training ground, blowing stray leaves through the air. "My sister's known that secret of yours all along."

"Sister?" a strained gasp choked out, coming from Hinata.

Kyubi turned her head in Hinata's direction, and there was a distant look in her eyes. Her entire expression softened as she took in Hinata's face.

"Hinata, what is it?" Naruto asked worriedly, turning to look at his wife, who looked like she'd received good yet terrifying news.

"Naien-chan?" she gasped.

Kyubi stiffened, and all the adults seemed to freeze at the name.

"Impossible," Naruto finally choked out after what seemed like an eternity of silence, turning his head to look at Kyubi.

"It really is her," another voice corrected, and Yua, who was suddenly standing on the other side of Shiroko, looked at Kyubi intently. Neji, Tenten, and Matsuri entered the gab between Shizune and Kakashi, and Tomoko and Takara were suddenly with the others as well.

Kyubi stared back at Yua with the same intensity.

"How do you know about Naien?" Shizune asked.

Yua looked over at Shizune, and then to Naruto and Hinata, before her eyes fell on Kyubi once more, who nodded.

She took a deep breath. "I know Naien-chan because she's been with us all along," she announced. The way she spoke, it was as if the words had always been formed in her mind and were just waiting to come out. "Kitsune and I have known about these demons since we were younger, and that's when we found out Naien didn't really die at birth. Her life is still alive in Kitsune, and so is Kyubi no Yoko's. Kitsune is the host that keeps them both alive."

"Is that even possible?" Sakura asked.

Yua nodded. "None of us can see Naien-chan as herself because we are still seeing Kitsune's face."

"Yua, you don't have to do this," Kyubi spoke, although when they all looked at her, they had a strong sense that Yua's words were true. The demon possessing Kitsune's body was not much of a demon at all—it was like another person entirely.

Yua shook her head and smiled. "I know that Kitsune would want everyone to see you for who you are."

Naien broke into a smile as well, and Hinata gasped again.

"It really is Naien-chan!" she cried.

"But how can you tell?" Shizune questioned.

It was Matsuri who answered for Hinata, a smile adorning her face. "A mother has no doubts when it comes to her children."

Hinata raced forward, Naruto right behind her, and engulfed Naien into a hug. At first, Naien's eyes were wide in surprise. But then the shock was replaced with tears that wet her face and she hugged Hinata back with equal longing. Naruto stood beside her, and Hinata reached over so that Naien was hugging him as well.

"I'm so sorry," she cried, though it was slightly muffled because her face was pressed into Hinata's and Naruto's shoulders. She was trembling as she tried to keep an arm around the both of them. She kept shaking her head, crying even more. "I'm so sorry. I'm… I'm sorry for everything."

In her head, Naien could hear Kitsune's voice, which was also emotional but it was blissful as well.

'See, imouto? You deserve happiness,' Kitsune reassured. 'You deserve your family, _and family means no one gets left behind. Or forgotten_.'

Naien nodded, crying even harder.

"It's alright, Naien-chan," Hinata cooed softly, rubbing her daughter's back. "It's alright. Everything's going to be okay. Everything will be okay."

* * *

"I don't think I can take anymore surprises for tonight," Kakashi admitted.

"Neither can I," Naruto agreed, exasperation coloring his tone.

"Ah, the joys of parenting," Gai chuckled.

"Of course, **you** wouldn't really know them, now would you?" Kakashi asked and Naruto laughed.

The scene changed dramatically in just a matter of minutes. No one would've guessed what had previously happened based on what everyone was doing now. It just looked like one large, misshapen gathering of friends and family in the middle of the night. Separate conversations were happening all at once, there was jokes and laughter being exchanged, and everything just seemed so… so right.

There were so many different interactions going on at once.

Rei and Tomoko were deep in a conversation. Misaki and Takara were laughing while playing with Shiroko, Chairomaru, and Akamaru. Katai and Cho were talking with Ryuu (about an embarrassing topic, most likely, due to the fact Ryuu was reddening in his cheeks and the two chuunin were laughing). Kiku was talking with Daisuke and Kitsune. Yua seemed to be teasing Shikarou about something. Naruto was talking with Kakashi and Gai. Sasuke was holding a conversation with Nej, Shino, Itachi, and Hana. Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Lee seemed to be "debating" over some unknown topic. Sakura, Temari, Tenten, and Ino were laughing about some inside joke, and Hinata, Matsuri, Kurenai, and Shizune were holding a pleasant conversation not too far away from the other women.

"Well, I think it's become late enough," Ino was saying before putting a hand over her mouth as she yawned.

"Ready to go home, babe?" Kiba asked, encircling his arms around his wife's waist as Akamaru stood beside them.

She nodded sleepily, planting a kiss on his lips.

"Ah, I almost forgot all ANBU personnel have been asked to work overtime lately, huh?" Sakura asked. "Must be tedious."

"It is," Tenten agreed, looking a little tired herself.

Neji walked over to her side and placed an arm around her waist. She twisted to rest her head on his shoulder, placing her own arms around his waist while doing so. Sasuke and Shikamaru were also at their wives' sides, placing a brief put loving kiss on their lips. Sakura and Temari smiled.

"Misaki, let's go," Kiba called.

Misaki looked up as her name was called. "Alright," she said, and then her eyes met with Kitsune's.

Kitsune smiled brightly at her, and it was obvious that Naien's words were right: Kitsune was never mad with Misaki to begin with. "See you tomorrow, Mimi-chan," Kitsune said as she walked over and pulled Misaki into a huge hug, which Misaki gladly returned.

She nodded. "Yeah," she said, pulling away. Then she turned to the others, though when her eyes reached Daisuke they lingered. "See ya."

Daisuke nodded lightly, though when she turned around and began to leave with Shiroko, he sighed, confused more than ever. Ryuu nudged his shoulder reassuringly, though didn't say anything. They were all too drained, and everything could always be put off until after a good night's sleep.

"Cho, Ryuu, let's go," Tenten said.

They both nodded.

"'Night, man," Shikarou and Daisuke said, while Kitsune simply smiled at her cousin.

Ryuu nodded, smiling back. "Goodnight."

He turned around and was face-to-face with Yua, who beamed sleepily at him. "Night," she said before pecking his cheek.

He blushed but smiled as well, nodding. Cho hugged Kiku, Rei, Takara, Tomoko, and Katai, and waved to the others. "Goodnight," she said, and she and Ryuu raced up to their parents, walking back towards their home.

Shikamaru and Temari looked to their children, not having to say anything for them to understand.

"See you tomorrow, I guess," Shikarou said to Daisuke, who grinned and nodded.

"If you get out of bed, that is," Yua laughed playfully at her cousin. "Night."

He nodded to the both of them, turning to face Kitsune, who was beaming at him. "Goodnight, Shikarou-kun," she said, pulling him into a hug. "And thank you."

A smile spread across his face, which didn't go unnoticed by the others, though he ignored the way everyone was grinning at the two of them. "There's nothing to thank me for," he reminded. She gave him a meaningful look and he grinned back. "But yeah, I guess that means you're welcome."

He walked over to his parents, rolling his eyes at his sisters, who were smirking at him but otherwise said nothing. Chouji walked away with them as well, talking with Shikamaru and Temari.

"Let's go," Hana announced. She, Itachi, Sakura, and Sasuke were already waiting halfway across the field.

"That's our cue," Katai chuckled, placing a hand on top of Chairomaru's head.

Both Katai and Kiku hugged Rei goodnight and stood to wait for Daisuke, who was being told "goodnight" from Yua. He turned to Kitsune, unsure of what to expect, but she was smiling at him and nodded, as if saying everything was alright. He smiled, nodding back, and turned to leave. "Oh, and Daisuke-kun?"

He looked at her.

"Naien-chan says she's sorry about everything."

Daisuke smile. "Oh. Well tell her to not worry about it," he grinned. "But she's forgiven, too."

Kitsune beamed. "Goodnight."

"G'night." And he turned, walking away with Kiku, Katai, and Chairomaru.

"Ready to go, Rei?" Kurenai asked, appearing at her daughter's side. Rei nodded, waving to Kitsune and Yua, before walking with her mother to where Kakashi was waiting for them, and Shizune walked away with them as well, talking with Kurenai. Shino, Lee, and Gai made their leave as well, bidding everyone a goodnight and promising to see them tomorrow, before disappearing into the night.

Kitsune and Yua walked over to Naruto, Hinata, and Matsuri, and the mothers placed their hands on their daughter's shoulders as they walked back towards the hokage tower, Naruto walking behind them.

'Just how it's supposed to be, huh?' Kitsune heard Naien ask in her head, and Kitsune grinned.

A lot of things had happened that night, maybe more than anyone could really wrap their minds around—truths were revealed, and where some things were brought to an end, other things had just begun. But, as they were walking through a peaceful Konoha, Kitsune couldn't help but think that this was the turning point for it all.

* * *

**Quote from Chapter 35:** "_Faint hearts never won fair lady_."—from Peter Pan

**Clichéd ending, I know, but I couldn't help it—I just HAD to put it in. It completed everything xD**

**Well that's the ending to (coincidentally) another 4-part-saga.**

**Oh, and I forgot to mention this in Chapter 33 when I made the first correction, but thank you to ****Chiisai Senpai**** for correcting me on the Aka-san/Oka-san thing. I had found the "Aka-san" on a website so I'd always written mother like that. Thanks for pointing it out(:**

**And I'm sorry for any spelling/grammatical errors I overlooked in the past four chapters. I shall really re-edit everything after the new year!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR'S EVERYONE!!!**

**Thank you for being such wonderful readers!**

_Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Criticism? Flames? Don't hesitate to make your opinions known in a review or PM, whatever suits you._

_Ciao! Au Reveoir! Zai Jian! Hasta Lavista! Ja Ne! Goodbye (till next time, at least!)_


	37. Story 37: Decisions

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Naruto characters used in this fiction, just the couples' kids.**

**Parents:**

**Sasuke & Sakura—Kiku and Daisuke; Neji & Tenten—Cho and Ryuu; Naruto & Hinata—Kitsune and **_**Naien**_**; Shikamaru & Temari—Shikarou, Tomoko, and Takara; Kiba & Ino—Misaki (and **_**Shiroko**_**); Itachi & Hana—Katai (and **_**Chairomaru**_**); Kakashi & Kurenai—Rei; Gaara & Matsuri—Yua; Unknown—Raiden, Osamu, Manako (and **_**Aoko**_**), Soshina, Takeshi**

**Ages:**

**Kiku, Raiden, Cho, Osamu, Katai, Manako, Rei, Takara, Tomoko—all 16; chuunin**

**Daisuke, Misaki, Kitsune, Shikarou, Ryuu, Yua—all 13; genin**

* * *

**Parenting 101**

**Story 37: Decisions**

_Life is full of decisions—it's only a matter of time before they catch up to you._

It was early morning, the sun barely peeking over the horizon; it was cold, the sky was light blue and orange, and dew droplets adorned the surrounding plants and greenery. Most of the village was still in their slumber, or just beginning to wake up. You could say it was relatively peaceful.

However, as per usual routine, the Uchihas were already awake and in the midst of their early-morning training.

They mainly worked on light training, such as sparring. They considered it a "warm up" for the rest of the day. (Hey, they weren't **born** ninja-material; it was the way Itachi and Sasuke had been brought up, so they intended to restore the Uchiha beliefs in the generations to come.) Katai and Chairomaru were sparring against Sakura, Daisuke was sparring against Hana, and Kiku was sparring against Sasuke and Itachi. They usually tried to switch things such as sparring partners and their training focus on a daily basis as a sort of review, and to better drill it into their minds.

Kiku twisted out of Itachi's grasp and kicked, knocking Sasuke's sword into the air, which she caught by the handle before putting distance between her father and uncle.

They smiled approvingly at her.

"Better," Itachi commented. "Much better."

Kiku rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Now, let's brush up your sword techniques," Sasuke announced, extending his hand.

She handed him back his sword, producing her own from the sheath strapped to her obi, right before Itachi came up from behind.

On the other side of the field, Sakura was dodging Katai's and Chairomaru's double-team attacks as they came at her from almost all angles. Of course, usually Sakura trained Kiku due to her medical training, but people didn't think much of the other types of things a medical ninja must master.

"You have to master your predictions," Sakura lectured as she pivoted on her foot, avoiding Katai's hit from the left and Chairomaru's from the right.

"How do you **master** prediction?" Katai asked with an exasperated laugh.

Sakura smiled at her nephew. "You don't. I'll tell you something," she informed. "Medical ninjas focus on taijutsu because it does not require chakra—that we save for the healing. And in order to be able to heal our comrades, in a medical ninja's case, we must be more on top of our guard than anyone else as to not receive damage so that we're able to do our thing."

"So what about in my case?" Katai asked.

Sakura chuckled. "In your case, it's to keep yourself alive. Now try again."

With Daisuke and Hana, Daisuke was nearly avoiding his aunt's swipes by tumbling forward and springing back onto his feet, back into a fighting stance.

Hana did a back flip and stood upright as well, tilting her head slightly as she surveyed her nephew's move.

"Good. Your form's a lot cleaner than before," she approved.

"And?" he egged on.

"You're timing's improved as well. You're now a whole 3 seconds farther from getting your head sliced off."

"Ha ha."

"Seriously—that **does** happen out on the field."

Daisuke rolled his eyes. "**And**?"

"I'm not saying it, Daisuke," Hana informed.

"Aww."

"I swear, you're just as bad as your father," Hana mused with a chuckle, adding, "and uncle."

"I heard that," Itachi called from their end of the field.

"Look, the sun's out," Daisuke pointed out, looking beyond the horizon where the sun was finally starting to show itself. "Guess that means it's breakfast time!"

They all laughed. "Agreed," Sakura said as she stretched her hands up into the air and rolled her shoulders back, trying to get herself together after her consecutive pivots and leaps and dodges due to sparring with Katai and Chairomaru. In seconds, her family was surrounding her, and headed towards the Uchina compound.

All but one.

Kiku stood lingering, almost in a world of her own. She didn't seem to notice her family was leaving the yard.

No on seemed to notice this right away except for Sakura, who jumped to cover her.

"Oh, Kiku," Sakura said suddenly, making Kiku snap out of her thoughts to look at her, "can we talk for a minute?"

The rest of them were now watching.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, just mother-daughter girl stuff," Sakura smiled, waving them away. "We'll meet you inside."

They didn't seem entirely convinced, but they accepted this and decided to not push matters any further. Knowing how things usually went around here, if there were something suspicious happening, it wouldn't be too long before others were in on it as well.

When they'd left, Kiku's distant expression had turned to a troubled one.

Sakura studied her for a moment before cautiously speaking.

"Does this have to do with…?" She trailed off, but it was obvious to Kiku what she'd be hesitant to say.

Kiku nodded.

"What's wrong? How do you know?"

Kiku looked at her mother for a moment, before turning to continue to stare incredulously at what she'd been transfixed on before. Sakura followed her gaze, and in the first few seconds, didn't see anything particularly out of the ordinary. But that's when she saw it. It was nestled at the roots of a tree several meters away. It stood out so greatly despite being far away because of its color.

A red flower.

And (judging by the way Kiku looked at it) she could only guess it was a red chrysanthemum.

* * *

Similarly to the Uchiha family's ritual of training together as a clan, the Hyuugas also trained together, though rather than it being a somewhat daily thing, theirs was a weekly gathering, which so happened to fall upon that same morning. Because the Hyuuga clan was larger and fairly more complex when it comes to family members than the Uchiha's, it wasn't as pleasant. Though, Cho, Ryuu, and Kitsune didn't mind being there so long as Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Hanabi, and Hizashi were there with them, and rather than them being alone with the Hyuuga elders.

"Remember," Hanabi had told them countless times whenever she'd answer the door and find them waiting to start their morning, "your parents raised you specifically to **avoid** the childhood they had to go through. Try to be tolerant of them, because we're all biting our tongues here."

So they'd sit there and behave politely and well-mannered, exchanging hushed jokes amongst each other, their parents, their Aunt Hanabi, and their grandfather Hizashi.

"Well done," Hizashi said, nodding in approval.

Cho, Ryuu, and Kitsune straightened out of their gentle-fists fighting stance and bowed, all slightly panting and a little sweaty. As one woman dropped by and placed a tray with tea prepared down for them to drink, they walked over and sat, and Cho's scattered weapons and scrolls disappeared with a quick puff of smoke behind them.

"Are you guys done making a mess of the yard?" Hanabi asked jokingly as she appeared from the hallway, smiling at them.

"Yes, I think they've trained enough," Hizashi answered. "They still have training for the Konoha-Suna Exchange Program later today, right?"

The three nodded.

"Agreed," Hanabi said. "Besides, we've got visitors."

Ryuu, Kitsune, and Cho looked up at the word "visitors" and at Hanabi. She stepped aside, and before Ryuu could register anything, he was being tackled to the ground in a huge hug. Yua's giggles filled his ears and he laughed as well, hugging her back before sitting back up and propping himself up with one arm, the other around her waist.

"G'morning!" Yua exclaimed, pecking him lightly on his cheek.

He reddened just a little, especially since this was taking place in front of his aunt, grandfather, and the rest of the Hyuuga household.

"Yua, he **just** finished training!" a scolding voice reminded, and Ryuu looked up to see Shikarou, Daisuke, Misaki, and Shiroko standing beside Hanabi. Shikarou frowned. "And, is this going to become a regular thing?" he questioned. "That **is** my cousin you're all over."

"He's not 'all over' her," Misaki argued. "And you should be happy for your cousin and best friend."

Shikarou grumbled unintelligibly.

"Sorry, man," Ryuu said, grinning.

"I think you should just let it go," Daisuke advised.

Shikarou rolled his eyes but sat himself beside Kitsune.

She smiled at him. "What're you guys doing here this early?"

"Visiting, of course," Misaki answered. "We've got until noon before we need to report for training with Takeshi, and these idiots didn't know what to do with themselves. I figured you guys ought to be done by now, but if you weren't I think I would've had Shiroko rip both of their heads off."

Shiroko barked once, and they laughed.

"What should we do then?" Kitsune asked.

However, Hanabi interrupted their conversation. "Leaving so soon, Yua? _Would you like to stay for dinner?_"

Ryuu rolled his eyes as he and Yua got up, and Yua was instantly snatched out of his arms by his aunt. Hanabi absolutely adored Yua, though it was hard to find someone who **didn't** admire the Sunagakure princess. He knew that when she said "dinner" she meant—

"_Would you like to stay forever?_" Hanabi gushed, squeezing Yua into a hug.

Yua laughed. "How about I just come back for dinner?" she asked, grabbing Ryuu's arm. "Now, let's go get breakfast."

* * *

"And the interrogations?"

"She hasn't gotten anything yet," Soshina reported, swinging her legs slightly as they dangled on the edge of the bed. They were in Kiku's room once more with the door closed and locked. Though Sasuke was at headquarters and Daisuke was in the midst of the exchange program training, they were still wary about the discussion. "She doesn't ask too many specific questions, and every time we leave the headquarters she reports that nothing's changed."

Kiku sat down at the edge of the bed beside Soshina, draping her arms around her. Soshina leaned into Kiku, resting her head on Kiku's shoulder.

"Will you go?"

Kiku looked down at her in confusion. "Go?"

Soshina looked hesitant. "To meet… Raiden-nii-san… are you going?"

Kiku's eyes darted upward, and met her mother's. They hadn't discussed the matter of the small note they'd found with the red chrysanthemum, though they'd already read it. It'd been Raiden, saying that she and Cho needed to meet them that night just outside of Konoha's borders.

"I don't think I can afford to skip out," she answered, though she was still staring at her mother.

Sakura gave a defeated look, knowing that her daughter was right. She wasn't sure whether or not it was her motherly instincts, or if she was just being a push-over because Kiku was romantically involved with one of the Black Knights, but she felt as if she was letting too many things slide.

This subject lingered in her mind as she stood there, leaning against the bedroom wall. She wasn't sure how long they were in that room before Soshina finally fell asleep, but once Soshina was tucked in, the light blue sky was only just beginning to darken outside. They probably had only a few hours before she would have to help Kiku and Cho leave Konoha to rendezvous with whoever it was they were meeting with.

"Is this really such a good idea?" Sakura asked once they closed the door and headed towards the kitchen.

Kiku shrugged.

"But you're going anyway?"

"Of course."

Sakura shook her head. "You have your father's stubbornness," she muttered.

"And your persistence," Kiku reminded, not missing a beat.

Sakura paused at this as they sat down at the kitchen table. Kiku **was** pretty much following her footsteps; whether or not the results would turn out alright in the end like hers had with Sasuke or end disastrously was still left to be seen. Sakura wanted to intervene, to tell everything to Sasuke or Ino or someone; she wanted to do something that would convince Kiku and Cho to slow down and not plunge head-first into this Black Knights chaos. She wanted to convince her that maybe things were not as they seemed.

But she couldn't bring herself to lie.

She saw the way Kiku got whenever she'd just **talk** about him. She'd get that certain sparkle in her eyes, her cheeks would flush slightly, and she looked like she was floating on cloud nine. It was hard not to feel like everything was going to be okay when she stared at that expression.

That expression…

It was the same expression, she was almost positive, that she wore when it came to Sasuke.

Perhaps being a hopeless romantic was genetics.

"And you're sure about this?" Sakura asked. "You're willing to give up your life for Raiden, despite his history? Are you ready for that decision at your age?"

"Were you?"

She paused and, as Kiku's words really hit her, her hands anxiously curled up into tight fists on her lap.

Kiku knew that saying that was a pretty low blow, especially since it was her **mother** of all people, but she didn't think that Sakura would be convinced any other way. "Sorry," she said instantly, averting her eyes as Sakura looked at her. "But there was no other way to get you to listen."

"I've been listening, Kiku, and I don't think it's safe," Sakura insisted. "Kiku, I've been in your position, and I know now how dangerous everything was."

"I'm not making your mistakes, Oka-san," Kiku reminded sternly, finally looking Sakura in the eyes. Her own eyes were fierce, and Sakura knew that there was no hope of budging her daughter from her choice. "What you went through with Oto-san is similar, and I know you don't want me to be hurt, but its two different experiences. I won't learn anything unless you let me."

And that was pretty much that.

Sakura knew that what she said was true; she'd said something similar to Tsunade years ago before leaving to go after Sasuke.

Before anyone could say anything else, there was a knock on the door. "Kiku?" Cho's voice called.

Kiku looked at the door for a moment before standing up.

"Just promise me," Sakura said suddenly, making Kiku pause halfway between the table and the front door. "Promise me that no matter what happens, you'll never forget that we all love you. The both of you." Sakura's hands curled even tighter. "And remember: I'll always support your decisions."

"I love you, too, Oka-san," Kiku said. "And everyone else as well."

And with that, she was out the door.

* * *

**A/n**

**Quote from Chapter 36:** "_And family means no one gets left behind. Or forgotten._"—from Lilo and Stitch

**OOOH(:**

**Guess who you get to see next chapter!! :D**

**Plus, some older characters that are NOT my OCs shall make their appearance!**

**Any guesses on who they may be???**

**I'm sorry it's been awhile since I've updated, but I've been having computer issues and I've been distracted by a lot of things such as school and whatnot. But don't worry, I shall be sure to pack each chapter with all the good stuff and update sooner!!**

**Thank you for being such wonderful readers!**

_Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Criticism? Flames? Don't hesitate to make your opinions known in a review or PM, whatever suits you._

_Ciao! Au Reveoir! Zai Jian! Hasta Lavista! Ja Ne! Goodbye (till next time, at least!)_


	38. Story 38: Still Silence

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Naruto characters used in this fiction, just the couples' kids.**

**Parents:**

**Sasuke & Sakura—Kiku and Daisuke; Neji & Tenten—Cho and Ryuu; Naruto & Hinata—Kitsune and **_**Naien**_**; Shikamaru & Temari—Shikarou, Tomoko, and Takara; Kiba & Ino—Misaki (and **_**Shiroko**_**); Itachi & Hana—Katai (and **_**Chairomaru**_**); Kakashi & Kurenai—Rei; Gaara & Matsuri—Yua; Unknown—Raiden, Osamu, Manako (and **_**Aoko**_**), Soshina, Takeshi**

**Ages:**

**Kiku, Raiden, Cho, Osamu, Katai, Manako, Rei, Takara, Tomoko—all 16; chuunin**

**Daisuke, Misaki, Kitsune, Shikarou, Ryuu, Yua—all 13; genin**

* * *

**Parenting 101**

**Story 38: Still Silence**

_An announcement is made._

"We're running out of time," Shikamaru anxiously reminded his audience, mainly directing his comment towards the sixth hokage sitting across the table. Naruto nodded, looking at the familiar faces, each resembling their own version of distress or worry.

Hinata sat to his right, Matsuri to his left, while the rest of the table was occupied by their dearest loved ones—Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Kiba (with Akamaru sitting behind him), Shino, Chouji, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Sai, Shikamaru, Temari, Itachi, Hana, Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai, Shizune. Was it risky to have so many people involved in such an underground matter? Some people would think it was, but Naruto placed absolute trust in every single person sitting with him at that moment. Besides, depending on the reliability of their information and the progression of their undergoing plan, he may have to tell the entire village of the crisis at hand, which he hoped it wouldn't come down to, though the chances were slim.

"Yes, but certain things just cannot be helped," Temari reminded her husband, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He nodded. He knew that already—they **all** knew this already—but everything about the situation was unsettling.

The odds…

As his mind listed the many odds, the reality of the situation, and hundreds of possible outcomes, Shikamaru tensed and absently wrapped his arm around Temari's waist, pulling her flush against his side. She gave him a worried glance but simply rested her head on his shoulder, fully understanding.

And the mood seemed to be reaching everyone else as well.

Neji took hold of Tenten's hand which had been resting on the table, interlacing their fingers.

"Having to risk the **kids'** lives…" Neji muttered.

"It will be entirely their choice," Naruto reminded, though the look on his face already showed he knew the answer. "Everyone has the option of saying 'no.' However—"

"The kids are too prideful for their own good," Sakura reminded, chuckling humorlessly as a nostalgic look crossed her face. In her mind, the image of Kiku and Daisuke's smiling back at her caused her to feel the tears coming on. "They'll all say yes—each and every one of them."

Sasuke placed his arms around her shoulder, and she turned her body to face him, leaning against him for support.

"A psychotic death wish," Hana mumbled, shaking her head.

Itachi placed a hand on the small of her back.

"Or an act of bravery," Ino reminded softly as she petted Akamaru as she often did when she was emotional and overwhelmed, a habit she'd form during the time she and Kiba had been dating.

Kiba nodded in agreement. "I doubt any of us would have said 'no' in a situation like this."

"That's due to how they were raised," Gai reminded. "How will they be able to think of their own safety when their village needs them?"

"They'll want to be the ones doing the fighting as well," Shino added, "otherwise I doubt they'd be able to forgive themselves."

"Reminds me of us when we were genin and chuunin," Chouji said.

"Then they will fight until there is no one left standing," Lee declared, absently nodding, though everyone knew his words rang truer than expected.

"How much time do we have left?" Matsuri suddenly asked as she looked at Naruto.

He thought for a moment. "If our information is fairly accurate, then we have until the end of next month."

"That soon?" Shizune gasped.

"About six weeks… give or take a few days, obviously," Kakashi said, "but we'll have to work fast."

"We're probably estimating a week and a half to two weeks maximum to move the villagers," Sai reminded, "and then all that's left is—"

"Waiting?" Kurenai interrupted, sounding doubtful. "It can't be that… easy."

Shikamaru scoffed. "Taking on the Black Knights is **easy**?"

"No, not that part," she corrected, "but moving the population of two entire villages, plus everything they'll need—"

"The area we're using is fairly resourceful, maybe even more than Konoha is," Shikamaru explained. "Remember? It was the same area we used to evacuate the villagers during the last battle taken to Konoha. The difficult geography will be enough of a challenge already for people who don't know their way around, so it is less likely for an attack to occur while we're gone. And accommodating for Suna's population and needs, they'll still have enough land and then some left."

She didn't seem too convinced.

"Taking care of the villagers will be the easiest part compared to everything," Hinata reminded. "The most unbearable part will be the waiting."

"It was no different last time."

Everyone's heads snapped up at the voice, startling the audience for two reasons: 1) the voice did not belong to any of them in the room, which meant somebody had been able to get in and hear them without them noticing, which made 2) this "somebody" had obviously been good enough not to have been heard, or they had just been too careless to have heard them.

Heads whipped around to face three familiar standing there, smiling back at them.

"Shishou!" Sakura exclaimed, half-surprised and half-ecstatic.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune nearly shouted.

The blonde's smile widened.

"How come they're so many of you for a meeting like this?" Jiraiya questioned, grinning.

"Ero-sennin!" Naruto yelled.

Jiraiya frowned for a split second, muttering, "Still haven't gotten rid of that nickname, I see," before being enveloped into a hug by his former apprentice.

Sakura stood up, bringing Sasuke up with her as he hadn't yet released his hold of her, and she and Shizune rushed to Tsunade's side, causing her to laugh.

When Orochimaru and Sasuke's eyes met, the atmosphere changed. It was a slight, faintly noticeable change—one someone wouldn't have paid any attention to if they weren't looking in their direction. Their eyes were both blank, with an unreadable expression; it wasn't one of admiration and a kind of love like Sakura, Shizune, and Naruto were greeting the other two of the three Legendary Sannin, but it wasn't one of hatred either. It was hard to put it to words.

But then Orochimaru's lips curved upward ever-so-slightly in the faintest of smiles, and Sasuke's eyebrows rose before returning a slight smirk.

Naruto, Jiraiya, Sakura, and Tsunade noticed this exchange, but did nothing to point it out, and just smiled.

"We didn't think you'd be arriving so soon," Hinata admitted, rising to her feet.

Surprisingly, it was Orochimaru who responded.

"We'd already been headed in this direction," he explained. "Which brings us back to the matter at hand…"

Tsunade nodded, serious once more.

"Sit down—we've got a lot to discuss."

* * *

The easiest part was the planning. Devising a plan that would keep the entire population of both Konoha and Suna hidden in a safe, comfortable place that still provided their every need before a possible raid by the Black Knights—that was the easy part, Naruto had declared. The hard part?

Telling.

Delivering bad news is never easy. Sooner or later, and most likely more than just a handful of times, everyone has to go through the experience—the thoughts, the emotions, reliving the memories—of having to announce bad news. Having to see the reaction on the person's, or people's, face(s) after delivering the bad news comes second only to the real torture: having to look at their face **before** the revelation. Seeing their faces, whatever emotion they may be feeling, or however they look, and to watch that be tainted and sucked out by the bad news was the hard part.

That's what it felt like for Naruto as he stood atop the Hokage Tower before a sea of Konoha villagers mixed with the visiting Suna personnel. Hinata and Matsuri stood to his left with their hands on Kitsune's and Yua's shoulders, who were both trying very hard not to become emotional as they had prior to.

Several feet behind him to his right stood Tsunade, Orochimaru, and Jiraiya.

He looked down at the faces below, instantly picking out his dearest friends and family that stood amongst the crowds. Those particular faces were also abnormally stiff, their lips pressed together in a tight line as they were bracing themselves for hearing the news yet again.

Naruto took a breath to settle himself, reliving just hours before when they revealed their confirmations to the kids.

Daisuke curled his hand into a fist and angrily slammed it into the tree. Ryuu squeezed his eyes shut and began to shake. Shikarou gulped, hard, muttering to himself. Rei looked both angry and helpless. Takara's eyes watered instantly, as well as Tomoko's, and Takara threw both hands over her mouth while Tomoko just shook her head slowly, mouthing "no." Misaki began to shiver, tears brimming in her eyes, and she leaned into Katai's shoulder for support as she sniffled. Katai left her, though he looked livid with rage. Chairomaru and Shiroko growled lowly. Kiku and Cho instantly paled and stiffened. Kitsune broke down and sobbed somewhat hysterically, collapsing onto her knees. Yua dropped to her knees, too, holding Kitsune, though tears streamed down Yua's eyes as well.

Thinking of Kitsune's meltdown had caused a lump to rise in the back of his throat, which he tried to swallow down.

Right now, he was supposed to be a leader.

The atmosphere was tense. Everyone below seemed to be expecting something bad—the situation just gave that sort of vibe off.

"Everyone," he spoke loudly, silencing the soft murmurs below. "There is no easy way to say something like this, but it seems that Konoha will no longer be safe."

His words echoed through the sky as if he was speaking with a microphone. You would've heard a pin drop on the other end of the village. It was almost as if even nature remained quiet for this. He almost lost it when he saw Kitsune flinch from the corner of his eye, though he took another deep breath and continued.

"The Black Knights are a terrorist group, though they have remained underground for the past few years. For those of you who have heard of them—they had been highly underestimated. What we have seen them do over the past few years is only a fraction of their capability, and they grow stronger in both ability and numbers every day. And by the end of next month they shall arrive to make Konoha their battleground."

Fearful murmurs broke out below, only to be immediately silenced when Naruto continued talking.

"Their motives are vague and unclear, but we are sure of one thing: so long as they're coming, it is no longer safe for all of you to remain here. We've planned for months ahead of today, but the successfulness of this plan is dependent on your cooperation and trust in us."

He looked over his shoulder at Hinata, who wore a pained expression as she nodded and stepped forward.

"Along with the Godaime Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara, we have devised a thorough evacuation plan. It requires that all personnel be evacuated from Konoha within two weeks prior to the predicted arrival of the Black Knights. The entire population of Konoha, as well as Suna, shall be joined together. Where you shall be relocated is a place that has been prepared specifically for the likes of this type of situation. It is well-hidden, and large enough with enough resources to provide more than enough for the population of both villages for almost two lifetimes. You shall be heavily protected by the ANBU personnel, and you can live your life without fear of harm."

She lowered her head slightly, placing her hand back on Kitsune's shoulder and squeezing it comfortingly.

"The forces of both Suna and Konoha shall remain here and fight. Whether or not we come out victorious, the remaining survivors of this fight—all of you—will help create a new village that no longer divides the population of Suna and Konoha, but instead brings them together."

Naruto stepped forward once more.

"But remember: no matter what the outcome of this may be, Konoha and Suna shall never die. They shall remain alive in your souls, always and forever; as many leaves there are on every tree upon this planet, as many grains of sand there are upon every inch of land upon this earth, and as many heartbeats of their people."

* * *

After hearing everything from Naruto—the news, then the speech—Kiku almost felt sick with herself as she used the commotion that followed to allow her, Cho, and Sakura to slip away undetected. It was starting to get late. The dark blue sky would turn black within less than an hour. The moon and stars were becoming visible. But, for some individuals, the night was only the beginning of the chaos about to ensue.

As they reached the section of Konoha's boundaries with no personnel present to watch at that moment, they came to a silent halt.

Cho and Kiku turned to face Sakura, and the silence pulsed between them was weighed down by so many things. All of the lies, and betrayals, and deceptions, and mistakes… they all seemed meaningless as everything boiled down, once more, on one decision.

Sakura pulled them in, hugging them each tightly but with trembling hands, before kissing the tops of their foreheads.

"Be safe," she said quietly but sternly. She placed her hands on both their cheeks. "Remember: _absence makes the heart grow fonder_. So hurry back. We will always love you and we will always be proud of you, no matter what decisions you make, or whatever path you choose. Never **ever** forget that."

They both nodded.

"I love you," Kiku whispered, hugging her mother tightly once more.

Sakura hugged her back just as tightly before releasing her grip. She held her hands all the way, tightening her grip. Kiku squeezed back. It wasn't until Kiku had loosened her grip, and her form slipped out from her mother's grasp, dropping from sight and disappearing into the darkness, did Sakura finally let go.

* * *

**Quote from Chapter 37:** "_Would you like to stay for dinner?_" – "_Would you like to stay forever?_"—from Mulan

**Okay, I lied.**

**Raiden ISN'T in this chapter.**

**But that's okay, because to compensate for my horrible, evil, cruel lie, he appears in the Chapter 39, which I posted together with this!**

**Now GO! Click the button in the bottom left corner and READ DAMNIT (pardon my French :D)**

**Everything will be explained at the bottom of Chapter 39.**

**Thank you for being such wonderful readers!**

_Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Criticism? Flames? Don't hesitate to make your opinions known in a review or PM, whatever suits you._

_Ciao! Au Reveoir! Zai Jian! Hasta Lavista! Ja Ne! Goodbye (till next time, at least!)_


	39. Story 39: In Too Deep

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Naruto characters used in this fiction, just the couples' kids.**

**Parents:**

**Sasuke & Sakura—Kiku and Daisuke; Neji & Tenten—Cho and Ryuu; Naruto & Hinata—Kitsune and **_**Naien**_**; Shikamaru & Temari—Shikarou, Tomoko, and Takara; Kiba & Ino—Misaki (and **_**Shiroko**_**); Itachi & Hana—Katai (and **_**Chairomaru**_**); Kakashi & Kurenai—Rei; Gaara & Matsuri—Yua; Unknown—Raiden, Osamu, Manako (and **_**Aoko**_**), Soshina, Takeshi**

**Ages:**

**Kiku, Raiden, Cho, Osamu, Katai, Manako, Rei, Takara, Tomoko—all 16; chuunin**

**Daisuke, Misaki, Kitsune, Shikarou, Ryuu, Yua—all 13; genin**

* * *

**Parenting 101**

**Story 39: In Too Deep**

_Sometimes, you find that you're in waters too deep._

Kiku lost her mother in the darkness, and before she knew it, she felt the rush of wind and the trees and bushes and creatures rustling around her as she and Cho ran to their destination: the crystal caverns, underneath the mountain range. The last time she had run there, she'd been holding hands with Raiden, unsure of what to expect waiting for them. This time, instead of Raiden's hand in hers, she clutched the note he'd left her (in which he had specified discreetly to meet them there), and instead of not knowing what to expect waiting, she now knew.

Or, at least she hoped she did.

They arrived at the base of the mountain and, after checking to make sure that no one was around, they slip through the sliver and slid down, landing on their feet. Suddenly, they were surrounded by gigantic crystals, just as beautiful and dazzling as the last time. Kiku had an odd urge to flinch as she saw the fragments of crystals due to the explosion caused by Master, and she wanted to shiver as she saw the place that must've been where she lay in her mother's arms when they found them.

It was almost unimaginable that this all took place less than a week ago. It seemed too far away to be a couple of days.

There was a gentle tap on Kiku's shoulder, though she'd felt the presence a split second before, so she instantly and instinctively whipped around. Someone gingerly grasped Cho's elbow, and she swiveled around and came face-to-face with owner of that hand.

Onyx eyes met deep red ones.

Ivory eyes met dark green ones.

"Raiden," she whispered as she felt him take her hands in his. She pried her hands free and threw her arms around his neck, and he hugged her back fiercely.

Cho threw her hands over her mouth, which had gone agape, looking like she wanted to cry again, though she fought back the tears that were starting to form in her eyes. She pressed herself against Osamu, who held her tightly, rubbing her back soothingly as she removed her hands from over her mouth and grasped his shirt.

"Thank heavens you're alright," Cho cried, her voice cracking.

Osamu looked at her, smiling that favorite smile of hers. "It was only a few days."

"It felt more like months," she admitted, sounding breathless. Osamu chuckled lightly, wiping a tear away with his thumb before it had a chance to roll down her cheek. "And it was so agonizing—having to wait and wonder whether or not you made it."

Kiku nodded in agreement, unable to tear her eyes away from Raiden.

He leaned down and their lips locked in a kiss, all of their emotions emanating from the very second they made contact.

It was much shorter than the two thought their reunion deserved, but the intensity was the same.

Suddenly, a thought occurred to Kiku, and her forehead creased in confusion. "Where're Manako and Aoko?"

Raiden smiled. "You can come out now," he said clearly.

Kiku only had a split second to react as she turned around and saw a flash of pink hair and golden eyes before being nearly tackled to the ground in a huge, much like the first time Manako had hugged her. Only, instead of falling like that last time, Raiden caught the both of them and steadied them.

Manako's golden eyes were full of tears, her cheeks were flushed, and she was smiling widely as she pulled out of the hug. She took a few steps back and spotted Cho, instantly flinging herself and latching Cho into a hug that also required Osamu to step in to prevent the both of them from tumbling to the ground. Cho laughed, squeezing her back just as tightly.

Aoko made her appearance as well, though she was not alone.

With her were two teenaged boys that were probably around the same age as they all were, if not at most a year older. One was taller and leaner, with silvery-white hair and chocolate brown eyes. The other was shorter, but probably the same height as Osamu, and a bit more muscular, with black eyes and slightly darker gray hair. Behind them walked in a woman, obviously older though still somewhat young-looking, with long deep magenta hair, chocolate brown eyes, and slanted purple rectangles painted upon her cheeks. Like everyone else seemed, these three looked far too kind and almost angelic to have any involvement in the Black Knights.

"Don't worry, they're friends," Manako reassured as she noticed the way Cho and Kiku tensed when they walked in.

Osamu held his hand out. "Allow me to introduce our, er, brothers," he began, grinning back at the other two. "This is Arata"—the chocolate-brown-eyed, silvery-white hair nodded politely and smiled a small smile—"and Jun," the black-eyed, dark-gray-haired one gave a half-wave.

"So," Arata drawled, his grin spreading, "**they** must be the infamous Kiku and Cho you talk about."

"Infamous?" Cho repeated, arching an eyebrow up at Osamu, whose grin widened.

Raiden chuckled. "That would be correct."

Jun bowed slightly. "Pleased to meet your acquaintance."

"O-Of course," Kiku said quickly, and she instantly felt guilty about feeling the slightest bit suspicious of them. Her eyes met Cho's, and they were pretty wild for a moment as they took everything in.

The woman playfully nudged their shoulder, scolding them. "**Try** not to scare them."

The four boys, plus Manako, laughed.

"And this is Rin, our 'mother' for all intents and purposes," Raiden introduced, obvious amusement in his voice at the word "mother."

Rin smiled warmly, and Kiku suddenly saw her own mother's face in Rin's. The compassionate feelings emanating from her was almost the same.

"We're so happy that Raiden and Osamu have found such wonderful partners," Rin greeted. "We hear a lot about you—you both seem like such fine, mature, beautiful young women. We consider you part of the family now."

Kiku and Cho's worries prior to this meeting were instantly flushed out.

That couldn't be possible, could it?

Surely someone as sweet as Rin had no connection to the Black Knights, right?

How could people as kind and valiant as Raiden, Osamu, Manako, Aoko, Arata, Jun, Rin, and Soshina seemed have a part, whether or not it was their choice, in all of this?

Thinking of Soshina rang a dim bell in Kiku's memory. "Hey," she said suddenly, causing everyone to look at her, though she was looking up at Raiden, "do you happen to know a little girl with light-blonde hair and sort of pinkish eyes? Soshina is her name, I think?"

Arata and Jun gasped.

"How do you know Soshina?" Arata immediately questioned.

"I found her just within Konoha's borders during a patrol," Kiku explained. "It seems I attract Black Knights or something along that line. She faked amnesia when she saw me and latched herself onto me. She said I reminded her of her 'mother,' and she sort of told me about her being part of the Black Knights."

Rin looked visibly relieved. "So, she's safe?" she asked.

Kiku nodded. "For now, she hasn't been found out, so she's under Konoha's complete protection," she reassured.

"That's a relief," Arata sighed.

"We'd thought she'd been kidnapped when she suddenly disappeared," Jun admitted.

"Yes, it's a relief," Raiden said, his arm pressing Kiku closer into him as he looked over at Rin. "But don't forget about why they're here."

Rin's face smoothed out and grew serious, nodding. "Well, perhaps we should start from the beginning…"

* * *

"Are you okay?"

Yeah, that was probably one of the stupidest questions to ask at that moment, especially considering the current situation, but he simply didn't have anything else to say. Kitsune looked up, seeing his face, and instinctively nodded weakly. But it pretty much went unsaid that nothing was okay.

Shikarou studied her warily. They were sitting in his favorite spot (which had been sort of inherited from his father), which was the hill where he could peacefully lie down and cloud-watch. She sat down beside him where he was lying, hugging her knees to her chest, her golden hair gently being blown by the breeze. The expression she wore as she gazed at the dark, star-covered sky was distressed and immensely worried.

"Shikarou," she said quietly, pausing as though waiting for him to respond before continuing, "why do you think we have wars?"

He rested his head back down, thinking. "Because people aren't satisfied with the way things are, so they want more."

"And the fighting?"

"Just another way to get what they want."

"Is that really the only reason?"

"Not the only," he reasoned, "but I'm sure it's a major factor."

Kitsune paused, thinking about this. Shikarou looked back up at her as she contemplated his words quietly to herself.

"You have another theory?"

She hesitated. "Not a theory," she corrected softly. "It's more of an errant thought. But I was thinking about what Ojii-san had told me once before about the balance of nature and things, and about yin and yang. And I was sort wondering if maybe it was like that in this way, too."

He arched an eyebrow, intrigued. "How so?" he asked.

"Well, Ojii-san told me that everything had an opposite in which things can't exist without, like the day couldn't exist without the night or man couldn't exist without woman; that _for every to there is a fro, for every stop there is a go, and that's what makes the world go round_ and such. Maybe the fighting is what it takes to make us see clearer. I think that greed and rage and all the other things that ultimately causes fighting can only be cleansed from us once we live it, and after that, there can be a peaceful time."

Shikarou couldn't help but smile. It wasn't at her theory, but at Kitsune herself. It was so like her to believe that there was a peaceful meaning behind everything.

He'd always secretly wondered why Kitsune pursued the life of a kunoichi when it involved fighting and not denying the inevitable, which was something Kitsune had a hard time bringing herself to do. Even her fighting style, whenever she was forced to use it, focused more on the chakra and pressure points of her opponents, immobilizing and defeating them in a way that didn't necessarily hurt them. But maybe she decided to go along with this lifestyle not only because it was what it was expected of her, but because it was the first few steps she needed to take to make people see the light.

It was if, in order to prove to people that no matter how difficult things are there will always be a peaceful way, she needed to live it herself.

He looked back up at her, and noticed that her eyes were glistening as she was staring up at the moon.

"Kitsune?" he asked worriedly, sitting up to get a better look.

Yup. Her eyes were definitely full of tears.

"It's not your fault," he reminded, easily predicting her thoughts by her expression. She turned to look at him, blinking once, adorning her eyelashes with small tear droplets. He looked up at the moon. "You and Yua shouldn't blame yourselves. Your inner demons—they're not the cause of this war."

"But the Black Knights—"

"You can't blame yourself for something you couldn't help," he interrupted.

Kitsune's eyes softened and a small smile formed on her lips. "No, I guess not," she agreed quietly.

She looked back up at the moon as well, but began shivering delicately. Shikarou draped his vest over her shoulders. It didn't help too much, but it did warm her up. But as she felt salty, warm tears slowly rolled down her cheek and splashed her arm she realized her shivering wasn't due to the cold.

Shikarou placed a hand on her back, and instinctively she rested her head against his shoulder. Her silent tears wet his shirt and he wrapped her arms around her, holding her close. There were probably several hundred things he could've said, but at that moment, Kitsune didn't need that kind of comforting. Just like her breakdown earlier that day, her crying was just her form of letting everything out that she normally bottled up.

She was shaking her head, her shoulders quivering. Shikarou felt helpless as she silently wept into his shoulder. But there was nothing he could say to make it better for her. Kitsune would take it as unnecessary pity, as she had taken every bit of help people offered her. There was nothing he could do. Nothing…

Hmm… Nothing…

He lifted her chin up and stared into her watery eyes.

Her forehead creased in confusion. "What's wrong?" she asked with a trembling voice.

But he didn't reply.

Instead, he leant down and kissed her.

* * *

**A/n**

**Quote from Chapter 38: **"_Absence makes the heart grow fonder._"—from Peter Pan

**Yeah, the title doesn't really fit the events of the chapter… Sorry! D:**

**Anyway… Okay, here's the explanation:**

**I was (once again) just writing away. I'd originally planned for Raiden to make his reappearance in Chapter 38, but I thought that the parting of Sakura and Kiku worked out too perfectly for a cliff-hanger, and I thought it would've ruined the moment by continuing beyond the "finally let go" part, so I changed it!**

**Anyway, this other matter has been bothering me for awhile.**

**With most of my couples (even the ones you haven't seen yet :D) it's pretty obvious they're meant for each other, right?**

**But not in the case of the Daisuke-Misaki-Shikarou-Kitsune relationship(s) going on.**

**So I thought I'd ask…**

**Who do YOU think Kitsune and Misaki should end up with?**

**Do any of you find it odd that Misaki has a crush on Daisuke, and they're technically second cousins (you know, her father being Kiba, whose Hana's younger brother, whose Itachi's wife, therefore making them related)?**

**It's been bothering me so much that I outlined a change in the rest of the plot.**

**So I want YOU guys to decide!!**

**What do you think makes more sense?**

**In my opinion, I honestly think it could go any way on the path it's headed now.**

**But whatever the majority decides, that'll be the ending you'll receive.**

**Of course, whatever ending the majority chooses, I'll post the alternate ending for those who're curious up to read and see.**

**The overall ending of the story wouldn't be too different, just the pairings amongst the four of them.**

**And you better make your opinions known ASAP because there won't be any new chapters until then!!!**

**Thank you for being such wonderful readers!**

_Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Criticism? Flames? Don't hesitate to make your opinions known in a review or PM, whatever suits you._

_Ciao! Au Reveoir! Zai Jian! Hasta Lavista! Ja Ne! Goodbye (till next time, at least!)_


	40. Story 40: Details

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Naruto characters used in this fiction, just the couples' kids.**

**Parents:**

**Sasuke & Sakura—Kiku and Daisuke; Neji & Tenten—Cho and Ryuu; Naruto & Hinata—Kitsune and _Naien_; Shikamaru & Temari—Shikarou, Tomoko, and Takara; Kiba & Ino—Misaki (and _Shiroko_); Itachi & Hana—Katai (and _Chairomaru_); Kakashi & Kurenai—Rei; Gaara & Matsuri—Yua; Unknown—Raiden, Osamu, Manako (and _Aoko_), Soshina, Takeshi, Arata, Jun**

**Ages:**

**Kiku, Raiden, Cho, Osamu, Katai, Manako, Rei, Takara, Tomoko—all 16; chuunin**

**Daisuke, Misaki, Kitsune, Shikarou, Ryuu, Yua—all 13; genin**

* * *

**Parenting 101**

**Story 40: Details**

_Sometimes __all the details that come in between are a small price to pay_.

"Act as normal as possible," Raiden reminded as the nine of them left the crystal cave, "and be there at the main gate by midnight."

It was evening now, and it had gotten noticeably darker compared to when Kiku and Cho had first arrived. By looking at the shadows and the height of the sun, which had almost disappeared behind the mountains in trees to the west, Cho guessed it must've only been a little past eight. But time seemed to be speeding up so quickly nowadays; midnight seemed so close.

"This is insane," Kiku sighed in frustration, turning to face Raiden, "why don't we just come with you?"

"You want to get caught in the crossfire?"

"I couldn't care less."

Raiden frowned. "Well, **I** care too much about your safety, so the answer's no."

"Either way, we'll have to be in jeopardy," Kiku pointed out.

"Yes, but with our way, you'll remain safer," Raiden reminded, placing his hands on her waist. "Just trust us. Everything will be alright."

Kiku sighed frustration, combing her fingers through her hair. This still didn't pacify her; nothing about their plan ever would.

"It'll all be okay," Osamu reassured Cho.

"No, it won't," she insisted. "You know what their reaction will be once they see your faces—how will you get them to stop and listen then?"

"Well, firstly, we won't be the first to show ourselves," Osamu pointed out. Cho frowned, but as she opened her mouth to speak, he cut her off. "_Secondly_, that's where you guys will get to help us. They won't immediately try to harm us with you two defending us. Or, at least it will be a bit harder for them to do so. But that's not the point—once they stop to listen to us for a few minutes then there won't be any need for attack. With what we're going to offer, if they're good strategists, they won't get rid of us that easily."

"It's still completely suicidal," Cho murmured under her breath, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Perhaps," Osamu sighed. "And you two are in the middle of it all. Maybe it would've been better not to get this involved."

Cho looked at him incredulously. "Are you kidding? _I'd rather die tomorrow than live a hundred years without knowing you_, that's why I'm so freaked out about losing you."

"Everything will work out in the end," Osamu reassured, absently stroking her arms to calm her nerves. "It always does."

"I know," she said, more to herself, and she took a deep breath to settle herself. "I know."

Rin touched both their cheeks and, staring into her warm expression, Kiku was reminded of Sakura, and Cho of Tenten. "I'm sorry you had to get caught up in all of this," she said gently. "If there was any other way without having to get you two involved, we'd gladly take it. Now, we'd better get going. Guys, go run a quick check. They'll stay with me."

They nodded and complied with her request, disappearing through the trees, leaving only shaking branches and falling leaves in their wake.

"Cut them a little slack," Rin said once they were gone.

Kiku and Cho looked at her oddly.

"Raiden and Osamu," she detailed. "They love you dearly. Having to bring you into this scares them."

"We can take care of ourselves," Kiku reminded.

"They know you can, very well, actually. But they'd rather have you not jeopardize yourselves at all, especially on their account."

Cho sighed. "We know," she reasoned, "it's just hard for us, too. To watch them do this to themselves, even if they think nothing of it."

Rin nodded in agreement. "Nothing ever makes the anxiety or worries go away, no matter how many times they do it. But if you love them to the point where you'd do anything for them, and they for you, then all the details that come in between are a small price to pay."

Kiku and Cho understood this perfectly.

"Neh, Rin," Kiku began softly and somewhat hesitantly, "How is it that you guys got caught up in all of this?"

"Oh, you mean with Master and the Black Knights? Master covets a special talent from each of us," she explained. "The clan Manako came from was known for their bonds to great felines that aid them during combat, and the bond goes deeper than we could ever imagine."

"Our friend Katai and Misaki's clan is similar to that," Cho informed. "Only the Inuzuka clan makes companionships with canines."

Rin's eyebrows rose. "It's quite possible they might have been the same clan a long time ago, as well as other smaller clans that bond with animals."

"It seemed that way, though I've never seen them fight before," Kiku added.

She nodded. "And Osamu," she continued, "can manipulate chakra."

"Manipulate?" Cho asked.

"Genjutsu has little to no effect on him, and he can easily imitate ninjutsu. He can't **see** chakra, but he is very sensitive to it, and Osamu is already a keen analyzer, so he has a high accuracy. He manipulates his chakra in the best ways to fend off his opponent. Have you ever used your byakugan or sharingan on him?"

They shook their heads.

"Most likely, that won't affect him either," she shrugged. "He's evaded chakra-sensing kekkei genkai in the past."

"So," Cho guessed, "if he uses this ability, and as long as his skills are fairly sharp, he's—"

"Virtually untouchable," Rin finished, smiling a bit. "Exactly. You see why Master covets them."

"And Raiden?" Kiku asked. "And Soshina?"

"Raiden's gift is genjutsu mastery on an entirely different level than I've ever thought possible," Rin explained.

"Genjutsu mastery? But can't anyone learn that?" Kiku asked.

"Well, yes. But Raiden has been performing genjutsu art since he was only six or seven. His genjutsu are lethal—so much so that it wears the body down to a critical condition, and all he has to do is look you in the eyes; that's how he triggers it. The techniques vary, of course, but the results are often the same."

Kiku's eyebrows furrowed. "I would've never guessed it."

"None of them enjoy using their gifts sadistically," she explained, "especially since it is the reason why Master decided to come after Manako, Raiden, Osamu, and Soshina in the first place."

Cho frowned. "What's Soshina's gift?"

"Soshina's is a little tricky. Hers isn't so much a gift or ability, but more of a talent that is very potent. You see, Soshina has a natural affinity to thoughts and emotions. It's not essentially reading your thoughts, but she does it in a manipulative way where people can't help but feel exposed with her, despite the fact she's just a young girl."

"And Jun and Arata? What about them?" Kiku asked.

"Well, their situations are a little different—they weren't directly cornered. Jun is Master's only son."

Kiku and Cho's eyes widened. "Son?" Cho repeated, completely bewildered.

Rin nodded again. "It's hard for me to believe as well at times, especially since I am a parent myself."

"I can't believe his wife would be alright with this," Cho sighed, suddenly remembering her own mother and father.

"I'm sure she would be furious if she were here."

Kiku's eyebrows rose. "Oh."

Rin smiled slightly. "She didn't pass away, if that's what you were thinking. She probably doesn't even know they're alive anymore."

"Really?" Kiku asked in disbelief. "But didn't she give birth to him?"

"Yes, but they were separated when Jun was younger. He only remembered bits and pieces of her in the beginning, but now, he's all but forgotten her. Master was very upset with this, but there's not much that can be helped. It's one of the reasons why he's doing all of this—a way to find her, or a way to seek revenge."

"On the people who separated them?" Cho asked, and Rin nodded. "I see…"

"And Arata?"

"Arata is my son," she explained. "I was unaware I was even pregnant with him by the time I encountered Master, so he caught me at a disadvantage—that's how the two of us got here. I only have my guesses at who the father may be, but as he grows older, my suspicions become confirmed. He looks more and more like a dear friend every day."

"Who do you think it is?" Kiku asked.

"There's a possibility you know of him," Rin reasoned. "His name is—"

"Rin! Kiku! Cho!"

Rin was abruptly cut off as Manako skidded into the clearing they were in with Aoko bounding right at her heels.

"What's the matter?" Rin asked, now alarmed.

"The army," she panted. "They're here!"

* * *

"Uncle Naruto-sama!"

Everyone assembled at the training ground—which included the Konoha and Suna's genin and chuunin, several tokubetsu jounin and ANBU members, the Legendary Sannin, and the hokage—looked up. Sakura's eyes widened slightly, though she was careful that no one noticed it, as Kiku and Cho flitted into the field. "There you are," Naruto sighed in relief as they ran up to him. "You were supposed to report to the training ground with everyone else about ten minutes ago. You had us all worried."

Kiku shook her head, ignoring this. "The Black Knights are on their way," she blurted out.

Naruto blinked. "How do you—?"

"Please, we can't answer questions now," Cho interrupted.

"If you don't believe us, run a border check or something," Kiku added. "You'll see them."

Naruto turned to Hinata, Kiba, Neji, Shino, and Hanabi, and they all nodded and disappeared from sight.

"How are you sure of this?" Naruto asked calmly, though you could tell he was struggling to keep his voice steady.

"We were a few meters into the forest," Cho quickly explained. "We thought we picked up on something suspicious so we slipped outside the gate to go check it out. But my byakugan detected mass numbers coming from the north. My range is at about five or six kilometers now, so they're fairly close."

Kiku caught sight of her mother, who had an arm around Soshina, and desperately wanted to rush over to her, but knew to go against this.

Naruto ran his hand through his hair. "They're earlier than we'd predicted."

"It's not all of them though," Kiku added quickly.

They paused. "How do you know this?" Matsuri questioned.

Kiku and Cho looked at each other.

"The girls are telling the truth."

Heads turned.

Kiku and Cho's eyes widened.

Soshina gasped, throwing a hand over her mouth.

But the person who seemed the most surprised was Kakashi.

"…Rin?"

* * *

**A/n**

**Quote from Chapter 39:** "_For every to there is a fro, for every stop there is a go, and that's what makes the world go round_."—from The Sword and the Stone

**SORRY it's been almost a month since I've uploaded!!**

**But don't worry, because I'm back!**

**Anyway…**

**More talk than action in this chapter, but it's okay because what they talked about was important!**

**Did any of you recognize that Rin is the same Rin that's Kakashi's teammate?**

**Eh… I probably didn't explain her appearance well enough.**

**There's more to come…**

**It's good to be back!!**

**Thank you for being such wonderful readers!**

_Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Criticism? Flames? Don't hesitate to make your opinions known in a review or PM, whatever suits you._

_Ciao! Au Reveoir! Zai Jian! Hasta Lavista! Ja Ne! Goodbye (till next time, at least!)_


	41. Story 41: Expectations

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Naruto characters used in this fiction, just the couples' kids.**

**Parents:**

**Sasuke & Sakura—Kiku and Daisuke; Neji & Tenten—Cho and Ryuu; Naruto & Hinata—Kitsune and **_**Naien**_**; Shikamaru & Temari—Shikarou, Tomoko, and Takara; Kiba & Ino—Misaki (and **_**Shiroko**_**); Itachi & Hana—Katai (and **_**Chairomaru**_**); Kakashi & Kurenai—Rei; Gaara & Matsuri—Yua; Unknown—Raiden, Osamu, Manako (and **_**Aoko**_**), Soshina, Takeshi, Arata, Jun**

**Ages:**

**Kiku, Raiden, Cho, Osamu, Katai, Manako, Rei, Takara, Tomoko—all 16; chuunin**

**Daisuke, Misaki, Kitsune, Shikarou, Ryuu, Yua—all 13; genin**

* * *

**Parenting 101**

**Story 41: Expectations**

_Trust—confident expectation of something. But in such a dangerous world, how far do you trust?_

"…Rin?"

She stepped forward, placing a hand on Kiku and Cho's shoulders.

"Rin, what are you doing here?" Cho asked, though Rin was looking straight ahead.

Kiku followed her gaze to Kakashi, who stood there, rendered utterly speechless. "Kakashi-sensei, do you know…?" But then she trailed off, furrowing her eyebrows slightly, taking a closer look. As her mind put two and two together, eyes flew wider open in realization, and she whipped her head around to face Rin again. "Don't tell me that Kakashi-sensei is—"

"Now's not the time for that," Rin interrupted politely, finally breaking her gaze from Kakashi.

"Oka-san!" Soshina exclaimed as she ran up to Rin and threw her arms around her.

"Hello, Soshina," she greeted softly.

Soshina understood the look in Rin's eyes, and the tension in her eyes, and she backed off and walked over to Kiku, who scooped her up and into her arms.

"Rin…" Tsunade said, stepping forward so that she stood in line with Naruto, facing Rin. "I thought you'd disappeared in a mission almost eighteen years ago."

She shook her head. "No, I've been alive. But it's not the time to talk about the details—what Kiku and Cho said is absolutely correct."

"How would you know?" Tsunade questioned.

"I have… an inner connection with the man behind the Black Knights," she explained simply, wording it carefully.

Everyone held their breaths at that name.

"The Black—"

"Please, Uncle Naruto-sama," Cho interrupted. "Please just work with us for now. The village is in danger. They're here to help—they're on our side."

"'They'?" Matsuri repeated.

But Naruto looked straight into Kiku and Cho's eyes, and automatically knew that they weren't lying.

More importantly, the village was in very near danger, and they only had so little time.

"Naruto," Shizune interrupted uneasily with one hand over her earpiece. "Hinata has just confirmed that there are approximately 250 men about five kilometers due northeast from Konoha's borders. She's reported that they've stopped advancing towards us, but they're uncertain."

"Tell them to come back here," he ordered. "We'll need them available to make this work."

"Right."

He looked straight at Rin. "It's Rin, right?" She nodded. "If you're really helping us, then I need you to tell me exactly what to expect."

* * *

"The villagers have been completely evacuated to the underground shelter," Kiba reported via earpieces.

"Right. Thank you."

"Naruto, everyone has reported to their posts," Shizune also informed over the radios.

"Very well," the hokage nodded, running his fingers anxiously through his hair.

Hinata flowed into the room and spotted her husband sitting at his desk, hunched over a scroll. For the past few weeks, since first learning about the Black Knights, he, Shikamaru, Temari and Matsuri and Gaara (via letters to and fro) had come up with several plans for different scenarios, and the one splayed open on his desk was the one being rushed into action.

Her eyebrows pulled together in concern, and she rushed to his side, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up at her with an expression that was both exasperated and secretly mortified.

"I'll be alright," he reassured when he noticed the worry etched into her face as she stared back at him.

She nodded slowly. But he already knew she didn't believe him.

As she opened her mouth to speak, a voice over the earpieces (which all personnel involved in the plan were required in order to wear to relay information quickly and to keep in close contact) interrupted. "There still isn't any movement," Neji reported, and then in a barely audible mutter that was more to himself he added, "I don't understand it."

And it was pretty much safe to say no one clearly understood anything happening at the moment.

"Thank you, Neji-nii-san," Hinata said.

The earpieces went quiet, and they figured everyone was too distracted to speak much.

Though, neither Naruto nor Hinata seemed to notice this. They were staring into each other's eyes so intensely it was as if they were somehow communicating telepathically. Naruto placed a hand on her waist and brought her onto his lap, holding her tightly against him that if she were any frailer it would've bruised her.

She ran her fingers through his hair, kissing his forehead lightly. "Everything will be alright."

"How are you sure of that?"

"Because it's all of us together," she said without missing a beat, as if the answer should be obvious. "We've done the impossible before."

Despite the situation, the faintest smile spread on his face. This was true. When it came to their generation, they seemed capable of pulling through time and time again.

But seriousness returned to his face as he tightened his hold of her. "And the kids? Don't they worry you?"

"Of course," she answered. "But they're amazing kids—all of them. They're probably far more prepared for this at their age then we would've been had we been in their shoes. They make up a very powerful, very intellectual generation with strong hearts."

He didn't doubt this, but the idea of the kids being involved in such a dangerous fight scared him—scared all of them.

* * *

"Everyone," Katai warned as Chairomaru's ears pulled back, and he bore his fangs a little, sniffing the air.

"Has Chairomaru detected someone?"

"It seems like it," Katai answered as he, too, was beginning to sense it.

Cho activated her byakugan and turned to look in the direction both Katai and Chairomaru were focused on. After a few seconds, her eyebrows pulled together. "I… don't see anything," she told them, sounding a little confused. "My byakugan isn't detecting anything out there."

"But it's in the air," Katai insisted. "My senses are going crazy. There's got to be at least five and… some sort of animal…"

Chairomaru and Shiroko growled in protest, seconding Katai.

"I can smell it too," Misaki insisted.

"But my byakugan can't _see_ them," Ryuu insisted. Both he and Kitsune had their byakugans activated by now.

"Neither can mine," Kitsune informed worriedly. "What do you think this means?"

"That can't be possible," Shikarou interrupted.

Yua nodded in agreement. "How can they sense it, but the byakugan can't see it?"

Cho deactivated her byakugan and turned to look out Kiku. "You don't think…?"

"It's probably the only explanation," she said with a shrug.

"Why are the both of you so calm?" Rei questioned anxiously. "Do you know something else that we don't?"

Kiku and Cho looked at each other.

"There's no reason to be so jumpy when it does nothing but unsettle you before a fight," Kiku replied. "I'd rather spend my energy focusing."

Rei noticed how Kiku avoided the original question, but didn't press the issue any further.

Even if Kiku and Cho knew something they didn't, it would be because they were protecting them and nothing else. Rei knew secretly that, no matter what involvement either of them had gotten in with the Black Knights and the entire situation, she wouldn't be able to go against them. She just wasn't strong enough to do that.

"Guys…" Katai interrupted anxiously.

"This is crazy," Takara muttered as she reached for the twin fans that hung from her waist.

Tomoko began to draw out her giant iron fan as well. "How are we supposed to fight them if they can mess with us?"

"Wait a minute!" Cho interrupted. "They might be on our side."

"Are you crazy?" Katai questioned.

"Just trust us," Kiku insisted.

But before anyone could protest, they all reacted instinctively jumping back slightly and reaching for their various weapons as a loud growl ripped through the air and a figure seemed to appear out of nowhere from the trees' direction. Chairomaru and Shiroko growled back almost as menacingly and sprang forward, bearing their fangs and clawing at the white tiger that had suddenly appeared in the clearing.

"Wait, that's just—"

"Aoko, knock it off!" a stern female voice ordered, and immediately Aoko growled but straightened her pouncing stance.

Manako emerged from the shadows of the trees and stood beside her white tiger companion, scratching the top of her head to ease her tension.

"Who are you?" Katai questioned, making Manako look at him.

"Manako," she replied casually. "And this is Aoko, my companion, so please refrain from attacking. We're on your side."

"You are?" Daisuke asked.

Manako looked over at Daisuke, arching an eyebrow, before finding Kiku's eyes and grinning. "You look so much alike," she commented. "This must be Daisuke, right?"

Kiku nodded.

"How do you know my name?" Daisuke half demanded.

Kiku placed her hand on his shoulder. "Relax, Daisuke, they're friends and they're on our side," she reassured.

He looked at her incredulously. "Whoa, whoa, whoa—wait a minute!" Kiku and Cho looked at each other, trying to stifle their giggles. "_Let me get this straight_," he sighed in frustration, pointing from Cho and Kiku to Manako to Aoko to Chairomaru in utter perplexity. "_You know her. She knows you. But she wants to eat him. And everyone's okay with this? DID I MISS SOMETHING!?_"

Kiku opened her mouth to speak but another voice interrupted.

"Miss us?"

Raiden and Osamu entered the clearing, followed by Arata and Jun, and Kiku and Cho rushed up to them. Cho threw her arms around Osamu, who chuckled and hugged her back just as tightly, while Kiku and Raiden gazed into each other's eyes and shared a brief kiss. Aside from Manako, Aoko, Arata, and Jun, their audience was pretty much speechless.

"Are they…" Ryuu began to ask, though his voice trailed off as he studied the newcomers warily.

"They're all friends," Cho reassured, and she proceeded to introducing them one by one.

During the introductions, however, Manako couldn't help but look from Raiden to Rei to Arata, staring at each of their faces more than once. Her eyebrow arched. Something was bothering her about those three, but she couldn't quite pinpoint it. Jun looked over at her and his eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

"Manako," he whispered as Raiden was being introduced, "what's the matter?"

"Nothing…" she lied, still staring at the three's faces, "It's probably nothing."

"Why weren't we able to see you?" Ryuu asked, eying Osamu a little strangely, especially since his hand was at his sister's waist.

Osamu grinned and looked over at Raiden, who was fighting back a smile.

"Remember what we told everyone about 'special' members?" Kiku asked.

Everyone nodded.

"They're on our side, too," Cho finished.

Kiku turned to Raiden, her smile gone and all seriousness returned to her expression. "Why haven't they begun moving?"

"They heard that we'd crossed over into 'enemy territory,'" he explained, "and hesitated with attacking."

"How much longer until they continue advancing?"

"We have until—"

A large explosion shattered the air.

"Now."

* * *

**Quote from Chapter 40:** "_I'd rather die tomorrow than live a hundred years without knowing you_."—from Pocahontas

**Wow my cliff-hangers get worse and worse with each chapter…**

**Anyway, I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter.**

**Here are the things that are bothering me, but also the reasons why I think it has to happen this way:**

**(I'm not in full agreement with everything, still, but for those of you who also think that things are a little fuzzy, here's me trying to clear things up)**

**1) Naruto instantly believes Rin, Kiku, and Cho and immediately carries out plans; and no one protests**

**Possible Explanation: Well, despite the situation, Naruto takes into account everyone being in such immediate danger, and the fact that Tsunade seems acquainted with and trusts Rin almost immediately. Besides, I don't think that he would be the kind of ruler who will waste time passing blame and accusation when so much more was at stake. Had there not been so much immediate danger then I believe he would've taken the time to analyze things.**

**2) No one really questions Kiku and Cho, where they have, why they know what they know, and no one feels strange about this**

**Possible Explanation: Well, yes, technically they ARE questioned in the Chapter 40 cliff-hanger on how they know what they know. However, I shall remind you that Kiku and Cho are highly looked upon by their peers and respected by the adults for their age, so most of the time people rely on them and believe they know what they're doing. And, like I had written for Rei in this chapter, even if people WERE suspicious and unsure, they have so much faith in Kiku and Cho and love them (each in their own way) to the point where they wouldn't have the heart to think they are capable of wrongdoings.**

**3) When Manako and the others come into the picture, everyone is relatively casual about it**

**Possible Explanation: This also relates back to everyone's feelings of Kiku and Cho—they feel that if Kiku and Cho befriended these strangers then they are obviously good somehow. Of course they feel hesitant and mixed feelings about everything, but their usual trust in Kiku and Cho's judgment overpowers that, or at least keeps them quiet.**

**Those are probably it for now…**

**Hopefully that helps (somewhat)! I may just go back and re-write this one, so who knows…**

**Thanks for putting up with me! I know I haven't been updating as frequently as everyone would like so thanks for still sticking around!**

**And also thanks to everyone who points out my errors and things I've missed that don't necessarily make sense! I've been doing a crappy job in editing my work so I don't see these errors. I'll definitely go back and edit them when my personal life settles down so I have enough time to redo everything carefully!**

**Thank you for being such wonderful readers!**

_Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Criticism? Flames? Don't hesitate to make your opinions known in a review or PM, whatever suits you._

_Ciao! Au Reveoir! Zai Jian! Hasta Lavista! Ja Ne! Goodbye (till next time, at least!)_


	42. Story 42: Explosive

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Naruto characters used in this fiction, just the couples' kids.**

**Parents:**

**Sasuke & Sakura—Kiku****and Daisuke; Neji & Tenten—Cho and Ryuu; Naruto & Hinata—Kitsune and **_**Naien**_**; Shikamaru & Temari—Shikarou, Tomoko, and Takara; Kiba & Ino—Misaki (and **_**Shiroko**_**); Itachi & Hana—Katai (and **_**Chairomaru**_**); Kakashi & Kurenai—Rei; Gaara & Matsuri—Yua; Unknown—Raiden, Osamu, Manako (and **_**Aoko**_**), Soshina, Takeshi, Arata, Jun**

**Ages:**

**Kiku, Raiden, Cho, Osamu, Katai, Manako, Rei, Takara, Tomoko—all 16; chuunin**

**Daisuke, Misaki, Kitsune, Shikarou, Ryuu, Yua—all 13; genin**

* * *

**Parenting 101**

**Story 42: Explosive**

_When do you keep your guard up, and when do you risk everything to trust?_

The moment was almost surreal, like one of those moments that seemed to go by in slow motion.

The second explosion seemed more violent than the first, whipping smoke and sand and stray leaves into the air with its force so quickly that it caught everyone terribly off guard. The ground rumbled and shook as the vibrations rippled out, and the sound was almost deafening. Through the earpieces, they could hear as the explosion's after-effects reached everyone else as well.

"What's going on?" Daisuke demanded once the gusts calmed down.

"Strategy," Raiden explained, almost glaring at the smoke clouds trailing up from the two areas of the explosions.

"They set off a series of explosions to mess with the opponents' senses," Manako explained. "The wind and smoke blurs your vision, the ground rumbling throws off your sense of balance, and the explosions are almost deafening. They'll use the smoke cover to get closer, and then halt to set off more explosions."

"So how do we fight?" Takara asked.

She was cut off as a third explosion set off.

"It's best if we intercept them before they come within two kilometers of the village," Raiden explained quickly once the commotion calmed down a little. He knew that they would only have, at most, maybe a minute or two in between each explosion to get things in. "Or else the explosions will be able to do some real damage."

"They'll slowly be coming around the village as well," Osamu added, "so it'd be wise if your personnel cover the village's perimeter."

"Rin is with your hokage, right?" Manako asked Kiku. "By now, she must already recognize the strategy. We'll have to trust that she can help them."

"'Them'?" Katai repeated suspiciously. "What about us."

"We'll intercept the army ourselves," Arata answered.

There was a collective gasp.

"Are you insane?" Rei almost demanded.

In the background, the fourth explosion went off.

"It can't be helped," Jun reminded. "Most of the army will be concentrated in coming from all sides, but some of them will remain in the areas to set off the explosions. Since the five of us will know approximately where they'll be, if we're able to get rid of the explosions, as well as some of the army, then it'll give us the advantage."

Another explosion blew in their direction, and everyone instinctively threw their hands over their mouths and dropped to the ground, keeping low.

"That's suicide!" Takara exclaimed.

"It's also our only other option than to let them get close enough to blow up the village," Arata shot back.

Katai turned to Raiden. "So, assuming we go along with this," he began, sounding somewhat conflicted, "what would be the plan?"

"We'll need to find out how far from the village this next explosion is," Raiden began, looking to Cho.

She activated her byakugan.

"The next one?" Shikarou asked.

And, sure enough, the sixth explosion went off.

"Four and a half kilometers," she reported.

"They advance 200 kilometers per explosion," Osamu added. "If they get within 2 kilometers of the village, it begins to hurt the village directly."

"So that gives us…" Cho trailed off, biting her lower lip.

But Ryuu finished. "About 12 more explosions before they reach."

"The explosions have about a one-to-two-minute time span between," Manako added.

"That's at the most twenty-four minutes from that last explosion," Yua informed before making a face. "And at the least, twelve minutes."

"What do we do?" Kitsune asked worriedly.

Katai turned to look at Kiku, who was intently staring right back at him. They both knew that, him being the second eldest of the group, as well as the only one other than her that they undoubtedly followed, he would be the deciding factor if they would go with Raiden's plan or wait for orders.

His face was confused and questioning, which made Kiku's expression become a little fiercer, as if they were somehow mentally communicating.

She nodded in a silent confirmation, and he sighed.

"What's the plan?" he asked, looking straight at Raiden.

Raiden looked to Kiku, who nodded in reassurance, before returning to Katai and the rest of them.

"We'll be cutting it a little close," he admitted. "We'll intercept them at the thirteenth, fourteenth, fifteenth, sixteenth, seventeenth, and eighteenth explosions—they're spread out so at least the next four are already set up, and all they have to do is wait it out after the explosion before them as a signal. So we'll have to split into six groups."

"We're risking it getting that close to the village?" Daisuke asked. "The eighteenth explosion'll be the one that hits Konoha…"

"We have no choice," Rei reminded. "When we're trying to reach and then intercept them, time will run out between the explosions."

"There're seventeen of us, so we'll split into five groups of three and one pair," Jun announced, before his eyes fell on Kitsune and Yua. "Oh, but you two—"

The seventh explosion shattered the air.

"They'll be fine in one of the three-man groups," Arata reassured as he was also looking at them now. "They'll just have to stay hidden as long as possible and strongly guarded."

"Manako, you're the fastest of us," Raiden said, turning to the pink-headed girl. Aoko growled in agreement, and Manako nodded.

"I'll take the thirteenth explosion then," she agreed.

Kiku turned to her cousin. "Katai, go with Manako," she said. "You two are the fastest and swiftest of all of us, and you have Aoko and Chairomaru."

Manako and Katai looked over at each other, as well as Aoko and Chairomaru, but the four didn't seem to be in disagreement.

"Let's go now then," she declared. "We're running out of time."

Katai nodded, and Manako and Aoko bound into the forest with Katai and Chairomaru hot on their heels.

"I'll protect Kitsune, and Shikarou will come with us," Tomoko spoke up.

Raiden nodded. "Very well; take the fourteenth."

Kitsune looked hesitant, but Shikarou took her hand reassuringly, and she squeezed it back before they and Tomoko darted into the forest, disappearing from view.

Takara stepped forward. "I'll be able to protect Yua," she said.

Raiden nodded again, and then turned to Arata. "Can you go with them?"

"Of course," he reassured, before turning to Takara and giving her a nod.

Ryuu and Yua kissed briefly but deeply before Yua reluctantly parted, gave Ryuu a water-eyed smile, and left with Takara and Arata.

Jun stepped forward. "I'll take the sixteenth."

"Rei," Kiku spoke up, "can you go with them?" Rei nodded. "And Misaki and Shiroko, you too."

Rei placed a hand on Misaki's shoulder before turning to Jun, who nodded, and the three were off.

"I'll go with Kiku and take the eighteenth explosion," Raiden announced.

"I'm going with you," Daisuke said.

Kiku pulled Daisuke into an embrace, wrapping her arms around him somewhat protectively, but did not object.

Raiden turned to Osamu. "You and Cho will take the seventeenth."

"Ryuu will come with us, too," Osamu declared, turning to Ryuu.

His eyes widened for a split second, and Cho pressed her hand over her heart and smiled at Osamu with watery eyes.

"Understood," Ryuu said, though he was eying Osamu with an uneasy expression.

The eighth explosion went off, and Cho took Ryuu's hand in one hand and Osamu's in the other, pulling them towards her. "Let's get going," she prompted before turning to Kiku and smiling. Kiku cracked a grin, knowing exactly what Cho would've said had she spoken it aloud, and Cho winked before the three darted into the trees.

"Ryuu's not going to give him an easy time," Kiku and Daisuke said in unison, before looking at each other and exhaling a laugh.

"Wow, you two really are siblings," Raiden mused. "And Osamu will live."

"I don't know," Kiku admitted somewhat jokingly, "Ryuu is pretty hard to impress—he judges by faithfulness and trust, but he seems content with acting defensive."

Raiden grinned. "Well if _all it takes is faith and trust_ then Osamu should get to him eventually," he reminded.

"He's just doing his job as a little brother," Daisuke reminded. "And I will, too."

Kiku rolled her eyes and ruffled Daisuke's hair.

He laughed a little, but then looked up at Raiden who, unlike Osamu, did not even drop his grin as their eyes met.

"We ought to get going."

* * *

**Quote from Chapter 41:** "_You know her. She knows you. But she wants to eat him. And everyone's okay with this? DID I MISS SOMETHING?_"—from The Lion King

**Awwww Ryuu and Daisuke are so cute—being all protective of Kiku and Cho like that!**

**Eh, just a lot of dialogue. The action is in the next chapter.**

**But don't worry because I've uploaded both chapters so you're not bored!**

**So go ahead…**

**Click the little arrow…**

**Please…**

**:D**

**Thank you for being such wonderful readers!**

_Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Criticism? Flames? Don't hesitate to make your opinions known in a review or PM, whatever suits you._

_Ciao! Au Reveoir! Zai Jian! Hasta Lavista! Ja Ne! Goodbye (till next time, at least!)_


	43. Story 43: Strategies

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Naruto characters used in this fiction, just the couples' kids.**

**Parents:**

**Sasuke & Sakura—Kiku and Daisuke; Neji & Tenten—Cho and Ryuu; Naruto & Hinata—Kitsune and **_**Naien**_**; Shikamaru & Temari—Shikarou, Tomoko, and Takara; Kiba & Ino—Misaki (and **_**Shiroko**_**); Itachi & Hana—Katai (and **_**Chairomaru**_**); Kakashi & Kurenai—Rei; Gaara & Matsuri—Yua; Unknown—Raiden, Osamu, Manako (and **_**Aoko**_**), Soshina, Takeshi, Arata, Jun**

**Ages:**

**Kiku, Raiden, Cho, Osamu, Katai, Manako, Rei, Takara, Tomoko—all 16; chuunin**

**Daisuke, Misaki, Kitsune, Shikarou, Ryuu, Yua—all 13; genin**

* * *

**Parenting 101**

**Story 43: Strategies**

_Some things can be predicted, but there are just some things in life that can't be prepared for._

"There they are," Manako whispered as she leaned forward slightly on the branch she was perched on to see better.

There were about seven guys all in black setting up the paper bombs and explosives.

Katai looked over her shoulder. "How do we get to the bomb in time?"

"We just have to threaten to set the bomb off while we're all still here," she reassured. She turned to look at him, only to be surprised to find his face only inches apart. She felt her heart skip a beat—from shock or something else she wasn't quite sure of—and whipped her head back around quickly to look away.

'Idiot Manako, focus!' she thought to herself before clearing her throat. "I'll show myself first," she muttered to him. "Come with Chairomaru from the other end."

"Wait, but—" She ignored him, jumping off of the branches and landing quietly onto her feet when she touched the ground. "Aoko," she whispered, and the white tiger waiting at the base of the tree followed her. Katai leaped after her and tried to protest again before he was cut off by the ninth explosion. By the time he looked back, she had already made her presence known.

"That's—" one of the guys chocked out.

"Manako-sama!" another finished.

Manako placed a hand on her hip as Aoko came out from behind her, staring them down menacingly and slightly bearing her fangs. "I'm not feeling very generous today, boys," she informed with a cold expression on her face. She crossed her arms over her chest. "So you can decide how to end this—by running and never coming back, or by dying right here, right now."

They stiffened. "So you **did** betray Master," one said.

Her hands curled into tight fists at the name. "Don't you **dare** speak his name to me!" she spat.

"I'm sorry, Manako-sama, but these are our orders and—"

"Then you choose to die obeying orders?" Manako cut him off.

"Manako-sama, please—!"

"Then we shall obey **our** orders," Katai interrupted, surprising the men as they turn around and find him and Chairomaru standing on the other side.

"No, Manako-sama please don't do this!" one pleaded, looking between Katai and Manako with desperate eyes.

Manako hesitated, taking a step backwards as her eyes grew wide. She felt everyone watching her a bit more intently than a few seconds before, especially Katai, who stared at her warily. Aoko's growling lowered, and she looked up at her mistress. "Aoko," Manako whispered, and the white tiger instantly recognized her behavior. "Please."

Katai watched as Manako's eyes went from confused and slightly fearful, to blank, and then into narrowed slits. She looked wild and animalistic. Beside her, Aoko was growling menacingly again.

Without warning, Manako hissed and sprinted forward, knocking one man over and stabbing a kunai to his heart in a matter of seconds.

Aoko charged only seconds after her, snapping and clawing and two men.

This sudden behavior caught Katai and Chairomaru off-guard, and it took them half a minute to respond.

As two men were moving towards Manako, Katai came from behind and grabbed them, cinching their arms and tossing them onto the ground. He pinned one to the ground and held a kunai to his throat, but paused as Manako tackled the other to the ground, her hands tightly around his throat. Chairomaru chased down the remaining two men, beating them before they could escape and taking a few snaps at them. Once Aoko was finished with her two, she aided Chairomaru by coming up from behind and pinning of them to the ground while Chairomaru took care of the second.

Katai looked away as he slid the kunai through his throat.

No matter what people thought of him, the thought of killing someone would never be fine with him—he simply endured it.

He didn't know how long they stayed like this, but he came out of whatever trance he'd gone into as he noticed Chairomaru walk past him. He turned his head to find Manako still sitting atop the now-dead man's chest with Aoko nudging. Aoko's expression was distressed and worried, and that's when Katai paid closer attention to Manako.

She was shaking, her eyes wide and watery, and she was staring at her blood-stained hands.

"Manako?"

Something inside her must've snapped, because she shut her eyes, causing tears to stream down, and shook her head vigorously.

Aoko and Chairomaru stiffened in sudden alarm.

Katai instantly reacted. "Manako—!"

He was already at her side in a split second with a hand over her mouth to muffle her screams as she tossed her head back and fell into his arms. He sighed in relief before looking back down at her. She was breathing rather heavily, with tears streaming down her cheeks. She was lightly shaking her head, muttering subconsciously.

"I'm so sorry Oka-san, Oto-san."

* * *

"Here it goes," Tomoko whispered to herself as she opened her giant iron fan and looked up to the sky. The clouds of smoke were being pushed towards Konoha by the gusts of air from the explosions and slight wind currents blowing by. She squinted and readied her fan as the smoke began to fall lower and lower, spreading all around.

She gathered her chakra, bringing her fan in both of her hands, and concentrated as she swung it.

Forceful gusts of wind emanated from her fan, but instead of blowing out and forward uncontrollably, they spiraled out and around, remaining strong as it was fused with her chakra. Smoke was pushed everywhere by the wind, spreading quickly and lowering itself in thick clouds like a black fog.

Back at the area where the ten men were setting up the fourteenth bomb, Shikarou spotted the quickly moving smoke and readied himself.

The men hadn't been paying attention until it was too late—the smoke clouded around them, blinding them.

He used this confusion to unleash his shadow technique, and the black shadow swiveled out from underneath him, branching outward until they were all caught in his trap.

"Now's your chance," he reminded, and Kitsune came out from behind him.

She took a deep breath, taking in as much untainted air as she could hold, before activating her byakugan and running into the smoky cloud. She moved swiftly and quickly, weaving through the men and nailing each chakra and pressure point as she passed. There was a mixture of frantic cries and confusion as they were blinded by the smoke and rendered immobile due to the shadow technique. One by one as their chakra was cut off their limbs went limp, they fell to the ground.

Another strong gust of wind blew the smoke out as quickly as it had been blown in, and Kitsune exhaled quickly and gasped for oxygen.

She smiled, following the moving shadows as they shrank back into one form and Shikarou emerged from his hiding place.

"Nice," he commented with a chuckle, looking at the unconscious bodies lying around her.

She giggled as they high-fived. "Thanks."

Then it got quiet.

Neither of them talked about their kiss earlier that day, and it was because shortly after, they were called on alert.

Shikarou smiled at her, lifting his hand to brush a few stray strands of hair behind her ear. She blushed but smiled, catching his hand before he pulled it away.

Then the two of them burst out into laughter. Remaining unseen by the two from behind a tree, Tomoko watched them and a smile formed on her face. She knew that no matter what happened between them or anyone else, as long as they had each other—be it friends or lovers—everything would be alright in the end.

And that's more than either of them could've asked for.

* * *

Takara craned her neck, getting a good look at the group of men on the ground that was setting up the bomb. There were eight of them—two were setting up while the other six were standing guard. She looked around and spotted where Yua and Arata were also perched amongst the branches overhead, also intently watching them.

They caught her eyes as well, and Arata nodded at her, and Yua winked in reassurance.

Takara nodded back before taking a deep breath to settle herself.

Then she leaped.

She touched the ground quietly, gaining a few seconds of advantage on the men as she pivoted, elbowing and kneeing the two closest men and taking them down. As the two men setting up the bombs and six remaining guards were turning to look at her, Arata and Yua fell from the branches overhead as well, landing on their feet.

"What the—"

They'd begun to cry out, but were silenced almost immediately.

Arata and Yua mimicked Takara, instantly knocking the air out of the closest men, hitting as many vulnerable points to render them disable for a few moments.

Takara took advantage of the diversion, wielding out her twin fans and performing her wind technique as she tossed them upward.

The fans spun so quickly, they appeared to be two solid disks as they glided through the air like boomerangs, easily slicing every branch and tree that got within its path. They went by quickly, spiraling up and around, slicing as many branches and trees as it could hit before they headed back towards Takara and she caught them.

As planned, the now-sliced branches and trees overhead began to rumble and fall down, crashing down to the ground.

"Oh no—!" Takara exclaimed as she caught sight of the bomb.

If anything were to fall on it, it would explode with them in such close proximity.

She quickly slid both fans into their holsters strapped to her waist and ran forward, careful to avoid certain parts of the explosive tags and bombs as she grabbed them.

She looked up and saw a gathering of thick branches about to fall on top of her. She hugged the explosive tags and bombs to her chest in a second of confusion, before gasping out as she felt an arm wrap around her waist from behind and yank her backwards. The explosives flew out from her hands and (thankfully) landed on the cushioning of the nearby bushes. She felt her whole world spinning as the arm locked around her waist even tighter and she tumbled onto the ground, her body slightly cushioned by someone else.

Her eyes remained shut as everything continued to crash onto the ground, but once the noises ceased and the rumbling died down, she cracked them both open. The entire clearing was now covered in branches and fallen-over trees, and clouds of dust were slowly rising up.

"Are you alright?" a voice startled her.

It wasn't so much the voice itself, rather than the fact that it sounded so close. She looked up and found Arata beside her on the ground, one arm lying over her waist. She blinked rapidly for a few seconds in utter confusion, but a second later her mind put two and two together—it was **Arata** who had pulled her out and saved her from being crushed.

For once in her life, Takara was tongue-tied. "Y-Yeah… I'm… fine…"

She looked away and hastily got to her feet, standing so that her back was to him.

Her cheeks were burning up. 'W-What the hell…!' she thought, shutting her eyes and shaking her head.

Arata watched her, before sighing quietly to himself and getting to his feet.

Just then, Yua rushed in.

"Are you alright?" she asked, looking between the two.

But her question was pretty much ignored.

* * *

Rei and Jun's heads snapped up as the tenth explosion went off.

"This is all so wrong…" Rei whispered as she watched the black smoke rush up into the air. Jun looked at her, watching as her expressions shifted—confusion to worry, worry to uneasiness, uneasiness to tears. She crossed her arms over her chest, hugging herself tightly. "When does the fighting stop? When can things ever return to how they were before?"

She stopped suddenly, realizing how she was acting.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't be like this," she apologized immediately, wiping away her tears furiously.

Jun shook his head. "We're all unsettled by this," he reminded. "No need to apologize."

"Yeah, but you're not falling apart like I am," she pointed out.

He shrugged. "Everyone has their own methods of coping. We may not like it, but we do what we need to do."

"Yeah…"

He smiled at her reassuringly. "_Keep your chin up, some day there will be happiness again._"

She chuckled and cracked a small smile.

"Come on, let's go."

* * *

**Quote from Chapter 42:** "_All it takes is faith and trust_."—from Peter Pan

**Yeah, this chapter got to be a little long so I cut out parts I deemed "unnecessary." And yes—Cho, Ryuu, Osamu, Kiku, Raiden, and Daisuke are not in this because I felt it would just drag the chapter on for too long and it'd get boring. We all know how capable they are, so there's already no doubting they got the bombs in time.**

**But I hope you liked the chapters anyway!**

**There're a lot of more things I'm going to be throwing at you!**

**Hopefully this chapter has got you asking questions and predicting—leave a review of them please!**

**I enjoy reading about everyone's predictions. Sometimes you guys are spot-on and it's kind of freaky!!**

**Thank you for being such wonderful readers!**

_Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Criticism? Flames? Don't hesitate to make your opinions known in a review or PM, whatever suits you._

_Ciao! Au Reveoir! Zai Jian! Hasta Lavista! Ja Ne! Goodbye (till next time, at least!)_


	44. Story 44: A Truce

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Naruto characters used in this fiction, just the couples' kids.**

**Parents:**

**Sasuke & Sakura—Kiku and Daisuke; Neji & Tenten—Cho and Ryuu; Naruto & Hinata—Kitsune and **_**Naien**_**; Shikamaru & Temari—Shikarou, Tomoko, and Takara; Kiba & Ino—Misaki (and **_**Shiroko**_**); Itachi & Hana—Katai (and **_**Chairomaru**_**); Kakashi & Kurenai—Rei; Gaara & Matsuri—Yua; Unknown—Raiden, Osamu, Manako (and **_**Aoko**_**), Soshina, Takeshi, Arata, Jun**

**Ages:**

**Kiku, Raiden, Cho, Osamu, Katai, Manako, Rei, Takara, Tomoko—all 16; chuunin**

**Daisuke, Misaki, Kitsune, Shikarou, Ryuu, Yua—all 13; genin**

* * *

**Parenting 101**

**Story 44: A Truce**

_The end is always the beginning of many more things._

Naruto sighed, looking at the twelve teenagers' faces lined up before him. What was he going to do with these kids? They were reckless, determined, and stubborn. They'd disobeyed orders, acted on their own will without any sort of consent, and jeopardized the village and themselves. But one thing was still certain.

"You saved us."

They looked up, surprised by his words.

"You're still being punished for your actions," he reminded, though his overall tone was more relaxed than scolding. "But I can honestly admit that you all managed to save the villagers, all of us, and Konoha more efficiently than any of us could've handled it, especially considering the situation. We're all alive, able to live to fight another day, and we've bought more time before the next predicted raid—and for that, we're grateful that you kids did what you did out there."

"Thank you, Oto-san," Kitsune said as she rose to her feet and Naruto pulled her in for a hug.

Hinata placed a hand on Kitsune's shoulder, and Kitsune hugged her as well. "We're just glad you're safe," she said. "That goes for all of you."

"Sorry to interrupt," Shizune apologized as she made her presence known, "but there's still the matter of **them**." She looked back down the hallway.

"Very well," Matsuri said. "You all can go now. This may take awhile."

"We're not allowed to come along?" Katai asked.

"Sorry, but this is a confidential matter," Naruto reminded.

"But we're already affiliated with them, aren't we?" Takara reminded. "And we were with them."

Hinata smiled reassuringly. "It's not that we don't trust you," she explained. "But the elders will feel that our kids' presence will diminish our own decisions."

Yua sighed, squeezing her mother's hand anxiously. "Please be easy with them," she whispered. "They're important friends."

"They've done nothing to warrant any punishments for now," she reassured, rubbing her back soothingly. "And with Naruto, Hinata, and I on their sides, there's not much anyone can do."

The four adults left, but not a second later, Tsunade, Orochimaru, and Jiraiya joined them.

"Hey, little ones," Jiraiya greeted.

"Jiraiya-sama, we're not that little," Daisuke reminded.

"Maybe so, but you're going to wish you were," he said, and he was grinning widely.

"What?"

"Your parents are waiting outside," Tsunade informed.

They stiffened.

"Relax," Orochimaru reassured. "It's not like they're going to rip your heads off."

"They might as well with all the trouble we're going to be in," Shikarou muttered.

Tsunade chuckled. "I suggest you don't keep them waiting."

They all muttered a "yes ma'am" and shuffled past her, with the exception of Kitsune and Yua, who watching sympathetically as they left.

* * *

Daisuke and Kiku had stepped towards their parents on the other side of the path for all of two seconds before their mother was suddenly squeezing them into a hug. "You will **never** put me through that kind of worry ever again!" she scolded in her motherly voice mixed with both anxiousness and utter relief.

"Hey, Oka-san, I'm losing circulation!" Daisuke reminded.

Sakura squeezed him tighter. "You deserve it—making me worry like that!"

"Oka-san!!"

"You do realize you're still being punished for this, right?" Sasuke asked Kiku as they watched Sakura and Daisuke in amusement.

Kiku sighed. "Yeah, I kind of figured that," she admitted, though she cracked a smile at her father, and he smirked back.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and kissed her forehead. "You know you really worried me out there…"

She grinned, wrapping her arms around him. "Yeah, I kind of figured that."

They stayed like that for a brief moment before Sasuke abruptly asked, "So who's this Raiden you're mother told me about."

"…Oto-san!"

* * *

"Your punishment can wait until later," Tenten said before whispering to Cho and Ryuu, "but in case anyone questions you, we lectured you like there was no tomorrow."

They laughed.

"Don't blame me!" she sighed as they sat down on the bench. "I know none of you guys will be yelled at today. You gave us such a scare that I'm pretty sure none of us adults have the heart to scold you. Just never ever do that to me again!" She wrapped her arms around Cho and Ryuu and hugged them close.

"We promise," they chuckled in unison.

"We're holding you to that promise," Neji said.

They laughed again.

"So, Cho, who is this boy Sakura told me about?" Tenten questioned suddenly.

Cho blushed. Ryuu hmphed. Neji arched an eyebrow.

"Osamu, was it? He must be that same boy that got captured and escaped, right? The one we went to see?"

"O-Oka-san!"

"What?" she teased. "He's obviously important, so spill!"

Neji and Ryuu watched as Tenten continued to make Cho blush.

"Have you met this Osamu?" Neji asked.

"Yeah."

"And…?"

Ryuu shrugged. "He's alright."

"Ryuu! I heard that!"

* * *

"You kids are going to be the death of me," Temari admitted with a grin.

"But you're not going to kill us because you love us too much," Takara reminded in a matter-of-factly tone of voice.

Shikamaru grumbled. "_Hmm! Teenagers. They think they know everything. You give them an inch and they _walk_ all over you._"

Takara giggled and hugged her father.

"Geez, Shikarou, and you thought they'd rip our heads off!" Tomoko laughed.

Shikarou grumbled, sounding exactly like his father as he muttered, "Troublesome women."

"Excuse me?"

Temari laughed. "We should, but we won't. We'll just stick to the punishment starting tomorrow, understood?"

"Understood."

"Tomoko, you better get a move on it," Temari added.

"Huh?"

"Takeshi's been worried sick." Her mother grinned at the blush on Tomoko's face. "He said to meet him at the 'usual spot.'"

"Usual spot, eh?" Shikamaru questioned suspiciously. "What does—"

Before her parents could embarrass her even further, she darted away, waving over her shoulder.

But of course, not without a "Hey Shikarou, give Kitsune a kiss for me!"

Shikarou blushed furiously and muttered under his breath. "Always have to take me down with you, eh?"

Temari, Shikamaru, and Takara laughed.

"When will you find that special someone so we can tease you, eh, Takara?" Temari asked.

Takara remained quiet, think back to a few hours ago. A blush appeared on her face.

"Takara…?"

* * *

"…Arrogant, unbelievably naïve, stupid, stubborn…"

Misaki and Kiba sighed, and even Shiroko and Akamaru had taken to laying down, knowing that they'd be staying in that spot for awhile.

Kiba looked at his daughter, his expression saying, 'You see what you do?'

She shrugged. 'It couldn't be helped.'

And they both knew it couldn't. Ino tended to rant whenever she was emotional.

"…persistent, childish, reckless—"

"Babe, I think that ought to do it," Kiba interrupted as he got off the bench and walked over to Ino.

She frowned. "No, it won't 'ought to do' anything!" she snapped.

(She also tended not to make any sense whenever she was upset.)

Kiba kissed her briefly but tenderly. "Lecturing her to death won't work, and you know that."

"I don't care! She is going to be lectured for the rest of her life until she realizes she can't just do whatever she wants and leave me scared half to death!"

"Oka-san, I realize that," Misaki interrupted, getting up. "And I really am sorry for disobeying and making you guys worry."

"You see?" Kiba said.

Ino glared at Kiba before sighing and pulling Misaki in for a hug. "I know you don't like my lecturing, but—"

"It's how you show how much you love someone," Misaki interrupted with a smile. "Yeah, I know. You lecture Oto-san all the time."

They laughed.

* * *

"You have your father's attitude, that's for sure," Hana sighed, running her finger's through Katai's hair as they were walking. Beside them, Itachi walked with Chairomaru, petting him and scratching him behind his ears. "Once you set your heart to something, there's no going back for you."

"You have your mother's attitude as well," Itachi added, smirking as Hana arched an eyebrow. "Stubborn and brash."

Hana rolled her eyes.

"You guys aren't upset?" he asked.

"Of course we are," Hana answered. "You recklessly put yourself in danger and disobeyed orders!"

"**However**," Itachi interjected, "we're more relieved than we are upset that you saved the village and are unharmed."

Katai smiled. "Thanks."

"We're so proud of you," Hana reassured. "We always will be."

"Just next time, try not to make us worry so much," Itachi added. "Your mother nearly had a heart attack."

Katai laughed. "Deal."

Chairomaru barked happily, wagging his tail as Itachi scratched behind his ears.

"You'll be looking out for him, too, right Chairomaru?" he asked.

He barked again.

"Good boy."

* * *

Rei sighed in relief, knowing that by her participation in saving Konoha, and coming home completely unharmed, she'd avoided the worst of her parents' wraths. Not that her parents were really ones for wraths in the first place. Kurenai and Kakashi, like most of the parents, cared too deeply for their child's physical and emotional wellbeing to care for punishments.

"I swear," Kurenai sighed, shaking her head, "I hope this doesn't become a habit."

"We were just as reckless as they are now, Kurenai," Kakashi reminded. "As were our students."

"That's exactly why I'm worried."

Kakashi and Rei laughed, but Kurenai frowned, her forehead creasing in concern.

"Something else seems to be bothering you, Oka-san," Rei pointed out as she studied her mother's expression.

Kakashi noticed this as well, seeming to pick up from a previous conversation.

"We can't be certain," he said, sounding exasperated.

"But she's still alive and she's actually here," Kurenai reminded. "That's got to count for something!"

"…Oka-san? Oto-san?"

"I told you not to worry," Kakashi said. "You know that I—"

"It's not **that** I'm worried about," Kurenai cut him off. "It's her."

"Hey!"

Kakashi and Kurenai paused before hesitantly looking at Rei, seeming to have forgotten she was there.

"What's going on?" Rei demanded, looking from her father's face to her mother's.

"Rei, this may not be the best time to—"

Rei's expression stopped Kakashi's words.

Kurenai spoke up, her voice shaking. "Rei, I think it's about time we told you what happened… to your brother."

* * *

"It looks like they'll be staying in Konoha after all," Tsunade sighed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You don't agree with Naruto's decision?" Orochimaru asked.

Tsunade shook her head. "It's not that. I mean, knowing Naruto, he wouldn't have had the heart to throw them out anyway—he's not that kind of leader."

"That's true," Jiraiya agreed. "But I guess I can see what's bothering you…"

Orochimaru's eyebrows rose. "Oh. You're talking about that boy, huh?"

"Yeah. He looks a lot like **him**," Tsunade nodded. "You don't suppose Kurenai has—"

"I doubt it would be this peaceful if she has," Jiraiya reminded.

Tsunade nodded again. "I wonder how they'll handle it…"

* * *

**Quote from Chapter 43:** "_Keep your chin up, some day there will be happiness again._"—from Robin Hood

**DUN-DUN-DUN!**

**Poor Rei. Things are about to get a little bit more complicated.**

**I love writing parent-child moments.**

**So touching!**

**We're so used to the seriousness that it's nice to take a break from it for a chapter or two.**

**And yea… I guess there's not much else to say about this chapter.**

**Thank you for being such wonderful readers!**

_Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Criticism? Flames? Don't hesitate to make your opinions known in a review or PM, whatever suits you._

Ciao! Au Reveoir! Zai Jian! Hasta Lavista! Ja Ne! Goodbye (till next time, at least!)


	45. Story 45: Family Ties

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Naruto characters used in this fiction, just the couples' kids.**

**Parents:**

**Sasuke & Sakura—Kiku and Daisuke; Neji & Tenten—Cho and Ryuu; Naruto & Hinata—Kitsune and **_**Naien**_**; Shikamaru & Temari—Shikarou, Tomoko, and Takara; Kiba & Ino—Misaki (and **_**Shiroko**_**); Itachi & Hana—Katai (and **_**Chairomaru**_**); Kakashi & Kurenai—Rei; Gaara & Matsuri—Yua; Unknown—Raiden, Osamu, Manako (and **_**Aoko**_**), Soshina, Takeshi, Arata, Jun**

**Ages:**

**Kiku, Raiden, Cho, Osamu, Katai, Manako, Rei, Takara, Tomoko—all 16; chuunin**

**Daisuke, Misaki, Kitsune, Shikarou, Ryuu, Yua—all 13; genin

* * *

**

**Parenting 101**

**Story 45: Family Ties**

_Rei discovers her relations to Raiden and Arata._

"Brother?" Rei repeated.

"You had a brother," Kurenai said slowly.

"**Had**?"

"He—"

"Sorry for the interruption," a voice cut Kakashi off, and they turned to find Gai standing there. He looked between Kurenai and Kakashi with an expression Rei couldn't quite decipher, as if he could feel the tension of the conversation in the air. "The meeting has finished. Naruto has requested that you see him in his office immediately."

"He needs to see us right this moment?" Kurenai asked.

Gai nodded.

"Wait," Rei began, "what about—"

"Sorry, kiddo," Kakashi apologized. "This may have to wait until later."

"Actually," Gai interrupted again, "he says that your family needs to be there." His eyes landed on Rei.

Rei blinked, pointing at herself. "Uncle Naruto-sama needs me to be there?"

Kurenai sighed. "I wonder what this could be about…"

* * *

Rei entered Naruto's office filing in behind her parents, though her mind was completely elsewhere as she walked in. She just couldn't shake off the obvious feeling something big was going to be revealed. She couldn't shake off those expressions everyone kept giving her, like they regret doing something.

Or perhaps they regret **keeping** something.

When she finally came back to reality, she noticed who else was present.

Beside Naruto stood Hinata and Matsuri and, behind them, stood Tsunade, Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Shizune, and a man she recognized to be Iruka-sensei from the academy. However, what surprised her more than all of them being there was the fact that that Rin woman was present, and two of the boys she recognized to be Kiku and Cho's friends who were members of the Black Knights. Oh, **former** members of the Black Knights. Right.

She noticed everyone was focused on something, and she followed their gazes to her parents.

Kakashi and Kurenai were staring with utter shock, wide-eyed and open-mouthed directly at Rin and the two boys.

Kurenai inhaled sharply as a shaking hand went over her mouth.

Rei was about to ask what was wrong when she noticed that the brown-haired boy—Raiden, was it?—completely stiffened.

"Impossible," Kurenai finally choked out.

Raiden looked like he was about to mutter something as well. "You're…" he began, though his voice trailed off.

Rin reached over and placed a hand on his shoulder, nodding at him—a gesture of reassurance.

"…Oka-san?"

Now both of Kurenai's hands were over her mouth.

Rei's eyes shot to Raiden.

Oka-san? What the hell?

Hinata was at Kurenai's side immediately, muttering words of reassurance quietly.

An eternity seemed to pass in a single moment before someone spoke.

That someone being Raiden, though it was more of him thinking aloud.

"Is that… her? It looks… just like the one from the picture. But…"

Rin nodded again. "That's her," she confirmed. "Take out your picture." She turned her head. "Kurenai-san… Perhaps you will recognize this."

Kurenai's breathing was near-hyperventilation, and she kept her eyes locked on Raiden as she produced something from his pocket and unfolded it. He looked down at it, then back up at her, and took a cautious step forward. Everyone seemed to be holding their breaths as he closed the distance, standing before both Kurenai and Rei.

Rei watched in confusion as Raiden extended whatever it was out towards her mother.

At first, Kurenai didn't do anything.

Then she finally took it.

It was a photo.

Of her and her son so many years ago.

That son being the same young man standing before her.

While Kurenai was studying the photo, Raiden's and Rei's eyes met.

Rei gasped and held her breath, while Raiden seemed to be doing the same thing.

"Their eyes…" Matsuri whispered.

Rei felt an odd sensation, as if she were staring back into her own eyes.

They were the same.

Naruto nodded. "They both get it from…" he looked at Kurenai. "Their mother."

Rei kept her eyes locked on Raiden's but took a step back. All she got out was a half-strangled "brother."

"Yes. But not your only," Gai interrupted.

Rei looked at him, and then followed his gaze onto the second boy whom she believed to be Arata.

It took her a few seconds to put it together, but she recognized the face she was staring at. Her eyes shot to Kakashi. "Oto-san…"

Rin nodded absently, looking intently at Arata. She seemed to be studying his expression as Arata and Kakashi were staring intently at one another. Rei heard her mother mutter something to Kakashi, placing a hand on his shoulder, though Kakashi seemed to be in a world of his own.

"Rin…" Kakashi finally got out. "Did we…?"

Rin smiled—it was sad and full of hurt, but it was a smile, nonetheless.

"Right before that mission sixteen years ago," she replied so quietly that barely anyone could hear it.

"Sixteen?" Kurenai breathed, and she and Kakashi looked at one another. "But that's also when—"

"When Raiden was taken during that raid," Tsunade finished. "And Rin was sent out as the medic of the retrieval squad shortly after."

But all previous thoughts had been cut off as Rei nearly screamed out a half-strangled "Wait!" and all eyes were on her. She looked at every face in the room, ending when she met her mother and father's. "Tell me what's going on." She looked at Raiden and Arata. To her, they were still perfect strangers. But despite that, she seemed to make out that they were in the same boat—they were all confused, and they all wanted the same answer. "The three of us deserve to hear it."

The adults all seemed to be looking at one another.

Kurenai took a deep breath to settle down, and then more calmly said, "You're right. You absolutely deserve to hear it."

"Rin told me that I was captured in a raid when I was young," Raiden informed as he looked at Kurenai.

She nodded. "That's right. You were about to turn two."

"And my father is…" He turned to look at Kakashi and back at Kurenai. "…not this man?"

She shook her head. "Your father was Sarutobi Asuma, a great man who was killed in action when you'd barely been conceived." Her expression shifted, looking somewhat nostalgic as if she were thinking back to something. "I, myself, didn't even know I was pregnant with you until right before he'd left for that mission."

"And that would make me eighteen now?" he asked, though it was more to himself.

"Two years," Rei muttered. Raiden looked at her, and she stared back. "That's two years older than me."

"Two years, eh?" Raiden asked, and then both of their eyes cut to Arata. "Then Arata is—"

"Also eighteen," Rin finished. She seemed to be looking Kakashi, and it was obvious this was his first time hearing this as well.

"So that means you were pregnant when you left," Kakashi inferred.

Rin nodded. "But I was unaware of it," she admitted, "and when I figured it out, I was captured by Master shortly after."

"This 'Master,'" Naruto interrupted, and Rin looked at him. "You've seen him?"

"Yes."

"And do you anything about the Black Knights? His motives?"

Rin shook her head. "Not entirely. All I know is that he was separated from his wife years ago and was only able to save his son. Perhaps he is seeking revenge? The third boy who is with us—Jun. He is Master's son. He may know more than I do, but it's unlikely."

At this new piece of information, everyone aside from Rin, Arata, Rei, and Raiden stiffened.

"Jun? The boy with dark gray hair and black eyes?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"Do you know what Master looks like?" Orochimaru asked.

She shook her head. "I've never completely seen his face."

Rei's eyebrows furrowed, and as she looked around, she couldn't help but noticed how Shizune seemed to be shaking slightly.

* * *

Tsunade found Shizune leaning against the railing atop the Hokage Tower, seeming to be in deep thought.

"That boy looks a lot like him, doesn't he?" Tsunade asked after a few moments of just standing beside her friend.

"That's impossible," Shizune murmured.

"_Nothing's impossible. _You heard Rin," Tsunade reminded. "It sounds like it could be true."

Shizune shook her head.

"And that boy being his son, and looking like him and like you," Tsunade added. "That can't be coincidence."

"That's impossible," Shizune muttered, shaking her head. "Impossible."

* * *

**Quote from Chapter 44:** "_Hmm! Teenagers. They think they know everything. You give them an inch and they (_walk_) all over you._"—from The Little Mermaid

"**Walk" was replaced with "swim" to fit the context better!**

**Oh, and about this chapter's quote: I know it's very, very general. And kind of vague.**

**So here's a hint: think about a doorknob.**

**Hehehe that's all you're getting!**

**Anyway…**

**So yeah, aren't you lucky, Rei?**

**You have two half-brothers you've never known about until now!**

**Not to mention that her father is also the father of a half-brother whose mother is alive and back in Konoha.**

**Can I just say one thing?: AWKWARD.**

**In Kakashi's defense, though, he truly thought Rin was gone…**

**I have a pretty clear idea of the ending I want, but just a personal survey: which couples do you prefer?**

**KakaKure? AsuKure? KakaRin?**

**Well, I guess that's all for now!**

**Thank you for being such wonderful readers!**

_Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Don't hesitate to make your opinions known in a review or PM, whatever suits you._

_Ciao! Au Reveoir! Zai Jian! Hasta La Vista! Ja Ne! Goodbye (till next time, at least!)_


	46. Story 46: CheckUps

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Naruto characters used in this fiction, just the couples' kids.**

**Parents:**

**Sasuke & Sakura—Kiku and Daisuke; Neji & Tenten—Cho and Ryuu; Naruto & Hinata—Kitsune and **_**Naien**_**; Shikamaru & Temari—Shikarou, Tomoko, and Takara; Kiba & Ino—Misaki and **_**Shiroko**_**; Itachi & Hana—Katai and **_**Chairomaru**_**; Kakashi & Kurenai—Rei; Gaara & Matsuri—Yua; Asuma (deceased) & Kurenai—Raiden; Kakashi & Rin—Arata; Unknown—Osamu, Manako and **_**Aoko**_**, Soshina, Takeshi, Jun**

**Ages:**

**Raiden, Osamu, Arata—all 18; chuunin**

**Kiku, Cho, Katai, Manako, Rei, Jun, Takara, Tomoko, Takeshi—all 16; chuunin**

**Daisuke, Misaki, Kitsune, Shikarou, Ryuu, Yua—all 13; genin**

* * *

**Parenting 101**

**Story 46: Check-Ups**

_More than just wounds are examined when the kids are asked to undergo simple check-ups shortly after._

After the meeting had been dismissed, they were all brought to the hospital for a closer check-up to treat the wounds they'd received (which were all fairly minor.)

"Oka-san!" Soshina exclaimed the moment she saw Kiku from the doorway. The little girl rushed over to Kiku, throwing herself onto her.

Kiku laughed, and Raiden reached around Kiku to punch Soshina lightly. "You're not excited to see me, too?"

"That's not true," Soshina protested, "I—"

"Kiku," a woman's voice interrupted, and the three looked up to find Sakura and Sasuke in the doorway.

Kiku opened her mouth, about to speak, when she stopped herself as her mother walked right up to her and examined the bandaging on her forearms. Her expression softened immediately; her forehead creased in concern, her eyebrows pulled together, and she breathed a sigh of relief when she assessed that the injuries were minor.

"How's Daisuke? Did you see him yet?" Kiku asked, a little worry entering her voice. She was positive he'd had cuts similar to hers.

Sakura nodded. "He's perfectly fine, of course," Sakura reassured. "You kids get a kick out of worrying us, don't you?"

Kiku smiled. "It's not just you."

Raiden chuckled lightly at this, causing Sakura and Sasuke to take notice of him (or rather, they **had** taken notice of him, but ignored his presence until then.) Sakura's eyes cut to Raiden, suddenly alert. Sasuke noticeably stiffened in the doorway, having yet to come further into the room. His eyes hadn't left Raiden since they'd entered. Kiku noticed all of this and she inwardly sighed. Of course this wasn't going to be easy, but it was also unavoidable.

Sakura stood up slowly, her eyes on Raiden as he and Kiku had a silent exchange.

"This must be…"

"Raiden," Kiku finished.

"He—"

But Sakura was cut off by Sasuke. "You saved my daughter?" Kiku and Sakura's eyes flew to Sasuke.

"Yes," Raiden replied casually, not at all thrown off by the intended harshness in his tone.

"You protected her?"

"Yes."

"Because she kept coming to you?"

"I would've protected her even if she hadn't wanted anything to do with me."

Sakura and Kiku's eyes widened as they looked over at Raiden. He looked completely calm, his voice was even, his pulse was steady, his pupils were normal—he showed no signs of bluffing or hesitation or lying. Nothing. He said it completely naturally, as if he'd been saying it his entire life. Even Sasuke had been silenced temporarily by this.

"Prove it."

"I'm here, aren't I?"

* * *

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Rei looked up to find someone she least expected to be talking to her at that moment: Jun. She had just been sitting in the check-up room the nurse had brought her to, not a soul around her. After everything that was just dumped on her less than an hour ago, everyone would give her some time and leave her to her thoughts. Or so she'd thought.

Jun smiled at her, which she found both reassuring and even more confusing.

Avoiding the question, she asked, "Do you always act so familiar with people you barely know?"

He shrugged. "_I have always depended on the kindness of strangers_ so I thought I'd return the favor," he answered.

She pondered this. "Penny for my thoughts, eh?" she mused. "You'd need a couple thousand if you want to hear it all."

"Is that an invitation?"

"Huh?"

"How about we do this," he suggested, settling himself on the bench beside her. "You tell me your thoughts for free, and in exchange I won't tell anyone."

She seemed to toy with this idea for a few seconds. "Alright," she finally agreed. "It's—"

"Raiden and Arata?"

Rei blinked. "You don't even need a penny, do you?"

He shrugged again. "I wouldn't be angry with them if I were you, any of them," he advised, though he said his words semi-cautiously as to not set something off or create a misunderstanding. "Raiden and Arata know just as much as you now—no more, no less. Half-siblings or not, you're family and the three of you are in the same boat. You ought to start out peacefully."

She remained silent.

"And your parents and Rin," he added, "aren't at fault either. It's not as if they planned the situation."

"I… I'm not sure how I feel about everything. It was all a little too overwhelming. There's just so much…" Her voice trailed off.

He grinned reassuringly. "We've got a lot of time," he reminded.

* * *

Katai leant his back against the wall, taking everything in. "And she always gets like that?" he finally asked.

Arata nodded. "Her passing out is not one of the worst cases we've experienced before," he informed. "It was a good thing there weren't that many that needed to be killed."

"Do you know **why** she gets like that?"

Katai looked back over his shoulder and into the check-up room, where his mother Hana and Manako were talking casually as Hana examined Aoko's wounds.

"A form of post traumatic stress disorder, most likely," Arata answered. "According to Jun, anyway—he had medical training under his father so he'd know the most. But Manako's parents were killed by Master right in front of her to get her to obey him, so it's probably directly linked to that somehow. When it comes to fighting, she can hold her own. But when it comes to killing…"

"It reminds her of her parents' deaths?"

"Yes."

Katai looked back at him. "Then why does she become—"

"Wild? Because of Aoko. Manako can't fight without her."

"How is it because of Aoko?"

"You and—Chairomaru, was it?—share chakra, don't you?" he questioned. Katai nodded. "It's the same with them. Only when their chakras merge, Manako completely submits herself to it, and Aoko's animalistic instincts kick in and take over. That's why the two are tightly bound. It literally may not be healthy for Manako to be separated from Aoko."

Katai looked back over at Manako, who was laughing cheerfully with Hana and petting the top of Aoko's head.

"You would never guess something traumatic could be part of her past if you're just looking at her," he said softly. "She's so bright and cheerful."

Arata nodded in agreement. "She's strong. I think she's handled our situation the best out of all of us."

"Does everyone associated with the Black Knights have such traumatizing pasts?"

"Only those like us," Arata chuckled humorously. "The ones that become part of his army go willingly, and are kept in line by fear. But Master essentially doesn't **need **them. He just wants them for the sake of quantity. But for the ones like us, that Master **does** want, he resorts to… extreme methods."

"But why does he want you guys specifically?" Katai asked. He looked at her—taking in everything from her golden eyes to her pink hair and her wild appearance. "It doesn't make sense…"

"Katai, there's something you ought to know about me. About all of us."

* * *

Yua tugged on the hand she had laced with Ryuu's, halting their stride down the hallway just outside the room.

"Please don't be difficult with your sister," she pleaded softly, staring straight into his eyes. "Your parents already gave her a hard time."

"I won't be difficult with Onee-san," he reassured, though Yua sighed when she heard the double-meaning.

"Osamu is important to Cho the same way you are to me," she reminded. "I can sense it when she was talking to me about him. Your father already disagrees with her judgment, and your mother is unsure. But your approval of her choice is important. She doesn't **need** anyone's approval, but she wants it."

He sighed, knowing there was no arguing with Yua.

"Alright," he agreed. "I'll behave."

"You better," she teased.

Ryuu turned around, knocking on the door.

"It's unlocked," Cho's semi-audible voice could be heard from the other side.

Yua opened the door slowly, smiling as she spotted Cho seated on the edge of the bed with Osamu standing beside her.

"Hey, Cho!" Yua greeted eagerly as she crossed the room and wrapped her arms around her in a hug.

Ryuu followed slowly behind her, his eyes on Osamu's warily. Osamu caught his gaze, and gave him a peaceful smile, much to Ryuu's surprise.

"Osamu," Cho said, grabbing the boy's attention, "I'd like you to meet my future sister-in-law. Cute, isn't she?"

Yua blushed but laughed. "Cho!"

Osamu chuckled. "Pleased to meet you."

"And, of course, my favorite younger brother."

"Your **only** younger brother," Ryuu reminded.

Cho laughed. "Exactly."

Osamu looked at Ryuu. "It's an honor to finally meet the famous Ryuu she goes on and on about."

Ryuu hesitated. From the corner of his eye, he saw worry flicker across Cho's face, and Yua shot him a pleading and slightly warning look.

"Likewise," he replied, and both Cho and Yua breathed silent breaths of relief. This was going to take baby steps.

"So," Yua began hesitantly, "your father…"

"He was… **fairly** pleasant, all things considered," she explained, both exasperation and amusement coloring the edge of her voice. "Osamu was in the room with me when they came, you see"—she and Osamu exchanged wide grins—"and, naturally, I was expecting—"

"For all hell to break loose?" Ryuu interjected. "Well, yeah. It's Oto-san."

Cho's grinned widened. "My point exactly. So I was surprised when it didn't turn into a battlefield."

"What happened?" Yua asked curiously.

"Well, Oka-san was fairly neutral about the whole thing," Cho shrugged. "Much more pleasant with Osamu than Oto-san, but she focused most of her attention on me through the whole visit. And, with Oka-san like that, there wasn't much Oto-san could do without Oka-san being upset with him. He just ignored Osamu, aside from the occasional glares and growls whenever Osamu would speak."

"That's good then," Yua said to Cho. "At least you know your mother is trying, and that Osamu and your father can be in the same room without your father trying to rip his head off."

"But if looks could kill…" Osamu trailed off with a whistle.

The four laughed.

* * *

**A/n.**

**Quote from Chapter 45:** "_Nothing's impossible._"—from Alice in Wonderland

**I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LOOOONG TO UPLOAD.**

**Ugh I'm so horrible. I blame myself entirely: whenever I'd WANT to write or I get really good ideas, I either forget to write it down (and therefore forget it entirely) or can't get to my files, and whenever I actually HAD time to write, I barely typed anything. Plus, I kept leaving files between the two laptops (two houses—what can you do?)**

**So this chapter… I'm actually okay with how it turned out, especially considering how many times I kept putting it off.**

**(Sorry for any mistakes. I'm tired even though it's not even past 10PM and too lazy to go through. I'm counting on you guys to bring my screw-ups to my attention so I can go back and fix them… whenever it is I plan to go back and fix the flawed chapters…)**

**Oh, and I also have a few curious questions for you guys:**

**1. We all know Cho is the "Songbird of Konoha" and yet, she has no set song. I think it would be fitting to have a few scenes of her "singing" in this story, but it's an errant work-in-progress idea. This is pretty open-ended: you're not limited to just Disney-related songs, and they can be English, Japanese, Korean, you name it! If you're feeling creative, write your own lyrics! Oh, and please everything appropriate. So… What song do YOU think she should sing?**

**2. If I wrote a prequel and/or sequel to this fanfiction, would you read and support it? The prequel of this story would strictly be the original characters created by Masashi Kishimoto, and it would be the story of how Sasuke came back to Konoha, how the couples got together, how Raiden got kidnapped—basically how everything came to be. The sequel is… well… I'm not sure. I was hoping you guys would give me feedback. Should there be a sequel? What would you like to happen?**

**And… 3. Is there anything specific you'd particularly love to see happen? I know this is very vague, but come on—you guys are the fans! The wonderful reviewers and supporters! I try to please as often as I can, so I'm very curious. Any questions you'd like answered? Any characters you'd like to make an appearance? Well, just let me know!**

**So yeah, that's pretty much it! Thanks for reading, and sorry for the awful, ugly gaps between my uploading. I'll try not to make it nearly a month before Chapter 47 comes up!**

**Thank you for being such wonderful readers!**

_Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Don't hesitate to make your opinions known in a review or PM, whatever suits you._

_Ciao! Au Reveoir! Zai Jian! Hasta La Vista! Ja Ne! Goodbye (till next time, at least!)_


	47. Story 47: Calm

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Naruto characters used in this fiction, just the couples' kids.**

**Parents:**

**Sasuke & Sakura—Kiku and Daisuke; Neji & Tenten—Cho and Ryuu; Naruto & Hinata—Kitsune and **_**Naien**_**; Shikamaru & Temari—Shikarou, Tomoko, and Takara; Kiba & Ino—Misaki and **_**Shiroko**_**; Itachi & Hana—Katai and **_**Chairomaru**_**; Kakashi & Kurenai—Rei; Gaara & Matsuri—Yua; Asuma (deceased) & Kurenai—Raiden; Kakashi & Rin—Arata; Unknown—Osamu, Manako and **_**Aoko**_**, Soshina, Takeshi, Jun**

**Ages:**

**Raiden, Osamu, Arata—all 18; chuunin**

**Kiku, Cho, Katai, Manako, Rei, Jun, Takara, Tomoko, Takeshi—all 16; chuunin**

**Daisuke, Misaki, Kitsune, Shikarou, Ryuu, Yua, Naomi, Hayate—all 13; genin

* * *

**

**Parenting 101**

**Story 47: Calm**

_This was what they called the "calm before the storm."_

"Are you absolutely sure this is what you want?" Kurenai asked Rei again, for what must've been the thousandth time since bringing up the subject. "You're alright with this?"

"Oka-san, you've been asking me this same question for the past few days, and my answer hasn't changed," Rei sighed.

"I just want you to be comfortable," Kurenai insisted. "Don't make any decisions solely for my benefit."

"Hey, **I** suggested this," Rei reminded. "This is what **I** want, too. I'm not going to be able to get through the situation if I avoid it. Besides, he's **my** brother, isn't he? Oh, Raiden," she said, walking up to the boy and taking two boxes from the top of the stack in his arms, "Let me help you with that."

Raiden smiled. "Thanks, Rei," he said, and she followed behind him up the stairs and into the large room where a bed with boxes piled on top of and around it rested against opposite wall. Two dressers had been put in the room in addition to the closet that was already there. She followed Raiden, placing the boxes in her arms at the foot of the bed with everything else. "And that should be everything. What exactly are in these boxes, anyway?

"Stuff for you, I think," she shrugged. "Kitsune was telling me about it. They're providing all of you guys with everything you'll need, at least to start out with."

"But is it all necessary?" he asked. "I mean, they **know** that… Well, you've heard of what they've decided to do, right?"

Rei nodded. "Evacuate the villagers," she said softly. "Yeah, I know. It'll be taking place next week."

"Exactly," he said. "So why even bother moving us to permanent homes and providing for us even if…" He trailed off, unable to bring himself to say the words.

But Rei knew exactly what he was implying. "They're hoping for the best," she reminded. "Besides, we're not letting anyone die."

"That's more of a dream than a goal."

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, Konoha has a thing for performing miracles," she smiled. "And I'm not going to lose any friends **or** family, which now includes you and Arata, too."

"I'm the older one, remember? The big bro should be the one looking out for his younger siblings."

They laughed.

**

* * *

**

"Knock, knock?" came a feminine voice, accompanied with light tapping.

Katai and Hana looked up to find Manako standing in the doorway, beaming at them. "G'morning," she greeted.

"Morning, Manako," Katai said as he pulled up a chair at the kitchen table. "Breakfast?"

She smiled, sitting herself down. "Thanks so much," she said as Katai set tea in front of her and Hana slid a plate at her. Once they were all seated, they dug into the food, eating hungrily. "So, how's Aoko been doing?" she asked. She craned her neck around to try and see out the back window. "Are they playing outside again?"

"Yeah, they're in the yard," Hana reassured. "And Aoko's recovery has been very smooth."

"Is she up to training today?" Manako asked.

"Don't push yourselves **too** hard and I think training will be fine," Hana answered. "It might even be good for her. I know she's been dying to train again."

"Well that's good because I'd be bored without her today," Manako giggled. "And don't worry—I won't push her too hard."

"Uh-huh," Hana teased in an unconvinced tone.

"I'll be there to keep an eye on her, too," Katai reminded.

"That's right," came a fourth voice, and the three of them looked up to find Itachi walking into the kitchen. "You keep an eye out on your girls."

"Morning, Itachi-san," Manako waved.

"Hey, Oto-san," Katai greeted.

Hana got out of her seat and kissed him briefly. "Finally awake?" she teased.

"Long meeting last night," he reminded.

"So…" Hana began, hesitating. "Are they…" She let out a sigh. "When is it going to be done?"

"We have to act soon," he said. "There's nothing we can do about it unless he decides to show mercy."

All three of them turn towards Manako, who expectantly shook her head. "Master doesn't really do mercy," she reminded. "But I wouldn't be worried."

"Why not?" Katai asked.

"I have a pretty strong feeling Master will have doubts somewhere deep in his mind of wiping out Konoha," she admitted. "Despite what you may think of him, he has displayed emotions from time to time around us when we were younger. Besides, he's from Konoha, and so was his wife."

**

* * *

**

"Kiku, when's your wedding?" Soshina asked as Kiku was brushing her hair softly with her head in her lap. "Can I be in it?"

Kiku abruptly stopped brushing, blinking in confusion. "What?" she asked, slightly shocked.

"Your wedding," Soshina repeated as she sat herself up. "For you and Raiden."

"What makes your think we're getting married?" Kiku questioned, secretly wondering in the back of her mind if Raiden had put her up to this.

"Well, you love each other, right?" she asked innocently. "I thought that's what couples do when they've been together for so long."

"Hina-chan," Kiku exhaled a laugh, "Raiden and I are too young to get married."

"There's no age limit," she pointed out.

"Well, you've seen my parents," Kiku reminded. "They would go ballistic if we got married, especially right now."

"They love you, right?" Soshina asked. "They'll get over it."

Kiku laughed. "Where are you learning all this from, Hina-chan?"

"Raiden."

"Huh?"

"I asked him about it when he was buying the ring."

Silence. And then, "…What?!"

**

* * *

**

You couldn't blame Daisuke for feeling both seemingly shocked and intensely suspicious as the least likely person **he** expected called his name quite casually, walking up to him that morning as if he'd done it his entire life. Daisuke threw a questioning look, not at all attempting to hide his apparent alertness and curiosity.

"Raiden?" he asked, though it came out as more of a statement.

"Good morning," he greeted simply.

Daisuke arched an eyebrow. "You want something from me?" Again, not a question – an unstated fact.

Raiden chuckled lightly. "So eager to get to the point. You're so much like your sister, you know?" He paused, the seriousness returning. "Where're you headed?"

"Why?" he asked almost immediately.

"I wanted to talk," he answered, adding quickly, "just for a little."

"Does my sister know about this?"

"No," he admitted. "But don't worry. It's nothing that's going to get either of us in trouble with her. Trust me."

"What do you want to talk about?" Daisuke asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You don't like me."

A pause. "What?"

"You don't like me," Raiden repeated. "You and your father have made it apparent. Is it alright if I ask why?"

Daisuke snorted. "Do you really need to be asking that?"

Raiden smiled but didn't reply.

"Well, my dad doesn't like you because of what's going on between you and Kiku, obviously," Daisuke stated in a matter-of-factly tone, feeling a little ridiculous having to explain the obvious that Raiden already knew. "He doesn't trust you—he thinks of you as a threat. And, let's face it, the fact that my sister has never once lied, disobeyed them, or hid things from them before you came along didn't exactly help your first impression, either. What more do you need to know?"

"I need to know why **you** don't like me," Raiden answered.

Daisuke grumbled, a little frustrated. "I already told you!"

"You told me why your **father** doesn't like me," Raiden reminded. "But those reasons aren't why **you** hate me, are they?"

Daisuke studied him for a moment. He was calm and casual, showing no signs of doubt to his own words. He answered hesitantly but truthfully, "No… they're not…"

"Would you tell me what they are?"

"Why are you so curious, anyway?" Daisuke asked. "What good does it do to you? To have something to hold against me when it comes to my sister?"

"No," Raiden corrected, "to get you to like me. Or, you know—accept me. You don't have to like me, though I know how much it would mean to your sister." He shrugged, smiling down at the perplexed Uchiha boy in front of him. "You've known Kiku longer than I have, so I know that **you** know I don't need to spell it out for you."

This was true. Daisuke knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Let's just say I have a hard time letting go," Daisuke answered.

He paused, as if expecting Raiden to say something, though when Raiden remained quiet, he continued speaking.

"You were the reason why Kiku had changed so much, and had become distant," he said. "I hated the gap she was bridging between us even if it was to protect me with her involvement with you and the Black Knights. I didn't know it back then, but when I'd riddled it out, well… Those were the first thoughts that came to mind. But you were wrong about one thing."

Raiden's eyebrows rose in subtle surprise.

"I **don't** hate you. Not anymore."

"What was the sudden change of heart?"

"Kiku, of course," Daisuke shrugged as if it should've been obvious. "It's hard to be angry at a person who makes her that happy."

Raiden smiled. "Thank you."

He shrugged again in response. "Come on, we should get going."

**

* * *

**

"Is this strange for you?" Yua asked curiously, looking at the girl beside her. She and Cho were in Cho and Ryuu's backyard, sitting underneath the shade on the risen porch with their legs dangling off the side as they watched Osamu instructing Ryuu on a couple of moves he'd picked up during his travels. Yua watched Cho's amused face with a growing smile.

"A little," Cho admitted with a laugh. "I mean, it's only been a week since things have settled down. Which reminds me, your father should be here soon, right?"

"Yeah, he left Sunagakure about two days ago," Yua nodded. "Looks like our stay in Konoha has been extended."

"That's great, then," Cho beamed. "You can stay longer without having to be away from your dad any longer."

"Yeah," Yua agreed, though her tone faded slightly.

Cho noticed this, and looked over at her.

"But I mean, I just wish it were on different terms," she admitted.

"Oh," Cho said softly, and she straightened up.

"They're contemplating an evacuation of the two villages," Yua informed quietly. "With what Rin is telling them, and what happened last week, they're convinced they won't be able to protect the villagers if the fight is brought here again, or at Suna. They say another war might erupt again, like what our parents fought in when they were around our age."

She shook her head, exhaling a nervous half-laugh as she looked back at where Ryuu and Osamu had ditched training and were laughing about something.

"A war is unavoidable for us at this point," Cho said quietly. "Not if we want to stop them."

"This is my fault," Yua said.

"It's not," Cho argued immediately. "The Shukaku and Kyubi no Yoko aren't their only motives. You and Kitsune have to stop taking the blame for your own."

She shook her head again, though her expression changed. "I suppose. It's just hard."

"Of course it is, but we'll get through it somehow," Cho reassured. "No good will come out of worrying so much."

Yua sighed and nodded. "Yeah. I suppose you're right."

"Yep. Now come on," Cho said as she got to her feet and stretched up.

"Where're we going?"

"To train, of course! We can't let the boys have all the fun."

**

* * *

**

"Thanks for helping out at the Academy while we're short-handed," Hanabi-sensei thanked them as she led them down the hallway.

"It's not a problem at all," Kitsune reassured.

"It's not as if we were really doing anything today," Shikarou mumbled.

Konohamaru-sensei chuckled. "Well, I know it's just boring errands, but the more that gets done while the instructors are away, the better," he reminded.

"Just out of curiosity," Misaki spoke up, "what **kind** of errands are we doing, exactly?"

"Oh, there're multiple things. Definitely plenty to do," Hanabi-sensei replied. "You'll mainly be sorting through the graded exams and paperwork, helping the younger ones with some basic techniques and weapon-handling… You won't even break a sweat."

"Sounds more like our old punishments to me," Daisuke muttered grumpily, more peeved at the fact he'd overslept and missed breakfast.

"**You** would know, wouldn't you?" Misaki teased, Shiroko barking to back her up. "Always getting in trouble with Shikarou and Naomi and Hayate and—"

"Dai-kun?" a female voice asked, a mixture of slight shock and excitement in her tone. "Kitsu-chan? Mimi-chan? Shika-kun?"

They looked up.

"Naomi! Hayate!"

Two teens about the same age stood at the other end of the hallway, smiling at them – a boy and a girl. The girl was Naomi, an old classmate of theirs from the Academy and the daughter of Aburame Shino and his wife. She was slender, with jet black hair always clipped into a spiky bun atop her head and bangs that framed her face, slightly covering her deep orange eyes (a trait she'd inherited from her mother). The boy was Hayate, and the son of Akimichi Chouji and his wife. He was tall and muscular but lean, with cropped bronze hair and charcoal-gray eyes.

"Naomi!" they exclaimed, and Naomi rushed up to them and threw her arms around the first two she could grab, in which had been Daisuke and Kitsune.

"Long time no see, guys!" she exclaimed back, finally relinquishing her hold to hug Shikarou and Misaki.

"Aww, how sweet," Hanabi chuckled. "Naomi and Hayate are also here to help. Since you two already know what you need to do, would you like to help them get started? Konohamaru and I have to attend to business in a short while."

"No prob," Hayate reassured.

Once Konohamaru and Hanabi were gone, the pair led the other four down the hallway, turning the corner.

"It feels like it's been **ages** since we've seen each other!" Naomi sighed. "And once or twice around the village every now and then doesn't count!"

"Not since we've graduated, huh?" Misaki added. "How strange. We went from seeing each other every day, to barely at all!"

They laughed.

"How nostalgic," Hayate commented as they passed an open classroom, in which had once been the homeroom the six of them, as well as Ryuu, had shared during their Academy days. "I remember having to stay after school and clap the chalkboard erasers with Konohamaru-sensei."

"You and Daisuke-kun and Shikarou-kun and Naomi-chan were such trouble-makers!" Kitsune giggled.

"Yeah, but never Ryuu," Naomi added fondly. "He was such a stick in the mud! So serious! Glad we changed that come grad."

"Definitely," Daisuke agreed. "He was never much fun in the Academy."

"He was too busy **learning** like we were supposed to," Shikarou reminded.

"I wonder if we should teach them some of our pranks," Hayate thought aloud.

"Are you crazy?" Misaki questioned. "We're supposed to be setting the example, not corrupting their minds."

"Oh, come on, Misa, a couple of harmless pranks isn't corruption," Hayate reasoned.

Misaki slapped his arm. Hard.

"OW! Goddamn, your hits have only gotten harder," he grumbled as he rubbed his reddened skin. "Why do you always hit **me**?"

"Because you always seem to earn it," Misaki shot back with a snicker.

"I still say we ought to teach them the eraser-over-the-door one," Hayate continued, facing Daisuke. "That one's simple enough. Oh, and the bucket of—OW!"

"_You're hopeless, child. You know that? Completely hopeless._"

**

* * *

**

Takara frowned as her hand came short of the book she was trying to grab. It was perched on the shelf just above her reach, even when stretched as tall as she possibly could on her toes. She sighed irritably and looked over at the table where Tomoko and Takeshi were conversing quietly. Takeshi was tall enough… But then again, maybe she shouldn't interrupt…

She turned back to the shelf, stretching up again and reaching for it. She was surprised when another hand grabbed it easily, bringing it down.

She turned around in confusion, and her eyebrows rose slightly at who now stood beside her. "Arata?"

"Takara, right?" he asked.

"Right," she answered, chuckling semi-awkwardly and semi-nervously as she scratched absently at her wrists. "Being short has its disadvantages," she added conversationally.

He nodded, the corner of his lip quirking upward in the faintest smile, though Takara still caught this. Then he looked down to read the title of the book she'd been reaching, which was still in his hands. "'The History of the Hidden Leaf: The Great Sannin War'?"

"You've never heard of this war?" she asked.

"I've heard of it," he corrected. "It was also known as the Fall of Otogakure. Your parents were involved in it, right? It was no more than two decades ago…"

Takara nodded. "My father… well, they're troubled right now in anticipation of what they think is the next 'Great War.'"

"So you're reading up on the last one?"

She shrugged. "It just seemed like **something** to do. All this 'feeling helpless' crap is driving me insane!"

"What exactly happened in the Great Sannin War?"

She shrugged and smiled. "I'm not exactly sure, but"—she took the book from his hand and held it up, waving it in front of him—"that's what this is for. Want to come join me?"

He followed her silently to a vacant table, sitting opposite of her. They remained silent as she glossed over the table of contents and began flipping through the pages, searching for what she wanted. When she'd finally found the page, she scanned the passages quickly. "'They call this war the Great Sannin War because it involved the Legendary Sannin—Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama, and Orochimaru-sama," she quoted. "However, it also involved the Sannin's Apprentices—Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto—all three of which had each apprenticed under one of the Legendary Sannin, and it also involved a great war between three villages—Konohagakure, Sunagakure, and Otogakure.'"

"So they have a recurring theme of 'three,' huh?" he asked somewhat rhetorically, though he looked generally interested.

She nodded. "Pretty much." She quickly scanned over the rest of the passage and sighed, tossing the book onto the table between them. "There's nothing particularly helpful."

"What were the stories your parents told you about it?" he asked curiously.

She bit her lower lip. "It's kind of a long story…" she admitted.

He shrugged. "It's not as if we're on a schedule," he reminded. "But if you don't wish to tell it, don't worry."

"No, it's not that. It's just that…" She sighed. "Well, I guess I ought to start from the beginning…"

**

* * *

**

**A/n.**

**Quote from Chapter 46:** "_I have always depended on the kindness of strangers_."—from 101 Dalmations

**Sorry, this chapter seems KIND OF pointless. Just sort of the "calm before the storm" kind of moments to relieve tension and break away from all the seriousness. But it still serves important purposes when it comes to the plot (it's in "order of appearance", by the way):**

**1. Raiden moves in with Kurenai, Kakashi, and Rei. Why not Arata, too? Well, Arata still HAS his mom: Rin. And his father's kind of married, which brings us back to the whole "awkward" factor. Why would he want to separate from his own mom, who had been his only parents for pretty much his whole life up until now?**

**2. Manako reveals that Master and his wife are originally from Konoha. HINT-HINT! Oh, and it shows how close she's grown to Katai, Hana, and Itachi over the last week due to Hana, being the vet and all, watching over Aoko. Manako is practically there all the time! That's important, too.**

**3. Soshina and Kiku's whole "marriage" conversation is, well,… MAJORLY self-explanatory. Yeah, they're young. But trust me, it was BOUND to come up, right?**

**4. Raiden and Daisuke come to more-equal terms. Yay! As Raiden had stated himself, it's important to Kiku to have her family's approval.**

**5. It shows Osamu and Ryuu are completely fine with one another now, but it also reveals how the Sunagakure personnel are remaining in Konoha and that Gaara and everyone else will be arriving in Konoha shortly. Yua also reveals part of their "master plan" for the anticipated war with the Black Knights.**

**6. It introduces Naomi and Hayate. I was following the advice of a reviewer a couple chapters back dealing with the Daisuke-Misaki-Kitsune-Shikarou ordeal. Since my reviewers are oh-so smart, you must already know the purpose of Naomi and Hayate now, right? And about their moms—they remain "unknown" for the most part. Unmentioned. Do Kankuro and Lee and the others have kids, too? Of course! Will we see them? Of course! But more towards the end. Their roles aren't as important.**

**7. Takara tells Arata the story of the Great Sannin War. Okay, it's not really that important… But it will be later on!**

**Thank you for being such wonderful readers!**

_Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Don't hesitate to make your opinions known in a review or PM, whatever suits you._

_Ciao! Au Reveoir! Zai Jian! Hasta La Vista! Ja Ne! Goodbye (till next time, at least!)_


	48. Story 48: For You

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Naruto characters used in this fiction, just the couples' kids.**

**Parents:**

**Sasuke & Sakura—Kiku and Daisuke; Neji & Tenten—Cho and Ryuu; Naruto & Hinata—Kitsune and **_**Naien**_**; Shikamaru & Temari—Shikarou, Tomoko, and Takara; Kiba & Ino—Misaki and **_**Shiroko**_**; Itachi & Hana—Katai and **_**Chairomaru**_**; Kakashi & Kurenai—Rei; Gaara & Matsuri—Yua; Asuma (deceased) & Kurenai—Raiden; Kakashi & Rin—Arata; Unknown—Osamu, Manako and **_**Aoko**_**, Soshina, Takeshi, Jun**

**Ages:**

**Raiden, Osamu, Arata—all 18; chuunin**

**Kiku, Cho, Katai, Manako, Rei, Jun, Takara, Tomoko, Takeshi—all 16; chuunin**

**Daisuke, Misaki, Kitsune, Shikarou, Ryuu, Yua, Naomi, Hayate—all 13; genin**

* * *

**Parenting 101**

**Chapter 48: For You**

_Because surely one day, you are meant to fly in that sky, no matter how many times you stumble_.

"The remaining villagers have just been evacuated," Shizune reported. "And we've just received a messenger bird from Baki—they'll be here by dawn tomorrow."

"Then all that's left is waiting," Matsuri said softly, squeezing the hand she had intertwined with Gaara's a little tighter and ran the fingers of her free hand through her daughter's crimson hair. Gaara kissed his wife's temple and caressed Yua's cheek. Yua looked over her shoulder at her parents and tried to smile reassuringly.

Hinata nodded in agreement to Matsuri's statement, squeezing Kitsune's shoulders lightly. "There's no turning back now," she whispered.

Naruto's hands curled into tense fists upon his desk as he sat himself in his chair.

"Shall I give the orders for everyone to move into position?" Shizune asked.

"…Yes. But don't tell them to move out until tonight. Let them spend as much time as possible together before they're separated."

Shizune nodded and bowed respectfully, a pained expression crossing her face for a split second before she left.

They knew that splitting themselves up into their positions for their plan was inevitable, but it pained them that they couldn't all be together before the chaos began. Most of the Konoha and Suna personnel made up the first line of defense several hundreds of kilometers surrounding Konoha's borders. If the Black Knights acted as Rin had explained as normal procedure, their numbers would be able to keep the Black Knight's army at bay, while the Master's more prized members slipped passed them and headed towards Konoha, where they would be met by a mix of Konoha and Suna's ANBU as well as their most elite personnel. And, when it came down to it, Tsunade, Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kitsune, and Yua would be able to take care of Master himself.

"I just wish there was a way we could keep the kids out of this," Naruto admitted. "If they would've just gone to protect the villagers…"

Kitsune reached over, placing her hand over his fist. "Would that have made this any easier?"

He shook his head.

"But we rather you not be in the direct line of fire, either," Matsuri added.

"We'll be able to take care of ourselves," Yua reassured. "We take after our parents, remember?"

"That's what worries us," Naruto replied and, despite the situation, they all laughed lightly at this.

"There was no way we'd get them to go with the villagers, anyway," Hinata reminded. "They're much too stubborn to go down without a fight."

"We were the same, sixteen years ago," Gaara added. "_All this has happened before, and it will happen again_. If we couldn't be pacified, how can we get them to do the same?"

* * *

"So how have you been, Kakashi?" Rin asked conversationally. The pair strolled alongside one another down an empty path more towards the outskirts of the village. Konoha stood quiet and still on that last sunny, bright day. It was predicted to rain tomorrow—appropriate, considering what other events were predicted to take place.

"Very well, actually," he replied. "My life has been blessed. I'd never imagined things would be this… good."

She nodded. "Rei's a wonderful girl. She's beautiful and bright," she began, "and very loving. She's very much like Kurenai-san."

He smiled fondly from behind his mask. "More than you could imagine, actually."

"It was incredibly selfless of her invite Raiden in like that," she added. "I'm sure this situation comes down hardest on her than on all of us."

"She's always put others before herself, and while it may not necessarily always be a good thing," Kakashi admitted, "her heart's always been in the right place."

"She gets that from you," Rin chuckled lightly. "Though, I don't think she's entirely comfortable with my being here."

There was a pause.

"Well, she has no reason to worry."

Rin nodded, remaining silent.

After a few more meters of silence, Kakashi broke his stride, and when Rin finally noticed, she was a few paces ahead. She stopped, turning back slightly to face him with a puzzled expression. Kakashi only stared back at her with an expression she couldn't entirely decipher.

"I loved you, Rin. And I still do," he said quietly.

She froze.

The wind blew, rustling the grass and leaves and branches around them.

"But I **love** Kurenai. I need her, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

Her eyes glistened slightly. "You don't have to say this, Kakashi… I already know."

"But you need to hear this from me, Rin," he insisted, his voice soft but still fierce as he spoke. "I still love you."

"Don't say that!" she snapped, shutting her eyes and causing a tear to roll down her cheek.

She ran her fingers through her hair, shaking her head. "It's not right, and you know it."

"But I still do."

She shook her head, but he ignored this.

"I promised Obito that I would protect you—that I'd love you and take care of you, and I don't plan on going back on this promise. I'll love Arata because he's my son as well; he represents the love we share. I'll love Raiden because he's Kurenai's son and he represents the love she and Asuma share. And I'll love you, because it's what Obito wanted and it's because it's what I want, too. Kurenai is the one I need now, Rin, and for that I'm sorry. But you need to understand that I could never stop loving you."

Another breeze blew through, and some stray strands of hair stuck to her tear-stained cheeks.

"…I understand, Kakashi. Really, I do. And I didn't come back here to try and force you back into our life beforehand."

She wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand and pulled her hair out of her face, her fingers lingering in her dark brown locks.

"But I needed you. And it was hard without you. It was hard for me to look into Arata's face and see your face, and know that you were back here, living your life; that I couldn't be there with you, that you couldn't watch your son grow up."

She folded her arms over her chest, hugging herself tightly.

"I'm sorry," Kakashi whispered, though he knew that could never make up for it.

Rin nodded and closed her eyes again.

"…I know. I know…"

* * *

"Something's bothering you."

Kiku rolled her eyes. "We're preparing for war, Raiden. Of course something's bothering me."

He chuckled, looking down at where she sat on his lap. They were nestled at the base of one of the cherry blossom trees, shielded from the sun underneath a canopy of pink and white petals. She laid her head on his chest, absently fingering a stray cherry blossom she'd caught between her thumb and index finger.

"Other than the obvious."

She didn't answer immediately, simply chuckling but remaining quiet.

"There's something you're not telling me about." It was a statement, not a question.

"I've just been thinking about something Hina-chan said, that's all…"

"Yeah? What'd she say?"

"Oh, you know kids… They say crazy stuff."

"And what did Soshina say?"

Kiku let go of the cherry blossom and watched the wind carry it off. "…Something about you and a ring…"

"Oh really?" he asked, amusement coloring his tone. "You're right—kids **do** say crazy stuff."

"But she couldn't have just said it without something prompting her to…"

He smiled widely. "Yes, she couldn't have."

Kiku sighed, twisting herself in his lap to face him. "Raiden…" she egged on, sounding exasperated and curious all at once.

He chuckled. "This isn't going to work, you know. I have to kneel first."

Her eyes widened slightly, unable to get the words out. "So… Soshina was… right…?"

"Soshina may be young, but she's not ignorant," Raiden reminded, his smile widening (if possible.)

Kiku's eyebrows furrowed slightly before it hit her. "So you **did** put her up to it!"

He only laughed again.

A wind passed through, rustling the branches above and showering pink and white petals all around them, practically coating the green grass like snow. Kiku held her breath and, despite the fact she pretty much knew what was coming, her heart pounded.

"Kiku," he began.

"…Yes?" she asked in response, her voice sounding breathless.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

As evening came, the village was in a melancholy silence. Everything was still, the air thick with worry and doubt, but also with the fiery wills that burned brightly within them.

A lone figure stood atop the Hokage Tower, her pearl-colored eyes reflecting the darkening navy blue sky. The moon and some stars were faintly visible, and the edges around the sky more towards the horizon were slowly turning to a deep magenta as the sun neared the west. The air was cool, the wind was gentle, and everything seemed at an odd peace.

She placed her hand lightly on the cold metal railing, curling her fingers around it.

As a crisp breeze flowed through, gently blowing her sleek black hair as she sucked in a breath and started that first verse.

Her voice rippled out and over Konoha as if being carried by the wind, quickly feeling everyone's ears. They paused to listen, drowning the world out within the song. The birds weren't chirping, the leaves weren't rustling, the creatures weren't scurrying; everything seemed perfectly still, driven into silence in order to hear the song.

It was a lullaby, of course; calming Konoha during its last few hours of peace before the morning brought forth what they'd been anxiously awaiting.

* * *

**A/n.**

**Quote from Chapter 47:** "_You're hopeless, child. You know that? Completely hopeless._"—from The Little Mermaid

**This chapter, by the way, is named after the song Cho sings at the end—it's the 7th Naruto Shippuuden anime ending (though I could be wrong.): "For You" by Azu. And the description under the chapter title is some lyrics I thought fit. If you haven't heard you, listen to it on Youtube or something.**

**Anyway, I felt so conflicted writing this chapter!**

**The scene between Rin and Kakashi was awfully hard to get it right!**

**Don't get me wrong—I am a supporter of both KakaKure and KakaRin to certain extents….**

**But for this story, it suited more for it to end up being KakaKure, especially for Rei's sake, and I think Kakashi pretty much explains it all.**

**But on the other hand, that proposal…**

**I know it's short but on the other hand I didn't want to overdo it!**

**And sorry if I created any confusion about the ending of Chapter 47, when Takara tells Arata the stories from the Great Sannin War—it's not going to be fully mentioned in this story. The reason for that is because instead, it will be the prequel story I'm planning to write. I can't give too much detail, but the story isn't very long (definitely not as long as this one!) It'll mainly be 15-20 chapters… I'm still deciding.**

**And……… that's it for now!**

**Thank you for being such wonderful readers!**

_Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Don't hesitate to make your opinions known in a review or PM, whatever suits you._

_Ciao! Au Reveoir! Zai Jian! Hasta La Vista! Ja Ne! Goodbye (till next time, at least!)_


	49. Story 49: Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Naruto characters used in this fiction, just the couples' kids.**

**Parents:**

**Sasuke & Sakura—Kiku and Daisuke; Neji & Tenten—Cho and Ryuu; Naruto & Hinata—Kitsune and **_**Naien**_**; Shikamaru & Temari—Shikarou, Tomoko, and Takara; Kiba & Ino—Misaki and **_**Shiroko**_**; Itachi & Hana—Katai and **_**Chairomaru**_**; Kakashi & Kurenai—Rei; Gaara & Matsuri—Yua; Asuma (deceased) & Kurenai—Raiden; Kakashi & Rin—Arata; Unknown—Osamu, Manako and **_**Aoko**_**, Soshina, Takeshi, Jun**

**Ages:**

**Raiden, Osamu, Arata—all 18; chuunin**

**Kiku, Cho, Katai, Manako, Rei, Jun, Takara, Tomoko, Takeshi—all 16; chuunin**

**Daisuke, Misaki, Kitsune, Shikarou, Ryuu, Yua, Naomi, Hayate—all 13; genin**

* * *

**Parenting 101**

**Chapter 49: Reunion**

_This has turned out to be quite an interesting reunion._

It was barely passed dawn when they arrived.

Explosions erupted a few hundred kilometers away, approximately near where everyone in the first line of defense was stationed. Kiku leapt up and onto the Uchiha Manor's roof and looked towards the horizon where black smoke was rising. Rei, Cho, Katai, Manako, and Chairomaru and Aoko followed her onto the roof and were at her side in an instant.

Kiku's cut to the academy across the village where she knew Daisuke and Ryuu had been put with some others.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and Katai reassuring her, "They'll be safe. They can take care of it."

"I should be there with him," she said anxiously. "I should—"

"If Ryuu and Daisuke couldn't handle it, Naruto wouldn't have separated you two from them," Rei reminded.

Katai, Manako, Chairomaru, and Aoko looked up simultaneously, sniffing the air.

"They're close," Katai informed.

Cho already had her byakugan activated as well. "Impossible," she whispered. "How can they move that quickly? It's inhuman!"

"It's a trick," Manako answered. "Master trained us to move with the land, not against it. They're using nature to create a path rather than cutting through it."

"Lovely," Rei muttered under her breath.

"Don't let your guard drop," Manako warned. "You're about to meet the rest of Master's prized collection; others whose abilities Master treasured. They're always with him, especially in situations like this. Most likely they'll be keeping us distracted so Master gets past."

"I hate plans like that," Katai growled. "They always work."

"As long as Master's going in alone, they'll be able to take him," Manako reassured.

"You sound so confident, sister dear," a voice chuckled.

They all stiffened as they realized that the training ground behind the Uchiha Manor was no longer empty.

A girl who looked a little older than them stood there with both hands on her hips, angling a smug smile at them. She had short dull-blue hair and bangs that fell along her jaw, narrow black eyes, and a black crescent moon in the center of her forehead. Tied around her neck was a Getsugakure headband with the crescent moon symbol slashed.

Beside her was a boy who looked no older than her, with disheveled black hair and a Kirigakure headband with its symbol slashed tied over his eyes. There was a slash mark that ran diagonally across his face from underneath his headband, most likely a healed and faded but still prominent scar.

"How the hell—" Katai had begun to curse, only to be cut off by Manako.

"Tsuki can mess with your senses from a limited distance," she explained quickly, "and Hankon can mirror your moves exactly without even seeing them."

Tsuki chuckled. "Tell them all you want, Manako, because it's not going to help," she informed. "You sealed everyone's fates the moment you crossed us!"

In a blink of an eye, she crossed the large distance between them and knocked into Cho, sending her flying.

"Cho!" Kiku exclaimed as she darted after her and Tsuki.

"For someone who fights with kekke genkai that deal with sight, Tsuki is their worst enemy," Manako said, her voice frantic.

"We've got to help them then!" Rei exclaimed.

"Yeah, but…" Katai turned his attention back to Hankon. "What do we do about him?"

"Is this how it's going to be?" he asked, turning his head towards Manako so that he would've been staring straight into her eyes if his were visible.

Manako, despite everything, looked somewhat hesitant. How is she supposed to fight against someone she once considered her family?

* * *

An explosion shook the air, blowing dust and smoke that forced them to drop to the ground and shut their eyes. "Damn it," Daisuke heard Raiden mutter somewhere beside him. "Of all the—" But he was cut off by loud shriek that shattered the air and pierced their eardrums, followed by sudden gusts of wind. When the smoke and dust cleared, Daisuke nearly felt his heart stop as he saw a massive butterfly-looking creature fluttering in the sky above them. He felt as if its large eyes were staring directly at him, and a chill crept down his back.

He looked back at Raiden, Ryuu, and Naomi to see if they were seeing this too, and judging by the horrified looks on their faces (with the exception of Arata, who looked as if he was caught doing something wrong and was extremely pissed off) he guessed they did.

Daisuke looked back up in time to see someone leap off from the butterfly's back and land across the academy's training ground field from them.

She looked like their age, possibly even younger, and was smiling like a little girl who was up to no good. Her hair was pale pink and pulled back into an elegant hairstyle too fancy for someone who was about to engage in battle. Her eyes were a pastel green color, and she wore a Kusagakure headband with a slash over the grass symbol around her waist.

"It's good to see you, Rai-nii-chan," she said. She was young, but there was nothing lively about her. She seemed empty. Broken. "It seems like you'll be fighting me today."

"We don't have to fight," Raiden insisted, but she just shook her head.

"Who is she?" Misaki asked.

"Her name's Chikyu," he answered.

She stared at Raiden, and so many emotions flickered across her face at once: anger, hurt, sorrow, confusion, fear. She looked like all she wanted to do was burst into tears. "We've missed you guys. All of us. And now that we've finally been reunited…" A tear rolled down her cheek, which she quickly wiped away.

"Chikyu…" Raiden said absently.

"Why, Rai?" she questioned. Her voice was fierce, but not angry. "You said that we would all be together forever, as one big family. Why would you guys go around and betray us like this? Now we have no choice to fight."

"_Forever is a long, long time, and time has a way of changing things_," Raiden said.

She looked away. "Then you and I are enemies this time."

"We don't have to fight," he repeated, but once again, she just shook her head.

She smiled sadly. "They're direct orders, Rai. Just because you and the others managed to defy Master, you know how it goes for the rest of us."

"That's because Rin was able to remove the seal," he explained. "If she can remove everyone else's too then you won't be compelled."

"What seal?" Ryuu asked.

"There's a seal on the backs of Master's most important members," he answered. "It keeps them bound to his will. Since he was never around us, orders that were indirect were easier to disobey, which is how Rin was able to help remove our seal. But if they're orders directly from his mouth, they're unbreakable. If she tries to defy them…"

"What will happen?" Naomi asked.

He seemed hesitant to answer, as if it pained him. "…Let's just say it's a kind of torture."

"Torture it putting it lightly," Chikyu corrected.

"And what were the orders?" Hayate asked.

Chikyu looked at Raiden. "He's forbade us from telling."

"Then let's not battle," he insisted. "Chikyu, I know you don't want to fight."

"But I **must**," she reminded, her voice somewhat pleading. Daisuke could hear the sincerity: she truly didn't want to fight, but she had no choice.

"Then we'll fight," Daisuke said simply. All eyes fell on him, including Chikyu's, who were interested but still conflicted. He turned to Raiden and said, "If she's just going to endure something worse if we don't we might as well. The lesser of evils."

"You're quite noble, boy," Chikyu said. He shrugged, but smiled as if to say "thanks."

Raiden looked back at Chikyu. "It can't be avoided."

"I won't be able to hold back," she informed.

He smiled. "Then neither will we."

"Very well then," she said. She looked up at her gigantic butterfly creature. "Tsubasa," she told it, "it's time."

And the creature let out another bloodcurdling shriek.

* * *

"This has turned out to be quite an interesting reunion don't you think?"

"You've always chosen to be funny at the worst times, Kori."

"Hah. Sorry."

Shikarou looked between Osamu and this Kori guy as they exchanged quite casually, as if there was no impending doom.

Suddenly, he felt alert but exasperated all at once.

Kori was probably a few years older than them, maybe 19 or 21. He had short and spiky snow-white hair with icy-blue eyes and, rather than just your typical village headband, his Yukigakure headband that had a slash across it was formed like a scarf wrapped around his neck, and his leather clothing suggested he'd just stepped out of a frozen tundra.

With him were a boy and a girl who were more there age, or at least looked it. They could've been twins or at least siblings. The girl had long and curly wine-red hair that was pulled into a somewhat messy one-sided ponytail by a black ribbon, with bangs that slightly covered her gray-blue eyes. The boy had also had the same gray-blue eyes and wine-red hair, though his was in a spiky, disheveled style similar to Raiden's. They both wore Moyagakure headbands with slashes through the symbols on their foreheads.

Takara and Tomoko looked at each other uneasily. Shiroko growled protectively at Misaki's side, while Hayate also took a protective stance in front of her.

Osamu and Arata looked at each other, then back at Kori and the two siblings.

"We have our orders to fulfill," the girl spoke up, looking at Osamu and Arata. "A fight cannot be avoided."

"What are the orders, Ai?"

She shook her head. "Forbidden."

"I'm sorry it's come down to this," Arata apologized. He turned to the other boy. "I'm sorry, Kirai."

He nodded at him, and though his expression remained blank, Shiroko had a feeling it was an apologetic one.

"Then we fight," Kori said.

Shikarou sighed. He didn't like these odds. He didn't like them one bit.

* * *

**A/n.**

**Quote from Chapter 48:** "_All this has happened before, and it will happen again._"—from Peter Pan

**Ewww. What awful, ugly, horribly written chapter. Ugh. Sorry guys. Just go on to the Chapter 50; I owe it to you guys to post two at once. This chapter is scary-sad.**

**And in case you guys were wondering…**

**NAMES:**

**I got bored with the baddies' (who aren't really baddies in the long run, but you get the picture) names so I just picked obvious things about their character and named after that.**

**Tsuki—"moon"; she has a crescent moon on her forehead, and comes from Getsugakure (Village Hidden under the Moon)**

**Hankon—"scar"; uh, yeah, there's king of a large scar across his face… He comes from Kirigakure (Village Hidden in the Mist)**

**Chikyu—"earth"; she comes from Kusagakure (Village Hidden in the Grass) so her specialties are nature techniques**

**Tsubasa—"wing"; well, she's a gigantic butterfly…**

**Kori—"ice"; well, usually white would be associated with snow, but I didn't want to name him Shiro because it was not too far from Shiroko, and Yuki is too girly of a name for him. So ice seemed like a better option while still being appropriate to his character: he comes from Yukigakure (Village Hidden in the Snow)**

**Ai—"love"; she and her twin brother are opposites in everything, and she tends to be the one who displays both of their emotions and is more of the leader**

**Kirai—"hate"; the opposite of love; they both come from Moyagakure (Village Hidden in the Haze)**

**And…. That's about it.**

**Sorry for the awful chapter.**

**Thank you for being such wonderful readers!**

_Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Don't hesitate to make your opinions known in a review or PM, whatever suits you._

_Ciao! Au Reveoir! Zai Jian! Hasta La Vista! Ja Ne! Goodbye (till next time, at least!)_


	50. Story 50: Battlefield

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Naruto characters used in this fiction, just the couples' kids.**

**Parents:**

**Sasuke & Sakura—Kiku and Daisuke; Neji & Tenten—Cho and Ryuu; Naruto & Hinata—Kitsune and **_**Naien**_**; Shikamaru & Temari—Shikarou, Tomoko, and Takara; Kiba & Ino—Misaki and **_**Shiroko**_**; Itachi & Hana—Katai and **_**Chairomaru**_**; Kakashi & Kurenai—Rei; Gaara & Matsuri—Yua; Asuma (deceased) & Kurenai—Raiden; Kakashi & Rin—Arata; Unknown—Osamu, Manako and **_**Aoko**_**, Soshina, Takeshi, Jun**

**Ages:**

**Raiden, Osamu, Arata—all 18; chuunin**

**Kiku, Cho, Katai, Manako, Rei, Jun, Takara, Tomoko, Takeshi—all 16; chuunin**

**Daisuke, Misaki, Kitsune, Shikarou, Ryuu, Yua, Naomi, Hayate—all 13; genin**

* * *

**Parenting 101**

**Chapter 50: Battlefield**

_Even on the battlefield, everything is not as it seems._

"You two are quite talented and powerful little girls, aren't you?" Tsuki's voice mused from where she was hidden. Cho and Kiku stood with their backs to each other, Cho's byakugan eyes darting around, though it was useless. Tsuki was there, but her byakugan wasn't seeing it. "A girl born from the noble Hyuuga Clan, and a daughter born from the remainder of the Uchiha Clan."

"Show yourself!" Cho demanded, not once dropping her byakugan. She hated feeling so blinded; she wasn't used to it.

Tsuki chuckled darkly. "But there's no fun in that. I think I'd rather just watch you squeal."

Then suddenly, Kiku, heard Cho let out a scream, and turned in time to see her flying across the field.

"Cho!" Kiku exclaimed, only to be cut off as she felt a hard blow to the stomach, and felt herself soaring through the air and painfully hitting the ground. Kiku clutched at her stomach, pushing off the ground and onto her knees, though the second she tried to stand, a sharp pain from her gut had her clenching her teeth to keep from screaming.

Tsuki was laughing now, and Kiku opened one eye to see her standing there, hands on her hips, between her and the lake Cho had landed in.

Cho climbed out of the lake and arched her back, whimpering in pain. Kiku could faintly make out blood dripping from her back.

"Aw, sweetie, did you hit a rock at the bottom of the lake?" Tsuki mocked.

Then she turned her cold eyes back to Kiku, and suddenly Kiku was pinned with her back to the wet grass and a kunai at her throat.

"You didn't think I was going to forget about you, did you?"

"Get off!" Kiku yelled angrily, thrusting her fist up, though Tsuki was off of her in a heartbeat.

'This is impossible,' Kiku thought as she flipped herself over and got to her feet.

"You're quite feisty, aren't you?" Tsuki asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Kiku didn't respond. Instead, her mind was racing to come up with a quick strategy, but they would all be pointless if she couldn't keep up.

She whipped her head back around at Cho, who was looking at her warily, seeming to be thinking the same thing.

Kiku gathered as much chakra as she could muster in a quick second into her fist, punching the ground with all her might. It rumbled briefly before splitting open, shooting large chunks of the ground upward like stalagmites, though all Tsuki did was chuckle and disappear a second before they reached her.

'Faster,' Kiku thought. 'It's got to be faster than that.'

Cho wielded out one of her scrolls and broke the seal, unraveling it and shooting out a multitude of weapons at Tsuki in a rapid succession. However, Tsuki just leapt into the air, dodging the weapons just inches before they could reach her body and landing safely back to the ground on the other side as the weapons clattered onto the ground and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'Damn it, even my weapons are too slow,' Cho cursed. 'How the hell is she doing this?'

Tsuki's lips curled into a devilish smile, and they both knew it had only begun.

* * *

"Chairomaru, let's go!" Katai exclaimed, and Chairomaru barked as he and Katai leapt from the roof.

"No!" Manako yelled after them. "Stop! Katai, don't—"

"_Gatsuga_ (Dual Piercing Fang)_!_"

He and Chairomaru became nothing but two rapidly spinning blurs as they charged at Hankon from both sides. However, the moment they reached them, it was as if they hit against they hit an invisible wall. They immediately bounced against it, knocked backwards with the exact same force as they had given, and tumbled onto the ground.

Rei and Manako leapt down from the roof and to their sides, with Aoko taking a protective stance in front of them, a low growl humming from her throat as she bore her fangs.

"I thought I warned you about being rash," Manako hissed. "It only backfires."

"Well, is he still feeling something?" Katai grunted, still recovering from his harsh blow.

"About half," she answered.

"Then I'll have to hit him twice as hard!"

"You'll get yourself killed like that!"

"Do you have a better suggestion?" he questioned. "You know him better than all of us, Manako. What do we do?"

Manako just shook her head, her eyes darting back to Hankon. "I've never been on the other side. I wouldn't know how to."

"Does he have any weak points to this shield of his?" Rei asked.

"No, it surrounds him completely. Even underneath him."

Rei sighed. "What are we supposed to do?"

"There are three of us, and one of him," Katai reminded. "Eventually we'll wear him thin."

"He has a higher tolerance for pain than any of us," Manako informed.

"Then we'll keep at it until he reaches his limit."

"That's suicide."

"**That's** our only option, Manako."

She looked between Rei and Katai and saw that there was no budging them.

Then something nudged her from behind, and Chairomaru tucked his head under her arm, rubbing her side, and whimpering almost pleadingly.

"No good will come out of this," Hankon warned as he watched her rise to her feet. "You fight from Aoko's instincts—at that rate, you'll just kill yourself."

"Then I'll fight in control," Manako said simply and Aoko turned her head to look at her master, as if she'd been waiting for this.

"Manako, do you mean…?" Katai had begun to say, but his voice trailed off as he watched her walk to Aoko's side.

Her golden eyes turned to narrowed slits, and she bore her fang-like teeth similarly to Aoko. A growl ripped from both of their throats, and Manako sank into a low, pouncing stance. She felt her muscles relax as hers and Aoko's chakras began mixing together, and pretty soon, she practically felt Aoko's heart beside hers, pulsing through her veins.

"_Shamu jigoku no kiba _(Siamese Hell Fangs)_!_"

* * *

"_Kuchiyose: Shizen no densetsu _(Summoning: Nature's Fury)_!_"

At first, nothing happened.

Then, the ground started to rumble softly, and then slowly it became more intense, until it began shaking violently like one of the deadliest earthquakes was striking it. Multiple seals appeared on the ground around her, though none of them were steady enough to make out the kanj. While this was all taking place, Chikyu remained perfectly still, as if she were the only one unaffected.

Then the seals glowed dimly, then brighter and brighter. More shrieking sounds – cries that sounded strange and inhuman – pierced the air. Silhouettes began emerging from the kanji one by one, but as they did, the light got brighter and brighter, completely overwhelming them until they had no choice but to force their eyes shut. The strange cries continued to fill the air, the sound as ear-splitting as Tsubasa's shriek had been, only coming from multiple directions and from more than one thing.

Once the light was gone and the ground stopped rumbling, Daisuke cracked an eye open, and nearly gaped at what he saw.

The entire surrounding area had been transformed into a gigantic forest. Grass much larger than the normal height covered the ground. Gigantic vines wrapped around the fence, encircling the entire area and coming out of the academy buildings. In place of the seals on the ground, large mutated plants stood, and looked like they were alive. No, they **were** alive.

Raiden, despite the situation, managed to sound exasperated rather than angry.

"Don't you think you're overdoing it?"

Chikyu smiled. "You used to love this trick growing up."

"Yeah, 'cause I was on the other side of it."

Daisuke looked at them like they were insane; they were really having this kind of conversation at a time like this!

"How the hell do we fight against something like this?" Naomi asked. "This isn't genjutsu, is it?"

Raiden shook his head. "This is all real. Well, it depends what you consider 'real.'"

"If it can hurt or kill us, it's real enough," Daisuke muttered.

"Then it's real."

"Not very funny, now, guys," Ryuu reminded.

Chikyu actually giggled. "You guys are quite hilarious."

"Glad we can amuse you," Daisuke said.

She laughed, and looked like she was about to say something, until her got wider. Daisuke only had a split-second to notice this until he felt himself being wrapped by something. The vines had shot out and were now encircling him with a steel hold, as it did the rest of them, forcing him onto their knees.

Chikyu looked as if she'd just been slapped in the face.

This only seemed to stun Raiden for a few seconds before his eyes were back on Chikyu.

"You never perfected this?"

Chikyu shook her head, muttering to herself as she took a few steps back. "I warned him," she was saying, almost frantically. "I warned him that this could happen!"

"What is she going on about?" Ryuu asked.

"Chikyu developed this technique when she was younger," he explained. "People who come from Kasugakure specialize in earth- and nature-type jutsu and genjutsu, and hers were very potent. But they were also very powerful, and therefore the user wasn't always guaranteed complete control. She must've been ordered specifically to use this knowing that it might engulf everything."

"So you're telling me that not even she has the power to control this thing before it eats us all alive?" Naomi asked frantically.

"Oh, she has the power," he corrected. "She just doesn't have a tight enough grip. She's never had, which is why she never uses this technique."

"So how do we stop this?" Daisuke asked. "There's a resolve even for something like this, right?"

Raiden hesitated. "The only resolve is to kill the thing its drawing power from."

"So what are we killing?" Daisuke questioned.

Raiden's eyes drifted back up.

"We kill Chikyu."

* * *

"Don't let them get close enough!" Osamu called after them as Takara, Tomoko, and Arata chased after Ai and Kirai.

Ai leapt up onto the roofs to the left, Kirai to the right, leaving the three of them chasing them down from the streets in between, which didn't necessarily reassure anyone. As they neared the end of one section of houses, they leapt across, switching places, landing on opposite roofs before stopping. Takara, Tomoko, and Arata came to a stop as well.

Arata seemed to be watching them warily, and recognized this move.

"_Suiton: Hebi no ikari_ (Water Release: Serpent's Wrath)_!_" Kirai cried.

"_Katon: Hebi no ikari_ (Fire Release: Serpent's Wrath)_!_" Ai cried.

"Quick, get off the ground!" Arata exclaimed.

Takara and Tomoko hesitated for a split second before following Arata's lead, leaping up and catching themselves on a ledge or open window.

Seconds after they had been on the ground, a roaring flood rounded the corner near the Hokage Tower, most likely coming from the large lake in that area. Takara could've sworn that it had been shaped like a gigantic dragon of some sort, but before it was close enough, it crashed into the ground and flooded everywhere, forcing them up and onto the roofs for safety.

Only moments afterward, flames erupted from the opposite side, back the direction they'd come from, almost out of thin air. The flames, too, appeared to take the form a gigantic dragon before it swooped down to engulf them. The flames lit up the surrounding area, enclosing the five of them in a fiery circle on the rooftops.

"They specialize in elemental techniques," Arata explained, watching both Ai and Kirai warily, as the two seemed to be doing the same thing. "Their elements can opposites of each other, or compliments to each other. And they can combine their elements as well to access more advanced releases."

"So either way, whatever combination they pick sucks for us, right?" Takara asked.

Arata didn't bother answering.

"Our fans won't work with this fire around us," Tomoko reminded.

"It won't be too great with the water below us, either," Takara added. "What do we do?"

"But I don't feel the heat of the flames," Tomoko pointed out. "I don't smell anything burning, either. Are they real?"

"They burn you like real flames, which makes them real enough," Arata explained. "It's somewhat like genjutsu, but only their elements can put it out. Your wind would be neutralized."

But his words seemed to spark an idea in Takara. She looked down at the water below them, an eyebrow arching. "You said, 'only their elements can put it out,' right?"

"Yes…"

"Then I have an idea."

* * *

"_Hyoton: Inochitori ni naru mono_ (Ice Release: Kiss of Death)_!_"

A sudden chill washed over them as the wind picked up, blowing more and more snow that seemed to come from thin air. The snow and wind whipped around them rather violently, and they all braced against the ground for cover. Shiroko was barking angrily as the snow picked up, completely frosting the ground and the entire surrounding area. Behind all the tall mounds of snow, it was as if they'd been cut off from the outside world. The snow completely surrounded them, changing the field.

Misaki shivered, instinctively wrapping her arms around herself. "I picked a bad day to wear something sleeveless," she muttered.

Hayate looked at her. "Really? That's what's bothering you the most right now?"

She shrugged, as if to say, 'Does it really matter at this point?'

Kori laughed. "You're an interesting bunch, you Konohagakure- and Sunagakure-nin. It's too bad we're on opposite ends of this battle today."

Misaki couldn't help but find this situation wrong. Kori seemed like a nice guy—definitely someone she'd get along with had they met on different terms. And the fact that they were making small talk in the middle of a battle didn't seem like a typical strategy, unless he had ulterior motives.

"You're not playing nice just to catch us off-guard are you?" Misaki asked.

Kori laughed again. "Not quite."

"He doesn't really **need** to catch us off-guard with words, you know," Osamu reminded, looking at the snow.

"No, it's just that," Misaki corrected, "instead of trying to kill us, you're taking the time to talk."

"They're orders I'm compelled to follow," he explained. "But do you honestly think any of us, had orders not been given, feel up to fighting against the only people we've known to be our family our entire lives?"

The question was obviously rhetorical, but Misaki still said, "I guess not."

"So why not make it like a fun spar?" he asked.

Osamu chuckled. "You've always had a warped way of thinking."

Kori shrugged. "You do realize that this is just a distraction, right?"

Hayate and Misaki looked at each other, but Osamu, of course, didn't seem lost.

"So Master can slip past and attack directly?" Osamu asked. "Yeah, I kind of figured it the moment you guys showed up."

"And you're not going to turn around and head there instead?" Kori asked, eyebrows rising in curiosity.

Osamu looked at Misaki and Hayate.

"I don't think so," Hayate answered.

"They have all the help they can get already," Misaki added. "No need for us to get involved."

Kori laughed again. "I like you guys. _I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship_."

Misaki chuckled, shaking her head, before looking down at Shiroko. Shiroko barked in response, already knowing her mistress's thoughts.

"_Gatsuga_ (Dual Piercing Fang)_!_"

* * *

**A/n.**

**Quote from Chapter 49:** "_Forever is a long, long time, and time has a way of changing things_."—from The Fox and the Hound

**Okay, I'll admit it, reading back on this chapter, it is a little strange that everyone seems to be getting along.**

**Well, not EVERYONE, but you get my point. But Kori pretty much explains to why.**

**Where are Kitsune, Yua, Sohina, and the others, you may be asking?**

**That's a good question, to which I answer: "Read Chapter 51" (as soon as it's posted.)**

**Oh, and by the way, the jutsus and whatnot... most of them I made up through Google translator, so if it's inaccurate I apologize. However, some are from the original. They're just fun elements I threw in because I've always wanted to but we haven't really had any real fight sequences until this point  
**

**So…**

**Sorry for the awful Chapter 49.**

**Yeah, I have no idea what I was on while writing that chapter. (Joking, of course, I'm not old enough yet!)**

**And sorry about (once again) a delayed chapter post. But it is now summer for me (started last Thursday; WOOT-WOOT!) so this story shall be posted faster. Although there really is no point, we don't have many chapters left. The plot is pretty much filled out after a few more chapters, and though I want to, I don't know how I would extend it.**

**Thank you for being such wonderful readers!**

_Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Criticism? Flames? Don't hesitate to make your opinions known in a review or PM, whatever suits you._

_Ciao! Au Reveoir! Zai Jian! Hasta Lavista! Ja Ne! Goodbye (till next time, at least!)_


	51. Story 51: War, part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Naruto characters used in this fiction, just the couples' kids.**

**Parents:**

**Sasuke & Sakura—Kiku and Daisuke; Neji & Tenten—Cho and Ryuu; Naruto & Hinata—Kitsune and **_**Naien**_**; Shikamaru & Temari—Shikarou, Tomoko, and Takara; Kiba & Ino—Misaki and **_**Shiroko**_**; Itachi & Hana—Katai and **_**Chairomaru**_**; Kakashi & Kurenai—Rei; Gaara & Matsuri—Yua; Asuma (deceased) & Kurenai—Raiden; Kakashi & Rin—Arata; Unknown—Osamu, Manako and **_**Aoko**_**, Soshina, Takeshi, Jun**

**Ages:**

**Raiden, Osamu, Arata—all 18; chuunin**

**Kiku, Cho, Katai, Manako, Rei, Jun, Takara, Tomoko, Takeshi—all 16; chuunin**

**Daisuke, Misaki, Kitsune, Shikarou, Ryuu, Yua, Naomi, Hayate—all 13; genin**

* * *

**Parenting 101**

**Chapter 51: War, part 1**

_Most of the time, war is about tactics. Sometimes, it's about luck._

"How can they expect us to just stay here while they're out there fighting?" Kitsune asked worriedly, anxiously running her fingers through one of her ponytails.

Yua came up behind her and placed her hands on her shoulders. "Master will be after us. As long as he's targeting us, the others will be safe," she reminded, though there was no hiding the uncertainty in her own tone even as she said the words.

'Waiting is not even the hard part,' Neian reminded in her head.

"Easy for you to say," Kitsune muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing, Jun-kun."

Jun sighed, kicking a stray rock. "You'll be put out of your misery shortly."

Yua arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

"Trust me, I know my father," he said. "He's very ambitious." Then he grinned wryly. "But he's also very predictable."

"So, basically," Yua began, "you're saying that if everything goes according to plan—"

"My father's done for."

"And this is okay with you?" Kitsune asked softly.

There was a pause, and Jun looked over at her. "No."

Kitsune and Yua looked at each other.

"But," Jun went on, "father or not, he's a criminal, and should be stopped."

Yua's expression softened. "Do you know why your father's like this?"

He picked up another stray rock and gave it a good toss, watching it bounce of the rocks and land right into the water.

"It's because of my mom."

* * *

This could drag on forever, but, as both Kiku and Cho knew, eventually they would burn out – and endless game of cat and mouse. It hadn't been very long into the battle, and already they could feel their energy wavering. It only reminded Kiku that you could train and train your entire lives, but when it came down to the battlefield, some things just couldn't be practiced.

Cho's byakugan couldn't keep tabs on her, and Kiku's sharingan was even more powerless against Tsuki's inhuman speed.

"What's the matter, kiddies?" Tsuki's voice taunted, seeming to come from all around them.

Manako's words rung in the back of Kiku's mind. 'Tsuki can mess with your senses from a limited distance.'

'Mess with your senses…'

Then something went off in her head.

"Cho, ready a scroll," Kiku said.

Cho looked at her strangely. "What are you planning?"

"Just follow my lead. I want to see something."

Cho threw another hesitant look before wielding out another one of her scrolls.

Kiku drew in a breath.

"_Katon: Fumetsu no yuwaku_ (Fire Release: Immortal Temptress)_!_"

Cho whipped her head around. "Kiku, what're you—"

But she was cut off as she blew out a roaring flame, which quickly spread in a tall circle of fire around them.

Kiku caught a blur from the corner of her eye, and yelled to Cho, "Now!"

Cho reacted immediately, unraveling her scroll with a flick of her wrist.

"_Tenryu no josho_ (Heavenly Dragon Rising)_!_"

Weapons shot rapidly from the kanji within her scroll, which was followed by a scream only seconds later.

Tsuki suddenly came into view at the far end, just near the flames but not near enough to be within harm's way. She was clutching at her forearm, and underneath her hand, Cho spotted blood.

"I got her?" Cho asked, bewildered. Her eyes cut to Kiku. "But how?"

Kiku watched as Tsuki glared at them, then blurred before disappearing from view once more.

"Manako said she simply messes with our senses," Kiku reminded. "So she just predicts our moves and alters our sense of reality, which makes it seem like she's everywhere at once." Then Kiku looked over at the flames she'd created, and Cho seemed to catch on.

"But she can't influence the elements," Cho guessed.

Kiku nodded. "So she couldn't mess with our heads and keep tabs on the flames at the same time."

"And I was able to get her," Cho finished. "So what do we do?"

"…I think I have an idea."

* * *

"You can't keep doing this, Manako," Hankon reminded as he watched her, Aoko, Katai, and Chairomaru rise to their feet again.

Manako didn't reply, but she knew he was right – even if Hankon was wearing down a little, they were in an even worse state than him. Aoko growled lowly beside her, but Manako placed her hand on Aoko's head, silently warning her not to make another move. Not just yet.

She locked eyes with Katai and Rei, who seemed to be reluctantly agreeing with Hankon as she was.

Then, somewhere behind them, there was an eruption.

They whipped their heads around, and saw large flames suddenly appear not too far away; exactly where Kiku, Cho, and Tsuki should've been.

'Katai and I are both close-ranged combat fighters,' Manako thought. 'It'd be easier if we had someone who fought indirectly, like Cho or Kiku.'

And then her eyes snapped to Rei, and a light seemed to go off.

'Of course! Why hadn't I thought of it earlier?'

"Katai," Manako murmured very softly, knowing he could hear her. "Keep Hankon distracted."

Katai seemed to throw her a questioning look before looking over to Chairomaru.

"_Gatsuga_ (Dual Piercing Fang)_!_"

"Katai, what're you—" Rei had begun to say, only to be cut off as Manako grabbed her hand. "Manako?"

"You're a genjutsu user, right?" she asked, barely above a whisper.

"…Yes, but what does—"

Manako dropped her voice even lower. "Hankon can only fully redirect physical attacks. Mental attacks are more damaging to him than you. If you can tolerate what he throws back—"

"Then we can take him down," Rei finished. Manako nodded. "Okay. I'll give it a shot."

"Can you handle it?" Manako asked.

"One must be prepared to take whatever she can dish out, right?" Rei asked rhetorically.

Manako nodded anyway, but added, "Be careful."

Rei smiled. "I think I'll be fine. Just cover me, okay?"

"Okay."

Then Manako turned to look at Katai, whose attack was just repelled once more by Hankon, and Katai and Chairomaru came tumbling back towards them.

Katai looked up at them, and seemed to get that something was going on. He threw Manako another questioning look.

"Stay back," Rei answered.

"Rei, what are you doing?" Katai asked.

She didn't answer.

Instead, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"_Magen: Shinku no namida _(Demonic Illusion: Crimson Tears)_!_"

* * *

"Kill Chikyu," Daisuke repeated. "That's out of the question – she's innocent! There has to be another way."

Tsubasa let out another shriek, but so did Chikyu. She screamed out as if she were in pain, throwing her hands over her head. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" she repeated over and over. Tsubasa cried out again, and again, Chikyu shrieked. "Stop it!"

There was a low rumble, and the vines tightened their grips.

"What's happening?" Daisuke asked worriedly as he watched Chikyu cry out in pain.

"Tsubasa can feel her resisting," Raiden answered. "When Tsubasa and these plans yank energy from her like this, she can feel it – like it's being ripped from her."

"So what do we do?" Ryuu asked.

"We have to take out Tsubasa," Raiden explained. "If there's any hopes of freeing her, Tsubasa has to be gone."

"Ryuu and I can take care of her," Naomi said, and Ryuu looked to her and nodded in agreement.

"Then Daisuke, you'll need to clear a path for me to get to her," Raiden said. "I'll knock her out and bring her to the rooftops. Once she's unconscious and away from the ground, the plants will be blinded trying to search for her for energy, and that's when we can finish them. But we'll be limited on time."

"It's worth a shot," Daisuke insisted.

"Can you cut us out?" Raiden asked.

"We'll see in a sec," he answered, before closing his eyes and taking in a breath.

"_Katon: Fumetsu no fushicho no o_ (Fire Release: Immortal Phoenix Tail)_!_"

Flames quickly ignited, spiraling upward alone the vines that wrapped around them. When the vines quickly burnt and withered, they were able to break free.

However, just as quickly as the vines were gone, more appeared and shot out like whips, trying to enclose around them again.

"_Katon: Fumetsu no fushicho no iki_ (Fire Release: Immortal Phoenix Breath)_!_"

More flames erupted, quickly spreading around them and burning the vines as they swooped in.

Somewhere behind the flames, Chikyu let out a scream.

"She can feel it?" Daisuke asked.

"Yes, but it's the only way to get to her," Raiden reminded. "Ryuu, Naomi; go now!"

"Daisuke, lower the flames," Naomi yelled.

"But the vines—"

"Just do it! Ryuu will cover me."

Suddenly, the flames nearest Naomi and Ryuu seemed to die down, allowing just a big enough gap for them to leap three unharmed. As soon as they touched the ground, there was another low rumble, and dozens of more vines, though thinner and smaller in comparison to the ones earlier, shot out at them.

"_Hakke hyaku nijuhachi sho _(Eight Trigrams One-Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms)_!_"

Naomi stepped back, allowing Ryuu the space as he quickly struck the vines that shot out towards them.

"Now, Naomi, go!"

"_Hijutsu: Mugen no mure_ (Secret Technique: Endless Swarm)_!_"

* * *

"Your mother?"

Jun nodded. "She's the entire reason my father started all of this. The two of us were separated from her when I was younger, or at least that's what my dad says. I can't remember that far back. But that's why he's targeting Konoha. Or did you think he had no real motives?" When Kitsune and Yua remained silent, he sighed. "_Come on, nobody's that heartless_."

"No, it's not that," Yua corrected. "You said that they were from Konoha? Even your mom?"

He looked at her strangely before answering. "Yes…"

Kitsune looked to Yua. "You don't think he's…"

"I don't know."

Jun looked at them. "What is it?"

Yua hesitated. "It's just… you look an awful lot like Shizune-san, is all. We can't be positive, but perhaps…"

"Who is this 'Shizune-san'?"

"A close family friend," Kitsune answered. "She works for my dad, and is an apprentice to Tsunade-sama. According to my father, she did have a lover, but I assume he's dead by now. He disappeared from before we were born."

"And I've never seen her before?" Jun asked.

"Well, maybe you've seen her, but you weren't paying attention."

"Did she have kids?"

"I'm not sure," Yua answered. "They never spoke of it."

"We have to find her," he said abruptly.

"But, Jun-kun, we're supposed to wait here," Kitsune reminded.

"If there's a chance that she's my mother, then there will be a chance we can stop my father," he insisted. "Where are they?"

"The waterfall," Yua answered.

"But, Yua-chan, Master will be tracking us, remember?" Kitsune said.

"You said it yourself, Kitsune," Yua reminded. "How can they expect us to just stay here?"

'I'll protect you all,' Neian added.

"That's what I'm worried about," Kitsune murmured before following behind Jun and Yua.

* * *

**A/n.**

**Quote from Chapter 50:** "_I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship_."—from The Fox and the Hound

**WOOT! 50 chapters! (Sorry, I forgot to put that at the end of Chapter 50)**

**Sadly, however, we only have about five chapters left. ):**

**Though, this story has been going on for almost a year now, so it's about time to finish it up and put it to rest. At least for now. I'm not sure if I'll ever take on such a large project after this! D: I just about killed myself!**

**Sorry this chapter is so short, too.**

**It's broken into two parts since it was really long, but part 2 of this chapter is still being worked on after I realized it needed some major editing.**

**Thank you for being such wonderful readers!**

_Questions? Comments? Suggestions? Criticism? Flames? Don't hesitate to make your opinions known in a review or PM, whatever suits you._

_Ciao! Au Reveoir! Zai Jian! Hasta Lavista! Ja Ne! Goodbye (till next time, at least!)_


	52. Story 52: War, part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Naruto characters used in this fiction, just the couples' kids.**

**Parents:**

**Sasuke & Sakura—Kiku and Daisuke; Neji & Tenten—Cho and Ryuu; Naruto & Hinata—Kitsune and **_**Naien**_**; Shikamaru & Temari—Shikarou, Tomoko, and Takara; Kiba & Ino—Misaki and **_**Shiroko**_**; Itachi & Hana—Katai and **_**Chairomaru**_**; Kakashi & Kurenai—Rei; Gaara & Matsuri—Yua; Asuma (deceased) & Kurenai—Raiden; Kakashi & Rin—Arata; Unknown—Osamu, Manako and **_**Aoko**_**, Soshina, Takeshi, Jun**

**Ages:**

**Raiden, Osamu, Arata—all 18; chuunin**

**Kiku, Cho, Katai, Manako, Rei, Jun, Takara, Tomoko, Takeshi—all 16; chuunin**

**Daisuke, Misaki, Kitsune, Shikarou, Ryuu, Yua, Naomi, Hayate—all 13; genin**

* * *

**Parenting 101**

**Chapter 52: War, part 2**

_Things are only impossible if you believe it to be._

As they reached the top, Kitsune whipped her head back around, looking out. The village wasn't necessarily in ruins, but the war was definitely taking its toll on it. Several buildings were collapsed, smoke rose in large puffs here and there, water and fire and sand and wind whipped violently around—and all she could do was watch and run in the other direction as her friends and family, once again, fought for her.

"Kitsune, come on, we've got to get moving," Yua reminded, running back and grabbing her wrist.

But Kitsune wouldn't budge.

"Kitsune!"

"I can't do it!" she yelled. She wasn't sure what came over her, but after seeing the village in the heat of battle, something snapped within her.

"If we can take Jun to Shizune and it really is her, we can save everyone," Yua reminded.

"Not unless it's too late!"

"Which is why we must hurry!"

"Go on without me, then," Kitsune said. "I need to do something to help!"

"And you will," Jun insisted, running back to them. "Trust me."

"You guys could go on without me, my presence can stall Master," she reminded. "I can take care of myself, and I have Neian-chan."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Jun argued. "If he gets either of you while you're accessing your demon chakra—"

"It could kill the both of us," Kitsune finished. "I'm aware of that."

"You really don't want to be here when my dad arrives."

There was a low chuckle. "I'm afraid it's too late."

Yua and Kitsune gasped, and Jun pushed them froze in horror, eyes widening, as a man wearing a black cloak emerged in front of them. He pulled down the hood, revealing his silvery gray hair, eying them with from behind his spectacles. Then he smiled directly at Jun.

"Oto-san…"

Kitsune and Yua looked at each other. "'Oto-san?'"

"It's been awhile Jun."

Jun was suddenly in front of Kitsune and Yua, taking a protective stance between them and Master.

"You're…Master?" Kitsune asked, barely above a whisper.

Master smiled, and it made Yua shiver. "Yes, I am."

A little louder, "What do you want with us?"

'Kitsune, please be careful,' Neian warned anxiously in her sister's head.

"What everyone wants with you two, dears: your power," he said. "You two are the only remaining Jinchuuriki."

But Kitsune shook her head. "No," she said softly.

His eyebrows rose slightly.

"Your wife. You're doing this for your wife."

It was silent for a few moments as Master's eyes fell on Jun.

"Yes," he finally answered. "I am."

"Why do you want to attack Konoha if this is where you two came from?"

He laughed. "You know nothing, little girl. You weren't even conceived when any of this happened. I came from Konoha, yes, but my loyalties were always to someone else."

"Orochimaru-sama," she blurted out. She stood up straighter, stepping around Jun despite his and Yua's silent protests. She looked straight into Master's widened eyes. "Your loyalties were always for your master, Orochimaru-sama, weren't they? Even though you didn't like him, you still served him."

"How do you know his name, child?" Master demanded.

"Because he's alive."

"…What?"

"Orochimaru-sama and Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama are still alive," she announced. "They're here in Konoha."

"Impossible," he said. "They were all killed in the war sixteen years ago."

She shook her head. "They went into hiding for the sake of the village. But they're very much alive."

"Kitsune," Jun interrupted, "what are you getting at?"

Kitsune shook her head.

"Why do you want to attack Konoha?" she repeated.

"They separated our family," he bit back angrily. His eyes landed on Jun. "That war took your mother away from us, and you side with them?"

"Oto-san—" Jun had begun to say.

However, he was abruptly cut off and shoved out of the way, tumbling over Yua. When he scrambled to look up, he saw his father and Kitsune only inches apart, his kunai pressing against hers between them. An intense aura was coming from her, so much so that you could almost feel it. Her eyes were a brilliant red, and he realized that this was no longer Kitsune.

Neian shoved Master backwards rather easily, her eyes narrowing as he landed on his feet a few yards away.

"If you keep thinking that way," Neian said, "then _someday, you're gonna wind up all alone, and you'll have no one else to blame but yourself_."

"It seems like you know the feeling, Kyubi no Yoko," Master said, a wicked smile creeping onto his face.

Neian's eyes tightened.

"That's not true!" Yua protested.

"You two are Jinchuuriki," Master reminded. "You've been driving people away for centuries."

"We have family now," Yua pointed out. "And you would, too, if you stopped this long enough to help you."

"Family." He said the word as if it was venom, his eyes falling on Jun. Jun flinched, and Yua squeezed his shoulder comfortingly. "Family means nothing."

"Not unless you allow it to," Neian corrected.

"You know your meaningless banter is tempting me to cut your little throats," Master growled.

"What about Oka-san?" Jun asked suddenly.

It was silent.

"You don't have a right to bring your mother into this," he bit back.

"I should. She's my mother," Jun reminded. "How do you think she'll feel if she founds out you're behind everything?"

"She's dead," Master spat.

Jun met his eyes.

"Are you sure of that?"

* * *

"It's impossible."

"It's not impossible, Shizune, it makes perfect sense!" Tsunade snapped exasperatedly.

Shizune just shook her head. She was aware of everyone's eyes on her, and their reasoning. Somewhere in the back of her mind, a part of her must've known that they were right. The odds were too greatly stacked for this to have been a mere coincidence. But you couldn't help her for wanting to deny this possibility.

"Was it really such a good idea to leave the kids alone like that?" Matsuri asked anxiously.

"The safest people in this war are those three," Hinata reminded, though even she doubted her own words as she glanced at her husband.

"Something feels off," Naruto said.

He looked at Gaara, who seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"What do you mean?" Jiraiya asked.

"I don't know," Naruto admitted. "Even though the Kyubi isn't in me anymore, it's as if I still feel its pull, just a little."

Gaara nodded in agreement. "It's strongest whenever I'm around Yua, but not strong enough to mean anything."

"You two were hosts of those demons since you were born," Orochimaru reminded. "There will always be that part of them that won't ever leave you."

"It's not just that," Naruto explained. "I think it has something to do with Kitsune and Neian."

Hinata's eyes widened. "You don't think that they've—"

"We should find out," Gaara interrupted. "It's best not to leave it to chance."

* * *

"That's impossible."

Jun shook his head. "Did you see Oka-san die in front of you? Even then," he said, "Tsunade-sama could've revived her."

Master stared at him, his eyes wide. Any traces of anger seemed to have vanished from him, at least for the time being. "You know who your mother is?" he asked in a soft whisper, his voice barely audible as he said the word "mother." His fingers trembled slightly, but other than that, he seemed completely frozen and paled.

"I…have a feeling I know," Jun admitted. "I wasn't sure until now."

"If it really is her," Yua said, "will you stop this? If you found out she's still alive, can you call this off?"

"I've done far too much damage for any of this to be called off," Master reminded a bit solemnly.

"There's still time," Yua argued. "Uncle Naruto-sama would—"

Master's eyebrows rose. "Uzumaki Naruto? So that little guy really did become hokage."

Neian paused. "You know our father?"

"Yes, I did."

"So you know that he would spare you, right?" Yua asked.

He contemplated this. "I wouldn't count on it," he admitted. "Our history together is not something that would cause him to spare me."

"That's the past," Neian reminded. "If its one thing Oto-san strongly believes in, it's that the past doesn't matter."

"People move on," Yua added. "Look at Tsunade-sama and Orochimaru-sama. They told us about their past together and everything they've done to each other, and yet they seem so in love. There's still a chance."

"Kitsune! Neian!"

"Yua!"

Neian, Yua, and Jun all jumped in surprise. Master froze.

Hinata rushed to her daughters, throwing her arms around them. "What are you guys doing out?"

"Do you realize how dangerous it is?" Matsuri nearly demanded as she reached Yua.

Neither of them responded.

Instead, they seemed to be staring at Jun, who had paled and frozen just like his father. Jun's eyes were locked on Shizune, who stared widely back at him. They could've sworn either of them had whispered "impossible" though it was hard to tell. Then, hesitantly, her eyes fell on Master, and her lip quivered.

"Kabuto?"

* * *

**A/n.**

**Quote from Chapter 51:** "_Come on, nobody's that heartless_."—from The Emperor's New Groove

**(EXPLANATION/DETAILS IN LAST CHAPTER)**


	53. Story 53: War, part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Naruto characters used in this fiction, just the couples' kids.**

**Parents:**

**Sasuke & Sakura—Kiku and Daisuke; Neji & Tenten—Cho and Ryuu; Naruto & Hinata—Kitsune and **_**Naien**_**; Shikamaru & Temari—Shikarou, Tomoko, and Takara; Kiba & Ino—Misaki and **_**Shiroko**_**; Itachi & Hana—Katai and **_**Chairomaru**_**; Kakashi & Kurenai—Rei; Gaara & Matsuri—Yua; Asuma (deceased) & Kurenai—Raiden; Kakashi & Rin—Arata; Unknown—Osamu, Manako and **_**Aoko**_**, Soshina, Takeshi, Jun**

**Ages:**

**Raiden, Osamu, Arata—all 18; chuunin**

**Kiku, Cho, Katai, Manako, Rei, Jun, Takara, Tomoko, Takeshi—all 16; chuunin**

**Daisuke, Misaki, Kitsune, Shikarou, Ryuu, Yua, Naomi, Hayate—all 13; genin**

* * *

**Parenting 101**

**Chapter 53: War, part 3**

_It's not over until it's over._

Cho watched the flames around them warily, wondering where Tsuki had gone to. However, she couldn't quite focus; not with Kiku's plan still in her head. "Kiku," she said anxiously, and Kiku turned to look at her. "Are you sure this is going to work? I mean, what if I—"

"You'll do fine, Cho," Kiku interrupted. Then her expression softened into a small smile. "It's you and me, remember?"

Cho took a deep breath and nodded. "Right."

"Ready?"

She nodded faintly. "Yes."

Then Kiku smiled at her again, nodding once, before disappearing.

Once she was gone, Cho took another deep breath, and said loudly, "Tsuki! How about we level the playing field a little?"

There was no response.

She proceeded to untying her Konoha headband from around her neck, placing it over her eyes like a blindfold as she retied it securely. Her hand rested over the scrolls dangling from her hip. "Now we're even. So why don't you fight me?"

Still no response.

Did she go after Kiku instead? Damn it. She knew that this could—

"Your little friend just abandoned you?" Tsuki's voice asked in amusement.

Cho smiled. "More or less."

Tsuki came closer.

"Do you plan on fighting me blinded and alone?"

'So she doesn't know about byakugan?' Cho thought to herself. 'It was just as Kiku predicted…'

So Cho just smiled a little wider. "That's the plan."

"Clever," Tsuki admitted, coming a little closer, "but not thoroughly—"

"_Tenryu fu_ (Heavenly Dragon Winds)_!_"

Cho quickly released one of her scrolls, stepping back in seconds, and felt the burst of air as the scroll spiraled up and outward, releasing a heavy barrage of weapons. She heard Tsuki curse under her breath as she tried to evade the weapons, landing several yards away, and Cho activated her byakugan, dodging as the weapons rained from above.

"And what did you hope to accomplish by doing that, child?" Tsuki questioned, her tone confident yet suspicious. "You can't even aim."

Cho felt herself smirking. "I don't need to."

Through her byakugan, she caught sight of Kiku standing on a rooftop from over Tsuki's shoulder.

Only seconds later did she feel the burst of heat and smell the scent of smoke as the explosive tag attached to the kunai Kiku just tossed was set off.

Tsuki whipped her head around. "What the—"

She jumped away from Cho and was about to escape.

However, that split second of distraction was enough for Cho to wield out her second scroll. She quickly unraveled it, biting her thumb just enough to run a line of her blood over the kanji, and grabbing the chains and materialized from it in a puff of smoke.

"_Tengoku no ryu no o_ (Heavenly Dragon Tail)_!_"

She gripped her end the chains tightly as the other ends shot out towards Tsuki, who began flipping backwards to dodge them.

"_Katon: Fumetsu no yuwaku seigyo_ (Fire Release: Immortal Temptress Control)_!_"

Behind Tsuki, flames erupted once more, encircling around them. Startled, Tsuki turned her back on Cho and towards the flames, allowing the chains to wrap around her arm and lock tightly around it. Tsuki glared at Cho, tugging against her restraints. However, the chakra-infused chains didn't budge.

Kiku landed a few yards behind Tsuki, a small vial in gone hand and a few senbon in the other.

She dipped the senbon into the vial and tossed them at Tsuki's back. Only seconds later, Tsuki's knees trembled and she fell limply to the ground, unconscious.

Cho had her headband off from around her eyes only moments later, still holding tightly onto her end of the chains.

Around them, the flames began to die down.

"That should keep her out for at least a day or two," Kiku said as she capped the vial and slipped it back into the pouch strapped to her thigh.

Cho walked over to Kiku as they stood by Tsuki's body, studying her.

"What I don't get," Cho admitted, "is why she didn't know about my byakugan and your sharingan."

Kiku shrugged. "Maybe they were misinformed?"

"Or just not informed enough," Cho amended. "I mean, considering what Osamu and Raiden and the others told us, Master kept them all pretty secluded, didn't he?"

Kiku nodded in agreement and opened her mouth to speak. However, a scream shattered the air, cutting her off. It sounded close.

"Was that—"

"Rei!"

* * *

"_Magen: Shinku no namida_ (Demonic Illusion: Crimson Tears)_!_"

Katai's eyes flew from Rei to Hankon, who was watching Rei warily. At first, nothing happened.

Then Hankon's face pulled together in pain, his hands flying to his head as he held it and his jaw set tightly. Seconds after that, Rei let out a strained scream as Hankon automatically repelled it back at her. She shuddered, wrapping her arms around her upper torso as if she were cold. Both Chairomaru and Aoko whined uneasily, and Manako held her tightly by her shoulders.

"Is she going to be okay?" Katai asked as he got to his feet, his eyes cutting between Rei and Hankon.

"He only repels back half of what she's doing to him," Manako said, "but if she's using her full potential, she should be in a lot of pain right now, too."

"Then she should stop!" Katai cried.

Manako shook her head. "I warned her of the effects. She decided to do it anyway."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"You can—"

Hankon let out a deep, booming growl. It sounded pained. And, like before, only seconds afterwards, Rei let out a bloodcurdling shriek, her knees bucking from under her.

Katai and Manako scrambled to get her onto her knees, flinching at her shriek and holding onto her even tighter.

Rei shuddered again.

In her mind, everything was red and black.

She stood across from Hankon, the both of them knee-deep in crimson water that stretched on endlessly around them. Around them, it was as black as a starless nighttime sky. The crescent-shaped moon in that blank sky was crimson like the water, however, the reflection it casted on the water was blurry and silver.

Images flashed across her eyes: her mom and dad and friends and family dead before her; Raiden and Arata standing before her and stained in blood, their eyes hallow.

The pain of her own genjutsu was excruciatingly painful—as if her flash and limbs were being ripped from her.

Across from her, she watched as Hankon shuddered, letting out a cry of pain.

And again, she felt that very same pain stab at her, like a blade slicing through her chest.

She let out another scream.

But, even disoriented, she could faintly hear everything going on around her.

"What's happening to her?"

"Why is she like that?"

Kiku? Cho?

"It's Hankon, he's repelling her genjutsu," a voice she recognized as Manako's explained to them. Were they there, too?

"Is there anything we can do?" It sounded like Kiku.

"Manako, what can we do?" Katai asked. "If we attack Hankon, will Rei feel anything?"

"I…I'm not sure. I mean, there's no guaranteeing anything. I don't know what she may or may not feel…"

"What if Rei is sedated so her senses are numbed?" Cho asked.

"That would probably work," Manako said. "Can you do that?"

"Kiku has a serum that can."

"It won't last more than a minute or two."

"That's enough time for me to take him," Katai growled.

"Here, take these. Make sure all of them hit him once he's out—it'll keep him unconscious for at least a day."

There was a pause, in which Rei heard them shuffling about around her. Then after a few minutes, a hand placed itself on her arm. She heard Kiku tell her, "Sorry, Rei," before there was a brief pinch to her arm—a cold needle puncturing through her skin.

At first, nothing happened.

Then suddenly, everything felt blank. The pain extinguished so suddenly, leaving no feeling at all behind. She could no longer hear or feel anything outside of her own mind. However, **in** her mind, she could still feel the illusion. She felt the crimson water wading at her knees, heard Hankon's pained bit now muffled struggles, smelt the rusty scent of blood. Hankon began to fade in and out, like a bad reception, until suddenly he disappeared altogether, the water rippling from where he once was.

Her senses came rushing back to her, but she wasn't greeted by the same pain as before. Her genjutsu disappeared from her mind, and suddenly, her eyes were fluttering open, her vision focusing.

"Rei?" Kiku was in front of her. "Are you okay?"

"Kiku?" she asked back groggily.

A sigh of relief. "She's alright."

Rei blinked rapidly a few times before she really saw everything around her.

Hankon was unconscious on the ground, bound by chains similarly to the woman who also lay unconsciously beside him—Tsuki, was it? She couldn't quite place the name at the moment. Kiku, Manako, and Cho knelt beside her. Katai stood with Manako and Chairomaru only a few feet away beside the bodies. They were all smiling, relief the dominant feature on their faces.

"Welcome back," Kiku told her softly.

And, for once in what felt like a long time, she smiled as well.

* * *

"_Hijutsu: Mugen no mure_ (Secret Technique: Endless Swarm)_!_"

Naomi held out her palms suddenly, swarms of insects materialized from them, flying outward and quickly spiraling around Tsubasa, who let out another ear-shattering shriek that seemed to echo through the air as it was becoming surrounded by the insect swarms.

Suddenly, she felt something grasp her arm, but before she could react, she was swapping positions with Ryuu.

"_Hakke hyaku nijuhachi sho_ (Eight Trigrams One-Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms)_!_"

Again, he quickly struck the vines that shot out towards them.

"Ryuu, are you okay?" Naomi asked as Ryuu stumbled backwards, panting slightly.

He nodded. "I'm fine."

"But you're—"

"I'm fine," he repeated, a little more forceful this time.

"Yua would want you to take care of yourself," Naomi argued.

He sighed. "I'll rest once this is over."

She didn't look convinced.

"Our main concern now is Tsubasa," he reminded.

"Don't worry, I've got him taken care of," she reassured, not even sounding the least bit doubtful.

He stared at her. "You're that confident?"

She was smiling a bit smugly now. "My bugs are very powerful. If you don't believe me, why don't you look yourself?"

And, almost as if on cue, Tsubasa let out another shriek, and he jerked his head back up to look at her. She was barely visible through the thick cloud of bugs that swarmed her, though he saw brief flashes of color amongst the black haze, and heard the shrieking clear enough to realize what the bugs were doing to her.

"_Katon: Fumetsu no fushicho no iki_ (Fire Release: Immortal Phoenix Breath)_!_"

Daisuke breathed out more flames which quickly enveloped the vines and plants that shot out towards them, clearing a path for him and Raiden.

However, before they could reach Chikyu, who let out another pained scream, larger vines shot at them from above, crashing to the ground and barely missing by a few inches.

"We won't be able to get anywhere near her at this rate," Raiden said.

Daisuke made a face. "I know. My flames don't seem to last very long on them. Even the more intense ones die out pretty quickly."

"Do you have anything that might?"

"I…could try," Daisuke offered, but he still sounded doubtful. He jumped forward, dodging another vine, and quickly drew in a large breath.

"_Katon: Fumetsu no yuwaku seigyo_ (Fire Release: Immortal Temptress Control)_!_"

Flames erupted around them, quickly spiraling around until they formed a circle, the flames rising higher and higher. As the vines shot towards them, they were charred and falling to the ground within seconds. However, as powerful as it was, Daisuke could already feel the flames beginning to die down due to the strange chakra of Chikyu's technique.

"Now!" Daisuke exclaimed. "It won't hold very long!"

Raiden nodded, wasting no time as he darted forward and straight towards Chikyu.

As some smaller vines that ended up on the inside of the circle of fire shot towards him, Daisuke quickly put them out with smaller flames.

He quickly reached Chikyu, grabbing onto her shoulder.

She stopped screaming. "Rai?"

"Yeah it's me," he told her. "You're going to be alright, okay? Everything's going to be fine."

She didn't have time to respond as he quickly wrapped an arm around her waist, lifting her and quickly darting back out.

Suddenly, more and more vines burst through cracks in the ground, shooting out more quickly towards them and straight for Chikyu. Raiden cursed under his breath, but before he could deem himself unable to outrun the vines, he saw something—or rather some**one**—blur past him.

"_Katon: Fumetsu no fushicho no iki_ _seigyo_ (Fire Release: Immortal Phoenix Breath Control)_!_"

Large flames quickly erupted, creating a wall of fire between them and the vines.

"Daisuke!"

Daisuke winced in pain. "I'm okay. Just took a lot out of me, is all."

"Can you still run?" Raiden asked.

"Yeah," he answered quickly. "Let's go."

Daisuke quickly followed Raiden and the two of them began sprinting towards large circle of fire, which was beginning to thin. As they reached the edge, Daisuke quickly lowered the flames the second that they leapt through, and they stumbled to the ground as the reached the other side, the flames quickly rising higher once more.

Naomi and Ryuu were at their side at once, and helped them onto one of the rooftops a couple buildings over.

Chikyu's screaming faded, and she was simply breathing heavily, drained of all her fight.

Ryuu knelt beside his best friend, who was on his knees, looking just as drained as Chikyu was.

"I think I could finish it off," he said.

Ryuu shook his head. "Don't even think about it."

"I've got it," Naomi reassured, and they all looked back, watching as the swarm that had taken Tsubasa seemed to be growing larger and larger, enveloping the entire scene.

"It actually worked," Raiden breathed. "It actually worked."

"We make some pretty great exterminators."

They laughed.

* * *

Takara and Tomoko looked to each other, nodding once, and Takara wielded out her twin fans while Tomoko readied her own

"_Futon: Kami no tsuin kama_ (Wind Release: Divine Twin Scythes)_!_"

"_Futon: Kami no kama genzai_ (Wind Release: Divine Sickle Current)_!_"

Tomoko swung her giant iron fan, and a burst of chakra-infused air currents began whipping violently around, as Takara gave both of her fans a toss with the flick of her wrists, creating two chakra-infused air currents that quickly formed individual cyclones.

Arata watched in confusion. They'd heard him, hadn't they? Their own elements would be useless against Ai and Kirai's techniques.

However, as the deadly winds began advancing, they came closer and closer to Ai and Kirai rather than the fire and water that surrounded them.

Ai and Kirai quickly jumped backwards, evading the winds, but the winds continued to follow.

"What are you two doing?" Arata questioned.

Takara was beaming. "You said our winds wouldn't work on their elements, right?"

"Yeah…" he said. "But attacking them directly won't be of any use—they can just keep dodging it."

"True," Tomoko conceded. "But, not unless they choose to defend themselves."

"In that case," Takara continued, "we'll just have to force them."

With that said, Tomoko turned back to Ai and Kirai, who continued to easily evade the winds without seeming to break a sweat.

She reopened her giant iron fan and held it in her hands. Takara smiled, taking Arata's arm and leading him back a few steps, allowing Tomoko the space she needed.

"_Fusajin no jutsu_ (Dust Wind Technique)_!_"

With another swing of her fan, more violent air currents erupted.

However, this time, Arata noticed something different about them. He couldn't tell it right away, but as he looked closer, there seemed to be something in the air currents. "Sand?"

Takara laughed. "We may come from Konoha, but Suna will always be our home, too."

As the sand-filled air currents collided with the other three, there was an explosion, and winds burst out suddenly all around them. Tomoko, Takara, and Arata dropped to the floor, shielding their faces and bracing themselves against the rooftops as wind and sand whipped everywhere, quickly creating a thick haze.

Only seconds later, something else was added to the mix.

"Kirai used her water release," Arata said in disbelief.

Tomoko smiled. "Exactly."

As the water entered the winds, it too was being whipped around, quickly dissolving the sand.

However, it spread everywhere, quickly extinguishing Ai's flames. Before anyone could react, Takara quickly got up, and her fans automatically flew back to her. She caught them easily and flourished her wrists once more, spinning the fans with her hands.

"_Futon: Kami no tsuin kama_ (Wind Release: Divine Twin Scythes)_!_"

She tossed her fans for a second time, recreating the same chakra-infused cyclones.

Ai and Kirai let out screams as the currents quickly sucked them in, the sharp winds slicing their skins like blades.

"And they're finished," Takara announced, breaking into a wide smile as she held out her hands. The winds cut off abruptly, the fans gliding through the air and back into her hands like boomerangs. Ai and Kirai's unconscious bodies fell through the air Tomoko and Arata leapt over to catch them, landing on the next rooftop, and Takara quickly followed.

"Nice job, sis," Tomoko smirked, high-fiving Takara as she joined them.

"Right back atcha."

Arata stared at the two sisters and exhaled a laugh, shaking his head. "You two are some scary women."

Tomoko and Takara looked at each other before bursting into laughter as well.

"Well, here's a word of advice our father learned the hard way with our mother," Tomoko told him, taking his arm and smirking.

Takara took his other arm, giggling. Arata arched an eyebrow, an amused smile on his face.

"_Ladies don't start fights, but they can finish them!_"

* * *

"Kori, tell me," Misaki said as she stumbled backwards, landing on her butt on top of the snow. Shiroko tumbled onto the snow beside her, the both of them breathing heavily. It was cold enough that they could see their breaths as they panted, starting to feel exhausted and at their limits. "If this ends well, where would you go?"

Kori paused, seemingly intrigued by the question. Even Osamu, Hayate, and Shikarou seemed interested in his answer.

"Would you go back home?" Misaki asked.

Kori laughed lightly. "I haven't been home since I was a little boy," he reminded. "I doubt anyone would remember me, or that I would be welcomed."

"Would you stay here?" she asked.

He stared at her in disbelief. "In Konoha? After all of this?"

She shrugged her shoulders, but it was Hayate who answered him. "Naruto-sama is a hokage of many surprises."

"He let us in," Osamu pointed out. "You shouldn't count yourselves out yet."

"I doubt it," he said.

"Okay, theoretically speaking, then," Misaki considered, "would you stay if you were offered to?"

He seemed to truly contemplate this option, taking a few minutes before answering.

Then he broke into a smile again. "Yeah, that'd definitely be an offer I wouldn't pass up, if Konoha was as interesting as you guys."

"Believe me, it is," Hayate laughed a little.

"But, I'm still saying," he said, "that the chances are still slim."

"Konoha and Suna live in the present, not the past," Shikarou reminded. "The two villages used to be enemies before, but now look at us."

Kori shrugged one shoulder.

"I guess we'll see how this turns out."

* * *

**A/n.**

**Quote from Chapter 54:** "_Someday, you're gonna wind up all alone, and you'll have no one else to blame but yourself_."—from The Emperor's New Groove

**(EXPLANATION/DETAILS IN LAST CHAPTER)**


	54. Story 54: Resolve

**Disclaimer: I do not own the original Naruto characters used in this fiction, just the couples' kids.**

**Parents:**

**Sasuke & Sakura—Kiku and Daisuke; Neji & Tenten—Cho and Ryuu; Naruto & Hinata—Kitsune and **_**Naien**_**; Shikamaru & Temari—Shikarou, Tomoko, and Takara; Kiba & Ino—Misaki and **_**Shiroko**_**; Itachi & Hana—Katai and **_**Chairomaru**_**; Kakashi & Kurenai—Rei; Gaara & Matsuri—Yua; Asuma (deceased) & Kurenai—Raiden; Kakashi & Rin—Arata; Unknown—Osamu, Manako and **_**Aoko**_**, Soshina, Takeshi, Jun**

**Ages:**

**Raiden, Osamu, Arata—all 18; chuunin**

**Kiku, Cho, Katai, Manako, Rei, Jun, Takara, Tomoko, Takeshi—all 16; chuunin**

**Daisuke, Misaki, Kitsune, Shikarou, Ryuu, Yua, Naomi, Hayate—all 13; genin**

* * *

**Parenting 101**

**Chapter 54: Resolve**

_Some dreams are just worth the fight._

"Kabuto?"

A chilly wind passed through them, though no one seemed to notice it. It was so silent that you could've heard a pin drop. Their eyes looked between the pair, who stood frozen to where they stood, yards across from each other. However, their eyes were locked on each other.

"Shizune…" Her name escaped his lips in something that was no more than a whisper. He was surprised they'd even heard it.

Only one person seemed capable of breaking the trance that they'd all seemed to have fallen into: Jun.

He shakily stepped forward, looking at his father. He gulped. Hard.

"Is that her?" he asked almost as quietly as his father had been. "Is she—" He cut himself off, unable to say anything else.

Kabuto nodded silently.

"Jun?"

Jun turned his head slowly around, staring into Shizune's glassy eyes.

He looked back at her warily. "…O…Oka-san?"

That one word seemed to do the trick. She sucked in a shallow gasp, blinking and letting a few salty tears roll down her cheeks. She started slowly at first, but found herself rushing over to Jun, her arms around him, hugging him tightly. He seemed hesitant, if not shocked. However, he wrapped her arms around her as well, hugging her back.

It felt strange.

Considering the current situation, why did she feel so relieved? Why didn't all those years of accumulated fear and anger and confusion come flooding in?

And then, faintly in the back of her mind, she remembered Matsuri's words: 'A mother has no doubts when it comes to her children.'

As Jun pulled out of the hug, Shizune smiled at him, placing a hand softly on his cheek, and he closed his eyes.

Another breeze passed through a few minutes later, and Jun reopened his eyes.

He turned back to look at his father. He seemed as frozen as a statue.

"Oto-san…" he said softly. "Can we end this?"

Kabuto stared into his face, and if it wasn't for the fact that they were both looking at each other warily, it would've seemed like he hadn't heard him.

"Oka-san is alive," Jun continued, his voice a little louder now. "She's alive. We don't have to…Can we finally end this?"

Shizune's eyes cut to Kabuto. "What does he mean?" she asked quietly. "Did you…Did you do this for…"

"I thought you were dead."

Silence.

Then, "Wh…What?"

Kabuto looked as pale as a ghost. "I thought you were dead. I—I needed to—I couldn't just sit by."

"Kabuto."

They looked up. It was Orochimaru.

He stared straight at his former apprentice with an intense look, but there was something strangely empathetic about it. "Let go."

Tsunade was mildly surprised by his words, and it showed faintly on her face. He didn't look at her as she took his hand in hers, his eyes never leaving Kabuto's. However he did squeeze it back, seeming to acknowledge her, wanting to return the gesture, but not quite yet.

Kabuto looked at their joined hands then back to Orochimaru. "Let go," he repeated, and the message seemed to be loud and clear to everyone.

So Kabuto looked from Orochimaru and back to Jun.

"It's over."

A dead silence seemed to follow his words until they really seemed to sink in.

"It's…It's really over?" Jun asked.

Kabuto nodded once.

Then suddenly, Shizune was in front of him, her arms wrapped tightly around him as if she were afraid he was going to disappear again. She shoulders quivered delicately, and he heard the faint sounds of her muffled cries. After the shock wore off, his arms wrapped around her waist just as tightly.

Kitsune and Yua looked at each other, seeming just as shocked as well. However, when it hit them, they exhaled sighs of relief, throwing their arms around each other in a tight embrace. Their eyes were watery, and they were giggly and giddy. Matsuri and Gaara kissed sweetly but passionately. Naruto placed his hands on Hinata's hips, lifting her up and spinning her around before bringing her back onto her feet, their lips meeting in the middle. Orochimaru and Tsunade kissed as well, before Jiraiya came between them, grinning like a fool as he draped an arm around their shoulders.

Kabuto and Shizune parted and looked to Jun. Shizune extended an arm, and he went to them as he was pulled into another tight embrace.

It was finally – **finally** – over.

* * *

"Raiden! Raiden! Raiden-kun!"

Raiden's head snapped up in surprise, his eyes widening and face instantly brightening as he saw who it was that was calling him.

His arms were open the second Kiku leapt into them, and they locked around her waist tightly, lifting her off the ground a little as they kissed rather ardently. Her hair fell like a curtain on either sides of his face, tickling his cheekbones, and when they parted for air, they were breathless. He set her back on her feet, though his arms remained around her in a steel grip.

"You don't know how much I missed you," she said. "Or how worried I was!"

"I think I may have an idea," he corrected, smirking.

She rolled her eyes but laughed. "Liar."

Then she looked over at Daisuke and Raiden smiled, letting go of her so she could rush over to her little brother and pull him into a tight embrace.

"Look at you!" Kiku nearly exclaimed. "You were being reckless again, weren't you?"

"Onee-chan, relax, I'm fine," Daisuke laughed, trying to push Kiku off of him.

"Don't 'relax' me!" she said, smirking and pulling him closer. "You're not getting off the hook that easily!"

"Ryuu!"

Ryuu tore his eyes from Daisuke and Kiku, only to be tackled to the ground, Cho laughing in relief as she hugged him just as tightly as Kiku did Daisuke.

"You're not getting off the hook easily, either, Ryuu!" Cho was giggling.

Ryuu laughed as he and Cho sat up and Cho ruffled his already messed-up hair. "Right, right. I already know that."

"Hey, I think she's beginning to wake up," Naomi said suddenly, and they looked over at the bench where Chikyu had been laid out on, peacefully asleep.

Raiden walked over to the bench, kneeling beside Chikyu as she began to stir, her eyes fluttering open. She blinked rapidly for a few seconds, a little disoriented at first, before she seemed to focus on everything around her. She sat herself up and looked at Raiden.

"Morning," he greeted. "Have a nice nap?"

"What happened?" she asked groggily.

"Everything's okay now," Daisuke reassured. "We took care of it."

She stared at him in disbelief. "You…You did?"

Kiku looked between Daisuke and Chikyu, one eyebrow raised, before her eyes met Raiden's, who seemed to be smirking.

This caused Kiku to smirk as well, ruffling Daisuke's hair and exclaiming, "Did otoutou play the hero again?"

Daisuke's cheeks flushed a bright red. "Onee-chan!"

They all laughed.

Chikyu giggled, leaning forward to plant a kiss on his cheek, dangerously close to his lips, though no one seemed to notice this but him. "Thank you, Daisuke-kun," she said cheerfully as his cheeks reddened even further. "You were very chivalrous back there."

He cleared his throat. "N-No problem…"

"Oi!"

They looked over as, suddenly, everyone else seemed to join them.

Misaki, Shikarou, and Hayate were the first faces they saw, with Shiroko hot on their heels as they darted over to Naomi, Daisuke, and Ryuu in a hurry.

"Gosh, look at you!" Misaki scolded as she looked from Naomi to Ryuu to Daisuke, shaking her head.

Naomi arched an eyebrow in amusement. "A little cold there, Misaki?"

Misaki rolled her eyes.

"We had a snowball fight," Hayate answered. "What about you?"

Daisuke grinned. "We played with weeds."

Shiroko barked, wagging her tail happily, and Ryuu reached over to scratch behind her ears.

Right behind those four were Osamu, Arata, and Kori, laughing and shoving each other lightly at whatever they were joking about. Behind them, Takara and Tomoko were helping to support Rei, talking animatedly with each other. Manako and Katai were a little behind them, walking and talking with each other as Aoko and Chairomaru carried Hankon, Tsuki, Ai, and Kirai's unconscious bodies on their backs.

As Osamu came closer, Cho got to her feet, running into his arms, and they hugged each other tightly, pulling each other as physically close as possible.

He kissed her sweetly on her lips, and she caressed his cheek, giggling lightly.

"Hey stranger," she greeted.

He laughed. "Hey."

As they reached each other, everyone was hugging each other and laughing, relieved that they were all okay, several injuries put aside, and that they could sit down and take a breather. Parts of the village may have been destroyed or in ruins, but there was a strangely peaceful atmosphere—something about it seemed to tell them that it was finally over.

* * *

"Ryuu-kun!"

Yua arms were around Ryuu before he could register it, the force of her hug nearly knocking them over. Her face was wet with tears of relief.

"Yua," he breathed as they pulled out of the hug. He beamed at her, kissing her forehead. "Thank god, you're okay."

She laughed lightly. "And so are you."

Shikarou walked over to Kitsune, who was smiling at him, relief the dominant feature on her face. Her eyes were watery, of course, but she broke into a dazzling smile that had him hugging her, sighing in relief as he combed his fingers through one of her ponytails.

"You had me so worried," he admitted to her.

She giggled. "Silly Shikarou-kun."

He laughed as well. "Old habits die hard."

She pecked his cheek.

"So…" He trailed off, almost reluctant to ask. "Is it…Is it all really over?"

Her answering smile was just as dazzling as before. She nodded once. "Yes. It's really over."

* * *

"Daisuke! Kiku!"

Sakura had her arms around her kids before they could react, squeezing them to her in a nearly-bone-crushing hug. Her face was stained with tears, relief and worry and concern and happiness written all over her expression. Kiku and Daisuke didn't even complain about the crushing hug. Instead, they laughed, hugging her back.

When Sakura finally released them, she wiped away a few tears, and Sasuke placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Oto-san!" they both exclaimed, running into their father's arms. Surprisingly, he hugged them back almost as tightly as Sakura had.

"We're so relieved you're both okay," Sakura cried.

"You're mother was a bit worried," Sasuke informed in a tone that implied that "a bit happy" was a big understatement.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Just me? You were, too!"

"Of course I was," he said. "But I didn't reduce into a fit of hysterics."

"I was not hysterical!"

"Uh, Oka-san," Daisuke laughed, "you kind of are now."

"Oh, whatever," Sakura said, pulling them into another hug. "We're all okay, and that's all that matters!"

"Definitely," Kiku agreed.

Sasuke, however, didn't notice this. Instead, he seemed to be staring intently at Kiku—or, more specifically, her hand.

"Kiku…"

"Hm?"

"Why are you wearing a ring?"

* * *

"Honestly," Tenten sighed as she finished wrapping the bandages around Ryuu's forearm, "you two can be as stubborn as your father." She took another look at Ryuu and ruffled his hair, seeming to deem him taken care of. "I mean, I know some things can't be helped, but you don't have to completely disregard your own safety."

"You act like this is the first time," Cho reminded. "We've gone on dangerous missions before."

"Be that as it may," Neji said as he placed a hand on the back of his daughter's neck, "we're both immensely relieved you two are safe."

Tenten rolled her eyes. "Yes, of course we are," she agreed in a huff, "but you two are not getting off the hook that easily."

"Funny," Ryuu laughed. "Cho said that same thing to me earlier."

"Good," Tenten declared, and they laughed.

Neji's eyes drifted towards the end of the path, where he saw a familiar figure waiting patiently.

"Osamu."

The boy looked up at his name.

Cho watched her father warily, as did Tenten and Ryuu, as Neji waved Osamu over.

"Sir?" Osamu asked as he reached them.

It was quiet for a moment, and Tenten almost interrupted, until Neji said, "Thank you for being there for my daughter."

"Oto-san?"

Osamu blinked, shocked for a moment.

Then he smiled back a little, replying, "Thank you, sir."

Tenten sighed silently in relief, beaming at Cho, who looked positively euphoric as she threw herself at Osamu in another hug. She looked to husband and smiled in approval. Neji walked over to her and they kissed gently before he sat down on the bench beside her, placing a hand on Ryuu's shoulder.

"So, Osamu," Tenten said, and Osamu and Cho looked away from each other and her. "Why don't you tell us more about yourself?"

* * *

"You children are going to be—"

"The death of you?" Tomoko, Takara, and Shikarou guessed.

Shikamaru laughed. Temari rolled her eyes, stretching up on her toes to shut her husband up with a kiss. Then she turned back to her three children and told them, "You three are so lucky you came back relatively unharmed, or else I wouldn't be so lenient right now, you hear?"

"Yes, Oka-san."

"I'm not sure whether or not it would've been better to come back harmed," Shikarou muttered. "Then I wouldn't have to hear the troublesome—"

"Excuse me?" Temari cut him off.

"Nothing, nothing."

"That's what I thought."

"Jeez, you think we'd get a little more praise for helping to save the day," Takara said, "but instead, we get lectured!"

"Now why would we praise recklessness and stupidity?" Temari questioned. "You must get that from your father."

"What your mother means is that she is very proud of you guys, and so am I," Shikamaru told them.

"I am perfectly capable of telling them what I mean," Temari told him.

"It doesn't seem like it," he muttered.

"Excuse me? Are you trying to imply something to me, Shikamaru?"

"Troublesome wom—ow! Jeez, I get it, I get it."

Tomoko rolled her eyes. "Honestly, sometimes you guys make me question how you two ever got married in the first place."

"Me too," Takara agreed.

"Same here," Shikarou mumbled.

Temari and Shikamaru looked at each other. "Us, too."

* * *

"You're not going to lecture me to death again, are you, Oka-san?" Misaki asked.

Ino sighed, pulling her daughter closer to her as they walked down the path. "No, honey, I'm not going to lecture you right now."

"Of course she doesn't lecture her, because she already pulled it out on me," Kiba mumbled to himself.

Ino glared at him. He rolled his eyes. Misaki laughed.

"Mimi-chan," she began, "I'm very proud that you were able to help and that you saved the village—"

Shiroko barked.

Kiba laughed. "She means you, too," he reassured as he petted her.

Ino and Misaki laughed as well.

"Of course I'm proud," Ino continued. "It's just…I'm a mom, Mimi-chan, what do you expect? I'll always be worried."

"I'm older now, Oka-san, you don't have to be," she reassured.

She shook her head. "Believe me, I have to be."

"You'll always be our little girl," Kiba added as he placed his hand on her shoulder and kissed her forehead.

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his waist. "That was so cheesy, Oto-san…"

Akamaru barked very deliberately, nudging Misaki with his muzzle.

"See? Even Akamaru agrees."

* * *

"You have a talent for making me worry myself sick," Hana reprimanded as she ran her fingers through Katai's hair. She felt Chairomaru nudge her shoulder, and she smiled, scratching him behind his ears. Then her eyes met Itachi's and he smiled at her. She sighed again, a hint of a smile on her lips. "All three of you do! What am I supposed to do?"

"Stop worrying?" Katai asked, though when Hana threw him a look, he shrugged. "I'm just saying…"

"I thought you were going to stop giving me reasons to worry?" she questioned.

"I think we all know that it's impossible," Katai reminded.

Itachi placed a hand on the small over he back. "Especially considering it's you."

She rolled her eyes and kissed his lips.

"Yeah, I know, I know."

"Have you always been like this?" Katai questioned.

Itachi and Hana burst into laughter.

"Believe it or not, there was once upon a time where I didn't get as paranoid," Hana answered, beaming widely at Itachi.

He looked between his mother and father. "Is it because you two got together?"

"Probably."

"Which reminds me," Itachi said, "where's our future daughter-in-law?"

Katai blushed. "W…What?"

"Manako-chan?" Hana asked. "I like that girl. She's got fire."

Chairomaru barked in approval.

"H-Hey!"

* * *

"The important thing is that you two are safe and sound and so is the village," Kurenai said, more to herself than anyone else.

Raiden and Rei exchanged looks. 'Is she always like this?' his expression seemed to ask.

Rei smiled back at him. 'All the time.'

'Great.'

"I think you can stop hyperventilating, Kurenai," Kakashi advised, wrapping his arms around his wife from behind and kissing her temple. She nodded once, seeming to calm down a little, though she still looked anxious and distressed. "The worst of it is over. You said it yourself, right? They're safe and sound."

"Nothing to be worried about," Rei added.

"As if I'd let anything happen to my little sister," Raiden teased, placing an arm around Rei's shoulder.

Rei arched an eyebrow. "You were halfway across the village from me!"

"She knows what I mean."

"You don't know how hard it was to deal with the possibilities of…" Kurenai trailed off, though what she was thinking as definitely implied. "Especially since Raiden just…"

"We're safe now…Oka-san," Raiden said, smiling as he said the word.

Kurenai broke into a smile as well, wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tightly.

Rei, however, was looking elsewhere.

"Arata!" she exclaimed

The boy snapped his head up in surprise, and he and Rin turned around just as Rei darted over to them, throwing her arms around Arata. He blinked rapidly for a few seconds, surprised, before hugging her back. "Hey. How're you feeling?"

"Better," she answered. "I think I've just about recovered."

"Did something happen, Rei?" Rin asked, casting a worried glance at Arata.

"Genjutsu," she explained. "But I'm fine now."

Arata smiled at her again before looking up as Raiden walked over to him, Kurenai and Kakashi following.

Raiden clapped his shoulder, smiling at him almost reassuringly, before he met eyes with Rei. She smiled and nodded, pulling herself from Arata's arms and stepping aside as Kakashi walked up to him. Arata seemed to watch him warily, though he began to relax more as Kakashi laughed lightly and placed a hand on his shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," he assured. "No harm done."

"I see." Kakashi said hesitantly, his hand slipping back into his pockets. "Well I…I'm glad to hear that."

Rei smiled at then, placing a hand on both of their shoulders.

"How are you, Rin?" Kurenai asked in concern.

Rin looked a little surprised at first. However, Kurenai's warm smile seemed to ease up her tension. "I'm alright."

Rei looked from Kurenai and Rin to Kakashi then to Arata and Raiden, a wide smile on her face. She giggled lightly to herself.

It wasn't perfect—but, hell, what ever really is perfect? She knew her family was far from traditional. And she knew it was going to take time and it would take baby steps. But she also knew that she was never going to let go of that goal to have everything in its rightful place, _for with each dawn, she found new hope that someday, her dreams of happiness would come true._

* * *

**A/n.**

**Quote from Chapter 55:** "_Ladies don't start fights, but they can finish them!_"—from The Aristocats

**(EXPLANATION/DETAILS IN LAST CHAPTER)**


	55. Story 55: Finale

**SIX YEARS LATER**

* * *

_Everything seemed to settle down after that last day. Everything finally began falling into place._

* * *

Kitsune stood in front of the large, full-length mirror that still remained propped up against the wall of her bedroom across from her bed, fumbling with her dangling earrings. Her hair was twisted and curled, braided into a ponytailed odango hairstyle with her tips gently touching her collarbones. The dress she wore was silver and strapless, and made of satin, with a black empire waist.

'Beautiful,' Neian told her once she'd gotten the earring through her lobe and proceeded to putting in the other.

She beamed at her sister's reflection, laughing lightly. "Thanks."

"Kitsune?" a voice called on the other side of the door, followed by knocking. "Kitsune, are you almost done? We should be leaving soon."

"Coming!" Kitsune yelled back, grabbing her heels on the drawer before yanking the door open.

"There you are, you—"

Shikarou's words abruptly cut off.

Kitsune blinked. "Is something wrong?" she asked, beginning to get worried.

He cleared his throat, his cheeks a little pink. "No, no," he reassured. "You look…You look beautiful."

Now it was her turn to blush. "Thank you," she said and placed a kiss on his cheek. "And you look good in a tux."

* * *

_After the war, Yua-chan visited Konoha for a week at least every other month, but she kept in contact with us often through messenger birds. Her visiting time was a little dicey, having to split it between hanging out with us and her one-on-one time with Ryuu-kun. But when she turned seventeen she took over Uncle Kankuro-sama's job as liaison, so we got to see her more often._

* * *

"Oi, you two! You better hurry up or we might be late!" a voice called from the bottom of the staircase.

Ryuu and Yua stood there, waiting for them. Ryuu was in a tux like Shikarou's, while Yua was clad in an indigo halter-top dress, a rhinestone barrette clipped into her crimson hair. When they finally came downstairs, Yua placed a hand on her hip, a wide grin on her face.

"Took you two long enough."

"Sorry," Kitsune apologized as she slipped into her heels, "I was having trouble with my earrings."

"She can complete A-ranked missions with relative ease, yet a small piece of jewelry holds her up for ten minutes," Ryuu teased.

They laughed.

"Come on," Yua reminded, "let's go before they start without us."

"They can't start without us," Shikarou corrected.

Yua stuck out her tongue at him.

* * *

_Ryuu-kun is currently an ANBU member under the same squad as Shikarou-kun, Daisuke-kun, Naomi-chan, Hayate-kun, Jun-san, and Raiden-san._

_I think he might propose to Yua-chan soon. It seems like such a strange concept though they've been together since we were younger. Maybe I just can't imagine them marrying—none of us are even twenty yet! Though, I wonder if Ryuu-kun will move to Sunagakure, since it is unlikely that Yua-chan will move here to Konohagakure. I guess I'll have to ask him when the time comes…_

* * *

"Running late again, are we, otoutou?"

Kitsune giggled as she looked up at Shikarou, who rolled his eyes to keep from groaning before turning around.

Tomoko hung off of a suited Takeshi's arm, clad in a backless gold dress with matching heels and white above-the-elbow; her hair was in its usual style—a single ponytail off to the side—except it had been crimped and curled for the occasion.

Only a few steps behind them, Takara and Arata were laughing about something until Takara caught sight of the others and waved. She wore a thin-strapped, dark purple dress that had reached her matching heels and had slits that went up the sides and stopped mid-thigh. Her hair, however, was still the same spiky pigtails at the base of her neck.

"Wouldn't that mean you guys are running late, too?" Shikarou questioned.

Tomoko laughed. "Touché."

"Come on, today's not the day to argue, sillies," Takara interrupted, coming between her two siblings. "Today we're—"

"Really going to be late if we continue to stand here and talk," Takeshi cut her off.

Takara stuck her tongue out at him, taking Arata's arm.

"So that's where she gets it from," Kitsune could've sworn she heard Ryuu mutter under his breath.

* * *

_Tomoko-nee-san moved in with Takeshi a little before turning nineteen, and the both of them are teachers at the academy._

_Takara-nee-chan surprised us when she moved to Sungakure shortly after that. She claimed it was because, while she loved Konoha, she wanted to be able to be a bigger part of Suna as well (though we all had a feeling the fact Arata chose to live in Sunagakure had a big influence on her decision)._

* * *

The cherry blossom garden, Kitsune thought to herself, could not have been a more perfect place for this ceremony. The trees were in full bloom, lightly showing pink-colored petals over the scene. White chairs formed rows that faced a raised platform with an archway decorated with red chrysanthemums, a large aisle cutting through to the middle. Most of the guests were already there, mingling and chatting animatedly amongst each other.

"There you two are!" a voice they recognized as none other than Katai exclaimed as he and Misaki came to greet them.

Katai seemed to clean up quite nicely in a tux, though Kitsune found it amusing to see him out of his leather and looking formal, so much so that it put smile on her face. His hair, however, still remained a bit disheveled. Misaki's braid was replaced with thousands of curls, and her dress was strapless powder blue with a white shawl draped over her shoulders.

"We were wondering where you all had disappeared to," Misaki teased.

"You know Shikarou," Yua reminded, only to receive a glare from her cousin which she simply ignored. Misaki and Kitsune laughed.

"Where're Chairomaru and Shiroko?" Ryuu asked.

Katai looked over his shoulder. "Over there, playing with Akamaru and Aoko."

"At a time like this?" Tomoko scolded.

Katai shrugged as if to say, 'They're wild animals—what're you gonna do?'

* * *

_Katai-nee-san and Cho-nee-san are both jounin that head their own three-man cells. I have a feeling they do a lot more play than anything, though considering they've done all of their missions with few injuries (some of which included a handful of B-ranks and few A-ranks), I think it's safe to say that they're in pretty good shape._

_Misaki-chan is an ANBU member and apprentice to her mother, mastering the use of the Yamanaka mind jutsus and applying it towards the ANBU torture and interrogation methods._

* * *

"Where are the others?" Yua asked.

"Oh, you mean them?" Katai pointed over his shoulder with his thumb towards the first few rows of chairs.

Rei with Manako as they were gushing over something which, even from a distance, Kitsune recognized as the engagement ring on Manako's gloved left hand.

Manako sleeked her hair a bit, making it a little less wild and a little spikier, and had on a dark green empire-waist gown with an elegant but faint design of tigers in a different shade of green throughout. Rei's hair was curled slightly and she had on a strapless sparkling black dress that was fitted to her torso with a matching slim silk scarf wrapped around her neck.

A few seats over from where they were seated, Hayate, Daisuke, Jun, Kori, were talking and laughing with Naomi, Chikyu, Cho, and Soshina.

Hayate, Daisuke, and Kori were all clad in nice suits and tuxedoes, as were most of the male guests gathered.

Naomi had a deep citrus-colored off-the-shoulders dress with her hair in its usual bun atop her head. Chikyu had a lacy baby pink dress that matched her hair, with a pale pink bow at her waist, her hair in its usual elegant hairstyle. Cho and Soshina both wore identical crimson and black cheongsam-styled dresses with their hair pulled into an elegant bun adorned with a single red chrysanthemum.

* * *

_After the war, Kori-san and Chikyu-chan surrendered themselves to Naruto, and, after a few months of probation, became Konohagakure citizens._

_Kiku-nee-san and Rei-nee-san, with the help of Auntie Sakura, helped train Manako-sempai and Chikyu-chan in medical ninjutsu, and they have all become tokubetsu jounin who work at the hospital. Kori-san is a tokubetsu jounin and, like Uncle Shikamaru, he was one of Naruto's personal advisers, especially when it came to strategies._

_Manako and Katai began dating shortly after the war and were engaged a year after moving in with each other, a date already set. Cho and Osamu moved in with each other only a year after the war, happily engaged, though not having a date yet for they were waiting for the appropriate time. Rei and Jun had been dating for awhile now, though they only moved in with each other within the last year._

_Chikyu and Daisuke had begun dating immediately following the war as well, but they had been private about it, and we only learned they were dating after their first year anniversary. Hayate and Misaki were similar, though they had been a tad bit more public about their relationship._

* * *

"Everyone! Take your seats! They're almost here!"

Shikarou turned to Kitsune and extended his arm for her. "Shall we?"

She giggled faintly and accepted his gesture. "We shall."

They followed the other guests as everyone shuffled around to their seats. However, instead of sitting down, they turned their attention towards the back.

* * *

_Kiku and Raiden announced the engagement only a few weeks after the war, however, they put off the wedding until recently, agreeing to wait until they were older to make things official. And, with both of them becoming jounin, and Kiku working at the hospital while Raiden working as an ANBU member_, _it was better to wait for things to settle down a bit more._

_Kiku continued to take care of Soshina even after the war, and she and Raiden treated her as their own daughter, having her move in with them after Kiku turned nineteen._

_

* * *

_Kiku looked elegant and immaculate in the white wedding dress. It was had strapless sweetheart neckline, with subtle yet dazzling beading on the corset and a large, flowing (but not the least bit overwhelming) skirt that parted towards the side about mid-thigh, opening outward. There were splashes of color—a crimson ribbon that wrapped around her waist where the corset met the skirt, a satin red choker, and red above-the-elbow gloves. Her hair was piled elegantly atop her head, the veil attached to the thin diamond tiara that was combed into it.

Sasuke stood beside her, complete in a black tuxedo with a crimson tie, handkerchief, and boutonnière, which matched the ones Raiden, Osamu, and Daisuke were wearing.

Kiku looked around at all the smiling faces of her loved ones and was, for a moment, completely overwhelmed, which took the form of the tears gathering in her eyes. She squeezed her father's arm tightly, their eyes meeting.

He smiled at her—a small yet reassuring smile—and she took in a deep breath.

"Ready?" he whispered.

Her eyes drifted straight ahead, where Cho and Osamu and Soshina and Daisuke all stood in their spots, with Tsunade standing on the platform dressed in white robes. However, her attention was immediately caught by Raiden, and she had to fight the urge to toss her bouquet and run right into his arms.

"Yes," she whispered back, smiling widely. "I am."

* * *

_I suppose there are thousands upon thousands of things that could be taken from all of this. But I feel what everyone seemed to discover was life was far from easy; that there was no such thing as "perfect." Some things just don't work out the way you want it to. However, you've got to love it when they do. And when they do—_

* * *

"Kitsune! Why don't you put that down and come outside?" she heard her mother call out for her. "It will get cold at this rate!"

"Okay!" she called back, setting down her brush and leaving to go join them.

Outside, on the Hokage Tower roof, the nighttime sky was deep blue and clear, brightened by the moon and the millions of stars. She found her mother and father sitting out on the blanket they laid out, their bento boxes waiting to be eaten.

"It's about time, Kitsune, you kept your old man starving!" Naruto exclaimed, and, as if on cue, his stomach growled loudly.

Kitsune laughed and sat herself between them, accepting the bento that Hinata handed her.

"You know, I remember one time we ate out here like this when you were little," Hinata began to say as she shifted to make herself comfortable.

Her eyes met Naruto's and they both seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Oh, I remember," he said. "Do you remember what you said to us?"

Kitsune tapped her finger lightly to her chin, sighing and shaking her head when all she could draw was a blank.

"I'm not surprised," Hinata reassured. "You were pretty small."

"What did I say?"

Naruto smiled at her, taking her hand, while Hinata took her other one, squeezing it tightly.

"You said to us, 'Oto-san, Oka-san; _if you live to be a hundred, I want to live a hundred minus one day, so I'll never have to live a day without you_.'"

Kitsune blinked, feeling the tears beginning to well behind her eyes.

"And you know what we told you?" Naruto asked.

"What?"

"'That sounds like a fine idea.'"

She felt their mother and father squeezing her tightly as she blinked, a single tear rolling down her cheeks. "I love you guys."

"We love you, too. Forever and always. Even when every last leaf falls off of every last tree."

* * *

**A/n.**

**Quote from Chapter 54:** "_For with each dawn, she found new hope that someday, her dreams of happiness would come true._"—from Cinderella

**Quote from this chapter:** "_If you live to be a hundred, I want to live a hundred minus one day, so I'll never have to live a day without you_."—from Winnie the Pooh

**Wow. It's FINALLY done. Completed. That's just…wow.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH to anyone and everyone ever involved in this story! I mean that, from the bottom of my heart. Thank you for putting up with my awful editing and my spontaneous posting and the times were I took forever to update it or anything else—thank you so much. You guys are really some of the world's most awesome readers.**

**So, why the long wait? Well, in all honesty, I got bored and distracted. I kept getting stuck on Chapter 52, and ended up putting it off for too long. Then I decided that it was almost August 3; this time last year was when this story was first posted. I figured that, for sentimental reasons, I wanted to post the remaining chapters on August 3, 2010—making it a FULL YEAR. Though, I'm sorry that this prolonged the updating for about two months.**

**Also, as I am writing this, I realize there must be hundreds of mistakes I overlooked (I've been rushing a lot recently, not just with this, but with other things as well; a bad habit I really, REALLY hope to get rid of as soon as possible!) in the "editing process" so I ask that if and when you spot them, please don't hesitate to point it out!**

**Eventually, I will go back over Chapters 52-54 and put a real description at the bottom but, like I said above, I'm kind of rushing at the moment, and therefore cannot do it right now.**

**In case the finale was unclear, the italicized was Kitsune's narration as she was writing it down, sort of like a diary entry.**

**And…that seems to be it.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH (again) FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT!**


End file.
